Believe, Final Fantasy 7 Story: One
by AlexanderiteWaterAngel
Summary: Sephiroth punya adik kembar? Ngaco! Tapi ini dia ceritanya! Seorang adik perempuan yang terpisah waktu lahir dan disembunyikan oleh sang Ibu, Lucrecia. Dan perjalanannya mencari sang kakak alias Sephiroth. Dan kamulah pemerannya...
1. Long Journey

Okie dokie, ini bisa dibilang cerita FF 7 yang aku copy dari skenarionya, yeah, ada yang aku potong, tambahin dan yah, lihat sendiri deh. Maaf, tapi cerita ini khusus untuk cewek.

Ini kamu...

Nama: Shaffira (Diambil dari Sephiroth dan Sapphire)

Umur: sama kaya Sephiroth, tapi kelihatan seperti 18 tahun.

Senjata: rantai

Gender: cewek pastinya.

Looks: Rambut perak dengan panjang yang sama seperti punya Yazoo di Advent Childern hanya saja dikuncir kuda (mengikuti jalan cerita nanti rambutmu digerai). Tinggimu 168. Matamu hijau sama seperti Sephiroth.

Clothes: Atasan sama seperti Rikku FFX, tapi berwarna biru langit. Bawahannya seperti celana hitam Tifa di Advent Childern tapi tanpa jubahnya dan berwarna biru laut dalam. Memakai sepatu yang sama dengan Tifa Advent Childern.

Personality: sikapmu dingin tapi tidak terlalu dingin seperti Cloud, dan masih bisa untuk cerewet. Kamu membenci segala yang berbau Shinra. Kamu suka berbohong untuk menutupi jati diri dan tujuanmu yang mencari Sephiroth.

Past: Kamu adik kembar Sephiroth, Hojo tidak mengetahuinya karena Lucretia (Ibu kandung Sephiroth dan kamu) menyembunyikan kamu karena tidak ingin kamu juga menjadi objek percobaan Hojo. Tidak seperti Sephiroth yang terkena Jenova Cell penuh, kamu hanya terkena sedikit. (jadi efeknya kayak Cloud pas lagi mimpi, dia kan dengar suara orang bicara gitu), walaupun begitu itu, kamu juga seperti Vincent, yaitu memiliki tubuh abadi yang tidak bisa mati setelah berumur 7 tahun. Dan pertumbuhan berhenti ketika umur 18 tahun. (tampangmu tidak berubah, tetap seperti anak 18 tahun). Jadi kamu sudah lupa berapa umurmu yang sebenarnya. Kamu mengetahui segala cerita tentang Ibumu, Sephiroth, juga segala tentang Jenova dari orang yang mengasuhmu yang diperintahkan Lucretia menceritakan segalanya padamu saat berumur 7 tahun, dan setelah itu kamu mulai mencari Sephiroth. Kamu juga mengenal prof. Gast dan Ifalna (ayah dan ibu Aeris), dan mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Jenova juga Sephiroth, tapi kamu tidak tahu kalau Aeris anak mereka karena Aeris belum lahir ketika kamu bertemu mereka, dan meninggalkan mereka 2 bulan sebelum Aeris lahir. Dan kamu juga tidak tahu kalau Hojo adalah ayahmu, karena pengasuhmu tidak memberitahumu atas perintah Lucretia.

Story Start

Kamu melihat kobaran api di kota Nibelheim, kamu berlari ke sana, kota itu di lalap api.

"Hei, kamu! Kamu masih sadar kan? Cepat ke sini dan bantu aku!" Kamu mendengar suara seorang pria yang berteriak, kamu menoleh, pria itu setengah baya dan memakai mantel merah, sepertinya ia seorang martial arts, dan seorang pemuda berambut spike hitam dan menggendong pedang besar di punggung menghampirinya.

"Aku akan memeriksa rumah ini. Kau periksa yang sana!" Lalu pria setengah baya itu memasuki rumah yang di depannya.

Pemuda itu lalu memeriksa seorang prajurit Shinra yang terkapar lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia memasuki rumah di dekat prajurit Shinra itu. Tapi tidak sampai lima detik ia keluar lagi. Mungkin ia tidak bisa masuk karena kobaran api yang begitu besar.

Pemuda itu tidak sengaja menoleh ke arahmu. "Hei! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Teriaknya sambil menghampirimu.

"Tentu, aku baru saja datang dari luar." Katamu.

"Kau bukan penduduk sini?"

"Arrrgh!"

"Waah!"

Kalian berdua mendengar suara teriakan. Terlihat seorang pria berambut perak menebas beberapa penduduk dengan pedang panjangnya di dekat sebuah mansion di tengah kobaran api.

"Astaga! Sephiroth!" Pemuda yang menghampirimu memandang dengan tidak percaya.

Sephiroth berdiri di tengah kobaran api. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil tapi matanya bersinar tajam dan wajahnya begitu dingin. Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan memasuki kobaran api, seakan tidak tersentuh api-api yang menyala.

"Aku akan mengejarnya!" Ujar pemuda tadi.

"Nii-san..." Gumammu.

"Apa?" Pemuda tadi terhenti.

Kamu menggeleng. "Tidak... Siapa namamu?"

"Kau bisa panggil aku, Zack." Jawabnya. "Aku akan mengejar Sephiroth. Kurasa dia akan ke Mt. Nibel. Nona, lebih baik kau selamatkan penduduk yang masih hidup." Lanjut Zack lalu ia pergi ke arah Sephiroth pergi.

"Menolong? Apa ada yang masih hidup?" Kamu bertanya-tanya.

"U...uh..." Kamu menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata prajurit Shinra yang terkapar terbangun. Ia memandang rumah yang tadi Zack masuki. "Astaga! Ibu!" Teriaknya, lalu bangkit dan akan menerjang masuk ke rumah itu.

Kamu menahannya. "Hentikan itu! Rumah ini sudah terbakar sepenuhnya."

"Tapi... Ibuku!" Dia meronta kuat.

"Sudahlah! Kau prajurit Shinra kan? Jangan cengeng!" Gertakmu.

Dia berhenti meronta dan menundukkan kepala. "Kau yakin dia sudah tewas?"

"Ya... Tadi Zack sudah memeriksa rumahmu ini."

"Oh begitu... Tunggu... Zack! Ke mana dia?" Tanyanya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Katanya mau mengejar orang bernama Sephiroth, ia ke Mt. Nibel." Jawabmu.

Prajurit itu gemetar. "Sephiroth... Dia telah melakukan semua ini! Akan kubalas!" Lalu ia berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Zack. Kamu tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya karena tertutup oleh helm prajuritnya.

"Nii-san melakukan semua ini?" Kamu bingung memandang sekeliling. "Apa prof Gast benar dan sel Jenova benar-benar menjangkitinya? Jangan-jangan Nii-san juga sudah berpikir kalau Jenova adalah ibunya!" Kamu tersentak dan segera mengejar prajurit tadi. 'Aku belum memberi tahu Nii-san kalau ia punya adik yaitu aku! Padahal aku baru bisa bertemu dengannya!'

Kamu akhirnya sampai di sebuah Reactor Mako dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sephiroth!" Kau mendengar suara teriakan, itu suara prajurit Shinra yang tadi kau temui. Kau melongok ke bawah. Kau melihat prajurit itu memburu Sephiroth yang ada di jembatan, bersiap membunuh. Namun dengan tangkas Sephiroth menghunus pedangnya dan menikam dada sang prajurit. Dia mengangkat pedangnya itu sampai prajurit itu terangkat dari permukaan tanah, bergelantungan di ujung pedang.

Kau memekik tertahan tak terdengar, kau dapat melihat prajurit itu berambut pirang, ia sudah melepas helmnya.

"Jangan melunjak..." Sehiroth menggeram.

Prajurit itu terbelak, ia meronta hingga bisa menurunkan badannya kembali. Ia mengangkat dan menggenggam sisi tajam pedang Sephiroth. Sephiroth terbelak tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin!"

Sang prajurit mengerahkan segenap tenaganya dan mengayunkan pedang Sephiroth. Pedang itu merobek tubuhnya dan melontarkan Sephiroth jatuh dari jembatan, ke kolam Mako.

"Nii-san!" Kamu tersentak dan terbangun. 'Mimpi kejadian itu lagi...' Gumammu dalam hati. Kamu memandang sekeliling. Kamu berada di sebuah stasiun kereta di Midgar.

Kamu mendengar suara kereta dan sebuah kereta datang.

"Arrghh!" Duak! Bletak! Kamu mendengar suara orang bertarung dan mengintip lewat celah kereta. Kebetulan kamu berada di sisi stasiun yang berbeda dari sisi stasiun pintu masuk Reactor Mako yang di jaga prajurit Shinra.

"Yo, anak baru! Ikuti aku!" Kamu dapat melihat pria berkulit hitam yang berbadan besar. Ia beranjak pergi.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang meloncat turun. Sesaat kamu merasa ia seperti prajurit Shinra yang dulu pernah kamu temui di Nibelheim tapi juga seperti sosok Zack. Ia juga membawa pedang besar yang sama.

'Zack kah? Bukan!'

Dua prajurit menghadang pemuda itu tapi pemuda itu menghabisi mereka dengan mudah. Lalu pemuda itu berlari ke arah pria berkulit hitam tadi yang sudah pergi.

Dengan diam-diam kamu menyebrang melewati sisi kereta dan mengikutinya. Kamu melihat tiga orang, dua pemuda dan seorang gadis berusaha membuka pintu masuk dengan memprogramnya.

"Hey, Biggs, dia datang." Kata pemuda bertubuh tambun pada pemuda berikat kepala di sebelahnya.

"Tenang saja, Wedge. Aku akan menyapanya!" Ujar Biggs.

Pemuda berambut pirang menghampiri mereka.

"Wow! Kamu memang pernah jadi SOLDIER, ya! Tidak setiap saat kamu menemukan orang seperti itu pada kelompok AVALANCHE." Ujar Biggs.

Gadis yang sedang memprogram pintu menoleh. "SOLDIER? Bukannya mereka musuh kita? Apa yang dia lakukan bersama kita di AVALANCHE?"

"Tenang Jessie. Dia PERNAH di SOLDIER. Dia keluar dan sekarang membantu kita. Oh iya, aku nggak mendengar namamu." Kata Biggs menatap pemuda berambut pirang. Kau juga penasaran dengan namanya.

"Cloud..." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Cloud ya? Aku..." Biggs menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu. Setelah pekerjaan ini selesai, aku akan pergi dari sini." Potong Cloud dengan dingin.

Kamu terus menatap mereka. 'AVALANCHE. Itu adalah nama kelompok pemberontak di Midgar ini.' Pikirmu.

Pria berkulit hitam yang tadinya bersama Cloud datang, kini kau bisa melihat jelas kalau tangan kanannya berupa senjata jenis senapan.

"Barret datang!" Kau dapat mendengar Wedge berbisik pada Biggs.

"Sedang apa kalian? Aku sudah bilang, jangan bergerak secara berkelompok! Target kita adalah Mako Reactor. Kita bertemu di depan Reactor!" Omelnya.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka dan semuanya melewati gerbang. Barret berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Cloud.

"Ex-SOLDIER, huh? Aku tidak percaya sama kamu!" Omelnya lagi, lalu menyusul yang lainnya begitu juga dengan Cloud.

Kamu ingin mengikuti mereka tapi dua orang prajurit Shinra telah ada di belakangmu. "Hei, nona! Sedang apa kau?"

"Tsk... Pengganggu!" Keluhmu.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu siapa kami ya?" Marah prajurit itu ia menodongkan senjatanya padamu.

Kamu tersenyum simpul, lalu mengeluarkan senjatamu yang berupa rantai panjang dengan pisau-pisau kecil di ujung dan sekitarnya. Lalu kamu menerjang menyerang dan mengalahkan mereka dengan mudahnya.

"Huh..." Kamu meninggalkan mereka, ingin mengikuti Cloud dan yang lainnya. Tapi langkahmu terhenti karena menyadari kalau mereka pasti sudah jauh. Kamu mengurungkan niatmu dan berbalik menuju kereta.

Kereta melengkingkan suaranya, tanda akan jalan, ketika kereta sudah jalan, kamu langsung melompat ke gerbong akhir kereta dan memasukinya.

Di dalam kereta kamu duduk dengan tenang dan memandang keluar. Terlihat kota besar Midgar yang gelap dan terang benderang karena cahaya lampu gedung-gedung. Kamu menghela napas lelah.

"Uhhhh... Apa kali ini AVALANCHE melakukan kekacauan lagi...? Aku bisa kena getahnya!" Gerutu Manager Shinra yang kebetulan ada di sana. Ia memegangi kepalanya bingung.

Kamu tidak begitu peduli, akhirnya kamu melanjutkan tidurmu yang tadi terganggu akibat mimpi buruk.

"ZZZZ... Jangan sok berlagak, Barret! ZZZZZZ."

Kamu terbangun karena mendengar seseorang mendengkur keras. Kamu menoleh ke arah dengkuran itu, ternyata Wedge. Kamu langsung menoleh kiri kanan, ada Jessie, Biggs, Barret juga Cloud! Ia sedang berbincang dengan Barret.

"Jadi kenapa semuanya tidak pindah ke lempengan?" Tanya Cloud pada Barret.

Barret menggerutu. "Mana aku tahu. Mungkin karena mereka tidak punya uang. Atau mungkin... Karena mereka mencintai tanah mereka, tidak peduli betapa terpolusinya tanah itu."

Cloud memandang ke arah luar. "Aku tahu... Tidak ada orang yang hidup di daerah kumuh karena mereka menginginkannya. Seperti kereta ini. Tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana kecuali ke mana relnya menuju." Lalu mereka berdua terdiam. Cloud berjalan ke arahmu dan duduk dengan jarak dua kursi darimu.

Kamu dapat mendengar Cloud menggumam kecil, kamu memandanginya tapi kemudian memalingkan wajah karena Jessie melihatmu, dan kamu memandang ke arah lain.

Kereta api melesat ke sektor 7 dan akhitnya berhenti di stasiun. Cloud dan yang lainnya turun, kamu mengikuti mereka.

"Yo! Kumpul di sini semuanya!" Teriak Barret dan yang lainnya segera berkumpul di sekeliling Barret. "Misi ini memang sukses. Tapi jangan jadi malas sekarang. Bagian yang sulit masih harus dilewati! Kalian semua jangan gentar oleh ledakan itu! Ledakan berikutnya akan lebih besar! Kita bertemu lagi di tempat persembunyian! Ayo!" Lalu semuanya bubar dan pergi.

Cloud berjalan paling belakang, ia terlihat yang paling tenang.

Di dekat menara Reactor, Cloud berhenti dan berbincang sebentar dengan pria yang berada di dekat situ. "Tadi ada bom ldi lempengan atas. Jika pilar ini runtuh, semua orang di daerah kumuh akan tamat riwayatnya..." Kata pria itu. "Hei, lihat! Besar sekali, bukan?" Lanjutnya.

Cloud melihat ke atas, ke arah menara besi yang besar. Kau juga melihatnya, memang besar dan sangat tinggi. Orang yang membangunnya benar-benar kurang kerjaan karena tidak menyediakan lift untuk menara itu, yang ada hanya tangga.

"Yo, Cloud! Ke sini, sekarang!" Barret berteriak dan Cloud segera ke arahnya. Kamu juga mengikutinya dengan jarak dua puluh meter di belakangnya.

Barret berlari ke arah sebuah bar yang berpapan nama 7th Heaven, memasukinya, kemudian orang-orang berlarian dari dalam bar itu, Barret juga keluar lagi sambil menembakkan senjatanya ke atas langit, tampaknya ia mengusir semua pengunjung. Seorang gadis keluar dan membungkuk minta maaf pada pengunjung dan masuk lagi ke bar itu.

Cloud menghampiri Barret yang ada di depan tangga bar itu. "Ok! Masuklah!" Kata Barret. Cloud memasuki 7th Heaven dan tak lama kemudian Barret menyusulnya.

"Ya ampun! Aku sedang enak-enak minum, mereka datang!" Keluh seorang pengunjung yang terusir. Kamu menghampirinya. "Hei, nona! Aku tidak pernah melihat wanita berambut perak sepertimu di sekitar sini. Kau orang baru? Hati-hati dengan Barret, dia sangat galak!"

"Kau tahu mereka AVALANCHE?" Tanyamu.

"Semua orang di sini tahu. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Masakan Tifa sangat enak!" Jawabnya.

"Tifa?"

"Dia gadis yang keluar minta maaf tadi. Dia koki yang hebat, baik hati, juga cantik! Beruntung yang bisa mendapatkannya." Ujar orang itu dengan mata berbinar.

Kamu tidak begitu peduli, yang kamu pedulikan saat ini hanya Cloud. Tidak mungkin kamu masuk ke 7th Heaven. Akhirnya kamu ke toko senjata.

"Oh, nona! Ini toko senjata!" Ujar pria yang ada di konter sebelah kiri.

"Hei jangan merusak bisnisku, orang tua! Aku mengelola penginapan!" Teriak anak kecil yang ada di sana.

"Kukira kau tidak serius membuka penginapan dengan kamar lusuh itu! Oh, tapi benar juga, kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum membeli sesuatu dariku, nona." Balas pria tadi.

"Kau menjual apa, pak?" Tanyamu.

"Kau mau membeli senjata, eh? Ya tentu saja, tapi ini hebat, aku tidak pernah melayani pembeli wanita kecuali Tifa!" Kagetnya.

"Tifa?"

"YA! Dia pengelola 7th Heaven. Dia seorang martial arts. Nah, kau mau beli apa?"

'Waow, gadis yang tadi martial arts? Sulit dipercaya dengan tampangnya itu.' "Aku butuh beberapa mata pisau, kau punya?"

"Ya." Pria itu mengeluarkan pesananmu, kamu mengambilnya dan membayarnya. Setelah itu kamu menghampiri anak kecil yang berkata kalau ia mengelola penginapan.

"Hei, nak! Kau punya penginapan?" Tanyamu.

"Tentu saja, nona. Berapa uang yang akan kau berikan padaku? Nanti aku akan meminjamkan kamar itu."

Kamu merogoh sakumu. "50 gil. Cukup?" Tanyamu sambil meletakkan uang itu di tangan anak kecil itu.

Mata anak kecil itu berbinar. "Lebih dari cukup! Pakailah kamar itu! Ada di lantai tiga." Katanya sambil melonjak riang.

"Terima kasih." Kamu menaiki tangga sampai lantai tiga dan sampai pada kamar lusuh yang cukup berantakkan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu akan tidur di tempat seperti ini." Keluhmu lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur dan tertidur lagi. (Sepertinya kamu benar-benar tukang tidur hari ini).

"_Cepat cari!"_

"Apa? Apa yang harus kucari?"

"_Jangan diam saja! Dia pergi!"_

"Siapa?"

"_Akan kuberi tahu! Cepatlah!"_

"Baiklah..."

"_Kalau begitu, bangun!"_

"!" Kamu tersentak bangun dan memandang sekeliling. Kamu memegangi kepalamu. 'Apa?'

Pintu terbuka dan anak kecil pengelola penginapan (penginapan? ) masuk. "Hei, nona! Ini sudah siang, walaupun terlihat malam." Katanya.

Kau langsung teringat Cloud. "Lalu Cloud! Dia pergi!" Tanyamu dengan spontan.

"Cloud? Oh, pemuda yang hanya memberiku 1 gil itu? Benar-benar menyebalkan. Tadi dia memang ke sini bersama Tifa dan Barret, tapi sudah pergi. Mereka hanya mampir di tempat kumpul para orang kurang kerjaan.

Kamu langsung bangkit dan keluar. Kamu dapat mendengar anak kecil itu memanggilmu, tapi kamu tidak peduli dan langsung ke 7th Heaven. Di sana ada seorang anak perempuan di belakang konter. "Selamat datang! Papa dan Tifa sedang pergi dengan yang lainnya, jadi aku yang melayani di sini." Ujarnya dengan suara renyah.

"Papamu siapa?" Tanyamu dengan bingung. "Cloud?"

Anak itu tertawa. "Bukan! Papaku, Barret. Dia orang yang kuat lho. Oh, iya. Aku belum pernah melihatmu, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, Marlene. Dan kamu?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku, Shaffira." Ujarmu. "Kau tahu ke mana mereka semua?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi kemarin aku mendengar Jessie bicara soal Reactor 5."

'Reactor 5?' "Ok. Marlene. Terima kasih, aku akan membeli sebotol air mineral. Ada?"

"Ada." Marlene langsung mengambilkan pesananmu. Kamu membayarnya. "Ini terlalu banyak, Shaffira!" Pekiknya ketika kau memberi 100 gil untuk air mineral.

"Ambil saja!" Katamu menyambar botol air mineral dan langsung keluar. Kau langsung ke stasiun.

_**Di quizilla baru sampai sini**_

"Kereta sudah berangkat sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kereta yang akan datang menuju Sector 5 Slum langsung tanpa mampir ke mana pun." Kata petugas yang ada di sana ketika kau sampai di stasiun.

"Sial!" Umpatmu. "Apa dari Sector 5 Slum ada kereta menuju Reactor 5?"

"Mungkin ada. Lebih baik kau coba ke sana. Aku baru seminggu kerja begini." Ujarnya.

Kamu mengangguk, lalu duduk di atas tangga menunggu kereta selanjutnya datang sambil menghabiskan air mineral yang tadi kau beli.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kereta datang. Kau masuk ke dalamnya. Kereta cukup ramai, rawan pencopet. Kamu memilih duduk di ujung. Kamu memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarmu. Kebanyakan orang tidak mampu yang memakai baju tambalan sana sini. Ada juga berandalan dengan gaya metal tapi norak menghampirimu.

"Hei, nona! Cantik juga kamu! Sepertinya juga punya uang banyak. Benar kan, teman-teman?" Katanya sambil mengangkat dagu ke teman-temannya.

"Ya, ya benar!" Jawab dua orang temannya.

"Lalu? Mau apa?" Tanyamu.

"Tolong berikan uangmu, nona. Kalau tidak mau celaka." Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan mengacung-ngacungkannya di depan hidungmu.

Kamu melirik penumpang lain, tampaknya mereka ingin membelamu tapi takut celaka. Yah, penumpang di sini hanyalah orang miskin yang cukup bodoh. "Maaf aku tidak ada waktu meladeni kalian." Ujarmu sambil menyingkirkan pisau itu dengan punggung tanganmu.

Berandalan itu tampak marah. "Kau bilang apa?"

Mata hijaumu berkilat tajam, kamu mencabut rantaimu, berdiri dan menjatuhkan pisau berandalan itu dengan rantaimu dan mengacungkan ujung rantaimu yang penuh mata pisau ke hadapannya. "Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni kalian. Jelas?"

Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pelipis berandalan itu. Ia ketakutan. "Cu...cukup jelas nona. Kami tidak akan mengganggu anda..." Lalu mereka pergi dengan kocar-kacir.

"Bodoh!" Umpatmu dan duduk lagi. Penumpang lain memandang kagum kepadamu, tapi kamu tidak begitu peduli, kamu duduk menopang dagu.

"Sector 5 Stasiun. Sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di Sector 5 Stasiun. Harap anda bersiap-siap." Suara interkom. Kamu menatap speaker lalu bangkit menuju pintu keluar.

Kereta berhenti, kamu keluar dari dalamnya. 'Sekarang ke mana?' Bingungmu. Lalu kamu menghampiri petugas stasiun. "Apa ada kereta ke Reactor 5?"

"Mau apa ke kau sana?" Tanya petugas itu.

Kamu memikirkan kata-kata. "Kakakku bertugas di sana, aku harus menemuinya, ibu kami sakit." Jawabmu berbohong.

"Wah, sayang sekali, kereta itu tadi berangkat lebih cepat dari jadwal. Baru saja 5 menit yang lalu berangkat." Katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu... Terima kasih." Katamu. 'Bagus! Ketinggalan kereta lagi!' Kamu pergi meninggalkan petugas itu.

"Akan kudoakan ibumu sembuh!" Teriak petugas stasiun itu sebelum kau benar-benar pergi.

Kamu hanya menoleh dan tersenyum. 'Mana mungkin... Ibuku sudah mati.'

"Hei, kau tahu caranya pergi ke Wall Market?"

"Kalau dari sini, lompati saja atap rumah penduduk kumuh. Mereka tidak pernah keberatan."

"Begitukah?"

Kau mendengar dua pemuda berbicara dan menghampiri mereka. Kamu memang pernah mendengar Wall Market. Di sana ada pria tua yang menjual berbagai benda rongsokan berguna dari barang bekas. "Kau tahu ke mana Wall Market?" Tanyamu.

"Seperti yang kubilang, lompati saja atap rumah penduduk kumuh di bawah jembatan itu, pasti kau langsung bisa ke sana. Atap itu memang satu arah ke Sektor 6." Kata pemuda berambut hitam.

"Kau mau apa ke sana nona? Di sana tempat berbahaya untuk seorang gadis!" Kata temannya.

"Hmm..." Kau tidak mendengarkan mereka dan segera menuju jembatan. Kamu dapat mendengar kalau mereka menggerutu.

Kamu melompati atap-atap rumah dan dalam beberapa menit kamu sampai di sebuah tempat yang terang benderang seperti ada festival. Kamu turun ke bawah dan menuju gerbang masuk.

"Selamat datang! Silakan mampir ke penginapan kami!" Teriak orang yang di depan penginapan.

Kamu berjalan, dan menemukan banyak toko dan kamu memasuki toko yang penuh dengan barang rongsokan. "Di sini ada yang menjual..."

"Barang rongsokan? Aku orangnya!" Potong seseorang di kiri konter.

"Apa yang kau punya pak tua?" Tanyamu.

"Beberapa baterai dan sesuatu yang rahasia seharga 5000 gil. Mau coba?" Jawabnya.

"5000 gil? Harga yang cukup menarik untuk saat ini. Benda seperti apa itu?"

"Benda yang membuatmu dapat memakai Magic... Ah, bukan rahasia lagi kalau aku menceritakannya! Mau atau tidak? Atau kau mengambil baterai?"

"5000 gil. Aku ambil." Ujarmu sambil meletakkan uang yang kau ambil dari tas kecil yang menggantung pada pinggangmu.

"Terima kasih. Ini, Wizard Earrings, benda yang membuatmu dapat memakai Magic pada semua musuh sebanyak 10 kali." Katanya sambil menyerahkan anting-anting kepadamu.

"Apa?" Kau memandang takjub pada anting-anting itu dan segera memakainya.

"Terlihat bagus dan cocok untukmu." Komentar pak tua tadi.

"Terima kasih, ini juga sangat berguna!" Kau keluar.

Lalu menjelajahi Wall Market lagi. Sampailah kamu pada toko materia.

"Maaf, aku sedang malas menjual, jadi lain kali saja deh." Kata penjaga toko tersebut.

"Ya ampun..." Kamu keluar dari toko itu dan berjalan menuju salah satu sudut kota. Tibalah kamu di tempat terang benderang bertuliskan Honey Bee Inn.

"Nona! Apa kau cewek baru di sini?"

"Wah! Cantik!"

"Juga manis!"

"Tapi, pakaiannya juga mempesona!"

Semua pria yang ada di sana langsung mengerubungimu.

Kamu bingung. "Apa maksudnya 'cewek baru'?"

"Hei, kau ini bercanda apa bagaimana. Ini kan Honey Bee Inn. Tempat untuk... Yah... Begitu deh!" Kata seorang pria di kananmu.

Kamu langsung mengerti. "Huh. Maaf deh." Dan kamu langsung pergi.

"Hei, tunggu nona!"

"Yah, dia pergi!"

"Mungkin bukan cewek di sini."

"Mungkin kau membuatnya kesal sehingga pergi!"

Mereka ribut, kamu hanya mengangkat bahu. Kau menjelajahi lagi dan akhirnya kamu lelah dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di penginapan. Kamu istirahat dan tertidur.

"_Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"_

"Siapa? Cloud?"

"_Tentu saja!"_

"Entahlah, aku merasa tertarik untuk menyelidikinya."

"_Dia bukan urusanmu kan?"_

"Dia mirip Zack, juga prajurit lima tahun yang lalu di Nibelheim."

"_Kau ingin memastikan?"_

"Benar."

"_Kalau begitu, bangun!"_

Kamu terbangun. "Cloud?" Lalu tersadar. 'Oh, iya aku mencarinya.' Lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari penginapan.

"Terima kasih! Lain kali datang lagi!" Ujar pemuda yang di depan penginapan.

Kamu berjalan menuju arah tempat Pak tua yang menjual barang aneh. Ketika kamu sampai di depan toko baju kamu mendapati dua orang gadis (dua? Kau pasti tahu!) keluar dari sana.

"Pakaian yang bagus, Nona Cloud!" Seru gadis yang bergaun merah pada gadis bergaun ungu di sebelahnya dengan tertawa.

"Jangan mengejekku lagi deh, Aeris." Katanya dengan muka masam yang cukup ketus lalu berjalan dengan pelan dan terlihat sulit dan risih.

"Ah, kamu memang tidak asyik!" Kata Aeris mengejar Nona Cloud (?) yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Kamu terhenti dan terbengong-bengong. 'Cloud? Dengan pakaian tadi?' Sejenak kamu masih bengong, kemudian tertawa kecil tertahan. 'Apa-apaan itu?' Lalu mengejar dan menghampiri mereka. "Maaf! Nona-nona!"

Mereka terhenti. Aeris menoleh padamu ia menunjukkan jari ke dirinya. "Kami?"

Kamu mengangguk. "Ya." Kamu melihat, Cloud hanya menunduk dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa yang kalian akan lakukan? Aku penasaran dengan pemuda di sebelahmu, Cloud kan?" Ujarmu tanpa basa-basi.

Mata Aeris terkejut. Cloud juga, ia sampai mamandangmu bingung. "Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Cloud.

"Sudah tahu sejak penyerbuan Mako Reactor 7."

Cloud tambah kaget. "Bagaimana kau! Tunggu... Sepertinya aku mengenalmu. Ah! Kau gadis yang memandangiku di kereta! Jessie bilang padaku!"

'Astaganaga...' "Yah... Sebenarnya aku mata-mata. Aku punya banyak informasi, termasuk masalah Shinra." Ujarmu berbohong. "Aku bisa membantumu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga tahu masalah Sephiroth."

Mata Cloud langsung menyala tajam. Kamu sampai tersentak melihatnya. Matanya terlihat sangat menyeramkan walau ia sedang dalam dandanan wanita. "Sephiroth! Sephiroth benar-benar masih hidup?"

Kau memandangnya sayu. 'Hidup... itu mungkin saja... Selama ada sel Jenova.' "Ya. Ia muncul beberapa waktu di Shinra HQ. Beberapa orang melihatnya. Sephiroth, The Great Sephiroth."

"Mustahil..."

"Aku belum begitu memastikan. Nah, boleh aku tahu posisi kalian? Satu lagi, aku juga bisa bertarung kok." Tanyamu. Tapi, Cloud hanya diam.

"Kami mau ke Don Corneo Mansion. Teman kami di sana dan ingin menolongnya. Tapi, kami harus berpura-pura menjadi wanita yang..." Aeris tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bisa kumengerti. Lagi pula tempat ini berbahaya untuk seorang gadis." Ujarmu cepat.

"Kau bisa saja ikut dengan kami. Tapi..." Aeris memandangimu dari atas sampai bawah. "Dengan pakaian begitu apa kamu boleh masuk?"

Kamu bingung. "Tidak tahu..."

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke toko pakaian dan membeli gaun untukmu... Siapa namamu?" Tanya Aeris.

"Shaffira."

"Aku Aeris." Lalu ia menarikmu ke toko pakaian dan memaksamu memilih gaun yang ada di sana, tapi kamu tidak bisa.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Aeris.

"Aku tidak pernah memakai gaun, memilihnya pun belum pernah..."

"Apa? Kau bisa gagal menjadi wanita!" Pekik Aeris.

"Itu..." Cloud membuka suara sambil menunjuk salah satu gaun.

"Ini?" Tanyamu sambil mengambil gaun berwarna hijau muda. Memang gaun yang bagus. Kamu terdiam.

"Bagus juga! Cloud, kau pintar juga!" Puji Aeris sambil tersenyum.

Ia memalingkan wajah dengan cepat dan wajah memerah. "Jangan bercanda, aku hanya ingin cepat." Bantah Cloud.

"Ayo, Shaffira!" Seru Aeris mendorongmu ke ruang ganti.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah!"

Akhirnya kamu masuk dan mengganti pakaianmu dengan melapisinya. Setelah itu kamu keluar.

Aeris memandangimu. "Duduk ke sini. Akan kulakukan sesuatu pada rambutmu."

Kamu menurutinya, Aeris melepas ikatan rambutmu yang kamu kuncir satu ke belakang menjadi digerai dan menguncir dua di rambut sampingmu dengan kunciran setengah yang jatuh.

"Bagus kan?" Tanyanya. Kamu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ah, kamu seperti Cloud saja." Lanjutnya.

Kalian keluar dari toko dan langsung ke Don Corneo Mansion dan menemui penjaga pintu. "Sial! Temanmu hot juga! Masuk, masuk! 3 wanita datang!" Ia membuka pintu.

Kalian memasuki aula yang berkilauan karena polesan emas di sana sini.

"Hei, nona-nona. Aku akan pergi lapor pada Don. Tunggu di sini. Jangan keluyuran." Kata Resepsionis lalu pergi.

"Ini kesempatan kita, ayo cari Tifa." Kata Aeris.

'Jadi... Tifa, teman yang mereka maksud.'

Kalian naik ke atas, membuka sebuah pintu, menuruni tangga dan akhirnya bertemu Tifa yang berpakaian minim sekali. Tifa menoleh, Cloud terkejut dan menjauh. Kau tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"...Tifa? Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Aeris. Cloud telah banyak bercerita tentangmu." Aeris menghampiri Tifa.

Tifa memandang Aeris dengan mata menyipit. "...Dan anda adalah...? Oh, anda yang bersama Cloud di taman bermain."

"Benar, dengan Cloud." Aeris mengangguk.

"Oh..." Tifa bernada kecewa.

Aeris tersenyum jahil. "Jangan khawatir. Kami baru bertemu, tidak berarti apa-apa."

Wajah Tifa memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangan malu. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan, jangan salah paham. Cloud dan aku teman masa kecil. Tidak lebih."

Aeris tertawa tertahan. "Cloud yang malang, harus berdiri di sini dan mendengarkan kita menyebutnya 'bukan apa-apa'." Lalu berpaling pada Cloud. "Ya, kan, Cloud?"

"Cloud?" Kening Tifa merengut ketika Cloud dengan gaun ungunya menghampiri Tifa dengan wajah menunduk menahan malu. Tifa memperhatikan lebuh seksama. Tiba-tiba ia melompat kaget. "? Cloud? Kenapa kamu berpakaian begitu? Lagi pula, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Lupakan itu, apa yang terjadi padamu setelah jatuh? Apakah kamu terluka?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Hei, biarkan aku jelaskan satu per satu. Aku berpakaian begini karena ini satu-satunya jalan untuk masuk ke sini. Lalu, aku baik-baik saja. Aeris menolongku."

Tifa menyentuhkan jarinya ke atas bibirnya. "Oh, Aeris menolongmu..." Lalu ia berpaling padamu. "Lalu, dia...?"

Kamu menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Ini Shaffira. Dia mungkin akan bergabung di AVALANCHE. Dia punya informasi tentang Shinra." Kata Cloud.

"Oh, kamu yang di belakang Cloud waktu itu ya?" Ujar Tifa. Sepertinya ia telah melihatmu waktu di Sector 7.

"Wah, ketahuan ya? Aku mengikuti Cloud karena penasaran dengan AVALANCHE." Jawabmu berbohong lagi.

"Ohh..." Tifa menggumam.

"Sampingkan masalah itu nanti. Tifa, jelaskan. Sedang apa kamu di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Cloud.

"Yeah, ummmm..." Tifa memandangmu dan Aeris ragu.

"Kalau aku mendengar, tidak apa-apa kan? Kalau-kalau bisa membantu." Katamu.

"Ehem! Aku akan menutup telingaku." Aeris berjalan ke sisi seberang ruangan dan menutup telinganya.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja..." Kata Tifa pada Cloud.

"Terima kasih. Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Tifa menarik nafas sejenak. "Ketika kami kembali dari Reactor Number 5 ada seorang lelaki aneh. Barret menangkapnya dan memeras informasi darinya."

"Dan muncullah nama Don di sini." Tebak Cloud cepat.

"Tepat, Don Corneo. Barret menyuruhku jangan mengusik ular ini... Tapi rasanya ada yang tidak beres."

Cloud mengangguk "Aku mengerti. Jadi kamu ingin mendengar ceritanya langsung dari mulut Corneo."

"Ya, aku berhasil masuk tapi sekarang terperangkap. Corneo sedang mencari calon pengantin. Setiap hari, ia mendapatkan antara empat gadis baru, memilih salah satu diantaranya, dan lalu...dan... yah... Pokoknya, aku harus terpilih... atau dikeluarkan malam ini." Lanjut Tifa, suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Don Corneo ya..." Gumammu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Cloud.

"Yang pernah kutahu, dia adalah orang yang menyelidiki AVALANCHE untuk menghancurkannya. Kemungkinan dia salah satu suruhan Shinra." Jawabmu. Kamu memang pernah mendengar itu dari obrolan para prajurit Shinra.

"Tapi, sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Tifa.

Aeris berpaling, ia membuka tangannya dan menghampiri kalian. "Maaf... Tapi aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian... Begini, kalau kamu tahu keempat gadis itu, tidak masalah kan?"

"Kurasa... Tapi..." Tifa ragu.

"Sekarang ada tambahan kita bertiga kan?" Kata Aeris.

Cloud langsung memotong. "Tidak, Aeris! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terlibat."

Aeris memandang Cloud. "Oh? Jadi kalau Tifa dan Shaffira yang dalam bahaya tidak apa-apa?"

Cloud menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau mereka dalam..."

Tifa menghampiri Aeris. "Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku besar di daerah kumuh... terbiasa menghadapi bahaya." Jawab Aeris. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Ya" Tifa mengangguk. "Terima kasih nona Aeris."

"Panggil aku Aeris."

Melihat mereka, Cloud mengangkat bahu pasrah. Lau tersenyum melihatnya. "Wanita, sulit dimengerti? Itu yang dipikiranmu ya, Cloud?"

Cloud memandangmu. "Yah... Apa saja lah..."

"Kau percaya padaku?" Tanyamu.

Cloud memandangmu lagi. "Sesaat... Kau mengingatkanku pada Sephiroth... Rambut perakmu, mata hijaumu... Mirip sekali. Tapi, sepertinya aku harus mempercayaimu."

'Tentu saja. Sephiroth kan Nii-sanku.' "Yah, itu harus."

"Sudah waktunya, nona-nona. Don sedang menunggu." Suara panggilan dari atas. Dia menggerutu, sepertinya adalah resepsionis. "Sudah kubilang jangan ke mana-mana. Dasar, wanita jaman sekarang. Cepatlah!"

Cloud melangkah ke tangga. "Sepertinya tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Gadis yang keempat itu... maksudnya pasti... aku... kan?"

"Benar." Jawab Tifa.

"Tidak perlu..." Kata Aeris.

"Bertanya lagi..." Sambungmu.

Kalian semua naik tangga dan memasuki ruangan di sebelah ruangan yang tadi kalian tempati. Kalian masuk ke ruang kerja Don yang mewah. Di sana ada tiga orang, sebelah kanan adalah orang berambut cokelat, yang kiri adalah Kotch, kamu tahu karena kamu sempat mendengar namanya ketika si rambut cokelat padanya ketika kalian masuh dan di tengah, pria tua gendut duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dengan posisi terkesan malas.

"Baiklah, nona-nona. Ayo baris di depan Don!" Kata Kotch.

Kalian berbaris di hadapan Don, Don melompat dari tempat duduknya. "Hmmm! Bagus, mantap!" Lalu ia ke depan Aeris dan menatapnya. "Coba lihat... pilih yang mana, ya? Hm... Hm...!"

Don ke depan Cloud dan mengamatinya, tapi Cloud memalingkan wajah karena risih. Don berpaling pada Tifa. "Yang ini?" Lalu berpaling padamu, kamu juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Cloud. "Atau yang ini?" Ia kembali lagi ke Cloud dan berusaha memandang wajah Cloud, tapi karena Cloud terus memalingkan wajahnya, Don berhenti.

'Huh... Orang tua gendut yang mesum... Seperti ini kah pesuruh Shinra? Terlalu buruk.' Pikirmu sambil menatap Don dengan jijik.

Don mengacungkan tangannya. "Wuhuui, aku sudah memutuskan! Pilihanku malam ini adalah..." Ia mengacungkan tangannya. "Si manis mata indah ini!" Katanya sambil menghampirimu.

Kau terkejut. "Apa? Maksudku... Pi... Pilihan bagus." Katamu tergagap.

"Wuuhuu! Aku sangat suka gadis yang malu-malu!" Don berpaling pada Kotch dan resepsionis. "Sisanya buat kalian!"

"Ya, pak! Terima kasih, pak!" Kata mereka memberi hormat.

Don menghampirimu. "Ayo pergi, manisku." Lalu ia pergi ke ruangan di belakang meja kerjanya.

Kamu menatap yang lainnya cemas. Begitu juga yang lainnya menatapmu. Kemudian mereka menganggukan kepala, yang berarti 'Hati-hati dan laksanakan rencana'. Kau juga mengangguk. Setelah yang lainnya keluar kamu berjalan pelan ke ruangan di belakang meja kerja. Ruangan itu lebih baik dibut dengan kamar mewah glamour yang norak dan mesum.

Don sudah berada di atas tempat tidur. "Kemarilah sayang! Jangan malu-malu!" Kamu menghampirinya dengan enggan dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Kamu, cantik dan sangat manis! Tidak bosan untuk melihat wajahmu."

"Tentu... Tapi, Don... Ada yang harus kau jelaskan dulu padaku." Ujarmu dengan enggan.

"Wuuuhui! Pasti! Aku akan menjelaskannya sambil perjalanan!" Don berdiri dan menggoyang-goyangkan perutnya.

Kamu terkejut dan mengibaskan tanganmu di depan wajahmu. "Bukan itu! Hei, tunggu dulu!"

"Mari, mari! Aooooh! Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi! Here comes papa!" Don menggoyangkan perutnya lagi.

Brak! Suara pintu didobrak. Cloud, Tifa dan Aeris masuk ke dalam. "Cloud!" Panggilmu lalu kamu berpaling pada Don. Ia melompat hendak memelukmu, tapi kamu melompat ke samping tepat pada waktunya dan Don mendarat di atas kasur dengan tengkurap.

"A... Apa-apaan ini! Siapa kalian?" Tanya Don geram.

"Dasar payah..." Kamu melepas gaunmu dan dibalik itu kamu memakai baju biasa.

Don tersentak mundur. "Ya ampun!"

Kalian mengelilingi Don yang terduduk di tempat tidur, ia terlihat takut. "Kalian..."

"Tutup mulut!" Bentak Tifa, lalu ia menatap Cloud, Cloud mengangguk dan Tifa berpaling pada Don. "Kami akan mengajukan pertanyaan. Info apa yang diperoleh orang-orangmu? Sekarang bicara! Kalau tidak..." Tifa tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku potong..." Sambung Cloud, ia mengangkat kakinya ke atas tempat tidur.

Don terlonjak. "Jangan! Jangan! Aku akan bicara! Aku akan katakan semuanya!"

"Ayo, mulai!" Perintah Tifa.

"Aku menyuruh mereka mencari di mana lelaki bersenapan itu berada. Aku mendapat perintah begitu." Kata Don.

"Siapa yang memberimu perintah?" Tanya Tifa

Don menggeleng. "Tidaaaaak! Kalau aku bilang, aku bisa dibunuh!"

"Bicara! Kalau tidak..." Tifa mengulang.

"... Aku tarik sampai putus!" Aeris mengangkat kakinya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Waaaaaakh! Heidegger dari Shinra! Heidegger, kepala kemasyarakatan Shinra!" Teriak Don kemudian.

"Kepala keselamatan masyarakat?" Cloud mengerutkan dahinya.

"Shinra, katamu? Apa rencana mereka? Jawab! Kalau tidak..."

"Aku cincang..." Katamu sambil mengangkat kakimu ke atas tempat tidur.

"Kau serius ya... Oh, ampun, ampun, ampun... Aku juga nggak main-main. Shinra hendak menghancurkan sekelompok kecil pemberontak yang di sebut AVALANCHE dan ingin menyerbu persembunyian mereka... menghancurkan mereka... secara harafiah." Kata Don.

"Secara harafiah bagaimana? Jawab! Kalau tidak..." Tifa melakukan hal yang sama seperti kamu dan yang lain. "Aku bikin remuk." Lanjutnya.

Don terlonjak. "Akan kukatakan! Akan kukatakan! Mereka akan menghancurkan pilar penyokong di atasnya."

Tifa terhentak mundur. "Pilar penyokong?"

"Kau tahu kan, apa yang akan terjadi? Pelataran itu akan ambruk. BLAAMM! Dan semuanya akan hancur. Aku dengar persembunyian mereka ada di Sektor 7 Slum... Aku sih lega saja, untung bukan di Sektor 6." Kata Don Corneo.

"Mereka akan meruntuhkan seluruh Sector 7 Slum! Tifa berpaling pada Cloud. "Cloud, kamu mau kan menemaniku ke Sector 7?"

"Tentu Tifa." Jawab Cloud lalu kalian semua akan berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu dulu!" Don berteriak ketika kalian berada di ujung tempat tidur.

"Diam kau!" Bentak Cloud.

"Tunggu dulu, hanya sebentar. Coba pikir, kenapa seorang bajingan seperti aku memberi informasi dengan jujur?" Tanyanya.

Cloud tidak begitu peduli. "Mereka sudah putus asa."

"Teeeeet! Salah!" Don menarik sebuah alat kontrol. Lantai yang di bawah kalian terbuka dan kalian jatuh.

"Whoaaaa!" Kalian serentak berteriak.

Kalian mendarat di saluran pembuangan sampah. Cloud berdiri dan menghampirimu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uh, menyebalkan.."

Cloud menghampiri Tifa. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aduh! Kacau!" Keluh Tifa.

Cloud menghampiri Aeris. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yeah..." Kata Aeris sambil merapikan pakaiannya. "Yah, yang paling parah sudah berlalu..."

"Gruuuuuu!" Kalian mendengar suara getaran keras. Cloud memandang sekitar.

"Jangan-jangan..." Aeris menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Matamu berkilat tajam. "Dia datang!"

Monster besar datang, ia menggeram keras menggetarkan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Apa itu?" Aeris panik.

"Aps! Monster pengendali air di saluran pembuangan bawah tanah! Aku pernah mendengarnya. Tidak kusangka besar begini." Katamu sambil mengeluarkan rantaimu.

"Tidak penting... Habisi dan kita keluar dari sini..." Ujar Cloud mencabut pedangnya dan bersiap menyerang.

"Yeah... Kita lempar keluar!" Tifa memasang kuda-kuda.

"Aku akan bantu dengan Magic!" Kata Aeris, ia mengangkat tongkatnya.

"MAAJUU!"

Kamu, Tifa dan Cloud serentak menyerangnya. Kamu menyerang tangan kanannya, Tifa menyerang badannya, Cloud menyerang kepalanya, dan Aeris dengan Magic Lightningnya. Tiba-tiba muncul Tsunami dari air yang kotor dari belakang Aps.

"Whooaaa!" Kamu menghindari dengan melompat, kamu melihat yang lainnya melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika kamu mendarat kamu langsung berteriak. "Ada yang punya Materia Fire?"

"Tangkap ini!" Tifa melempar Materia yang tadinya ada di braceletnya.

"Thanks!" Kamu langsung memasangnya di rantaimu. Kamu melakukan ancang-ancang dan sesaat kemudian aura merah keluar dari tubuhmu terutama senjatamu. "FIRE!" Kamu berteriak dan api menyambar tubuh Aps sebanyak sepuluh kali.

Aps mengaum kencang membuat telingamu sakit, dan sesaat kemudian Aps roboh karena Tifa menghajarnya dengan Beat Rush.

"Wow! Kau keren, Tifa." Pujimu menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih." Balas Tifa.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan Magic Fire sebanyak 10 kali berturut-turut tanpa berhenti seperti tadi?" Tanya Cloud sambil menyimpan kembali pedangnya.

"Ini." Katamu sambil menunjuk ke antingmu.

"Anting?"

"Benar, Aeris. Ini Wizard Earrings yang bisa membuat pemakainya memakai Magic sebanyak 10 kali." Katamu.

"Hebat..." Tifa berdecak kagum.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan? Kita harus keluar dari sini." Katamu cepat.

Tifa menunduk. "Sudah terlambat... Marlene... Barret... para penduduk di daerah kumuh."

"Jangan menyerah!" Ujar Aeris. "Jangan pernah menyerah. Tidak mudah menghancurkan sebuah pilar kan?"

Tifa mengangkat wajahnya. "... Yeah... kau benar! Kita masih punya waktu."

Kalian segera melanjutkan perjalanan keluar dari saluran itu dan keluar di Train Graveyard.

"Aeris, aku jadi melibatkanmu." Kata Cloud.

Aeris memandang Cloud dengan muka masam. "Jangan coba-coba menyuruhku pulang."

Tifa melihat sekitar. "Coba lihat... Jika kita bisa melewati kereta-kereta ini, seharusnya kita bisa keluar dari sini."

Kalian meneruskan perjalanan. Di tengah perjalanan ketika Aeris dan Tifa berjalan di depan, Cloud berjalan di sebelahmu.

"Jangan berbohong lagi... Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Ujarnya dan membuatmu sedikit terkejut. "Kau bukan ingin bergabung dengan AVALANCHE ataupun mata-mata seperti yang kau bilang kan?" Kamu memandangnya tidak percaya ketika ia melanjutkan kata-katanya itu.

Tapi akhirnya kau tersenyum. "Ketahuan ya... Yeah... Sebenarnya selain Sephiroth, ada yang ingin kupastikan lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau dan..."

"Lihat! Stasiun ada di sana! Kita hampir sampai! Kita harus cepat!" Teriak Aeris dan ia berlari bersama Tifa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo Cloud!" Ujarmu dan segera menyusul mereka. Kamu melihat Cloud yang tidak puas, tapi ia segera mengikuti kalian.

Kalian bergegas ke menara Reaktor. Beberapa orang berkumpul di sekitarnya.

Tifa mendongak ke atas. "Kita berhasil! Pilarnya masih tegak!" Pekiknya senang.

"Tunggu! Kau dengar sesuatu... di atas kita?" Cloud mendongak ke arah atas menara.

"Suara tembakan?" Aeris bertanya-tanya. Terlihat pertempuran di atas sana

"Di atas... Ah! Seseorang jatuh!" Pekikmu.

Tiba-tiba Wedge terjatuh dari menara. Cloud bergegas menghampirinya. "Wedge! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Wedge tampak lemah dan sekarat. "...Cloud... Kau ingat...namaku. Barret ada di atas... Tolong dia... Dan Cloud... Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu."

"Bertahanlah!" Lalu Cloud berdiri. "Aku akan naik ke atas! Shaffira! Tolong rawat Wedge." Kau mengangguk.

Tifa menghampiri Aeris. "Aeris, aku ingin mohon bantuan. Aku memiliki bar yang bernama Seventh Heaven sekitar sini. Ada anak perempuan yang bernama Marlene di sana.."

Aeris mengangguk. "Jangan cemas. Aku akan membawanya ke tempat yang aman."

"Di sini berbahaya! Semuanya menyingkir dari pilar, cepat! Semuanya keluar dari Sektor 7!" Teriak Tifa pada orang-orang sekitar. Orang-orang berpencaran.

Kamu menarik nafas panjang. "Dia... tewas..." Ujarmu dengan berat.

"Apa?" Cloud tidak percaya.

"Maaf... Tapi..."

Tifa menunduk, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Walau begitu, kita harus ke atas! Demi permintaan Wedge juga!"

"Kau benar..." Kata Cloud sayu.

"Lebih baik aku menyusul Aeris. Firasatku buruk." Ujarmu.

Cloud dan Tifa mengangguk. "Baiklah." Dan mereka mulai menaiki tangga menara dan kamu segera menyusul Aeris.

Kamu berlari dengan sangat-sangat tergesa ke bar 7th heaven, di sana kamu menemukan Aeris bersama Marlene dihadang prajurit Shinra.

"Aeris! Marlene!" Teriakmu. "Mau apa kalian para Soldier?"

Pemimpin para Soldier memandangmu. "Tampaknya dia juga AVALANCHE, tangkap dia!"

"Ya, pak!" Semua prajurit Shinra mengepungmu.

"Ukh..." Kau memandang mereka dengan sikap siaga.

"Shaffira!" Aeris berteriak cemas.

'Kalau begini terpaksa...' "Limit level 2-2, Wind Dance!" Kamu mengayunkan rantaimu dengan gerakan berputar dan angin puyuh terbentuk dari putaranmu, rantaimu menyerang para prajurit hingga semuanya terlempar.

"Aeris! Marlene! Kita harus lari!" Perintahmu.

Aeris mengangguk. "Ya! Ayo, Marlene."

Kalian terus berlari sampai akhirnya tiba di gerbang ke Sektor 6. Nafas kalian sudah terengah-engah, apa lagi Marlene yang masih kecil.

"Lebih baik kita ke rumahku, di sana kita akan aman." Ujar Aeris di tengah nafasnya yang payah.

"Ide bagus. Di mana rumahmu?"

"Akan kutunjukkan." Kata Aeris dengan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Marlene?" Tanyamu, memandang wajah Marlene yang berpeluh dan kelelahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Kamu lega mendengarnya, akhirnya kalian melanjutkan perjalanan dengan setengah berlari.

"Kuharap Cloud dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja..."

"Eh?" Kau menoleh ke Aeris.

Mata gadis yang memakai baju pink itu terlihat sangat cemas. Kamu terdiam sesaat. "Mereka pasti baik-baik saja." Ujarmu kemudian. Dan kamu melihat Aeris yang mengangguk dan tersenyum setuju.

"Bisakah, kita istirahat? Aku sudah tidak kuat..." Keluh Marlene.

Kamu dan Aeris terhenti dan saling berpandangan lalu saling mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga cukup lelah..." Ujarmu.

Aeris memandang sekitar. "Kita bisa istirahat di sana." Ia menunjuk sebuah gudang tua.

Kamu mengangguk setuju. Kalian beristirahat di gudang itu, gudang yang penuh barang bekas dan debu juga banyak sarang laba-laba yang menempel di sana-sini. Kamu memilih duduk di sebuah meja usang berwarna hitam.

"Hei... Marlene... Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Aeris bertanya pada Marlene.

"Apa?"

"Kamu tahu, Cloud itu orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Aeris.

Kamu menahan tawa, tapi juga penasaran, maka kamu tidak mengganggu mereka dan hanya mendengarkan.

Marlene memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana ya... Cloud itu terkadang menyebalkan, ia sering bertengkar dengan papa. Ia dingin dan acuh tak acuh, tidak mau bicara kalau tidak ditanya." Ujarnya dengan muka masam. Lalu menaikkan alisnya. "Ah, iya, tapi Cloud terkadang juga baik hati."

Aeris tertawa kecil. "Baik hati?"

"Ya. Waktu mereka pulang kemarin, ia memberikan sekuntum bunga pada Tifa." Ujar Marlene dengan polosnya. Kamu melihat Wajah Aeris yang agak terkejut. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ia bisa sebaik itu, ia juga pernah membantu membelikan obat untuk orang tua yang diujung jalan." Lanjutnya.

Aeris hanya terdiam, lalu bertanya lagi. "Lalu apa yang ia sukai dan ia benci?"

Marlene memutar bola matanya lagi. "Yang ia sukai aku tidak tahu, tapi ia tampaknya menyukai minuman buatan Tifa." Seketika itu kamu menangkap sorot mata sedih pada Aeris. "Dan yang ia benci sepertinya banyak, terutama sesuatu yang berisik." Marlene tertawa kecil.

Kamu tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan beranjak dari tempatmu.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Aeris.

"Lihat keadaan." Jawabmu sambil melongok keluar, dan kamu terkejut melihat para prajurit Shinra yang akan menuju tempat kalian. Kamu langsung masuk lagi. "Prajurit Shinra menuju ke sini. Kita harus pergi secepatnya!" Ujarmu.

"Apa?" Aeris terkejut dan segera bangkit. "Sekarang kita harus secepatnya ke rumahku. Kita bergegas. Rumahku tidak jauh, setelah lubang tembok kita hanya harus belok kiri. Dirumahku ada Ibuku yang bisa menjaga Marlene jadi kita bisa menyusul Cloud dan yang lainnya."

"Ya."

Kalian keluar dan menuju rumah Aeris tapi, ketika melewati lubang tembok kalian dihadang prajurit Shinra. Kalian langsung terhenti dan Marlene bersembunyi di balik badan kalian.

"Aeris... Kalian harus ikut dengan kami..."

Kalian menoleh dan di depan seorang pira berjalan menghampiri kalian. Ia memakai jas hitam, berambut panjang dan bermata cukup tajam. Kamu tahu, siapa dia.

Ia memandangmu tajam. "Ah, kamu..."

"Kenapa Anggota Turks ada di sini?" Potongmu.

Ia menghela nafas dan sesaat terdiam. "Kami berniat mengambil Ancient di sebelahmu. Ia harus ikut bersama kami demi masa depan Shinra dan dunia." Katanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa katamu..." Kamu geram.

"Lightning!" Petir-petir menyambar prajurit di depanmu. Kamu melihat Aeris mengayunkan tongkatnya. "Cepat bawa Marlene lari!" Perintah Aeris.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kamu bertanya cemas.

"Fire!" Aeris meng-cast fire dan api menyambar prajurit Shinra. "Aku akan menghentikan mereka! Cepat pergi!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada waktu!" Teriak Aeris. Seorang prajurit berusaha menyerangnya tapi keburu tersambar petir. "Cepat!"

Kamu tidak punya pilihan lain tapi menarik Marlene pergi bersamamu. Kamu berlari sekuat tenaga. _"Rumahku tidak jauh, setelah lubang tembok kita hanya harus belok kiri."_ Kamu teringat kata-kata Aeris, ketika menemukan jalan ke kiri kamu langsung memasukinya dan tiba pada sebuah pemukiman. Kamu langsung menghampiri seorang ibu berbaju merah.

"Maaf, tapi apa anda tahu di mana rumah Aeris?" Tanyamu dengan terengah-engah.

"Oh, rumah Flower Girl ya. Mudah saja, tinggal ke arah sana dan kau akan menemukan kebun bunga, ada satu-satunya rumah di sana, itulah rumahnya." Ibu itu menunjuk ke arah jalan yang bercahaya.

Kamu memandang ke arah jalan itu. "Terima kasih." Ujarmu dan langsung pergi menuju ke sana.

Sesampainya di sana kamu terkejut melihat kebun bunga yang luas, kamu tidak menyangka kebunnya akan seluas itu, tapi matamu langsung tertuju pada satu-satunya rumah yang ada di sana, dan ada seorang wanita berambut cokelat akan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa penyiram bunga, tampaknya ia habis menyiram bunga.

Kamu menghampirinya. "Maaf, apakah anda Ibunya Aeris?" Tanyamu.

Wanita itu terhenti di depan pintu. "Ya, aku ibunya Aeris, namaku Elmyra, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ia memandangmu.

"Syukurlah... Aku ingin minta tolong. Aku ingin menitipkan anak ini." Ujarmu sambil memandang Marlene dengan wajah cemas.

Wajah Elmyra berubah. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan menolong Aeris, ia tertangkap oleh Turks dan..." Kamu tidak meneruskan kata-katamu dan merasakan rasa lelah yang amat sangat, kamu pun hampir terjatuh.

Elmyra terkejut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

'Sial, ini gara-gara aku memakai limit yang tadi.' Kamu menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Elmyra dengan wajah cemas.

"Ternyata kau berada di sini, Shaffira. Kita bertemu lagi..."

Kamu terkejut dan menoleh ke belakangmu dan melihat beberapa orang prajurit Shinra beserta seorang Turks lain, seorang pria berkepala botak dan memakai kaca mata hitam.

"More trouble, huh?" Kamu memandang mereka dengan tatapan kesal dan cemas lalu berpaling pada Elmyra. "Elmyra, masuk ke dalam rumah! Bawa Marlene juga, cepat!"

Elmyra mengangguk, tampaknya ia mengerti akan situasi dan segera menggandeng Marlene masuk ke dalam rumah. Kamu pun sempat mendengar suara cemas Marlene yang memanggil namamu.

"Mau apa Turks ke sini?" Tanyamu yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda, juga dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kami tidak berniat bertarung, kami juga tidak ada urusan dengan wanita yang masuk ke dalam rumah atau pun anak kecil yang ikut bersamanya, kami hanya mau menjemputmu." Ujar Turks itu.

"Menjemput? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyamu lagi.

"Ini hanya perintah."

"Perintah siapa? Apa dia?"

"Maaf, tapi lebih baik kau ikut dengan kami." Katanya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Kamu memandangnya dengan tatapan elang.

"Tampaknya harus pakai kekerasan." Ia memasang kuda-kuda. "Serang dia!" Perintahnya pada prajurit yang di belakangnya.

Secara serentak para prajurit menyerangmu, kamu yang memang sudah lelah hanya bisa menghindar dan menyerang semampunya, tapi kau sudah sampai pada batasnya, kamu pun terjatuh. Nafasmu bertambah berat.

"Lebih baik kau ikut dengan kami." Ujar anggota Turks itu.

"Jangan... bercanda...!" Kamu melemparkan rantaimu ke arah Turks itu, ia melompat cepat dan langsung berada di belakangmu.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus melakukan ini." Ia memukul tengkukmu dan selanjutnya yang ada hanyalah gelap...

"_Siapa yang ingin menemuimu?"_

"Itu pertanyaanku..."

"_Kau pikir dia siapa?"_

"Entah..."

"_Aku berharap kau tidak tahu apa-apa..."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Cloud dan..."_

Kamu membuka mata dan merasakan sinar yang menyilaukan menerpamu. 'Di mana aku?' Pikirmu. Kamu bangkit dan terduduk di tempat tidur yang kamu tempati, seluruh ruangan berwana putih. Matamu memandang sekeliling dan menangkap sebuah tulisan Shinra. Kamu langsung menunduk dan tanganmu menggenggam kuat. 'Sial, aku tertangkap dan sekarang ada di Shinra Building!'

Kamu mendengar pintu terbuka, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian putih masuk ke dalam ruangan sendirian. "Ternyata kau sudah sadar, Shaffira..."

Kamu langsung membuang muka, kamu mengenal orang itu. Dia adalah Rufus Shinra, anak presiden Shinra yang menjabat sebagai wakil presiden. "Apa maumu, Rufus?"

Rufus tersenyum, senyum yang menurutmu sangat menyebalkan. "Begitukah caramu menyapa orang yang menolongmu lima tahun yang lalu?"

Tanpa memandangnya kamu menjawab, "Itu masa lalu!"

Flash Back

"Nii-san!" Kamu berteriak melihat Sephiroth tercebur dalam kolam Mako. Air matamu keluar dan kamu menahan tangis dengan menutup mulutmu, kamu pun jatuh terduduk.

"Se...phi...roth... Ugh..." Kamu mendengar suara prajurit Shinra itu, ia roboh. Kamu memandangnya dari atas dengan tidak percaya, kamu tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi kamu tidak peduli, yang kamu pikirkan hanyalah Sephiroth.

Kamu tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya kamu keluar dan ke Nibelheim lagi. Di sana kobaran api sudah tidak tampak, yang ada hanya puing rumah yang hitam juga berasap.

"Wow... Ini memang gila... Satu desa habis semua kecuali Shinra Mansion."

"Kita harus ke Mako Reactor..."

Kamu mendengar suara orang-orang di dekat Shinra Mansion, di sana beberapa orang berpakaian jas resmi hitam berkumpul.

Kamu tertegun. "Kenapa Turks ada di sini?" Kamu mengetahui mereka dari surat kabar dan mereka memang terkenal sebagai pasukan khusus Shinra yang paling unggul.

Gumamanmu terlalu keras sehingga semua menoleh ke arahmu.

"Hei, ada yang selamat rupanya. Bagaimana ini, Tseng? Maksudku, ketua?" Ujar Turks yang berambut merah.

Tseng, orang yang ditanya memandangmu. "Siapa kau? Kau penduduk di sini?"

Kamu menggeleng dan mundur beberapa langkah. 'Mereka kenapa di sini? Dan kenapa aku takut?'

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya si rambut merah sambil berjalan ke arahmu.

"Khu...khu...khu... Ia bisa jadi bahan percobaanku, dan kita bisa jadikan ia Soldier." Suara yang aneh dan mengerikan datang bersama seorang ilmuwan aneh yang bekaca mata.

"Hei, pak tua, maksudku, Profesor Hojo, dia itu wanita." Si rambut merah berpaling padanya. "Eh..." Ia berpaling lagi kepadamu ketika melihat Prof. Hojo menunjukkan tangannya ke arah senjata di pinggangmu. "Rantai?"

"Ya, ia seorang petarung. Lagi pula Turks juga ada yang wanita kan?" Kata Prof. Hojo sambil memandang dengan senyuman aneh ke arah Turks wanita berambut pirang (bukan Elena, ingat yang di Before Crisis, lagi pula pada saat ini Elena belum bergabung).

'a... prof. Hojo... dia... yang membuat Nii-san jadi...' Kamu tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah lagi dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur, mendadak kamu tidak ingat bagaimana untuk bertarung dengan menggunakan rantaimu.

"Tangkap dia!" Perintah Prof. Hojo.

"Aku tidak menuruti perintah darimu, Prof. Hojo." Ujar si rambut merah.

"Reno..." Panggil Tseng.

Si rambut merah berpaling pada Tseng. "Apa?"

"Kita juga diperintahkan untuk menuruti kata-kata Prof. Hojo, ini perintah dari presiden." Ujar Tseng.

Reno terkejut. "Apa? Aku tidak pernah dengar!"

"Apa kau tidak membaca pesan yang ada di meja?" Tanya Turks berkepala botak.

Turks yang berambut juga merah tapi pendek tersenyum. "Tampaknya tidak, iya kan, Cecill?" (namanya aku yang buat karena hero cewek dan cowok di Before Crisis tidak punya official name)

Turks yang wanita mengangguk. "Ya, karena aku sudah membuangnya... " Katanya dengan santai. "Kau kan yang menyuruhku untuk mengerjainya, Heiren?"

Heiren tertawa kecil. "Yeah..."

"APA!" Reno berteriak.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang." Potong Cecill. "Kita harus menangkapnya, benar kan? Prof. Hojo?"

Prof. Hojo mengangguk. Seketika itu Heiren menghampirimu. Kamu memejamkan mata berusaha mengingat cara menggunakan rantaimu. Ketika Heiren akan meraih tanganmu kamu langsung mencabut rantaimu.

"Heiren! Awas!" Teriak Cecill.

Kamu mengayunkan rantaimu dan menyentakkannya, Heiren terkejut dan menghindar. "Wah, tampaknya ia petarung tangguh."

"Menjauh!" Teriakmu.

Kamu mengayunkan rantaimu lagi ke arah Heiren, Heiren melompat dan rantaimu menghantam keras tanah dan membuatnya retak.

"Geez..." Reno memandangmu takjub. "Benar-benar kuat. Tampaknya kita harus bekerja sama Heiren."

Heiren mengangguk. "Memang..." Ia terdiam sesaat, namun dengan cepat ia menerjangmu sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya. Kamu melompat mundur dan menyentakkan rantaimu ke arahnya.

"Hyaaah!" Reno sudah ada dibelakangmu sambil memukulkan tongkatnya. Kamu menunduk, memutar badanmu dan menendang Reno telak sehingga ia terlempar.

Belum sempat kamu mengambil nafas kamu harus melompat menghindari tembakkan handgun dari Cecill diikuti serangan bertubi-tubi dari Heiren. Kamu menghindarinya dengan kualahan.

"Rude, sekarang!" Teriak Cecill.

Si botak mengangkat tangannya, dan megumamkan mantra. "Quake!" Teriaknya.

Tanah dibawahmu berguncang dan batu-batu berterbangan menerjang tubuhmu. Kamu tidak sempat menghindar, batu-batu itu melukai tubuhmu cukup parah. (Anggap levelmu baru 3 deh...)

Rantaimu terlepas dari tanganmu. Setelah tanah berhenti beguncang dan batu-batu berhenti menyerang, kamu jatuh terduduk dengan nafas terengah.

"Harusnya kau menyerah dari tadi." Gerutu Reno sambil bangkit dan memegangi perutnya yang terkena tendanganmu.

'Mana mau aku begitu.' Setelah itu kamu roboh.

(Flash)

Matamu terbuka tapi pandanganmu samar dan kamu melihat seperti lampu operasi di atasmu. Kamu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Khu...khu...khu... Ia bisa menjadi Soldier yang tangguh." Kamu mendengar suara Hojo.

(Flash)

"Lepaskan dia dari sana." Suara seseorang.

"Apa yang kau bilang, dia itu spesimen berharga!" Hojo memprotes.

"Tidak ada gunanya Soldier wanita. Dia akan jadi bawahanku. Shinra tidak memakai Soldier wanita." Ujar orang itu.

Kamu menoleh dan melihat Rufus yang di depan Prof. Hojo.

(Flash)

"Terima kasih..." Ujarmu, ketika ikatanmu dilepas para prajurit.

Prajurit itu mengangguk dan pergi. Rufus menghampirimu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kamu mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Boleh aku tahu siapa kamu?"

"Rufus Shinra..."

"Aku Shaffira..."

(Flash)

"Hei Shaffira, waktu itu kenapa kamu ada di Nibelheim?" Tanya Cecill suatu waktu.

Kamu menoleh. "Aku mencari seseorang." Jawabmu.

"Siapa?"

"Kakakku."

Mata Cecill berbinar. "Waah... Senang sekali..." Lalu ia menunduk.

"Kenapa?" Tanyamu.

(Sigh) "Aku hanya anak tunggal, dan ayahku memaksaku jadi prajurit seperti ini..."

"Hoi, Cecill, kita ada tugas." Reno menghampiri kalian. "Oh, ada kamu juga, Shaffira."

"Tugas apa?" Tanya Cecill.

"Kita harus menyerang AVALANCHE sampai jam 6 sore." (Ingat, bukan AVALANCHE yang dipimpin Barret)

"Baiklah..." Cecill berdiri dan mengikuti Reno.

"Sampai nanti, Shaffira." Mereka meninggalkanmu.

(Flash)

"Shaffira..." Rufus memanggilmu.

"Ya?"

"Apa dokumen yang waktu itu sudah kau pindahkan?"

Kamu mengangguk. "Ya. Sesuai perintahmu."

Rufus tersenyum. "Bagus kalau begitu." Ia menghampirimu. "Jadi kau bisa menemaniku mengikuti rapat membosankan ayahku."

"Tentu, aku akan menemanimu." Kamu membalas senyumannya.

(Flash)

Kamu membawa delapan buku tebal dan akan menuruni tangga, tapi kamu terpeleset dan menimpa seseorang yang ada di bawah. Buku-buku pun berserakan.

"Adududuh..." Orang itu meringis.

"Maaf! Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa." Kamu mengangkat wajahmu dan melihat Heiren di depanmu.

"Oh, Shaffira." Ia tertegun. "Sedang apa kamu membawa buku sebanyak ini?" Gerutunya sambil memandangi buku yang berserakan.

"Aku harus belajar masalah ekonomi negara ini." Jawabmu sambil memunguti buku-bukumu.

"Biar kubantu."

(Flash)

"Hei, bukankah itu buronan Shinra?" Tanyamu pada Rude sambil memandang seorang pria bertubuh gempal ketika kamu dan para Turks kecuali Tseng sedang berkumpul di sebuah restoran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rude.

"Kalau kau berpikir kami akan menangkapnya kau salah besar." Ujar Reno.

"Karena ini hari liburan kami." Sambung Cecill.

"Yeah..." Heiren meminum minumannya.

"Kami belum mendapat perintah untuk menangkapnya. Jadi tidak perlu repot. Lagi pula kami tidak mau hari libur kami dirusak." Lanjut Rude.

"Ooh..."

(Flash)

"Apa maksudmu menjadikan mereka berdua umpan?" Teriakmu pada Rufus. "Cecill dan Heiren bisa tewas!"

"Ini untuk kejayaan Shinra." Ujar Rufus dengan tenang.

"Tapi!"

"Heiren dan Cecill sudah diperintahkan untuk itu dan mereka tidak keberatan." Ujar Tseng.

"Tidak mungkin..." Kamu memandang mereka tidak percaya.

(Flash)

"Reno! Rude! Bagaimana Cecill dan Heiren?" Tanyamu cemas setelah mereka pulang.

Reno memandangmu sedih dan Rude hanya memalingkan wajah dan Reno akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kamu memandang mereka tidak percaya. "Jadi..."

(Flash)

"Apa? Kau akan meninggalkan Shinra?" Reno terkejut mendengar pernyataanmu yang akan pergi dari Shinra.

Kamu mengangguk. "Bisa dibilang kabur."

"Kami bisa saja diperintahkan untuk menangkapmu sekarang ini." Ujar Rude.

"Aku tahu, dan Rufus mengetahui aku kabur. Ok, aku pergi!" Kamu mengangkat tasmu dan handphone Rude berbunyi.

Rude tidak mengangkatnya. "Aku tahu ini pasti perintah untuk menangkapmu. Karena itu, sebelum aku mengangkatnya, pergilah..."

Kamu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Rude."

"Ingat, kalau kau bertemu dengan kami, lebih baik kau kabur!" Ujar Reno sambil tersenyum.

"Ok! Akan kuingat!" Kamu berlari meninggalkan mereka. "Thanks, Reno!"

End Flashback.

"Walaupun kau telah menyelamatkanku dari percobaan gila Hojo, kau juga telah membuat Heiren dan Cecill tewas!" Teriakmu pada Rufus.

"Itu kesalahan mereka yang tidak melaksanakan tugas dengan baik."Rufus menjawab dengan tenangnya.

"Apa katamu!"

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk menawarimu menjadi anggota Shinra lagi. Menurutku demi Heiren dan Cecill yang melawan teroris kau harus menyetujui tawaranku. Demi membalaskan dendam mereka yang terbunuh akibat teroris." Ujar Rufus.

"..." Kamu terdiam.

"Pikirkanlah..." Lalu Rufus keluar.

"Heiren... Cecill..." Kamu memikirkan mereka. Cecill sudah menjadi sahabat dekatmu dan Heiren sudah menjadi seperti kakakmu sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya kamu menyukainya.

Memikirkan mereka seperti menyiksa dirimu. Air matamu bergulir, kamu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mengikuti Rufus atau kabur saat ini juga. Kamu hanya menangis tanpa suara.

'Cloud... Tolong aku...'

1 jam kemudian.

Pintu terbuka dan tiga orang masuk ke dalam ruanganmu. "Shaffira!" Kamu mengenal suara itu.

Kamu mengangkat kepalamu. "Tifa?" Memandang mereka memastikan mereka adalah Tifa, Cloud dan Barret. "Tifa! Cloud!" Kamu bangkit dan memeluk Tifa. "Kukira kalian tidak akan menemukanku!" Dan melepas pelukanmu.

"Kami menemukan senjatamu diruangan sebelah dan mengetahui kau ada di sini dari seseorang di lantai 60." Ujar Tifa sambil menyerahkan senjatamu.

"Jadi kau Shaffira?" Barret memandangmu.

"Ya." Kamu mengangguk.

Barret menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Marlene."

"Tidak apa-apa." Katamu sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa kalian di sini?"

"Kami ingin menyelamatkanmu juga Aeris. Ia juga tertangkap." Kata Tifa.

"Lalu sekarang di mana Aeris?" Tanyamu.

"Entah, tapi Hojo sedang ke lantai 67." Jawab Cloud.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat kan?" Tanyamu.

Semuanya mengangguk. Kalian langsung keluar dan segera menuju lantai 67. Kalian tiba di semacam gudang dan melihat Hojo sedang memandang ke dalam sebuah tabung yang berisi makhluk merah seberti serigala yang duduk pasif.

Kalian segera bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kotak kayu yang ada di sana. Dan seorang karyawan muncul.

"Apakah itu spesimen hari ini?" Tanya karyawan itu.

Hojo mengelus-ngelus kaca tabung. "Spesimen berhargaku..." Komentarnya.

Hojo dan karyawan itu pergi dan kalian keluar dari persembunyian.

Tifa menghampiri tabung dan memandang makhluk merah di dalamnya. "Spesimen berharga...? Apakah ia akan digunakan untuk eksperimen biologis?" Ia menoleh ke arahmu dan kamu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Cloud berbalik dan melihat ke samping, ada kotak penyimpanan yang memancarkan cahaya ungu dari lubang intip. "Jenova..." Gumamnya. Ia mengintip ke dalam. Tampak sososk wanita aneh tanpa kepala. Cloud terhuyung mundur dan memegangi kepalanya.

Kamu, Tifa, dan Barret segera menghampirinya.

"Jenova... Sephiroth... Jadi... Mereka membawanya ke sini..." Gumam Cloud.

"Cloud! Bertahanlah!" Pekik Tifa.

Kamu menoleh ke arah kotak penyimpanan yang bertuliskan Jenova dan kamu mengintip ke dalamnya dan melihat sosok yang sama seperti yang dilihat Cloud.

"_Ini adalah permulaan..."_

"!" Kamu terkejut dan terhuyung mundur. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipismu. "Jeno...va..."

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Cloud bertanya.

Kamu tidak mampu berkata-kata. Kamu hanya terdiam dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Melihat apa?" Barret tidak sabar, ia memandangmu dan Cloud.

"Dia bergerak..." Kata Cloud.

"Masih hidupkah?" Lanjutmu.

Barret menghela nafas dan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu dan Cloud. "Di mana $#&& kepalanya?" Gerutunya dan menghampiri kalian. "Semua ini konyol. Kita terus saja!"

Kamu dan Cloud bangkit dan kalian meneruskan perjalanan ke lantai 68 menaiki elevator yang ada di sana.

Sesampainya di sana kalian melihat tabung besar dan Aeris di dalamnya. Hojo berada di depan tabung.

"Aeris!" Cloud menghampiri tabung itu dan kalian mengikutinya.

Hojo memandang kalian. "Aeris? Oh, itu namanya? Apa mau kalian?"

"Kami akan membawa Aerith kembali bersama kami!" Jawab Cloud dengan geram.

"Orang luar ya... Oh, kamu..." Hojo memandangmu dengan tatapan licik.

"Aeris pasti akan kami bebaskan!" Ujarmu.

"Kau seharusnya menyadari lebih cepat, kau..."

Hojo memotong ucapan Barret. "Terdapat banyak hal yang remeh temeh di dunia ini."

Kamu, Cloud dan Barret melangkah maju.

"Apa kalian akan membunuhku?" Hojo tertawa kecil. "Aku rasa sebaiknya jangan. Perlengkapan di sini sangat rapuh. Tanpa aku, siapa yang bisa mengoprasikannya? Hmm?"

Cloud terhenti. "Ugh."

Hojo tertawa. "Benar sekali. Aku sarankan kalian berpikir logis sebelum melakukan tindakan yang ceroboh. Sekarang, masukan spesimennya!" Hojo memberikan kode pada seseorang di dalam pengontrol mesin. Orang itu menekan tombol dan makhluk merah di lantai 67 muncul. Ia menggoyangkan ekornya ganas dan memandang Aeris.

Kalian menghampiri tabung itu cemas. "Aeris!" Teriakmu.

"Cloud! Tolong!" Aeris menjerit dari dalam tabung.

Cloud berpaling pada Hojo. "Kau mau apa?"

Hojo tersenyum licik. "Memebantu spesies langka... Keduanya terancam kepunahan... Jika aku tidak membantunya, semua hewan ini akan menghilang."

Tifa terkejut. "...Hewan? Keterlaluan! Aeris itu manusia!"

"Kau akan mendapat ganjarannya!" Marah Barret.

"Cloud lakukan sesuatu pada tabung ini! Tidak bisa dibuka!" Katamu dengan panik.

Cloud menghampirimu dan ikut mencoba membuka pintu. Tapi sia-sia. "Barret! Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

Barret membidik tabung itu. "Baiklah! Mundur!"

Hojo terkejut. "Berhenti!" Teriaknya.

Barret menembaki tabung itu dan tabung itu bersinar terang. Hojo bergegas menghampirinya. "Ap... Apa yang kau laku... Oh! Spesimen berhargaku..."

Pintu terbuka da makhluk merah langsung menerjang Hojo.

"Sekarang kesempatan kita menolong Aeris!" Ujarmu pada Cloud.

Cloud mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam tabung dan membantu Aeris berdiri.

"Terima kasih Cloud." Aeris berlari keluar.

Ketika Cloud akan menyusulnya ia terhenti karena mendengar suara lift dalam tabung.

"Cloud... ada apa?" Tanya Tifa.

"..." Cloud mundur beberapa langkah. "Liftnya bergerak."

Hojo berusaha melepaskan diri dari makhluk merah. Ia tetap saja berceloteh. "Ini bukan spesimen biasa. Ini adalah spesimen yang sangat ganas."

Makhluk merah itu berbalik. "Dia cukup kuat. Aku akan membantu kalian keluar." Ujarnya.

Kamu terkejut dan tidak mampu berkata-kata, Barret melongo dengan mulut menganga, Aeris memandang tidak percaya, Cloud terdiam dengan pandangan heran.

"Dia bisa bicara?" Pekik Tifa kemudian.

Makhluk itu berpaling pada Tifa. "Aku bisa bicara sebanyak yang kamu mau nanti, nona."

Cloud berlari keluar dan menghampiri makhluk itu. "Kita akan tangani monster itu. Salah satu dari kalian tolong bawa Aeris ke tempat yang aman!"

"Biar aku saja." Ujarmu.

"Baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu, Shaffira." Kata Cloud. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Cloud pada makhluk merah itu.

"Hojo menamaiku, Red XIII. Nama yang tidak berarti untukku. Panggil aku sesukamu." Katanya sambil menggoyangkan ekor.

Kamu dan Aeris berlari ke arah pojok dan melihat yang lainnya bertarung.

"Kau yakin yang lain tidak akan apa-apa?" Tanya Aeris cemas.

Kamu tersenyum ringan. "Tenang saja, aku tahu Cloud orang yang tangguh, lagi pula, lihat monster merah itu, maksudku Red XIII. Ia memiliki materia Fire."

Aeris menghela nafas lega. Tangannya menggenggam berharap. Kalian terus memandang mereka yang bertarung.

"Tampaknya selesai." Ujarmu setelah tidak mendengar suara apa-apa. "Kita keluar."

Kalian berdua berlari menuju tabung dan menghampiri yang lainnya.

"Aeris, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Cloud.

Tifa menarik nafas lega. "Ia tampaknya selamat... Dalam banyak hal..."

Red XIII menoleh ke arah Tifa. "Aku juga punya hak untuk memilih pasangan. Aku tidak suka makhluk yang berkaki dua."

"Kau ini apa?" Tanya Barret pada Red dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Pertanyaan bagus." Komentar Red. "Tapi sulit dijawab. Aku adalah apa yang kau lihat. Kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan, tapi sekarang kita harus keluar dari sini. Aku akan memimpin jalan." Ujarnya

Aeris menghampiri Cloud. "Cloud... Jadi kau memang datang untukku."

Red melompat melewati Aeris. "Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Aku hanya bersandiwara untuk membuat Hojo lengah..."

Barret menggoyangkan lengannya. "Sekarang kita sudah menyelamatkan Aeris. Tidak ada gunanya kita di bangunan ini. Jadi ayo kita pergi!"

"Kalau kita pergi berlima secara bersamaan, kita akan ketahuan. Kita berpencar menjadi dua kelompok." Kata Cloud. "Barret, kau bergerak bersama Red XIII dan Aeris, sedangkan aku bersama Tifa dan Shaffira. Kita bertemu di elevator lantai 66."

Barret mengangguk, ia segera pergi dengan Aeris dan Red. Kamu beserta Cloud dan Tifa, melihat ke arah ruang mesin, ada seorang karyawan di sana.

"Tampaknya ia menyimpan keycard 68... Aku akan mengambilnya." Katamu sambil beranjak ke sana.

"Jangan! Tolong jangan bunuh aku!" Teriak karyawan itu. "Aku hanya menjalankan perintah Hojo!"

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu jika kamu menyerahkan keycard yang kamu punya." Katamu dengan mata tajam menakut-nakuti.

"Ba...baik... Ini keycard untuk lantai 68." Ia menyerahkan keycard itu dan langsung lari.

Kamu menghampiri yang lainnya dan menyerahkan keycard pada Cloud. "Kita ke lantai 66." Ujar Cloud.

Kalian segera menuju lantai 66, namun ketika masuk ke dalam elevator, Rude muncul dari belakang.

Cloud terkejut. "H, hei! Apa-apaan ini?"

Rude mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah atas. "Bisakah kau menekan tombol naik?"

"Dia..." Kamu memandangnya tajam.

"Turks." Sambung Cloud. "Ini pasti perangkap..."

Tseng melangkah masuk, ia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. "Semua ini pasti sangat menegangkan bagi kalian... Kalian meningmatinya?"

"Ugh..." Cloud tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mereka mengikat tangan kalian bertiga. Kamu hanya terdiam tanpa menatap mereka, terutama Rude yang dulunya adalah teman akrabmu. Mereka membawa kalian ke lantai paling atas menuju kantor presiden.

"Kalian semua juga tertangkap?" Kaget Cloud ketika melihat Barret dan Red XIII. Tapi ia tidak melihat Aeris. "Di mana Aeris?" Ia menoleh pada presiden.

"Di tempat yang aman." Presiden Shinra beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ia adalah Ancient yang terakhir... Apa kamu tidak tahu? Mereka menyebut diri mereka Cetra, dan mereka hidup ratusan tahun yang lalu. Sekarang mereka hanya merupakan sejarah."

Red menggoyangkan ekornya dengan malas. "Cetra... gadis itu, apakah Cetra yang tersisa?"

"Cetra atau Ancient akan menunjukkan jalan ke "Promised Land". Aku berharap banyak darinya." Jawab presiden Shinra.

"The Promised Land? Bukankah itu hanya legenda?" Tanya Red.

Presiden menatap Red. "Walaupun demikian, terlalu menarik untuk tidak dikejar. Dikatakan bahwa Promised Land sangat subur. Jika tanahnya subur..."

"Maka pasti ada Mako!" Potong Barret dengan marah.

"Tepat sekali!" Presiden tersenyum. "Karena itu reaktor Mako kami menjadi suatu kebutuhan. Mako yang berlimpah akan keluar dengan sendirinya. Di sanalah Neo-Midgar akan dibangun. Kejayaan baru Shinra..."

Barret mencoba memberontak dari ikatannya. "#$$! Jangan mimpi!"

"Oh, apa kamu tidak tahu? Saat ini satu-satunya yang diperlukan untuk mewujudkan mimpimu adalah uang dan ilmu pengetahuan. Baiklah, sudah cukup pertemuan kita." Kata Presiden.

Rude masuk. "Ayo! Ke arah luar ke sini!"

Kamu, Cloud, Tifa dan Red beranjak.

"Tunggu..." Kata Presiden. "Biarkan gadis berbaju biru itu di sini."

"Kau tetap di sini." Kata Rude padamu.

Kamu berhenti melangkah dan terdiam ditempatmu.

"Shaffira?"

Kamu menoleh ke arah Cloud. "Tenang saja... Tidak akan apa-apa..."

Cloud hanya terdiam dengan wajah cemas namun ia segera pergi bersama Tifa dan Red.

"Tunggu sebentar! Ada banyak yan ingin kukatakan padamu!" Teriak Barret dan Rude menariknya keluar.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan hal lain... Bicarakan dengan seketarisku..." Komentar presiden. "Nah." Ia berpaling padamu. "Bagaimana dengan penghianat Shinra yang satu ini? Mantan Ketua Departemen Ekonomi Masyarakat Shinra?" Ia memandangmu dengan pandangan tajam.

Kamu membuang muka. "Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan masalah kedepartemenan Shinra."

"Aku heran, kenapa Rufus begitu menyukaimu sampai memintamu untuk bergabung dengan Shinra lagi." Katanya.

"Mana kutahu." Katamu dengan dingin.

Presiden menghela nafas. "Tampaknya, tidak ada yang harus kukatakan lagi. Kau memang sangat merepotkan."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengurusiku." Katamu.

Rude masuk ke dalam dan membawamu pergi, kalian menuju lantai 67.

"Reno sudah bilang kalau kau bertemu dengan kami kau harus kabur." Rude membuka suaranya.

Kamu berhenti melangkah dan memandangnya, tersenyum lalu berjalan lagi. "Kau tahu... Aku sudah lelah sekali waktu itu... Berdiri saja rasanya tidak sanggup." Katamu.

"Aku dan Reno sangat mencemaskanmu, terutama Reno, ketika ia tahu aku diperintahkan untuk menangkapmu, ia berharap aku tidak menemukanmu. Tapi harapan tidak terkabul, karena aku menemukanmu." Rude menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku tahu, karena Turks tidak mungkin melalaikan tugas. Tenang saja... Aku baik-baik saja." Kamu tersenyum pada Rude yang memandang cemas dirimu.

Kalian menuju ruang tahanan lantai 67.

"Jangan tempatkan ia di tempat yang sama dengan gadis berbaju pink." Kata Rude pada penjaga di sana.

"Baik." Jawab penjaga itu.

Rude meninggalkan kalian. Penjaga itu melepas tali ikatanmu dan menggiringmu ke sel tengah. Kamu masuk ke sel itu dan penjaga mengunci pintunya.

"Benar-benar deh..." Gerutumu dan menoleh ke arah tempat tidur, ada Tifa di sana.

"Shaffira! Syukurlah kau selamat!" Ujar Cloud menghampirimu.

Mendengar namamu disebut Tifa langsung bangun. "Shaffira? Ah, Syukurlah aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

Kamu tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Rude bersamaku."

Cloud mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, maksudku rule bersamaku. Aku tahu arah agar aku selamat pada interogasi, begitu maksudku." Sangkalmu. "Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" Tanyamu kemudian.

"Barret dan Red XIII ada diruangan sebelah kanan dan Aeris di sebelah kiri. Kami sempat berbincang tadi." Jawab Cloud.

"Begitu?" Kamu memastikan.

Tifa mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi sebaiknya kita beristirahat."

Kamu dan Tifa tidur di tempat tidur yang ada di sana, sedangkan Cloud tertidur duduk bersandarkan dinding.

Writer's POV

Cloud terbangun dan melihat pintu sel terbuka.

'Pintunya terbuka... Kapan terbukanya?' Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan segera bangkit menuju keluar. Di luar ia menemukan seorang prajurit yang terbaring di lantai, tewas...

Cloud memeriksa prajurit itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ia bertanya-tanya, lalu kembali ke selnya membangunkan Tifa dan Shaffira.

Your POV

"Tifa... Shaffira... Bangun!"

Kamu mendengar suara Cloud dan terbangun, begitu jgua dengan Tifa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tifa.

"Ada yang tidak beres." Ujar Cloud dengan wajah cemas. "Lihatlah keluar."

Kalian berdua mengikuti Cloud dan melihat mayat prajurit yang terbaring di lantai.

Tifa mengamati prajurit itu. "Kira-kira apa yang terjadi?"

"Kurasa kunci dipegang olehnya." Kata Cloud.

Kamu memeriksa kantong baju prajurit itu dan menemukan dua buah keycard. "Kau benar... Ini keycardnya." Katamu sambil memberikannya pada Cloud.

"Tifa, tolong jemput Aeris." Pinta Cloud sambil memberikan sebuah keycard. "Aku akan menjemput Barret dan yang lainnya."

Tifa mengangguk dan segera menuju sel Aeris. Dan Cloud, ia menuju sel Barret dan Red.

Kamu tetap memeriksa prajurit itu dan melihat luka cabikan yang aneh. 'Ini agak aneh... Tidak ada menusia yang bisa melakukan ini kecuali...' Kamu tidak melanjutkan pikiranmu karena Barret dan Red datang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Barret.

Red memandang luka prajurit itu. "Tidak ada manusia yang bisa melakukan ini. Aku pergi." Red berlari.

"Tunggu! Aku akan ikut bersamamu!" Kamu mengejar Red.

Kalian berlari menuju lab tempat Red sebelumnya terkurung. Kalian melihat lubang besar pada kotak penyimpanan Jenova, mayat seorang pegawai dan jejak darah yang besar pada lantai.

"Ya Tuhan... Dia terlepas?" Kamu memandang kotak itu tidak percaya.

Cloud dan yang lainnya datang.

"...Apakah dia melarikan diri? Jenova...?" Tanya Cloud.

"Spesimen Jenova..." Gumam Red. "Sepertinya ia menggunakan elevator untuk spesimen."

"Kita kejar dia." Ujarmu.

Kalian semua naik elevator ke lantai 68 dan mengikuti jejak darah yang ada di lantai menuju lantai 69 dan lantai teratas... Lantai 70.

"Astaga!" Pekikmu ketika melihat Presiden Shinra yang tewas di mja kerjanya dengan sebuah pedang panjang menikam punggungnya.

"Dia mati... Pemimpin Shinra Inc mati..." Barret memandang tidak percaya.

Tifa terkejut melihat pedang itu. "Jadi pedang itu adalah... ?"

"Milik Sephiroth!" Lanjut Cloud tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Ternyata... benar..." Gumammu.

"...Sephiroth masih hidup? The Great Sephiroth?" Tifa bertanya-tanya.

Cloud masih memandangi pedang itu. "...Sepertinya demikian. Hanya Sephiroth yang bisa menggunakan pedang itu."

Kamu mengangguk. "Masamune... Itu pedang kesayangan yang selalu dipakainya."

"Oh, kau tahu rupanya." Cloud berpaling padamu. "Pelakunya pasti benar-benar Sephiroth."

Barret menggerutu tidak sabar. "Siapa peduli siapa pelakunya? Ini adalah akhir dari Shinra!"

"Uh!"

Kalian mendengar suara dan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Seorang pria gendut sedang bersembunyi di balik pilar dan mencoba melarikan diri, namun Cloud dan Barret menangkapnya.

'Dia Palmer, Ketua Departemen Ruang Angkasa. Ternyata dia selamat... Kalau saja Nii-san melihatnya, dia pasti sudah terbunuh..' Pikirmu.

"T...t...t...tolong jangan bunuh aku!" Teriak Palmer.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Cloud.

Palmer gemetaran. "Se...Sephiroth. Sephiroth datang."

Mata Cloud berkilat tajam. "Apa kau melihatnya? Apa kau melihat Sephiroth?"

"Yeah, aku melihatnya! Aku melihatnya dengan kepalaku sendiri." Jawab Palmer dengan ketakutan.

"Kau benar-benar melihatnya?" Tanya Cloud sekali lagi.

"Uh! Untuk apa aku berbohong di saat seperti ini? Dan aku mendengar suaranya juga! Um, dia mengatakan sesuatu mengenai bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan kita mendapatkan Promised Land." Kata Palmer.

Tifa memandang bingung. "Lalu apa? Apa ini artinya Promised Land benar-benar ada dan Sephiroth ada di sini untuk menyelamatkannya dari Shinra?"

"Jadi dia orang baik?" Tanya Barret pada Cloud.

Mata Cloud berkilat tajam dan marah. "Menyelamatkan Promised Land? Orang baik? Mana mungkin! Tidak semudah itu! Aku mengenalnya! Misi Sephiroth berbeda!"

Kamu memandang Cloud bingung. 'Siapa itu Cloud? Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa ia kenal nii-san? Dia seperti Zack... Tapi... Dia bukan Zack... Apa dia prajurit yang waktu itu? Tapi... Kurasa bukan... prajurit yang waktu itu bukan SOLDIER melainkan hanya prajurit kelas rendah biasa.' Pikiranmu bercampur aduk antara bingung dan tidak percaya dan buyar setelah mendengar suara helikopter.

Palmer melarikan diri keluar balkon.

"Rufus! #$$! Aku melupakannya!" Maki Barret.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Tifa.

"Wakil presiden Rufus. Anak laki-laki presiden." Jawab Barret.

Cloud mengejar Palmer dan disusul kamu dan yang lainnya. Di balkon, Rufus sudah berdiri dan Palmer berbicara padanya.

"Jadi... Jadi Sephiroth memang di sini..." Ujar Rufus lalu berpaling pada kalian. "Ngomong-ngomong..." Ia memandang kalian semua dan Palmer segera melarikan diri ke helikopter. "Siapa kalian?" Tanyanya.

"Aku Cloud, mantan SOLDIER First Class!"

"Aku dari AVALANCHE!" Ujar Barret.

"Aku juga!" Sahut Tifa.

"...Gadis penjual bunga dari daerah kumuh." Sambung Aeris.

"Spesimen penelitian." Red menggoyangkan ekornya.

"...Seorang pengelana..." Kamu memalingkan wajah dengan malas.

Rufus memandangmu sejenak lalu mengangkat bahu. "Kelompok aneh..." Komentarnya. Dia mengusap rambutnya. "Yah, Aku Rufus. Presiden dari Shinra, Inc."

"Kau jadi presiden hanya karena ayahmu tewas!" Maki Barret.

"Itu benar. Sekaligus aku akan membiarkanmu mendengar pidato pengangkatanku..." Ia memandang Cloud lalu melewati Tifa. "Ehm... Orang tua mencoba mengontrol dunia dengan uang. Sepertinya berhasil. Masyarakat berpikir bahwa Shinra akan melindungi mereka." Ia berjalan melewati Aeris. "Bekerja di Shinra, dapatkan uang. Jika teroris menyerang, pasukan Shinra akan menolong kalian. Dari luar keliahatannya sempurna."

Kamu melihat ia berjalan menghampirimu dan terhenti di depanmu. "Tapi caraku berbeda. Aku akan mengontrol dunia dengan rasa takut. Aku tidak akan melakukannya seperti ayahku."

Rufus tersenyum tipis dan memandangmu tajam, lalu berjalan kembali lagi ke depan kalian. "Sedikit rasa takut akan mengontrol pikiran orang awam. Tidak perlu buang-buang uang untuk orang-orang seperti mereka." Ujarnya.

Suasana sunyi sesaat.

(Anime sweat drop) "Dia suka berpidato sama seperti ayahnya." Keluh Tifa.

Cloud berbalik. "Cepat lari dari bangunan ini bersama Aeris!"

"Apa?" Bingung Barret.

"Aku jelaskan nanti! Barret! Ini krisis yang sebenarnya bagi planet!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Barret.

"Ceritanya nanti saja! Percayalah padaku! Aku akan menyusul setelah membereskan Rufus!" Cloud mendesak.

Kamu mengangguk mengerti. "Barret! Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang!"

"Baiklah!" Kata Barret akhirnya. "Cloud!"

Kalian melarikan diri dan ketika sampai di lantai 69, Aeris terhenti sesaat di depan pintu. "Cloud... Aku baru teringat sesuatu."

Kamu berpikiran macam-macam lalu berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai 70. "Aku akan memastikan Cloud! Kalian cepat lari! Nanti aku akan menyusul!" Teriakmu.

"Tunggu dulu!" Cegah Tifa.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja! Semuanya cepat lari! Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Rufus!" Kamu segera berlari naik. Dan yang lainnya tidak mengejarmu.

Kamu berlari kencang ke balkon dan melihat Rufus dan Cloud berbincang.

"Mm? Apa kau tahu kalau Sephiroth adalah Ancient?" Tanya Rufus.

"...Banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Pokoknya aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau atau Sephiroth memiliki Promised Land!" Cloud mencabut pedangnya.

Rufus tersenyum tipis. "Begitu..." Ia mengeluarkan senjatanya dan seekor Dark Nation melompat keluar dari helikopter. "Berarti kita tidak bisa jadi teman."

Kamu berjalan menghampiri mereka dan Rufus melihatmu, ia tersenyum. "Begitu juga denganmu, kan? Shaffira?"

Cloud terkejut dan berbalik. "Shaffira! Kenapa kau di sini?"

Kamu mengeluarkan rantaimu dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Tentu saja... Rufus... Aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu... Dan Cloud, aku ke sini karena ingin membantumu... Dua lawan satu itu curang... Makanya aku ada di sini."

"Huh..." Cloud tersenyum dan juga memasang kuda-kuda. "Kau cukup mengurusi anjing itu."

Tanpa dikomando kalian berdua menerjang maju. Kamu menyerang Dark Nation dan Cloud menyerang Rufus.

Kamu menyentakkan rantaimu ke lantai sehingga anjing itu mundur, ia melolong dan menciptakan barrier pada Rufus.

"Sial!" Umpatmu. "Maaf, Cloud! Aku tidak sempat mencegah!" Teriakmu.

Kamu menerjang anjing itu dan melemparkan rantaimu sehingga melilit di leher anjing itu. Anjing itu melolong lagi da menciptakan barrier pada dirinya sendiri.

'Hanya barrier dan bukan magic barrier... Kalau begitu...' Kamu menarik rantaimu dan mengendalikan agar Dark Nation tidak ke mana-mana. Kamu mengucapkan sebuah mantra, aura merah keluar dari tubuhmu. "FIRE!" Api menyambar tubuh Dark Nation. Karena efek dari Wizard Earring-mu, api menyambar sebanyak 10 kali sehingga anjing itu langsung roboh.

"Heh... Cukup untuk hari ini." Rufus melompat ke helikopter dan melarikan diri.

"Ah! Jangan lari!" Teriakmu mengejarnya begitu juga dengan Cloud, tapi terlambat ia sudah jauh.

"Sekarang kita harus menyusul yang lainnya!" Ujar Cloud. Ia menarik tanganmu. "Ayo, Shaffira! Kita bergegas!"

Kalian berlari turun ke lantai 69 dan bertemu dengan Tifa di pintu.

"Mana Rufus?" Tanya Tifa.

"Kami tidak bisa menghabisinya. Sepertinya semua semakin rumit." Jawab Cloud dengan suara yang terburu-buru.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Tifa lagi.

Cloud mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai. "Tifa, apa kau ingat kendaraan yang ada di lantai dua?"

Tifa mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Baiklah! Kita pakai kendaraan itu untuk kabur. Sekarang kita harus ke lantai dua!" Ujar Cloud.

Kalian langsung berlari ke elevator dan menuju ke lantai dua.

"Kuharap yang lainnya baik-baik saja." Ujar Tifa sambil menyentuhkan jarinya ke bibirnya.

Kamu menepuk bahunya. "Tenang saja... Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aeris pernah bilang untuk jangan menyerah!"

Tifa mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau benar..."

Elevator berdenting dan berhenti. "Kita sampai..." Cloud keluar dan kalian berdua menyusulnya.

Di aula lantai itu kalian melihat satu motor dan satu mobil. Cloud menghampiri kedua kendaraan itu. "Kira-kira di mana kuncinya?"

"Aku akan cari." Kamu menghampiri sebuah meja dan mengaduk-aduk lacinya. Kamu menemukan 2 buah kunci. "Ketemu!"

"Baiklah, Tifa, tolong jemput yang lainnya. Kemungkinan mereka ada di bawah." Ujar Cloud.

"Ah, biar aku saja." Katamu sambil menyerahkan kedua kunci itu pada Cloud.

Cloud menggeleng. "Tidak. Lebih baik Tifa." Ia mengambil kunci dan menyalakan motor, lalu menyerahkan kunci yang satunya pada Tifa. "Tifa, kau bisa mengendarai mobil kan? Panggil yang lainnya dan langsung naik mobil."

Tifa memandang bingung. Tapi ia langsung mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ia menyambar kuncinya lalu segera turun ke bawah.

Kamu berbalik pada Cloud. "Apa maksud..."

"Dengar..." Cloud menaiki motornya. "Pasukan bermotor Shinra pasti mengejar kita. Kita berdua bisa menghalau mereka. Kau menggunakan rantai dan aku dengan pedangku."

Kamu diam dan membiarkan Cloud melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kita melindungi yang lainnya dari serangan pasukan bermotor Shinra, jangan sampai mereka merusak mobil sehingga yang lainnya tidak bisa kabur. Ketika mereka akan menyerang, kita harus lebih dulu menghajar mereka..." Ia berpaling padamu. "Kau mengerti?"

Kamu mengangkat bahu. "Entah... Tapi kalau dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya mungkin aku akan mengerti."

Cloud tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

"Ya!" Kamu naik ke motor.

Cloud melajukan motornya. Terlihat yang lainnya datang. Tifa langsung naik ke dalam mobil bersama Aeris dan Barret di belakang. Red segera naik ketika mobil sudah melaju.

Mobil menerobos kaca Shinra. Berhenti ketika menemukan kamu dan Cloud di depan mereka. Cloud melajukan motornya lagi dan mendarat di sebuah jalan, begitu juga dengan mobil yang lainnya. Kalian menerobos jalan layang, dan pasukan Shinra mengejar.

Ketika salah satu motor Shinra melewati sebelah kalian, Cloud mengayunkan pedangnya ke ban motor itu, motor pasukan itu pecah dan motor oleng hingga terjatuh.

"Yang seperti itu!" Teriak Cloud.

Kamu mangangguk mengerti. "Ok!"

Sebuah motor menyerang mobil rekanmu dan kamu mengayunkan rantaimu, rantai tersangkut di stang motor, kamu menariknya hingga motor itu jatuh. Kalian melewatinya.

"Yang begitu?" Tanyamu keras.

"Yeah!"

Kondisi seperti itu terjadi berulang kali, kalian berdua menghalau dan menyerang. Sampai akhirnya sebuah robot besar mengejar kalian.

"Apa itu?" Teriakmu.

"Sepertinya masalah baru..." Keluh Cloud.

Cloud melajukan motornya lebih kencang dan pada ujung jalan ia mengerem dan motor berhenti menyamping dengan bunyi decitan keras. Begitu juga dengan mobil yang lainnya.

Kamu dan Cloud turun dari motor. Tifa dan Aeris turun dari dalam mobil. Red dan Barret juga turun.

"Kau tahu... Kalau kau menyuruhku memakai kemampuan Wizard Earrings, jujur saja, MP-ku habis..." Ujarmu sambil menatap cemas robot yang berlabel besi Motor Ball di depannya.

"Huh..." Desah Cloud. "Kalau kau berpikir aku akan meminjam anting itu, kau salah besar, karena MP-ku juga habis gara-gara melawan Rufus."

"Bagaimana dengan limit?" Tanyamu.

"Entah!" Ledakan keras dari Motor Ball membuat kalian berdua melompat, robot itu melontarkan misil-misil ke arah kalian. Misil-misil itu menghantam aspal.

"Minggir semua!" Ketika kalian berdua mendarat, Barret maju dan membidik senapannya. "Big Shot!" Energi berkumpul di depan senapannya, membuat bola api besar. Bola api itu terlontar dan menghantam Motor Ball.

Cloud maju dan menebaskan pedangnya pada kabel-kabel robot itu. Motor Ball mengamuk, dan menabrakkan tubuhnya pada Cloud yang segera menghindar.

"Lightning!" Aeris mengangkat tongkatnya dan petir menyambar Motor Ball.

"Ice!" Tifa meng-cast Ice, Motor Ball sedikit terhenti karena persendiannya ada yang membeku.

Kamu melompat dan melilitkan rantaimu, sehingga robot itu benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Red melompat ke atas Motor Ball, seperti mencari-cari lalu ia menggigit dan memutuskan sebuah kabel.

"Semua! Lari!" Teriaknya.

Kalian semua langsung lari, cahaya keluar dari robot itu dan robot itu akhirnya meledak.

"Selesai?" Kamu bertanya memastikan.

"Tampaknya begitu." Ujar Tifa.

Barret berbalik. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Sephiroth masih hidup. Aku... aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya." Kata Cloud.

"Dan itu akan menyelamatkan planet?" Tanya Barret.

"...Sepertinya begitu." Cloud terlihat agak tidak yakin.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Kata Barret.

Aeris maju beberapa langkah mendekati Cloud. "Aku ikut juga... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui."

Cloud berbalik. "Mengenai Ancient?"

"...Mengenai banyak hal." Jawab Aeris.

"Aku juga harus pergi dari Midgar... Urusanku sudah tidak ada di kota ini..." Ujarmu.

Tifa tersenyum tidak pasti. "Aku rasa ini berarti perpisahan dengan Midgar."

Kalian semua turun dari jalan dan tiba di luar kota Midgar dengan menggunakan tali pengait pengangkut besi.

Cloud berjalan keluar. "Jadi..." Ia berbalik. "Ayo, berangkat!"

"Kita butuh pemimpin kelompok untuk perjalanan kita. Karena akulah yang bisa menjadi pemimpin." Kata Barret.

Tifa memiringkan pandangannya. "Kau pikir begitu?"

Aeris menghampiri Cloud. "Aku rasa orang itu haruslah Cloud."

Barret langsung terhenti dan melihat ke arah Aeris.

"Aku tidak mau komentar deh... Siapa pun boleh." Katamu.

"$(... Baiklah. Pergilah ke timur laut, ke kota bernama Kalm. Jika ada sesuatu kita bertemu di sana." Barret duduk. "Lagi pula, kita tidak bisa membawa 6 orang berjalan bersama-sama. Bagilah menjadi dua kelompok.

Cloud mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai. "Barret, kau bersama Tifa dan Aeris. Aku bersama Shaffira dan Red."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di Kalm." Kata Aeris.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah." Lanjut Tifa.

"Kita bertemu di penginapan." Kata Barret.

Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan dan pergi meninggalkan Midgar. Kamu berbalik pada Cloud. "Sekarang, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Cloud balik bertanya.

"Memangnya kau tahu di mana Kalm?"

"Tinggal ke arah timur laut kan?"

"...Timur lautnya di mana?" Tanyamu.

Kalian berdua terdiam bingung. Red menggerakkan ekornya dengan malas. "Kenapa tidak tanya orang lewat saja?"

"...Orang lewat bagaimana?"

Cloud melangkah. "Sudahlah, kita jalan saja. Mudah-mudahan ada petunjuk."

Kamu menghela nafas khawatir dan mulai mengikuti cloud bersama Red.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kalian bertiga hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Cloud memang pendiam, kamu tidak mau bicara kalau tidak ada keperluan, dan Red makhluk yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Ada apa, Cloud?" Tanyamu ketika Cloud terhenti dan menghampiri sebuah papan.

"Petunjuk jalan..." Red mengikutinya.

Cloud mengamati papan berwarna hijau itu. "Kalm tinggal melewati jalan yang itu..." Katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah jalan. Ia melangkah lagi.

"Yea,yea..." Kamu mengikutinya dengan malas.

Kalian berjalan lagi tanpa berbicara apa pun. Matamu terkadang melirik ke kanan kiri, mengamati sekitar dengan agak bosan.

"Hei..." Cloud membuka suaranya. Kamu menoleh padanya. Ia terhenti dan terdiam di tempatnya. Ia memandangmu dengan pandangan agak tajam dan curiga.

"Apa?" Tanyamu yang juga ikut terhenti.

"Kalau kalian ingin bicara, silakan saja, aku ingin istirahat di bawah pohon. Aku tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan kalian." Red berjalan malas ke arah sebuah pohon rindang.

Kamu dan Cloud memandangi Red, makhluk itu bermalas-malasan di bawah pohon.

Cloud melangkah mengikuti Red. "Kurasa, kita harus istirahat. Kita bicarakan ini sambil santai, ok?"

Kamu mengangkat bahu. "Terseraaaah." Dan mengikutinya.

Cloud duduk di atas sebuah batu, kamu duduk bersender pada pohon, Red bermalas-malasan dengan tidur sambil menggoyangkan ekornya sesekali tidak jauh di sebelahmu.

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyamu sambil memainkan jarimu.

Cloud menatapmu. "Waktu itu, kau belum menjelaskan... Kau bukan ingin bergabung dengan AVALANCHE ataupun mata-mata seperti yang kau bilang... Dan kau juga mengatakan kalau selain Sephiroth ada lagi yang kau ingin pastikan yaitu aku dan..." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Siapa orang selain aku yang ingin kau pastikan?"

"_Jangan berbohong lagi... Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Ujarnya dan membuatmu sedikit terkejut. "Kau bukan ingin bergabung dengan AVALANCHE ataupun mata-mata seperti yang kau bilang kan?" Kamu memandangnya tidak percaya ketika ia melanjutkan kata-katanya itu._

_Tapi akhirnya kau tersenyum. "Ketahuan ya... Yeah... Sebenarnya selain Sephiroth, ada yang ingin kupastikan lagi."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Kau dan..."_

Kamu tersenyum simpul. "Yeah... Kau dan seorang lagi..."

"Siapa?" Tanyanya cepat.

'Zack? Diakah yang harus kupastikan? Mungkin... Tapi seorang lagi yang lebih penting.' "Seorang prajurit yang telah membunuh Sephiroth sebelumnya..."

"Membunuh?" Cloud tersentak kaget.

"Entah, mungkin saat itu Sephiroth tidak terbunuh. Lagi pula ia muncul di Shinra HQ."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Cloud cepat. "Kalau Sephiroth sebelumnya dibunuh?"

'Inilah yang harus kupastikan!' "Akan kuceritakan...Waktu itu aku di Reactor Mako Mt. Nibel..."

Writer's Pov

With Barret and the others.

"Wow, inikah Kalm?" Aeris memandang sekitar dengan kagum.

"Biru dan terlihat tenang seperti namanya yang seperti calm (tenang)." Komentar Tifa.

Barret menggerutu keras. "Siapa yang peduli, sekarang kita harus ke penginapan menunggu yang lainnya."

Tampaknya kedua gadis di depan Barret tidak memperdulikannya.

"Heei, Tifa... Kau kira kenapa Cloud memilih Shaffira ikut bersamanya?" Tanya Aeris.

Tifa menggeleng pelan. "Entah... Kurasa karena Cloud tidak begitu percaya padanya... Barang kali..."

"Apa karena Cloud menyukainya?" Aeris bergumam sendiri.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan mereka $#! Mereka lamban! Kita bergegas ke penginapan!" Gerutu Barret keras.

Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke penginapan.

Your Pov

"Begitulah..." Kamu mengakhiri ceritamu yang dimulai dari ketika kau berada di dalam Reactor Mako Mt. Nibel dan melihat seorang prajurit menusuk Sephiroth.

"Lalu? Apa yan kau lakukan setelah melihat Sephiroth jatuh?" Tanya Cloud dengan antusias.

"Aku keluar... Dan lupa..." 'Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau ketemu Turks.'

Cloud memincingkan matanya. "Sama..."

"Apa?"

"Tidak..." Elaknya lalu ia berdiri. "Akan kuceritakan sesuatu yang penting nanti. Sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Ia mulai melangkah, tapi langusng terhenti lagi dan berbalik padamu.

"Apa?" Tanyamu.

"Aku teringat sesuatu... Bagaimana Rufus mengetahui namamu? Padahal kau hanya mengatakan padanya kalau kau seorang pengelana... Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Cloud memandangmu curiga.

Entah kenapa kamu teringat dengan Heiren dan Cecill juga anggota Turks lainnya. "Entahlah..."

"Aku benci jawabanmu..." Komentar Cloud, ia tidak bertanya lagi dan mulai berjalan.

Setelah lama berjalan kalian tiba di kota yang serba biru tenang.

"Jadi ini Kalm?" Kamu memandang sekitar. "Yang lain pasti sudah tiba, ayo kita ke penginapan."

Kalian masuk ke penginapan dan langsung menuju lantai atas di mana yang lainnya berada.

"Cloud, kau terlambat!" Ujar Aeris ketika melihat cloud.

"Hei, kalian terlambat." Gerutu Barret.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu..." Kalian bertiga menghampiri yang lainnya.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah di sini sekarang." Kata Aeris sambil memandang semuanya.

Barret beralih pada Cloud. "Ayo, kami mau mendengar ceritamu... Itu, tentang Sephiroth dan krisis yang dialami planet. Ayo, ceritakan semuanya."

Cloud menatap lantai... Kemudian ke Barret. "...Dulu aku ingin seperti Sephiroth, karena itu aku bergabung dalam SOLDIER. Setelah bekerja sama dengan Sephiroth pada beberapa misi, kami menjadi teman."

Barret mengangkat tangannya ragu. "Kau bilang teman?"

"Apa tidak seperti rekan kerja saja?" Komentarmu.

"Yah, bagaimana ya... Dia lebih tua dariku dan dia jarang membicarakan dirinya sendiri."

"..." Tifa terdiam.

"Jadi kurasa kau bisa sebut dia teman seperjuangan... Yah atau rekan kerja seperti yang dikatakan Shaffira. Kami mempercayai satu sama lain. Sampai suatu hari..."

"...suatu hari?" Aeris memandang Cloud ingin tahu.

"Setelah perang, SOLDIER memiliki tugas untuk memadamkan segala bentuk perlawanan terhadap Shinra... Itu sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku berusia 16 tahun..." Cloud mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. "Kami mengendarai truk militer dalam perjalanan berbatu-batu sepanjang jalan tua, yang nyaris terlupakan..."

Writer's Pov

Wiper kendaraan hanya membantu sedikit dalam melawan hujan yang turun deras. Cloud berdiri dekat ujung truk. Dua pasukan Shinra duduk di atas kotak kayu. Sephiroth duduk di kotak lainnya.

Cloud melongok keluar. "Hujannya luar biasa..." Ia berjalan menghampiri prajurit yang duduk di kotak kayu dekat pintu, prajurit itu terlihat pucat dan mual.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Cloud.

Prajurit itu mengibaskan tangannya pelan, kemudian duduk lebih merosot. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Cloud mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai. "Seperti apa ya rasanya... Aku tidak pernah mabuk kendaraan." Dia menghampiri prajurit lainnya. "Baik-baik saja?" Dia berjalan lagi ke tengah truk dan mengusap keningnya.

Sephiroth mengangkat kepalanya. "Hei..."

Cloud menoleh.

"Tenanglah sedikit." Ujar Sephiroth.

Cloud melakukan squat thrusts. "Mereka memberiku materia baru. Aku tidak sabar untuk mencobanya."

"Seperti anak kecil saja..." Komentar Sephiroth.

Cloud berhenti dari squat thrustsnya. "Kau akan memberikan pengarahan mengenai misi ini kan?"

"...Ini bukan misi biasa..." Nada bicara Sephiroth terdengar sedikit malas.

"Bagus!"

"Kenapa bilang begitu?" Kali ini ia bingung dengan SOLDIER di hadapannya ini.

"Aku bergabung dengan SOLDIER agar bisa seperti dirimu. Tapi saat aku mencapai First Class, perang telah usai. Harapan besarku untuk menjadi pahlawan seperti dirimu berakhir bersamaan dengan perang. Karena itulah aku selalu mendaftarkan diri setiap ada misi besar. Semacam cara untuk membuktikan kemampuan diriku." Cloud berkata panjang lebar tanpa ada rasa lelah.

Ia berbalik. "Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu, TUAN Sephiroth?"

"... Aku pikir kau yang minta pengarahan misi..." (Seperti terkena anime sweatdrop) Sephiroth menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

Cloud mengusap rambutnya dan melangkah ke arah Sephiroth. Sephiroth menghela nafas dan mulai menjelaskan. "Misi kita adalah menyalidiki Reactor Mako yang sudah tua. Ada sejumlah laporan tentang reaktor yang rusak dan menghasilkan makhluk-makhluk buas. Pertama-tama, kita harus menghabisi makhluk-makhluk itu, kemudian mencari dan menemukan masalahnya untuk diselesaikan."

Cloud mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai. "Makhluk buas? Di mana?" tanyanya.

"Reaktor Mako Nibelheim..."

"Nibelheim... Aku berasal dari sana." Kata Cloud dengan sedikit senyum.

Sephiroth menganggukan kepalanya. "Hm... Kampung halaman..."

Bruak! Benturan keras mengguncangkan seisi truk. Pengemudi menoleh ke belakang. "Pak... a...ada sesuatu yang aneh menabrak truk kita!"

Sephiroth berdiri. "Itu monster kita..."

Your Pov

"Ternyata seekor naga besar yang menghambat perjalanan kami. Sephiroth mengalahkan naga itu hanya dengan dua kali tebas saja. Kekuatan Sephiroth seperti khayalan. Dia jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan semua dalam semua cerita yang pernah kalian dengar mengenai dirinya." Cloud menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Jadi... Di mana kau berada?" Tanya Aeris.

Cloud menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?" Ia seperti ingin tertawa. "Aku terpesona melihat Sephiroth yang bertarung."

"..." Tifa hanya diam. Kamu memandang gadis berambut cokelat tua itu. Ia memegang dagunya dan seperti terlihat bingung.

"Hei... Tifa..." Kamu berbisik dan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Hm?"

"Ada yang salah?" Tanyamu.

Tifa tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya, tapi terdengar ragu.

Kamu hanya diam dan tidak ingin bertanya lagi. Mungkin kamu akan bertanya lagi setelah cerita Cloud selesai. Itu yang ada di pikiranmu.

"...kemudian kami mencapai Nibelheim." Cloud melanjutkan ceritanya.

Writer's Pov

Cloud dan kawan-kawan tiba di gerbang Nibelheim, kampung halaman Cloud. Sephiroth menghampiri gerbang, kemudian berhenti dan berbalik.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Sephiroth memandang sekitar. "Ini pertama kalinya kau kembali ke kampung halamanmu setelah sekian lama, kan? Jadi bagaimana rasanya? Aku tidak akan tahu karena kau tidak punya kampung halaman..."

Cloud memandang ragu. "Um... Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu?"

"Ibuku adalah Jenova. Dia meninggal setelah melahirkanku. Ayahku..." Ia mulai tertawa, terhenti lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, wajahnya terlihat sayu. "Apa pengaruhnya... Baiklah, ayo jalan!"

Sephiroth memasuki Nibelheim. Cloud dan kedua prajurit lainnya mengikuti. Mereka terhenti sejenak.

"Membosankan, berjaga terus." Gerutu salah satu prajurit pelan.

Cloud mendekatinya. "Kau ingin elakukan apa yang seirng kita lakukan? Bagaimana jika berlatih?"

Prajurit itu menoleh. "Berlatih... oh, maksudku melatih gayaku. Apakah anggota SOLDIER harus selalu memperhatikan pendapat orang lain?" Dia mulai bergaya. "Apakah seperti ini?"

"Bagus!" Cloud menepuk ringan bahu prajurit itu.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berada di dalam SOLDIER" Prajurit itu terlihat lebih rileks.

Cloud menghampiri Sephiroth yang sedang menatap tajam langit yang agak gelap. "Aroma Mako di sini lumayan kental..."

Your Pov

"Yo! Tunggu sebentar!" Barret memotong cerita cloud. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Barret. "Tadi itu, um... nama ibunya Sephiroth..." Ia terhenti dan memandang ragu. "Aku ingat Jenova. Itu kan makhluk aneh tanpa kepala yang hidup di dalam gedung Shinra."

Cloud mengangguk. "Memang."

"Barret, bisakah kau membiarkan kami mendengar apa yang Cloud ceritakan? Kau bisa mengajukan pertanyaan nanti." Potong Tifa cepat.

"Tifa, aku hanya..." Lalu Barret terdiam.

Tifa menganggukan kepalanya pada Cloud. "Okay, Cloud, lanjutkan."

"Ini reuni teman masa kecil." Gumam Aeris.

"...Aku sangat terkejut melihat Tifa." Ia melanjutkan. Kamu memperhatikan dengan seksama. "... Kotanya sangat sepi. Semuanya pasti tetap di dalam rumah, takut keluar karena adanya monster. Bukan, mungkin mereka takut pada kami..."

Writer's Pov

Cloud cs berada di depan penginapan. Sephiroth berjalan ke arah pintu penginapan. Seprang prajurit melangkah maju.

Sephiroth berbalik. "Oh, iya, benar... Kau bisa menjenguk keluarga dan teman-temanmu." Lalu ia memasuki penginapan.

Cloud berjalan ke sebuah rumah. Ia memandang rumah itu ragu lalu memasukinya.

Your Pov

"Itu adalah... rumahku. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu." Kata Cloud.

"Yo, tunggu, aku ingin mendengarnya." Cegah Barret.

"Aku juga!" Kata Aeris. "Sudah lama sekali bukan?"

"Ceritakan lebih banyak pada kami! Kau bertemu dengan keluargamu kan?" Lanjut Barret.

Kamu tersenyum pada Cloud. "Tidak ada salahnya diceritakan."

Cloud menarik nafas panjang sampai ia berkata. "Baiklah..."

Semua menyimaknya dengan tertarik.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai "keluarga". Ayahku... meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Karena itulah ibuku... tinggal sendirian di rumah itu. Yah, aku bertemu ibuku. Ibuku... ia adalah wanita yang bersemangat. Tidak berubah sama sekali. Tapi beberapa hari setelah itu, ia meninggal... Tapi ketika aku melihatnya, dia terlihat sehat."

Writer's Pov

Cloud mengambil beberapa langkah ke dalam rumahnya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sama dengan Cloud berdiri di dalam, sedang bekerja di dapur. Wanita itu berbalik dan melihat Cloud yang sedang salah tingkah.

"Uh..."

"Ya...?" Wanita terkejut melihat wajah Cloud, anak yang sangat dirindukannya. Ia berlari menghampiri Cloud. "Cloud?" Ia memandangi Cloud dengan setengah tidak percaya lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Selamat pulang kembali, Cloud."

Cloud menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, masih salah tingkah. "Hai, ma..." Sapanya singkat.

(Flash)

Cloud berdiri di tangga yang menuju ke kursi-kursi. Ibunya berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kemarilah... Biarkan aku melihatmu lebih dekat." Ibunya memperhatikan Cloud dari sisi ke sisi. "Hmmm... Kau terlihat begitu tampan. Jadi ini seragam SOLDIER?"

Cloud memandangnya ragu. "...Ma, aku..."

(Flash)

Cloud berbaring di tempat tidur yang berwarna kebiruan, tidak jauh dari dapur.

"Wah, kau sudah begitu itnggi. Aku yakin gadis-gadis mengerubungimu terus." Ujar Ibu Cloud sambil setengah tertawa.

"...Tidak juga." Cloud menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan sayu.

"...Aku menghawatirkan dirimu." Ibunya melangkah beberapa tapak. "Kota penuh godaan... Aku akan merasa jauh lebih tengan jika kau menetap dan memiliki kekasih yang baik." Katanya dengan senyuman keibuannya.

"...Aku baik-baik saja."

"Seharusnya kau memiliki...kekasih yang lebih tua, seseorang yang bisa merawatmu. Aku rasa kekasih yang seperti itu merupakan kekasih yang sempurna bagi dirimu."

"...Aku tidak tertarik."

(Flash)

Cloud dan Ibunya berdiri di dapur.

"Kau sudah cukup makan?" Tanya ibu Cloud.

Cloud tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Perusahaan mengurusku."

Ibunya memandangnya ragu. "Apa benar begitu? Kau tidak bisa masak kan? Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu..."

(Flash)

Ibunya Cloud berbalik untuk menatap Cloud. "Cloud...?" Panggilnya dengan suara lembut.

(Flash)

"Kau tahu, Cloud..."

(Flash)

"...Bukankah demikian, Cloud?"

(Flash)

"Aku akan selalu menjadi ibumu..."

Your Pov

"Lalu..." Kening Cloud berkerut tajam, ia menatap lantai bingung. Memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Cloud?" Tanyamu cemas.

"Tidak... dan sebaiknya kita hentikan ini... hentikan hal mengenai keluargaku..."

Kau memandangnya ragu. Dan Cloud mulai bercerita lagi.

Writer's Pov

Cloud memasuki sebuah rumah yang berpintu dua. Ia memandang sekitar.

Your Pov

"Cloud...? Kau memasuki rumahku?" Tanya Tifa.

Cloud mengangguk. "Yeah... Aku pikir kau ada di rumah. Aku memandang sekitar tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Cloud...? Apa kau memasuki kamarku?" Tanya Tifa lagi.

"Yeah... Aku naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamarmu. Kamar itu masih sama seperti dulu. Masih ada piano dan boneka beruang itu." Ujar Cloud.

"Apakah kau memainkan pianoku?"

Cloud mengangguk. "Yeah, sedikit, tapi karena tidak begitu lancar dan kau tidak kunjung datang aku langsung keluar dan kembali ke penginapan, di sana aku bertemu seseorang benama Zangan..."

Writer's Pov

Cloud terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Zangan.

"...Hmmmmm. Jadi Shinra berada di sini untuk menumpas monster?" Tanya Zangan pada Cloud.

"Dan siapa kau?" Cloud balik bertanya.

"Aku Zangan. Aku berkeliling dunia untuk mengajarkan martial arts pada anak-anak." Dia melompat melewati Cloud. "Aku memiliki 128 murid di seluruh dunia. Di kota ini, seorang gadis bernama Tifa adalah muridku." Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.

Cloud sedikit terkejut. "Barusan kau bilang Tifa?"

"Tifa memiliki indra yang bagus. Dia akan menjadi petarung yang kuat." Kata Zangan dengan sedikit tertawa bangga.

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyudahi pembicaraan. Ia menuju lantai dua penginapan. Sephiroth terlihat sedang berdiri di depan jendela, menatap keluar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Cloud menghampirinya.

Seorang prajurit menaiki tangga sambil bergumam kecil bahwa ia sangat lelah dan memasuki kamar tidur. Cloud memandang prajurit itu sejenak lalu berpaling pada Sephiroth lagi, menunggu jawaban.

Sephiroth sedikit menghela nafas. "...Pemandangan ini...Aku merasa aku mengenal tempat ini... Kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

"Yeah, sebaiknya kita beristirahat." Angguk Cloud.

Sephiroth berbalik. "Aku menyewa seorang pemandu ke reaktor Mako. Kudengar ia masih muda. Semoga bisa diandalkan..."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar dan beristirahat.

Keesokan paginya, Cloud bergabung dengan Sephiroth di luar, dekat Shinra mansion. Cloud berbicara pada Sephiroth.

"Begitu pemandunya datang, kita berangkat." Ujar Sephiroth.

Seorang gadis dengan topi cowboy muncul, ia bersama seorang pria setengah baya yang mirip dengannya. Tampaknya dia adalah ayahnya.

Pria itu melangkah maju. "Dengarkan aku, Sephiroth. Bila terjadi sesuatu..."

"...Percayalah padaku..." Potong Sephiroth cepat.

Gadis itu bertolak pinggang pada ayahnya dan sedikit mengomel. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Yah! Aku bersama dengan dua laki-laki dari SOLDIER." Ia berbalik pada Sephiroth. "Aku Tifa. Senang berkenalan dengamu!"

Cloud terlihat terkejut dan melangkah maju. "Tifa! Kau pemandunya?"

Tifa tersenyum manis. "Benar. Kebetulan aku memang pemandu nomor satu di kota ini."

"Ini terlalu berbahaya! Aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu dalam hal seperti ini!" Protes Cloud.

Sephiroth melangkah maju ke pintu keluar kota menuju Mt. Nibel, kemudian terhenti dan menoleh ke Cloud. "Jadi tidak ada masalah kalau kau tidak melindunginya. ... Ayo berangkat." Ia melangkah lagi.

Seorang penduduk yang membawa kamera melangkah maju. "Ummm..."

Sephiroth berbalik.

"Tuan Sephiroth! Mohon izinkan aku mengambil satu foto dirimu sebagai kenang-kenangan. Tifa, dapatkah kau memintanya untuk itu...?"

Cloud mengangkat bahu dan berdiri di pagar shinra mansion. Tifa berdiri di sebelahnya. Sephiroth, perlahan-lahan mendekat dan berdiri di samping Tifa.

"Cheeeeeese!" Penduduk itu memotret sekali. Setelah bunyi kamera dan blitz menghilang, Sephiroth langusng berjalan kembali ke arah pintu keluar.

"Hebat! Terima kasih! Aku akan berikan copy-nya pada kalian setelah aku mencetaknya." Kata penduduk itu dengan senyum lebar.

Kelompok Cloud mulai melakukan perjalanan. Mereka berjalan di jalan pegunungan, sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu jembatan yang sudah tua dan mulai rusak. Tifa berjalan ke tengah jembatan itu dan berhenti sejenak. Cloud menghampirinya, Tifa bejalan lagi dan kedua prajurit Shinra menyusul.

"Mulai dari sini agak sulit! Ikuti aku!" Ujar Tifa.

Tifa mulai melintasi jembatan, Cloud mengikutinya. Dia bertemu Tifa dan Sephiroth dekat sisi seberang dan jembatan itu mulai bergetar.

"Uh... jembatannya!" Tifa terlihat panik.

Tengah jembatan terputus. Semua tersentak dan memegang tali jembatan yang menggantung. Cloud meraih tangan Tifa, menariknya, kemudian terjatuh, diikuti yang lainnya.

Jembatan yang sudah kosong, berayun dan membentur sisi jurang.

Cloud dan Tifa tersadar di dasar jurang, kemudian Sephiroth muncul diikuti salah satu prajurit.

Sephiroth memandang semua. "Semuanya seperntinya baik-baik saja. Bisakah kita kembali ke tempat sebelumnya?"

Tifa menoleh kiri kanan. "Gua-gua ini tersambung satu sama lain sama seperti peternakan semut." Ia memandang sekitar dan tersadar kalau jumlah mereka kurang satu orang. "Sephiroth... Sepertinya ada satu orang yang hilang..."

"Memang terdengar kejam, tapi kita tidak punya waktu untuk mencarinya. Kita tidak bisa kembali sekarang, jadi kita harus terus. Kita berjalan bersama dari sini." Kta Sephiroth.

Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth dan prajurit yang tersisa mulai melanjutkan perjalanan, tiba di gua yang diterangi oleh dinding bercahaya.

"Apa ini?" Bingung Cloud sambil memandang sekitar.

"Gua misterius yang berwarna..." Tifa memandang takjub.

"Ini pasti karena energi Mako." Kata Sephiroth. "Pegunungan ini sepertinya berlimpah Mako. Pantas reaktor Mako dibangun di sini."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menjelajahi gua lalu tiba di sebuah air mancur yang bercahaya indah.

Cloud memandangi air mancur itu. "... Dan apakah itu?"

"Air mancur Mako. Ini suatu keajaiban alam." Jawab Sephiroth.

"Sungguh indah." Tifa berjalan menghampiri air mancur. Ia memandanginya takjub. "Jika reaktor Mako terus menerus menghisap energi, maka air mancur ini akan mengering juga..."

Sephiroth menghampiri air mancur. "Materia." Ia memandangi air mancur itu. "Ketika kau mengentalkan energi Mako, materia terbentuk. Dapat melihat materia dalam bentuk alaminya sungguh suatu kesempatan yang langka."

Cloud berjalan ke air mancur. "Ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa ketika kita menggunakan materia, kita juga bisa menggunakan magic?"

"Kau berada di SOLDIER dan tidak tahu mengenai itu?" Sephiroth menghela nafas yang terdengar kecewa. "... Pengetahuan dan kebijakan dari Ancients disimpan di dalam materia. Siapapun yang memiliki pengetahuan ini dapat menggunakan kekuatan alam dan planet dengan bebas. Pengetahuan tersebut berinteraksi antara diri kita dengan planet untuk kemudian memanggil magic... Atau paling tidak itu istilah yang mereka pakai..." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Magic... Kekuatan yang misterius..." Gumam Cloud. Tifa melihat sekitar, kemudian membungkuk memandangi materia itu.

"Hahaha!" Tiba-tiba Sephiroth tertawa.

Cloud berpaling padanya. "Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu?"

Sephiroth menghentikan tawanya. "Seseorang pernah memberitahuku untuk jangan pernah menggunakan kata-kata non-ilmiah seperti "kekuatan misterus"! Bahkan istilah magic juga seharusnya tidak dipakai! Aku masih mengingat betapa marahnya dia saat itu." Ia sedikit tertawa.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya cloud.

"Hojo dari Shinra, Inc... Pria tidak berpengalaman yang ditugaskan mengambil alih tugas seorang ilmuwan hebat. Hojo itu gumpalan massa kompleks yang berjalan." Sephiroth tertawa kecil tanpa suara.

Tifa mengangkat kepalanya. "air mancur Mako... Jadi di sinilah tempat adanya pengetahuan dari para Ancients."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan tiba di Reaktor Mako di Mt. Nibel. Sephiroth dan yang lainnya menghampiri tangga di jalan masuk.

Sephiroth baru akan memasuki reaktor ketika dia melirik Tifa. "Hanya orang berwenang yang boleh masuk." Katanya. "Tempat ini penuh rahasia industri Shinra."

"Tapi aku ingin melihat ke dalam." Protes Tifa.

"Maaf, Tifa tapi sebaiknya kau menunggu di luar." Kata Cloud.

Cloud dan Sephiroth memasuki reaktor. Prajurit Shinra merentangkan tangan menghalangi Tifa ketika ia mencoba masuk.

"Hmmh! Sebal!" Gerutunya sambil berbalik dan bertolak pinggang.

Cloud mengikuti Sephiroth ke dalam reaktor dan tiba di ruangan inti yang terdapat pod-pod besar. Terdapat bilik di atas tangga dengan tulisan JENOVA. Cloud mengikuti Sephiroth turun dan berhenti. Sephiroth memeriksa salah satu pod.

"Inilah penyebab kerusakannya. Bagian ini rusak. Cloud, tolong tutup katupnya." Ujarnya, ia berjalan ke pod lainnya.

Cloud melaksanakan perintah Sephiroth lalu menghampirinya.

"Kenapa rusak ya...?" Gumam Sephiroth, ia melompat dan melihat ke dalam pod. Terdiam, lalu turun dan mulai berbicara sendiri. "...Sekarang aku mengerti, Hojo. Tapi bahkan dengan melakukan hal ini kau belum selevel dengan Profesor Gast." Ia berbalik pada Cloud. "Ini adalah sistem yang mengentalkan dan membekukan enegi Mako... Maksudanya, kalau semua berfungsi dengan benar. Sekarang, jika energi Mako terus dikentalkan apa yang terjadi?"

Cloud merasa bingung. "Uh, umm... Oh, yeah! Dia akan menjadi Materia."

"Tepat, normalnya. Tapi Hojo meletakkan benda lain di sana." Ia menunjuk pod. "... Lihatlah sendiri. Lihat melalui jendela."

Cloud mengangguk. Ia melompat naik dan mengintip ke dalam pod dan melihat monster yang mengerikan. Dia terkejut dan langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan terjatuh. "Ap... Apa itu?" Ia memandang Sephiroth dengan wajah takut.

"Anggota SOLDIER yang normal adalah manusia yang disiram Mako. Kau jadi berbeda, tapi tetap manusia. Tapi apa mereka? Mereka telah diekspos secara luar biasa Mako, jauh melebihimu." Kata Sephiroth.

Cloud berdiri. "Kau bilang anggota normal SOLDIER? Maksudmu kau berbeda?"

Tiba-tiba Sephiroth memegangi kepalanya.

"H...hei Sephiroth!" Cloud memanggil cemas.

"T... tidak... Masa!" Sephiroth menurunkan tangannya. Dia menghunuskan pedangnya dan mulai mengayunkannya dengan membabi buta ke pod di depannya. Cloud meloncat mundur.

"Apakah aku diciptakan dengan cara ini juga? Apakah aku sama dengan semua monster ini...?" Sephiroth terus menebas pod.

"Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth menebas udara kosong dan berhenti. Ia berbalik pada Cloud. "Kau melihatnnya kan? Mereka semuanya... dulu manusia..."

"Manusia? Tidak mungkin!" Bantah Cloud.

Sephiroth memandang Cloud. Pedangnya yang tajam dan panjang masih terhunus, ia menggenggamnya erat. "Sejak kecil aku selalu merasa... bahwa aku berbeda dengan orang lain. Spesial, entah kenapa. Tapi... bukan seperti ini..." Dia menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Duarrr! Salah satu pod meledak. Monster di dalamnya merayap keluar. Cloud dan Sephiroth segera memasang kuda-kuda.

Your Pov

Cloud menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apakah aku... manusia? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sephiroth saat itu. Aku masih syok dengan kenyataan bahwa Shinra itu memproduksi monster."

"...Siapa yang mengira reaktor Mako menyimpan rahasia seperti itu." Kata Tifa.

Red mengibaskan ekornya dengan malas. "Pantas ada peningkatan jumlah monster akhir-akhir ini."

"Tifa... Jadi saat itu kau berada di luar?" Tanya Aeris.

Tifa mengangguk pelan. "...ya."

"Lalu sesudah itu bagaimana?" Tanyamu pada Cloud.

"Kami kembali ke Nibelheim, Sephiroth mengurung dirinya sendiri di penginapan. Dia bahkan tidak mau bicara denganku." Jawabnya.

Tifa menggoyangkan tangannya pelan. "Kemudian dia tiba-tiba menghilang, kan?"

"Kami menemukan dia di dalam bangunan terbesar di Nibelheim."

"Para penduduk menyebutnya Shinra Mansion." Sambung Tifa.

Cloud melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dulu, orang-orang dari Shinra tinggal di dalam gedung itu..."

Writer's Pov

Nibelheim... Cloud berlari keluar dari penginapan, kemudian memasuki Shinra Mansion. Ia menghampiri seorang prajurit di salah satu kamar di lantai 2.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sephiroth." Kata prajurit itu ketika ditanya di mana Sephiroth. "Tapi aku yakin, aku melihatnya dia masuk ke kamar ini."

Cloud memandang sekeliling dengan curiga. Ia mendekati tembok yang tidak terlapisi cat... Seperti tembok menara. Ia menekan salah satu bata dan tembok itu terbuka.

"Waow! Aku tidak tahu di situ ada pintu rahasia!" Pekik prajurit yang dari tadi hanya melihat Cloud memeriksa tembok. "Mungkinkah Sephiroth ke dalam sana?"

Cloud tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia masuk dan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Menemukan dua buah pintu. Satu pintu terkunci dan satu pintu lagi tidak. Cloud memasuki pintu yang tidak terkunci lalu memasuki ruang yang seperti laboratorium juga perpustakaan. Ia berjalan menuju lorong rak buku dan menemukan Sephiroth.

"...Organisme yang sepertinya mati, ditemukan di dalam gua yang berusia 2000 tahun." Sephiroth membaca buku yang ia pegang. "Profesor Gast menamakan organisme itu, Jenova."

Cloud memandangnya dengan terdiam tidak berkata sepatah kata pun, ia hanya iangin mendengarkan.

"Tahun X, Bulan X, Hari X. Jenova dipastikan merupakan Ancient... TahunX, bulan X, Hari X. Proyek Jenova disetujui. Penggunakaan Reaktor Mako 1 disetujui." Sephiroth berhenti sesaat dan menatap langit. "Nama ibuku adalah Jenova... Proyek Jenova... Apakah ini hanya kebetulan?" Dia menunduk. "Profesor Gast... Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku?... Kenapa kau meninggal?"

Cloud menghampiri Sephiroth dengan cemas. Tapi Sephiroth mengatakan kalau ia hanya ingin sendiri. Cloud menurutinya, dan ia pergi.

Sephiroth terus menerus membaca. Ia sama sekali tidak keluar dari sana. Ia terus membaca seperti orang kerasukan. Dan lampu bawah tanah tidak pernah padam sampai pagi...

Esoknya Cloud terbangun, ia tertidur di salah satu kamar Shinra Mansion, ia bangkit dan menuju ke perpustakaan bawah tanah. Ia berpapasan dengan prajurit.

"Sephiroth terlihat aneh." Ujar prajurit ketika Cloud melewatinya. Cloud hanya diam dan tetap melanjutkan ke perpustakaan. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia mendengar suara tawa... Sephiroth...

"Ha,ha,ha..." Tawa mengerikan yang ganjil. Cloud langsung bergegas ke bagian belakang ruangan. Terlihat Sephiroth yang sedang menenteng sebuah buku.

Sephirtoh berbalik. "Siapa di sana?" Ketika matanya menemukan Cloud ia langsung tersenyum aneh. "Hmph... penghianat."

"Penghianat?" Cloud tidak mengerti.

"Kau penghianat yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Akan kuceritakan padamu. Planet ini sebetulnya milik Cetra. Cetra adalah ras yang berpindah-pindah. Mereka akan berimigrasi, mengembangkan sebuah planet, lalu berimigrasi lagi.. Di akhir perjalanan mereka yang sangat sulit, mereka menemukan Promised Land dan kebahagiaan yang terindah." Ia berbalik pada Cloud.

"Tapi, muncul orang-orang yang tidak menyukai perjalanan ini. Mereka berhenti berimigrasi dan membangun tempat tinggal serta memilih ntuk menjalani kehidupan yang lebih mudah. Mereka melakukan semua itu tanpa memberikan balasan apa pun pada Cetra dan planet." Sephiroth menunduk. "Mereka adalah leluhurmu."

Cloud memandang Sephiroth. Tetap dalam keadaan bingung. "Sephiroth..."

"Dulu sekali, sebuah bencana menerpa planet ini. Leluhurmu melarikan diri... Mereka selamat karena mereka bersembunyi. Para Cetra mengorbankan diri mereka untuk menyelamatkan planet dari bencana itu. Planet terselamatkan dengan mengorbankan Cetra. Setelah itu, leluhurmu semakin berkembang biak, keturunannya semakin dominan." Ia menatap Cloud. "Sekarang yang tertinggal dari Cetra hanyalah laporan ini."

"Apa hubungannya semua ini denganmu?" Tanya Cloud.

Mata tajam Sephiroth menyipit marah. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Ancient bernama Jenova ditemukan di gua tua yang berusia 2000 tahun. Proyek Jenova. Proyek Jenova bertujuan memproduksi orang dengan kekuatan dari Ancients...bukan, Cetra... Dan akulah produk yang dihasilkan."

Cloud tersentak mundur. "Pro... Produk?"

"Ya. Profesor Gast, pemimpin Proyek Jenova dan ilmuwan yang jenius, memproduksi aku." Sephiroth berjalan ke lorong dan berhenti.

Cloud terpaku. "Ba... Bagaimana dia...?" Lalu tersadar dan mengejar Sephiroth. "Se... Sephiroth?"

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku. Aku akan menemui Ibuku!" Bentak Sephiroth dengan mata menyala dan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Cloud menatap tubuh yang semakin menjauh itu cemas. Pikirannya kacau balau, ia terdiam dengan khawatir akan semua keaadaan yang akan terjadi sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar secepatnya dari Shinra Mansion, berniat menyusul Sephiroth.

"Ada apa? Sephiroth terlihat sangat aneh!" Ujar prajurit yang ada di ruangan pintu bawah tanah. "Telah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Cloud mengangguk. Ia menceritakan semuanya, juga perasaan khawatirnya. Raut wajah prajurit itu segera berubah, tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, prajurit itu berlari meninggalkan Cloud menuju keluar.

Cloud menatap prajurit itu bingung, lalu mengangkat bahu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya, bukan rasa khawatir namun perasaan buruk. Ia langsung bergegas keluar.

Setibanya di luar, Cloud kembali terpaku. Ia melihat seisi kota terbakar. Ia bergegas menuju alun-alun dan berpapasan dengan Zangan.

"Hei, kamu! Kamu masih sadar kan? Cepat ke sini dan bantu aku!" Panggil Zangan. Cloud menghampiri Zangan. "Aku akan memeriksa rumah ini. Kau periksa yang sana!" Perintah Zangan, lalu ia berlari ke rumah sebelah penginapan.

Cloud memandang sekitar, matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang dikenalnya, prajurit yang bersamanya di Shinra Mansion tergeletak tidak berdaya. Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, mengira prajurit itu tidak akan selamat. Ia menoleh ke samping, melihat sebuah rumah yang terbakar hebat... Rumahnya... Teringat akan ibunya, ia segera menuju rumahnya dan menerobos masuk rumahnya. Tidak sampai lima detik ia keluar lagi. Ia tidak bisa masuk karena dasyatnya kobaran api. Cloud menatap rumah itu sayu. Memikirkan Ibunya.

Your Pov

"Tunggu!" Cegahmu ketika Cloud akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Semuanya menoleh padamu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tifa.

"Apakah..." Kamu terdiam ragu. 'Ceritanya... Seperti ketika aku melihat Zack pertama kali di Nibelheim. Percakapannya dengan Zangan, atau ketika ia memeriksa prajurit Shinra... Kenapa sama? Dia... Cloud...? Apa Zack itu Cloud?'

"Kenapa?" Aeris penasaran.

"Cepatlah, aku ingin mendengar cerita Cloud lagi." Protes Barret.

'Apa Zack itu Cloud?' Pikiranmu bercampur aduk antara bingung, ingin tahu, dan marah... Marah, entah karena apa... "Tidak..." Kamu menunduk. "Lebih baik kau lanjutkan Cloud."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Cloud.

"Nanti saja... Lebih baik sekarang kau lanjutkan, nanti akan kuberitahu." Ujarmu.

Cloud memandangmu curiga tapi ia segera melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku berpikir tentang ibuku. Tapi langsung beralih pada Sephiroth yang pasti telah melakukan semua itu..."

Writer's Pov

Cloud mencari-cari sosok Sephiroth, namun ia tidak menemukannya, yang ia temukan malah fotografer yang sedang sekarat. "Mengerikan..." Gumam Cloud. "Sephiroth... Kau terlalu kejam..."

"Arrrgh!"

"Waah!"

SOLDIER 1st Class yang sedang bergumam itu mendengar suara teriakan. Terlihat seorang pria berambut perak menebas beberapa penduduk dengan pedang panjangnya di dekat sebuah mansion di tengah kobaran api. Dia... Sephiroth...

Cloud sangat terkejut, ia terpaku melihat Sephiroth berdiri di tengah kobaran api yang mengangkat wajahnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil tapi matanya bersinar tajam dan wajahnya begitu dingin. Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan memasuki kobaran api, seakan tidak tersentuh api-api yang menyala.

Mata Cloud menyala geram, ia tahu Sephiroth aka pergi ke mana. Pastilah Reaktor MAKO Mt. Nibel. Ia segera berlari menyusul Sephiroth.

Setibanya di Reaktor, Cloud bergegas masuk. Ketika ia menoleh ke bawah, ia terkejut melihat Tifa yang sedang menangis, berlutut di samping ayahnya yang tergeletak. Pedang Sephiroth juga ada di sana, berlumuran darah.

Cloud langsung bergegas turun dan ketika di tengah jembatan ia terhenti mendengar suara pilu Tifa.

"Papa..." Tifa memanggil pelan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh ayahnya. "Sephiroth!" Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sephiroth yang melakukannya bukan?" Ia menunduk.

Badan Tifa gemetar, air matanya mengalir deras, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sephiroth... SOLDIER... Reaktor Mako... Shinra... SEMUANYA!"

Cloud menatap gadis itu sayu.

"Aku benci mereka semua!" Teriak Tifa pada langit. IA memungut pedang Sephiroth yang tergeletak di sampingnya, dan masuk ke pintu di dekatnya.

Cloud segera menyusul masuk. Terlihat Sephiroth berdiri di depan ruangan Jenova.

"Ibu, aku di sini untuk melihatmu. Kumohon, bukalah pintu ini." Ujar Sephiroth sambil menggedor pintu yang di atasnya tertulis JENOVA. Terdengar seperti rajukan anak kecil.

Tifa berdiri di bawah tangga sambil membawa pedang Sephiroth. Ia menatap Sephiroth marah. "Teganya kau lakukan itu pada papa dan semua penduduk kota!" Ia berlari menaiki tangga dan mencoba menebas Sephiroth namun dengan mudah Sephiroth merebut pedangnya dan berbalik menebas Tifa. Tifa terpelanting dan terjatuh.

Sephiroth tidak memperdulikannya, dan memasuki ruangan Jenova. Cloud segera menghampiri Tifa.

Tifa memandang Cloud sayu dengan senyumnya yang sedih. "...Kau berjanji... Kau berjanji kau akan datang... saat aku dalam bahaya...

Cloud membalas senyumnya dengan lembut lalu mengangkat tubuh Tifa dan dengan hati-hati membaringkannya di samping pod pojok. Cloud menatap ruang Jenova dengan geram, lalu berlali ke dalam sana.

Ruangan Jenova. Terlihat Sephiroth sedang berdiri di depan sebuah tabung inti yang terlapisi tameng dan sebuah topeng besi berwajah wanita dalam ruangan, ia mengangkat tangannya. "Ibu mari kita ambil planet ini bersama-sama. Aku punya ide bagus. Ayo kita pergi ke Promised Land."

Cloud memasuki ruangan, ia menatap Sephiroth geram dan sudah bersiap mengacungkan pedangnya. "Sephiroth... Keluargaku! Kampung halamanku! Teganya kau lakukan ini ke mereka!"

Perlahan Sephiroth menurunkan tangannya dan mulai terdengar suara tawanya. "Ha, ha, ha... Mereka datang lagi, Ibu. Dengan tenaga, pengetahuan dan magic yang superior, ibu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penguasa planet ini."

Sephiroth mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke tameng pelindung tabung. "Tapi mereka... Makhluk-makhluk yang tidak berguna itu telah mencuri palnet ini dari ibu. Tapi sekarang aku berada bersamamu jadi jangan khawatir..." Ia menarik paksa tameng. Topeng yang ada ikut tertarik, juga kabel kabel yang menghubungkan tameng dan topeng.

Seketika itu, terlihat sosok yang tidak manusiawi dari dalam tabung. Seperti sosok wanita yang seluruh tubuhnya berwarna biru pucat, rambutnya yang perak kebiru abu-abuan, mata kanannya tertutup rambutnya dan mata kirinya menyala redup, warna merah yang ganjil. Sosok itu memakai sebuah penutup kepala besi bertuliskan JENOVA.

Cloud menghunuskan pedangnya, ia tidak peduli dengan Jenova. "Bagaimana dengan KESEDIHANKU? Keluargaku... teman-temanku... Kesedihan karena direngut dari kampung halamanku? Itu sama dengan kesedihanmu!" Teriaknya dengan marah.

"Ha...ha...ha..." Sephiroth tertawa, ia mengangkat tangannya. "Kesedihanku? Apa yang harus kusedihkan? Aku adalah yang terpilih. Aku telah dipilih menjadi pemimpin planet ini. Aku mendapat titah untuk mengambil planet ini dari orang bodoh seperti kalian untuk Cetra. Apa yang harus kusedihkan?"

Buster Sword, pedang yang dibawa Cloud itu teracung. "Tidak, kau bukan Sephiroth yang dulu kukenal!

Aura dan udara di antara mereka seketika berubah menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih tegang dan mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan amarah.

Your Pov

"... Dan itulah akhir ceritaku." Uajr cloud menyudahi ceritanya.

Barret tidak terlihat puas, ia mengacungkan tangannya yang sudah jadi senapan. "Hei, tunggu dulu! Seterusnya bagaimana?"

"Tidak ingat..." Jawab Cloud santai.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sephiroth?"

Cloud menoleh ke Aeris yang mengajukan pertanyaan. "Dilihat dari kemampuanku, tidak mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya." Lalu ia menoleh ke arahmu. "Sepertinya, Shaffira bisa menjelakan semua ini..."

"Aku?" Kau terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang melihat Sephiroth dilempar ke kolam Mako oleh seoran prajurit kan?" Desaknya.

Semua menatap ke arahmu dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu? Beri tahu kami." Pinta Tifa.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya." Kata Aeris.

"Aku itdak tahu kalau kau juga akan terlibat, karena kau sudah terlibat, lebih baik ceritakan sesuatu yang kau tahu." Timpal Barret.

Kau menghela nafas, merasa tidak punya pilihan lain selain bercerita. "Dengar... Dulu aku ke Nibelheim hanya untuk melakukan perjalanan sebagai seorang pengelana biasa, ketika itu aku melihat Nibelheim yang sudah kacau balau dengan kobaran api di mana-mana. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi aku ke Mt. Nibel atas saran seseorang martial arts bernama Zangan. Aku sampai di Reaktor Mako dan memasukinya setelah berpikir ratusan kali dalam otakku. Sesampainya di sana, aku mendengar suara teriakan yang menyerukan nama Sephiroth. Aku mencari ke arah suara yang berasal dari bawah, di jembatan, suara seorang prajurit Shinra. Aku melihat prajurit itu memburu Sephiroth yang ada di jembatan, bersiap membunuh. Namun dengan tangkas Sephiroth menghunus pedangnya dan menikam dada sang prajurit. Dia mengangkat pedangnya itu sampai prajurit itu terangkat dari permukaan tanah, bergelantungan di ujung pedang."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tifa ketika kau menghentikan kata-katamu

Kau mengambil nafas sejenak. "Prajurit itu terbelak, ia meronta hingga bisa menurunkan badannya kembali. Ia mengangkat dan menggenggam sisi tajam pedang Sephiroth. Sephiroth terbelak tidak percaya. Sang prajurit terlihat mengerahkan segenap tenaganya dan mengayunkan pedang Sephiroth. Pedang itu merobek tubuhnya dan melontarkan Sephiroth jatuh dari jembatan, ke kolam Mako. Aku hanya terpana melihat kejadian itu. Dan prajurit itu roboh di jembatan."

"Lalu?" tanya Tifa lagi.

"Tidak ingat." Jawabmu santai, sesantai Cloud.

Barret terlihat kesal. "Lagi-lagi cerita menggantung! Benar-benar menyebalkan. Lalu bagaimana sebenarnya Sephiroth, ia hidup atau mati?"

"Pernyataan resmi mengatakan Sephiroth telah tewas. Aku baca di koran." Kata Tifa

"Shinra, Inc, menguasai koran-koran, jadi informasi itu tidak bisa dipercaya." Timpal Aeris seperti tidak menyetujui pernyataan Tifa.

"Aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya." Kata Cloud. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Aku telah menantang Sephiroth namun masih hidup. Siapa prajurit Shinra yang telah melempar Sephiroth ke kolam Mako, mungkinkah dia prajurit yang bersamaku ketika di Shinra Mansion. Tapi, kenapa dia juga menantang Sephiroth, apa ia masih hidup? Dan kenapa Sephiroth tidak membunuhku?"

"Aku juga selamat." Sambung Tifa.

Aeris menyentuhkan jarinya ke dagunya. "Banyak bagian yang membingungkan. Bagaimana dengan Jenova? Tadi itu aad di bangunan Shinra kan?"

"Pasti Shinra membawanya dari Nibelheim ke Midgar." Jawab Cloud cepat.

"Tapi dia menghilang kan?" Tanyamu.

"Apakah orang lain membawanya keluar setelah itu? Dia menghilang dari gedung Shinra." Kata Aeris lagi.

"Sephiroth...?" Tifa memastikan.

"Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Berarti ia hidup selama ini?" Kau memandang semuanya.

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Sampai Barret memecahkan kesunyian itu dengan suaranya yang besar dan bernada kesal.

"Sialan! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali! Aku mau pergi, pergi! Kalian saja yang memikirkan!" Barret melangkah ke arah tangga dan berhenti sebelum menuruninya. Ia berseru pada Cloud. "Yo, Cloud! Ayo kita pergi!"

Cloud mengangguk. "Ya."

"Yo, ayo kita pergi." Kata Barret lagi, ia tampak sangat bersemangat. Lalu menuruni tangga.

"Ya ampun..." Keluh Cloud.

Tifa memandang Cloud. "...Cloud...?" Ia menghampirinya. "Seberapa parah lukaku ketika Sephiroth melukaiku?"

"Aku pikir kau akan tewas. Aku sangat sedih." Jawab Cloud sambil memandang Tifa dengan senyum tidak terlihatnya. Tifa hanya membisu mendengarnya.

Kau menoleh ke arah Aeris. Terlihat ia sedang bergumam sendiri. "Aku... Ancients... Cetra... Jenova... Sephiroth dan diriku sendiri..."

'Ya Tuhan...' Keluhmu. 'Semuanya jadi kacau begini. Aku yang mengetahui semuanya... Tidak, tapi sebagian besar, tidak bisa menjelaskan apa pun. Bahkan untuk menyangkal cerita Cloud. Sephirtoh dan Jenova bukanlah Cetra... Sephiroth hanya manusia yang terinjeksi sel Jenova dan Jenova hanya makhluk penyebar virus yang tidak berguna dan sangat berbahaya.' Kamu memandang ke arah Cloud dan Tifa. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"Ayo pergi." Kata Tifa kemudian. "Barreti menunggu."

Kalian semua kecuali Red melangkah dan segera ke lantai bawah. Red terlihat duduk merenung, ekoranya mengibas-ngibas dan terlihat malas. "Cerita yang menarik..." Komentarnya.

Semuanya telah berada di lantai bawah penginapan. Barret memberikan sesuatu pada Cloud.

"Yo, Cloud. Ini." Ia memberikan sebuah PHS hitam.

"Dengan PHS ini aku bisa melihatmu kapan saja." Kata Aeris.

"Tunggu. Bisakah aku mengganti anggota kelompokku?" Tanya Cloud pada Barret.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

'Sial, tampaknya ia ingin menggantiku karena aku terlihat mencurigakan di depannya.' Pikirmu. 'Atau karena ia tidak ingin mencari informasi Sephirtoh dariku?'

"Aku ingin mengganti Red dengan Tifa."

"Eh, denganku?" Tifa seperti kalang kabut.

"Yeah... Aku harap kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan Shaffira, mungkin ia akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang kau ingat tentang ingatan kita di Nibelheim 5 tahun yang lalu."

Tifa terlihat kecewa, namun langusng terlihat bersemangat dan tertarik. "Kuharap aku juga bisa akrab denganmu, Shaffira."

Kamu mengangguk. "Ya." Sesaat kau melirik ke arah Aeris, ia terlihat kecewa.

"Baiklah, Red sekarang kau ikut aku."

Red berjalan malas ke arah Barret.

"Baiklah kami berangkat." Barret dan yang lainnya pergi.

"Lalu... Ke mana sekarang?" Tanya Tifa.

"Tampaknya kita harus ke Junon, aku rasa hanya itu kota besar Shinra yang kedua setelah Midgar."

Cloud mengangguk. "Shaffira benar... Mungkin kita harus ke sana."

"Baiklah... Ayo berangkat!" Tifa terlihat bersemangat.

Kalian bertiga keluar dan tanpa sengaja mendengar dua orang berbicara dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Dengar! Barusan, seseorang memakai jubah hitam pergi ke timur ke arah padang rumput. Dia membawa pedang yang mengagumkan, dan orangnya sangat menakutkan!"

"Jubah hitam? Sephiroth?" Kamu bertanya-tanya.

"Kita dengarkan dulu mereka bicara." Kata Cloud.

"Ya, ia laki-laki yang mencurigakan dalam jubah hitam. Menurutku pedangnya mengerikan."

Cloud mengangguk. "Pasti benar-benar Sephiroth. Mungkinkah dia ke Junon?"

Tifa mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke tanah. "Siapa tahu. Lebih baik hubungi yang lainnya agar kita bertemu di Junon." Perkataan Tifa langsung terhenti ketika Cloud sudah menghubungi yang lainnya. "Kau itu..."

"Aku sudah memberi tahu yang lainnya." Kata Cloud sambil menyimpan kembali PHS. "Lebih baik kita segera berangkat."

Kau dan Tifa mengangguk, kalian langsung menuju gerbang kota dan keluar dari kota biru tersebut.

Kalian menuju ke timur, ke sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Kau terpana melihatnya. 'Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Chocobo?' Pikirmu dengan mata berbinar memandang sekeliling.

"Kita bisa mampir ke sebuah peternakan Chocobo." Ujar Cloud sambil melihat-lihat papan petunjuk. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mampir."

"Kau tidak ada alasan lain?" Tanya Tifa. "Kau memang lucu."

Cloud memandang Tifa dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Apa maksudnya dengan 'lucu'?"

Tifa tersenyum dan tertawa. "Tidak."

"Tapi, Tifa, tidak apa kan kita mampir sebentar?" Tanyamu tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari padang rumput. "Aku sudah lama tidak ke sana. Di sana peternakan Chocobonya bisa dibilang bagus."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kau tampaknya menyukai Chocobo, juga padang rumput ini. Sedari tadi kau hanya memandanginya tanpa rasa bosan."

Akhirnya kau menoleh ke gadis berambut panjang itu. "Begitukah...? Tapi kurasa kau benar! Aku menyukai alam Chocobo yang bebas!"

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Cloud mulai melangkah dan diikuti kalian berdua.

Kalian sampai di sebuah peternakan Chocobo. Terlihat beberapa Chocobo sedang merumput di balik pagar. Cloud menghampiri salah satu Chocobo yang terlihat sedang merumput di pinggir pagar. Cloud berbicara dengan bahasa "kwee-kwee" dengan Chocobo tersebut, sementara kau dan Tifa memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Ah, mereka menari!" Pekikmu.

Terlihat para chocobo menari di depan Cloud yang tersenyum senang. Tarian yang sederhana dari makhluk yang berbentuk seperti kalkun besar berwarna kuning itu. Sebuah materia merah terlempar setelah kawanan Chocobo berhenti menari dan mengucapkan "Kweeh!" Pada Cloud.

Cloud mengambil meteria merah itu, materia Summon. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau mereka akan melemparkan benda ini." Katanya sambil menunjukkannya padamu dan Tifa.

"Summoning materia..." Gumammu sambil memandangi materia itu. "Choco/mog ya..."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Tifa.

Kau tersenyum. 'Tentu aku tahu, dulu aku yang melempar materia ini ke balik pagar.' "Aku mengenal semua Summoning materia di seluruh dunia."

Cloud memandangmu dengan penuh ketertarikan. "Kuharap kau bisa menjelaskanku kapan-kapan."

"Aku tidak berminat." Balasmu dengan nada bercanda.

"Kurasa kau bisa menjadi guru bagi mantan SOLDIER ini." Kata Tifa sambil tertawa.

Kalian melanjutkan perjalanan ke sebuah rumah yang ada di sana dan memasukinya. Terlihat pria tua sedang berdiri di depan meja.

"Selamat datang." Pria itu menoleh ke arahmu, dan terkejut.

Kau tersenyum dan menghampirinya. "Hai, Choco Bill, lama tidak ketemu."

"Kau, nona Shaffira! Sudah lama sekali sejak 11 tahun yang lalu, dan kau terlihat tidak berubah! Makanya kau langusng mengenalmu!" Ujarnya dengan nada gembira. "11 tahun kau tidak datang."

"Ada banyak masalah yang terjadi, karena aku hanya seorang pengelana." Jawabmu.

Cloud menghampiri kalian. "11 tahun? Dan tidak berubah? 11 tahun yang lalu berarti ketika aku berumur 10 tahun. Aku berubah total sekarang. Memang berapa umurmu?"

"Cloud tidak sopan menanyakan umur seorang gadis!" Protes Tifa.

Kau memutar bola matamu. "Yang kuingat 18."

"Itu umur yang kau katakan padaku 11 tahun yang lalu." Kata Choco Bill cepat. "Mungkin kau benar-benar lupa akan umurmu."

Cloud dan Tifa terdiam sambil memandangmu dengan tatapan bingung.

Writer's Pov

Terlihat Cloud yang memandangi Shaffira. Ia ingin sekali membuka jati diri gadis yang mirip Sephiroth itu. 'Siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku merasakan banyak kebohongan darinya. Jika dihitung, umurnya lebih tua dariku!'

'18 ditambah 11... Itu sama dengan 29...' Tifa memandang Shaffira dengan bingung. 'Apa mungkin orang umur segitu terlihat sangat muda dan remaja seperti ini. Tanpa kerutan diwajahnya sedikit pun?'

'Siapa dia sebenarnya...?'

Your Pov

"Mau menyebrangi rawa?" Tanya Choco Bill ketika kamu bercerita kalau kamu ingin ke Junon.

"Yap."

"Hmm, kalau begitu sepertinya kamu lebih baik cari Chocobo. Kamu bisa menyebrangi rawa dengan cepat dengan Chocobo. Itu satu-satunya jalan agar tidak diserang Midgar Zolom." Kata Choco Bill.

"Midgar Zolom?" Bingung Cloud.

Kamu langsung menoleh ke arahnya sambil mengangguk. "Ya. Itu makhluk mirip ular yang lebih tinggi dari 30 kaki. Ia mendeteksi langkah kaki siapa pun yang masuk ke rawa."

"Lalu, BAM! Ia menyerang!" Lanjut Choco Bill. "Untuk menghindar, beli Chocobo di "Choco Bill dan Choco Billy Farm". Kalau mau beli Chocobo, kamu bilang saja dengan cucuku. Ia ada di kandang Chocobo di ujung kanan peternakan."

(Anime sweat drop) 'Sempat-sempatnya dia promosi.' "Lebih baik kita segera ke sana." Katamu pada yang lainnya.

Cloud dan Tifa mengangguk.

Kalian pergi keluar setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Choco Bill. Di tengah perjalanan Tifa menghampirimu.

"Hei... Benarkah pernah ke sini 11 tahun yang lalu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Yep, dulu aku menitipkan Chocoboku di sini, sayangnya Chocobo itu sudah mati." Jawabmu sambil tertawa.

"Bukan itu, tapi aku bingung dengan umurmu."

Kamu mengangkat bahu. 'Entahlah, tapi mungkin 28 atau 29 yaa?' "Aku lupa, yang aku ingat aku berumur 18."

"Kau ini..." Keluh Tifa. "Memangnya kau pernah hilang ingatan?"

Kamu tertawa mendengarnya. "Tidak pernah kok."

Cloud memandangi kalian berdua dengan wajah kesal, ia terlihat menunggu.

"Lebih baik, kita bergegas. Mr. Never want to waiting for ladies sedang kesal." Katamu sambil memandang Cloud dengan senyum jahil.

Tifa tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Ayo jalan." Kata Cloud.

Kalian berdua mengikuti Cloud masuk ke kandang Chocobo. Di sana ada dua orang anak kecil. Anak laki-laki dan perempuan.

Cloud menghampiri anak laki-laki di sana. Ia berbincang.

"Mau Chocobonya tidak?" Tanya anak itu yang bernama Choco Billy.

"Ng... Minta satu deh." Kata Cloud.

"Orang tua yang malang..." Keluh Choco billy.

"Orang tua...?" Cloud bingung.

Choco Billy menggoyangkan pena bulu di topinya. "Kami sedang kehabisan Chocobo. Yang di sana itu punya orang lain. Kalau benar-benar mau, kau harus keluar dan tangkap sendiri."

Cloud menghela nafas kecewa. "Baiklah."

"Kau akan membutuhkan Chocobo Lure agar mereka muncul. Aku jual 'Chocobo Lure' seharga 2000 gil. Mau tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Boleh." Cloud merogoh sakunya dan memberikan uang 2000 gil-nya pada anak itu dan Choco billy memberikan Chocobo Lure, sebuah materia berwarna pink keunguan.

"Terima kasih!"

Anak perempuan yang sebelumnya telah mengatakan kalau namanya Chole berbalik menatap Choco Billy, kakaknya. "Tidak kemahalan tuh? Tapi jangan marah dengan kakak atau kakek ya. Sejak ayah dan ibu meninggal dunia, jadi begini deh..." Keluhnya.

Kamu menghampiri gadis kecil itu. "Tidak apa-apa Chole... Aku tahu, peternakan kalian sedang susah. Bisa dilihat dari kandang-kandang kosong di sini." Ujarmu sambil memandangi kandang kosong di sekeliling.

Dua kandang di dekat pintu dulunya adalah tempat Chocobo milikmu, yang satu Green Chocobo dan yang satunya Black Chocobo. Yang Green, Cloen, begitu kau memanggilnya, memiliki fisik lemah, hidupnya tidak begitu lama. Dan yang hitam, kau memberi namanya Buraku, mati karena menolongmu ketika akan jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Kamu memandang kandang-kandang itu dengan senyuman sendu, mengingat suara riang Chocobo-mu. 'Dulu... Sangat menyenangkan...'

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tifa.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa..." Kamu tersenyum pada Tifa, lalu berpaling pada Cloud. "Ayo berangkat, Cloud."

Cloud mengangguk setuju.

Kalian keluar dari peternakan. Setelah berpamitan pada Choco Bill.

"Oh, ada satu hal yang belum aku beri tahu pada kalian." Katanya ketika kalian ada di ambang pintu. "Ada orang lain yang pergi ke rawa juga. Tanpa chocobo. Midgar Zolom akan menghabisinya. Orang itu memakai jubah hitam."

"Mungkinkah...?" Tanyamu pada Cloud dan Tifa.

Mereka berdua mengangguk pasti. "Itu Sephiroth..." Jawab Cloud.

Kalian meninggalkan peternakan.

Writer's Pov

Aeris memandangi Midgar Zolom yang tertancap di tiang panjang di depan pintu masuk Mythril Mine.

"Sulit dipercaya..." Komentar Red sambil tetap melangkah.

"Musuh kita bisa melakukan ini?" Aeris masih takjub.

"Siapa yang peduli?" Gerutu Barret. "Kita bergegas!"

Aeris mengangguk dan mengikuti Barret dan Red. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah khawatir.

Your Pov

"Berhasil!" Teriakmu ketika Chocobo berwarna kuning berada dihadapanmu dengan sikap jinak. "Anak baik..." Kamu mengusap-usap kepala Chocobo yang sedang makan itu. Cukup sulit menangkapnya ketika kalian harus menghadapi musuh lainnya.

"Syukurlah..." Tifa merebahkan diri di atas rumput. "Akhirnya dapat juga tiga Chocobo..."

Kamu tersenyum. "Dengan ini, kita dapat menyebrangi rawa."

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Cloud sambil menaiki chocobonya dan diikuti kamu dan Tifa.

Kalian menyentakkan tali kekang yang sudah dipasang pada leher masing-masing chocobo. Tali kekang gratis dari Choco Bill. Para Chocobo melesat kencang, melewati rawa.

"**SSSHHHH..."** Terdengar bunyi aneh dibelakang kalian.

Kamu menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak pada yang lainnya. "Apa kalian dengar sesuatu?"

"Ya!" Sahut Tifa. "Seperti desisan ular."

"Apa itu Midgar Zolom?" Tanya Cloud.

"Entahlah." Kamu menyentakkan tali kekang agar Chocobo lebih cepat berlari. "Lebih baik bergegas demi keselamatan!"

Cloud dan Tifa mengikutimu. Mereka menyentakkan tali kekangnya. Chocobo melesat kencang, sampai akhirnya berhenti di suatu tempat di luar rawa.

"Mythril Mine..." Cloud menjalankan Chocobonya ke sebuah papan petunjuk. "Di sini tempatnya..."

Tifa menoleh kiri kanan sampai matanya menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tercengang. "Cloud, Shaffira! Lihat di sana!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Apa?" Kamu menoleh. "!" Kamu terkejut dan langsung turun dari chocobomu, menghampiri sesuatu yang membuatmu terkejut.

Seekor Midgar Zolom tertancap pada sebuah tiang pancang yang menusuk kepalanya. Beberapa sayatan pedang terlihat di tubuhnya. Darah hewan itu berceceran ke mana-mana, pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan juga menjijikkan.

Cloud dan Tifa juga turun dari chocobonya. "Ini hasil karya Sephiroth?" Tanya Cloud, memastikan.

"Kemungkinan besar, dilihat dari sayatan di tubuh Midgar Zolom." Jawabmu.

Tifa memandang dengan takjub. "Luar biasa..."

"Hei, itu pintu masuk Mythril Mine kan?" Cloud memecah keheningan dengan suaranya yang dingin, jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah gua.

"Ya..."

Tifa menoleh ke arahmu. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Dulu tidak sesepi ini, banyak orang yang bekerja di sini. Tapi sekarang mereka tidak bisa kerja lagi karena ada Midgar Zolom di rawa."

"Lebih baik kita masuk deh..." Cloud mulai melangkah.

Kalian bertiga masuk ke Mythril Mine. Begitu akan sampai di depan pintu keluar, kalian bertemu seorang berjas hitam dan berdasi, pakaian yang sangat formal... Seorang Turks.

Kamu mamandangi Turks itu dengan sedih. 'Rude...'

"Tunggu dulu!" Perintah Rude, ketika Cloud akan melangkah lagi. Ia terhenti dan meliahat ke arah pintu keluar yang berada di atas tebing kecil.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Tifa.

Kamu memandang Tifa dengan tatapan aneh. 'Apa dia sudah lupa pada orang yang sudah menangkapnya di Shinra HQ?'

Rude beralih pada Tifa. "Kamu tidak tahu siapa aku?" Suaranya tampak bingung.

"Dari Turks kan?" Potong Cloud cepat.

"Kalau sudah tahu, baguslah." Komentar Rude dengan suara enggan. "Sulit menjelaskan apa pekerjaan Turks..."

"Menculik, kan?" Potong Cloud lagi.

"Jeleknya begitu... kira-kira begitu..." Suara Rude terdengar sangat malas. "Tapi, tidak semuanya melakukan itu sekarang." Rude terdiam lama, melihat sekeliling, memandang ke arah lantai.

"Pak!" Suara panggilan seorang wanita terdengar dari atas tebing. Semuanya menoleh ke atas, terlihat seorang gadis Turks berdiri di tebing atas. "Tidak apa-apa kok Rude! Aku tahu kok kamu tidak suka berpidato. Tidak perlu maksa."

"... Kalau begitu Elena, kamu saja." Kata Rude.

Elena, gadis Turks yang berdiri di atas tebing itu berdehem pelan. "Aku anggota Turks paling baru, namaku Elena. Berkat 'kebaikan' kalian pada Reno, kami kekurangan orang... Walaupun, karenanya, aku dipromosikan jadi Turks... Biasanya, pekerjaan kami mencari tahu ke mana Sephiroth pergi, lalu mencoba menghalangi jalan kalian di sepanjang perjalanan." Ia berbalik. "Eh, tunggu, Sepertinya terbalik. Kalianlah yang menghalangi jalan kami."

(Anime Sweat drop) 'Geez... Turks baru ini terlalu cerewet...' Keluhmu.

"Elena kau terlalu banyak bicara..." Terdengar suara dari pintu keluar, seorang Turks masuk ke dalam. Dia adalah Tseng.

Elena terkejut. "Bapak Tseng?" Suaranya terdengar seperti protes.

"Tidak perlu bilang ke mereka pekerjaan kita..." Kata Tseng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahmu, Cloud dan Tifa.

"Maaf... Tseng." Kata Elena.

"Aku sudah memberimu tugas kan? Sekarang pergi. Jangan lupa buat laporannya." Ujar Tseng.

"Oh, Baik!" Elena akan beranjak turun. "Ok, Rude dan aku akan mencari Sephiroth, yang sekarang akan menuju Junon Harbour!"

Tseng memandang gadis itu dengan wajah lelah. "...Elena. Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti."

"Oh!" Elena menutup mulutnya, sadar kesalahannya yang mengatakan pekerjaan Turks di depan musuh. "Maaf, maaf..."

"...Pergilah. Jangan sampai Sephiroth lolos." Perintah Tseng.

"Siap, Pak!" Jawab Rude dan Elena serempak. Elena beranjak turun dan pergi. Rude berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar ia berbalik. "...Reno bilang ia mau bertemu setelah lukanya sembuh. Ia mau memperlihatkan rasa terima kasihnya pada kalian... dengan senjata baru..." Lalu ia pergi, ketika melihatmu tertawa kecil. Kamu tahu kalau Reno sangat benci kalah.

"Jadi..." Tseng melangkah maju dan memandang kalian satu per satu. "Di mana gadis Ancient itu?"

"Dia berada di tempat yang aman..." Jawab Cloud.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya ia jauh dari Shinra. Jaga dia baik-baik." Kata Tseng.

"Rasanya aneh mendengar ucapan yang seperti itu darimu..." Komentar Tifa.

"Terserah apa pendapatmu... Dan..." Ia memandang ke arahmu. "Shaffira. Kuharap kau juga jangan dekat-dekat Shinra..."

Kamu memalingkan wajah. "Kau tidak perlu mengurusiku..."

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu..." Keluh Tseng, lalu beralih pada Cloud. "Kuharap kau menjaganya juga..." Lalu pergi.

Cloud mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahmu ketika tubuh Tseng sudah tidak terlihat di matanya. "Apa maksudnya itu? Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Dia hanya simpati karena aku tertangkap Shinra..." Kamu melihat yang lainnya terdiam sambil memandang tidak percaya. "Itu tidak penting... Ayo jalan." Ujarmu sambil melangkah ke pintu keluar dan yang lainnya mengikuti.

Someone's Pov

Aku melihat tiga orang berjalan tenang di bawah. Aku yang berada di atas pohon ini bisa mengintai mereka dengan begitu mudah. Dua wanita dan satu orang pemuda yang membawa pedang besar. Mereka terlihat seperti orang kaya, dan kebetulan aku sedang tidak punya uang. Lebih baik serang mereka dan ambil uangnya. Hehehehe. Lebih baik lagi kalau mereka punya Materia.

"HYAAAAHH!" Aku turun menerjang sambil melempar Shuriken-ku, dan bergegas menyerang mereka.

Your Pov

Kamu memandang gadis yang memegang Shuriken besar yang sudah menyerang kalian dengan tiba-tiba sepuluh menit yang lalu terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Keluhmu.

"Cloud, kau kenal gadis itu?" Tanya Tifa.

Cloud menggeleng lalu menghampiri gadis itu.

Shuriken Girl Pov

"Adudududuh..." Kuusap kepalaku. Lawanku kali ini bukan orang sembarangan. Belum pernah ada yang bisa mengalahkanku selain ayah..."

Aku membuka mataku dan langusng bertatapan dengan sepasang mata biru. Kukedipkan mataku sesaat lalu bergegas berdiri. "Hah! Itu belum seberapa! Ayo akui, kalau kalian ketakutan terhadapku." Aku mengayunkan tinjuku.

"Sangat..." Pemuda yang memiliki mata biru yang tadi bertatapan denganku menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Aku tertawa dengan percaya diri. "Hehehehe... Sudah kuduga." Aku tahu mereka lebih kuat dariku dan aku harus kabur dari sini! "Baiklah, aku akan maafkan kalian kali ini. Sampai bertemu lagi!" Aku mulai beranjak.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak pemuda tadi dan aku terhenti kaget. Ia menyusul bersama kedua temannya. Yang berambut perak menatapku tajam dan yang berambut cokelat terlihat bersahabat. Aku takut memandang si rambut perak.

'Ada yang salah? Apa mereka belum puas menghajarku?' Aku sudah panik setengah mati. "Ada apa? Kalian membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Kau sepertinya kuat." Pemuda itu berkata lagi. "Kami bisa membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Huh?" Aku berkedip sesaat. "Bantuanku?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Aku memperhatikan dia dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambutnya yang seperti Chocobo. Di pedang... di armournya... Ada MATERIA!

"Oh... Jadi kalian butuh bantuanku, heh? OK. Aku akan bantu."

"Baiklah, ayo jalan." Pemuda itu berbalik dan langsung melangkah bersama teman-temannya.

"Heeeeeey... Tunggu dulu!" Aku memanggil kaget dan mengejar mereka. "Apa kalian tidak mau tahu namaku? Aku Yuffie, senang bertemu dengan kalian!" Aku mengikuti mereka sambil tersenyum.

Hehehehehe... Semuanya berjalan mulus. Aku tinggal menunggu saat mereka lengah dan ZAP! Semua materia akan jadi milikku.

Your Pov

Kamu melihat Desa di bawah gerbang Junon yang gelap. Menghela nafas lelah dan mengeluh kalau Shinra benar-benar mengambil hak orang lain, desa orang pun diambil saja...

"Apa yang terjadi pada desa ini ya? Hancur sekali..." Keluh Cloud.

"Shinra telah mengambil alih desa ini dan seenaknya membangun Junon di atasnya..." Jawabmu.

"Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian akan ke sini!" Teriak Yuffie, gadis muda yang menurut Cloud kuat dan telah direkrut menjadi anggota oleh Cloud satu jam yang lalu.

Tifa melihat sekeliling. Matanya tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Kurasa yang lainnya belum datang..."

Yuffie menoleh ke arah laut. "Hei di sana ada pantai! Lebih baik kita ke sana."

"Untuk apa?" Tanyamu.

"Mungkinkah yang lainnya di sana? Aku kan belum bertemu dengan mereka." Kata Yuffie.

Cloud menyetujui usul Yuffie, ia melangkah menuju pantai diikuti kalian bertiga.

Sesampainya disana kalian melihat seorang gadis kecil berdiri di dekat air.

"Hai! Tuan lumba-luamba!" Panggilnya ke arah air. Ia melompat-lompat senang ketika seekor lumba-lumba berenang mendekatinya.

Gadis kecil itu melompat kecil. "Namaku... Pri-scil-la! Coba ulangi."

Kamu tersenyum nervous. "Apa-apaan itu...?"

Seperti mendengar dan menyadari kalian, gadis kecil itu berbalik. "Kalian siapa? Anggota Shinra, Inc ya?"

Tifa tersenyum lembut. "Bukan, kamu salah. Kami tidak ada kaitan dengan Shinra."

Gadis kecil itu, Priscilla menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak percaya!"

"Bagus..." Keluh Cloud.

_**Grrr...**_

Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar. Tifa melihat sekeliling dan ia melihat sesuatu yang seperti capung besar dari arah laut. "Lihat itu!" Teriaknya.

Kalian semua langsung melihat ke arah yang Tifa tunjuk. "Bottomswell!" Teriakmu. "Hei, gadis kecil jangan ke sana!"

Priscilla tidak mendengarmu, ia maju dengan tinjunya. "Hati-hati tuan lumba-lumba!"

**_Dash!_** Gadis kecil itu ditabrak oleh makhluk laut itu. Ia terlempar ke air, berusaha bangkit lagi, tapi kemudian roboh.

Cloud menarik pedangnya. "Hei! Bertahanlah! Kami datang!" Ia menerjang maju.

Kamu dan yang lain mengikutinya. 'Dulu... Kalau tidak salah Bottomswell sudah tersegel oleh sihirku kan? Kenapa terbuka?' Pikirmu sambil menarik rantaimu. 'Mungkinkah karena aku memakai water magic dan sekarang magic itu rusak gara-gara air sudah tercemar polusi?' Kamu memandang ke arah air yang agak menghitam. 'Dasar sialll!'

/Battle dengan Bottomswell

Cloud menghampiri Priscilla dan menggendongnya ke tepi pantai. "Gawat... Dia tidak mati kan?"

Kalian khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu. Kamu menoleh ke sana kemari berniat mencari ide, tapi kamu tahu itu tidak akan berguna.

"Priscilla!" Suara seorang pria terdengar dari arah tangga menuju desa. Kalian menoleh dan melihat seorang pria tua menghampiri kalian, ia berjongkok di samping Priscilla.

"Tidak... dia tidak bernapas... Oh, iya!" Pria itu menoleh ke arah Cloud. "Anak muda! Cepat berikan bantuan pernapasan sekarang!"

Cloud terlihat amat sangat terkejut. "Dari mulut ke mulut?"

Kalian para gadis memandang Cloud dengan iba ketika melihat ekspresinya, tapi sudah tidak ada waktu. Hanya cara itu yang bisa menolong Priscilla.

"Cloud, cepat!" Perintahmu.

Cloud memandangmu bingung. "Tapi... dia itu anak kecil..."

"Cloud, kami mau apa? Apa? Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya? Sini, kutunjukkan caranya." Tifa mendesaknya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu deh..." Keluh Cloud. "Cukup ambil nafas dalam-dalam, tahan, lalu lepaskan ke dalam mulutnya..."

"Cepat lakukan!" Desak Tifa lagi.

Wajah Cloud tampak enggan memberika CPR pada Priscilla, tapi akhirnya ia melakukannya juga, karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Uh...ugh..." Priscilla akhirnya bangun setelah Cloud memberikannya beberapa kali CPR. Untuk membiarkannya menghirup udara segar, Cloud segera berdiri.

"Hei, hei! Priscilla, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria tadi dengan khawatir, lalu menggendongnya, membawa Priscilla pergi.

"Kita susul?" Tanyamu.

"Lebih baik begitu.." Angguk Cloud.

Kalian pergi ke desa dan melihat pria yang menggendong Priscilla berdiru di tangga sebuah rumah panggung.

"Maaf Cloud. Priscilla perlu istirahat sebentar." Ujarnya.

Cloud hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia tampaknya khawatir dengan keadaan Priscilla.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Yuffie.

"Kita keluar dari desa ini dan berkemah di luar, bagaimana?" Usul Cloud.

"Tidak masalah." Jawabmu.

"Begitu juga denganku." Sambung Tifa.

"Aku juga, aku sudah terbiasa begitu." Kata Yuffie.

Kalian bertiga berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Hei masuklah sebentar!" Teriak seorang wanita tua di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang terletak di dekat gerbang pada kalian.

Cloud memandang bingung, lalu memutuskan mengikuti wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi. Kalian sudah banyak membantu Priscilla. Kalian pasti lelah. Kalau mau istirahat, tinggallah di sini." Kata wanita tua itu, lalu ia keluar.

"Waow... Beruntung sekali..." Komentar Yuffie.

"Kuharap kita bisa beristirahat di sini." Ujar Tifa.

"Dari pada tidur di luar deh... Ya? Cloud?" Kamu berpaling pada Cloud dan memandangnya dengan senyum.

Cloud terlihat tersentak.

Cloud's Pov

"Dari pada tidur di luar deh... Ya? Cloud?" Shaffira berpaling padaku dan memandangku dengan senyum.

Aku sedikit tersentak melihat senyumannya. Senyuman yang lembut tapi sama seperti Sephiroth. Sangat sama! Sesaat aku berkedip untuk memastikan lagi kalau senyuman itu sama, dan memang benar-benar sama.

Apa lagi dengan mata hijau berkilau dan rambut perak yang tergerai. Terlalu mirip, walaupun tidak terasa kengerian seperti Sephiroth dari dirinya.

Kulihat Shaffira mengedipkan matanya sesaat melihatku yang terpaku. "Kenapa, Cloud?"

Your Pov

Kamu melihat Cloud yang terpaku menatapmu. "Kenapa, Cloud?" tanyamu.

Cloud terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti...tidak... Bukan apa-apa... Le...lekas istirahat..." Jawabnya sambil tergugup.

"Benarkah?" Tanyamu memastikan.

"Yeah..."

Mengdengar jawabannya kamu tidak komentar lagi dan kamu segera beristirahat seperti Tifa dan Yuffie.

/Esok harinya

"_Sesuatukah?"_

"Maksudmu?"

"_Cerita Cloud waktu di Kalm sangat berbeda dengan ingatanmu bukan?"_

"Benar. Aku sangat terkejut... Tidak ada Zack di ceritanya."

"_Kenapa tidak tanyakan?"_

"Aku takut dia malah bilang aku sok tahu atau dia akan menyangka kalau aku menganggap ceritanya palsu."

"_Kau, tahu, Tifa juga terlibat bukan?"_

"Benar, lalu?"

"_Tanyakan padanya saja..."_

"Baiklah..."

"_Jadi... Bangunlah!"_

Kamu terbangun dan melihat kalau yang lainnya masih tertidur. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Kamu menguap sekali lagi dan bangkit lalu keluar.

Desa itu masih sepi karena masih pagi, tapi kamu mendengar keberisikan dari Junon, kamu hanya menghela nafas maklum. Kamu memutuskan untuk ke pantai.

Laut agak tidak terlihat karena gelap dan polusi yang mencemari airnya. Kamu berjongkok dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas pasir dengan jari telunjukmu.

"Nii-san... Sephiroth... Aku... Shaffira... Unknown SOLDIER Zack..." Kamu menuliskan nama-nama itu pada pasir. Kamu membaca tulisanmu lagi. Sesaat dahimu mengkerut ketika membaca Unknown SOLDIER Zack.

"Unknown SOLDIER Zack?" Kamu bingung sendiri. 'Kenapa aku menyebutnya SOLDIER? Dari mana aku dapat informasi kalau Zack itu SOLDIER ya...?'

Selagi bingung dengan pernyataan dan pertanyaanmu sendiri, air laut datang dengan ombak kecil menghapus tulisan itu secara perlahan.

"Kenapa aku lupa begini sih?" Kamu mengetuk-ngetuk kepalamu sendiri. 'Rasanya aku pernah lihat tulisan SOLDIER Zack... Tapi, di mana?' Muncul bayangan di kepalamu. 'Shinra... Arsip...Catatan... Dokumen... Data... SOLDIER... Shinra...? Aduhh... Apa sih?'

"ADUUUUHH! DI MANA SIH?" Kamu berusaha mengingat sampai mengacak-acak rambutmu sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" Seseorang menepuk pundakmu.

Kamu menoleh, orang itu Tifa. "Ah, pagi... Kau mengagetkanku..." Keluhmu.

Tifa tertawa kecil. "Maaf..."

'Unknown SOLDIER Zack' 

Kamu teringat tulisanmu tadi. "Oh, iya Tifa, kau pernah mendengar nama, Unknown... bukan, tapi SOLDIER Zack?" Tanyamu.

Terlihat Tifa sangat terkejut, tapi ia langsung menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. "Ti... Tidak tahu... Tapi... Kalau SOLDIER rasanya ada di koran kan?"

Kamu ingin mendesaknya lebih lanjut, tapi entah kenapa kamu merasa kalau mendesak gadis ini kau bisa-bisa malah kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. Kamu memutuskan berpura-pura kecewa layaknya orang biasa. "Benar juga ya... Mungkin aku pernah baca di koran..."

Tifa tersenyum. "Kalau masalah SOLDIER, lupakan saja. Aku benci mereka..."

"Tampaknya matahari mulai muncul." Katamu. "Lebih baik bangunkan yang lainnya..."

"Aku akan membangunkan mereka." Kata Tifa lalu ia beranjak pergi.

Kamu memandang gadis itu sampai tidak terlihat dari pandanganmu. Kamu menguap sekali lagi karena angin lembut yang dingin membuatmu mengantuk. Lalu kamu memutuskan untuk kembali.

"Barret... Tampaknya yang lain belum sampai kah?"

"Mana kutahu&$#! Cloud memberitahuku dengan tidak jelas."

"Oh..."

Kamu melihat Barret, Aeris dan Red di depan rumah Priscilla. Red menoleh ke arahmu. "Itu Shaffria..."

Aeris dan Barret langsung beralih padamu.

"Ah, Shaffira!" Aeris memanggil.

Kamu tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka. "Hei..."

"&$$! Jawaban yang terlalu singkat! Di mana yang lainnya?" Tanya Barret.

"Hari ini Barret sedang Bad Mood..." Keluh Aeris. "Lalu mana yang lain?"

"Tifa sedang membangunkan mereka..." Jawabmu.

"Oh, nona..." Seseorang menghampirimu, ternyata orang tua yang membawa Priscilla kemarin. "Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian kemarin. Priscilla sudah sadar dan terlihat baikan."

"Begitukah? Baguslah... Mungkin Cloud akan menjenguknya nanti." Ujarmu.

"Kuharap begitu, kata Priscilla ia ingin memberikan sesuatu pada pemuda itu." Pria tua itu tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Aeris.

Kamu tertawa kecil. "Mungkin ini pengalaman buruk bagi Cloud..." Lalu kamu menceritakan kejadian Priscilla dan Bottomswell.

Aeris terlihat terkejut. "Wah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Cloud..."

"Entahlah." Kamu tertawa.

"**_Trompet voice, Music"_** Tiba-tiba terdengar suara terompet dan musik nyaring dari arah Junon.

"Apa tuh?" Teriak Barret kaget.

Kamu menatap ke arah gerbang Junon. "Mungkin di Junon ada perayaan..." 'Pasti... Rufus...'

"Hei..." Terdengar suara Cloud.

Kalian semua menoleh. "Pagi..." Jawabmu.

"Kudengar gadis itu sudah sadar." Kata Aeris.

"Orang tua kemarin yang memberi tahu tadi..." Sambungmu.

"Tapi, tidak sedikit aneh nih? Tiba-tiba semuanya jadi begitu ramai..." Keluh Tifa.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Shinra?" Tanya Red

"Huh? Apa itu masalah?" Protes Yuffie.

Cloud mengangkat bahu, lalu menaiki tangga menuju rumah Priscilla dan gadis kecil itu keluar dari rumahnya ketika cloud mencapai setengah tangga.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Cloud.

Priscilla menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ng... Terima kasih sudah menolongku..."

Mereka bersuda menuruni tangga.

"Maaf, aku salah sangka tadi, kukira kamu salah satu anggota Shinra , Inc..." Kata Priscilla ketika sudah berada di bawah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Cloud.

"Aku mau memberikan sesuatu yang SPESIAL! Ini jimat. Jaga baik-baik ya?" Priscilla memberikan sebuah bola berwarna merah kepada Cloud. Sebuah Summoning Materia.

Cloud mengangguk senang. Ia berpaling padamu. Ia menyodorkan materia itu. "Kira-kira ini apa?"

"Ternyata Ex-SOLDIER tidak tahu banyak soal Summoning Materia ya..." Komentarmu lalu mengamati Materai itu. Dalam bayangan matamu, terlihat seorang dewi berwarna biru yang terselubung es. 'Shiva yaa...?' "Ini Shiva... Dewi Es..."

"Begitukah?" Ia mengamati materia itu.

"Musik apa itu? Kedengarannya enak." Kata Barret.

Priscilla menoleh ke arah Junon. "Katanya mereka sedang latihan penyambutan Presiden Shinra yang baru."

Barret terlihat panas. "Rufus?" Umpatnya. "Aku harus ke sana menunjukkan rasa 'hormat'ku."

"Kata kakek dan nenek, waktu mereka masih kecil pantai ini indah. Tapi setelah Shinra membangun kota di atas sana, matahari berhenti bersinar di sini, dan air jadi terpolusi. Aku dibesarkan dengan cerita itu, jadi membenci Shinra setengah mati." Kata Priscilla.

"Menurutmu apa Rufus punya rencana menyebrang laut dari sini tidak?" Tanya Aeris.

"Apa? Apa itu artinya Sephiroth sudah menyebrang?" Barret balik bertanya.

Red berpaling pada Cloud. "Cloud, bukannya Rufus sudah kau habisi?"

"Rufus keburu kabur." Jawabmu, ketika Cloud terlihat malas menjawab.

"Kita harus ke kota atas sana... Mungkin saja kita bisa memanjat menara?" Barret mengusulkan.

Akhirnya kalian berpencar mencari ide masing-masing. Cloud dan Barret ke pantai, Tifa dan Aeris mengobrol asyik, Yuffie terlihat berlatih sendiri, Red tidur-tiduran tidak jelas,dan kamu memandangi gerbang Junon yang ada di desa itu.

Kamu merogoh saku dan mengambil sesuatu dari dompetmu, sebuah id Card Shinra kepunyaanmu dulu. Kamu menatap id card itu dengan bimbang. 'Masih bisakah dipakai, lagi pula ini hanya kartu id tanda bebas masuk ke seluruh daerah Shinra... Yah... walau tidak berlaku untuk komputer...'

'Lebih baik kucoba...' Kamu berjalan menghampiri penjaga yang ada di gerbang.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk karena sedang ada perayaan penting. Orang luar dilarang masuk." Kata penjaga itu.

"Ini..." Kamu menunjukkan id card-mu.

"Oooh! Kau anggota karyawan penting Shinra rupanya! Kenapa tidak bilang! Masuklah!" Penjaga itu langsung membukakan gerbang.

Kamu tersenyum puas. 'HA! Ternyata masih bisa terpakai! Berguna juga id card ini. Hampir saja kubuang dulu.' Kamu memasuki gerbang dan menaiki elevator. 'Tak kusangka akan semudah ini...'

Elevator sampai di lantai atas, kamu keluar dari dalamnya dan langusng bertemu para prajurit Shinra berlalu lalang sibuk. Ada yang kalang kabut bingung, ada yang kehilangan kelompoknya, ada yang mengeluh karena belum hafal lagu, dan sebagainya yang sebagian besar disebabkan oleh ketegangan untuk tampil alias demam panggung.

Kamu keluar dari sana sesegera mungkin karena was-was kalau-kalau ada yang mengenalimu. Kamu berjalan di pinggir kota Junon yang luas. Terlihat laut dari sana. Terlihat indah berkilauan walau terpolusi.

"Shaffira?" Seseorang memanggilmu.

"Eh?" Sesaat kamu tidak bisa bergerak, takut kalau itu adalah prajurit Shinra ataupun SOLDIER.

"Shaffira kan?" Orang itu memanggil lagi. Sesaat kamu menyerna suaranya. Kamu seperti mengenal suara itu. Langsung kamu berbalik dan menemukan sesosok Turks berambut merah yang memandangmu tidak percaya.

"Reno?" Kamu memastikan.

Turks itu langsung berwajah senang tak terkira, ia langsung memegang kedua pundakmu dan berteriak senang. "Ternyata benar Shaffira!" Ia memelukmu. "Syukurlah kau selamat!"

Pelukan Reno terlalu kuat sehingga kamu sesak nafas. "Re...reno... Lepaskan aku!" Kamu berusaha melepaskannya. "Aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

"Oh...oh... Maaf." Reno langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Yeah... aku juga..." 'Terutama Heiren dan Cecill...'

Melihat wajah sedihmu, Reno langsung tanggap apa yang kau pikirkan. "Aku tahu... Aku juga merindukan mereka, terutama Cecill..."

Beberapa saat terdiam kamu langsung teringat tugas Turks. "Reno! Kau sedang tidak ditugaskan untuk menangkapku dan yang lainnya kan?" Tanyamu dengan panik.

Reno tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja..." Ujarnya. "Kali ini kami hanya diperintahkan untuk mengejar Sephiroth... Kami sedang tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian. Walaupun aku ingin menghajar damn one bernama Cloud yang telah menyabet lenganku dengan pedangnya."

"Sudahlah..." Kamu ikut tertawa. "Lalu kau mau ke mana?" Kamu memperhatikan Reno.

"Oh, aku mau ke cafe tempat biasa."

"Tempat kumpul waktu santai?"

"Yeah..."

"Hehe, andai saja aku bisa ke sana lagi." Kamu mengenang masa lalu dalam pikiranmu.

Reno memandangmu dengan sedih, tapi kemudian matanya melembut dan ceria. "Kau ikut saja."

"Apa?" Kagetmu dengan ajakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Tidak ada masalah. Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu sebagai buronan kali ini. Tapi sebagai teman..." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Jadi... Ayo?"

Kamu tersenyum senang dan mengangguk setuju.

Kalian berdua berjalan berdampingan sambil mengobrol. Sesampainya kalian di tempat tujuan, yaitu cafe tempat para Turks yang senggang berkumpul.

"Cafe ini masih kelam dengan lampu birunya..." Kamu memandang sekeliling dengan kagum. Tempat itu sama sekali belum berubah. Hanya Shop Keeper-nya saja yang berubah.

"Elena..." Reno menghampiri seorang gadis Turks yang duduk di salah satu kursi, ia terlihat bosan.

"Lama sekali Reno!" Protesnya.

"Maaf deh." Reno tertawa, ia beralih padamu. "Aku membawa teman."

Elena memandangmu dengan mulut setengah menganga. Kamu menatapnya datar dan cuek. Suasana hening sesaat sampai akhirnya kamu membuka suara.

"Hoi..." Kamu mengangkat sebelah tangan sebagai tanda sapa.

"AAAAHHHHH! Diakan buronan!" Elena berteriak histeris.

"Berisik!" Reno memukul kepala Elena dengan gulungan koran yang ada di meja.

Elena memegangi kepalanya. "Apa-apaan kau, senior?"

"Berisik tahu!"

"Bukannya di buronan?" Tanya Elena.

"Kita sedang tidak ada urusan dengannya. Lagi pula aku teman lamanya." Reno duduk di atas kursinya.

"Yeah..." Kamu mengikuti dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Ini hanya reuni tentang anggota Turks dan mantan anggota Shinra."

Elena memandang kalian berdua secara bergantian dengan bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Kau memang tidak akan mengerti, tapi dulu Shaffira ini petinggi Shinra yang bisa memerintah kami, para Turks." Kata Reno dan meninggalkan pandangannya dari Elena yang semakin melongo.

"Tampaknya kau terlihat suntuk ya, Palmer?" Sapamu pada orang tua gendut yang baru saja masuk, ia terlihat lemas.

"Oh, kau..." Ia langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Hei, Tuan Palmer! Apa kau juga tidak peduli padanya?" Protes Elena.

"Masa bodoh... Aku sedang sial sekarang." Palmer menidurkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan lemas.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Kenapa ini semua!" Elena terlihat stress.

"Shaffira?" Seseorang masuk ke dalam cafe dan memastikan kalau itu benar-benar kau.

Kamu tersenyum. "Hi ya, Rude."

"Kenapa kau di sini? Tapi, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa..." Ujarnya sambil melangkah dan duduk di kursinya. "Maaf waktu itu aku memukulmu."

"Tidak apa."

"Senior-Rude? Kau juga? AAAAHHH!" Elena stress dan mengetuk-ketukkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyamu sambil menunjuk Elena.

"Biasa, stress..." Jawab Reno asal-asalan.

"Apa Tseng akan ke sini?" Kamu bertanya lagi.

"Kurasa, tapi entahlah." Jawab Rude.

"Kau juga mengejar Sephiroth?" Tanya Reno.

Kamu mengangguk. "Yeah dan sekarang..." Kamu jadi teringat dengan tujuanmu semula.

"Oh, iya! Aku harus menyusup ke kapal!" Kamu menggebrak meja dan berdiri.

Sejenak Reno dan Rude memandangmu tanpa sepatah kata apa pun. Tapi sesaat kemudian mereka tersenyum ketika kau beranjak keluar.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus bergegas!"

"Butuh bantuan?" Kamu melihat Reno dengan senyum briliannya.

Cloud's Pov

Aku memandang sang kapten dan prajurit yang tadi bersamaku pergi. Benar-benar menyebalkan karena aku harus berkelakuan konyol hari ini. Parade, menari militer, sampai-sampai gerakan victory-ku dipakai...

Bunyi lengkingan kapal terdengar sangat jelas, aku langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kita akan menyebrangi lautan, ke benua baru... sekalipun mengenakan seragam Shinra..." Gumamku pelan. Sesaat ini membangkitkanku pada kenangan.

Kapal mulai melaju. Aku memandang sekeliling, terlihat banyak kotak barang dan segala rupa.

"Urkk... Uhhh..." Aku mendengar suara rintihan seseorang dari balik kotak. Dan kau tahu suara itu. Langsung saja kuhampiri yang ternyata benar Yuffie.

"Hei." Aku menyapanya.

"Urrrrgh..." Dia terlihat mual dan menutup mulutnya, wajahnya pucat dan matanya yang terlihat aneh bertatapan denganku. "Cloud..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku dengan agak cemas.

"Apakah... Kau... punya Tranquiliezer?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan kening lalu merogoh saku mencari item yang ia minta, begitu dapat langsung saja kusodorkan.

Mata Yuffie langsung berbinar dan menyambar item itu. "Terima...kasih... Kau penyelamat...hidupku..." Dia meminumnya. "Biarkan aku sendiri..."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Tapi memang sepertinya kau harus membiarkannya sendiri. Langsung aku meninggalkannya.

"Ng... Ini aku Aeris..." Ujar seorang prajurit yang sedari tadi menunduk saja. Aku sudah tahu dia Aeris, terlihat dari rambutnya yang ikal dan pirang kecokelatan. "Hei, Cloud. Lihat Airship yang di Junon tidak?"

Airship yang besar itu yaaa.. "...Katanya sih besar sekali, tapi tidak kusangka sampai BEGITU besarnya."

Aeris tertawa. "Itu BARU pesawat namanya. Hei, menurutmu, aku bisa masuk ke sana tidak?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entah... Itu senjata Shinra. Mungkin kita harus menghancurkannya."

"...Hmm..." Aeris manggut-manggut. "Tapi sekali saja, aku mau naik itu."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis lalu bilang padanya kalau aku akan lihat keadaan lainnya dan pergi ke atas dek. Di sana kulihat agak banyak orang, dan yang pertama menyita pandangan mataku adalah seorang prajurit yang memandang ke arah laut dengan tersenyum. Mata hijau itu... Shaffira...

Your Pov

Berkat bantuan Rude dan Reno kamu mendapatkan seragam Shinra juga dapat memasuki kapal dengan mudah. Dalam telingamu terus tergiang kata-kata mereka berdua yang intinya memperingati agar kamu selalu hati-hati.

Kamu memandangi ke arah laut yang terbentang luas. Sudah agak jauh dari Junon, sampai di sini sudah tidak terlihat air yang terpolusi. Kamu terseyum senang melihatnya.

"Hei." Seseorang menepuk pundakmu.

Kamu menoleh kemudian tersenyum. "Hei, Cloud." Kamu sedah mengetahuinya dari suara Cloud yang dingin.

Cloud langsung melepaskan tangannya. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau benar-benar Shaffira." Katanya.

"Tidak apa. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Yuffie dan Aeris baik-baik saja, tapi yang lainnya belum aku cari." Cloud berdiri di sebelahmu dan ikutan memandang laut. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Eh?" Kamu menoleh bingung.

Cloud tetap memandang laut. "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini?"

Kamu diam sesaat. "Mungkin, Nii-san..." Jawabmu sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke laut.

"Nii-san? Kakak?"

"Ya... Keluargaku yang mungkin masih hidup saat ini."

"Keluarga..." Cloud bergumam kecil. Ia terdiam sesaat lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari yang lain."

Kamu menggangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. 'Lalu... Apa yang kau pikirkan, Cloud?' Kamu benar-benar ingin menanyakannya, tapi ada suatu perasaan ganjil di hatimu yang membuatmu tidak ingin bertanya.

Laut benar-benar indah. Membuat pikiranmu tenang... sangat tenang sampai-sampai kau menguap dan memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar sambil bertopang dagu.

"**_NET! NET! NET!" _**Suara sirine melengking keras membuatmu terbangun dengan tersentak.

"A...ada apa ini?" Kamu memandang sekeliling.

"_**Bahaya! Ditemukan sosok yang mencurigakan! Ciri-ciri tidak jelas. Geledah kapal, lapor bila ditemukan! Sekali lagi. Sosok mencurigakan ditemukan di kapal. Ciri-ciri tidak jelas, geledah kapal. Lapor bila ditemukan!"**_

Suara dari interkom membuatmu panik setengah mati. 'Apa yang lainnya tertangkap?'

"_Jenova Cell..."_

"AKH!" Entah kenapa kepalamu sakit dan tidak tertahankan, namun dalam beberapa detik menjadi normal kembali. Kamu memejamkan mata untuk memastikan rasa sakit itu.

"_Sephiroth... Di sini..."_

'Apa?'

"_Kakakmu..."_

'Nii-san?'

"WAKE UP!" 

"!" Pikiranmu kacau balau ketika rasa sakit itu menyerang lagi, dan menghilang dalam beberapa detik.

Kamu memastikan rasa sakit itu lagi. Tapi tidak ada yang kau dapat rasakan lagi. Kamu melihat yang lainnya berlari ke arah tengah dek, begitu juga denganmu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya kalian semua bersamaan.

"Kau bagaimana?" Barret panik.

"Hah?" Aeris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Semuanya di sini... kan?" Tifa bingung.

Barret memandang semuanya dengan bingung. "Hei, tunggu. Apa sosok yang mencurigakan itu..."

"Sephiroth?" Sambung Yuffie dengan suara parau dan wajah pucat.

"Masa sih?" Tifa tidak percaya.

"Mana kutahu?" Balas Barret.

Cloud memandang semuanya. "Kita cari tahu!"

Red mengangguk. "Masuk akal. Lalu, siapa yang pergi?"

"Urp!" Yuffie terlihat mual. "Aku tidak mau..." Ia menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak ke sini untuk bertempur dengan Sephiroth... Lagipula... keadaanku... URK!"

Melihatnya Cloud langsung menggelengkan kepala. Ia melirik yang lainnya bingung untuk memilih.

"Aku akan pergi." Ujarmu. "Jika itu Sephiroth aku ada urusan yang tidak boleh kutunda dengannya!"

Semuanya memandangmu heran. Tapi tidak ada yang berkomentar, lagi pula semuanya mau tidak mau memang berurusan dengan Sephiroth.

Cloud mengangguk. "Baiklah..." Ia memandang Barret. "Barret kau ikut denganku."

"Yo!" Jawab Barret sekenanya.

Cloud memandang ke arah langit lalu menggumamkan nama Sephiroth. "Baiklah, ayo berangkat!"

Kalian turun ke bawah, dan langsung melihat pemandangan yang tidak diinginkan. Orang mati dan sekarat yang merupakan orang Shinra berserakan dimana-mana.

Kamu menghampiri salah satu korban yang terbatuk lemas.

"...Ruang mesin... orang...mencurigakan. Tidak...tidak mungkin...itu... bukan manusia... Makhluk itu bukan manusia..." Ujarnya dengan terbata.

"Hei! Bertahanlah!" Teriakmu ketika orang itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Kamu mengguncangkan tubuhnya tapi ia tetap tidak bergeming.

Cloud menepuk pundakmu. "Lebih baik kita ke ruang mesin..."

Kamu beranjak dar tempatmu dan mengikuti langkah Cloud menuju ruang mesin.

Di dalam ruang mesin, hanya terlihat seseorang di sana, sang kapten kapal, berdiri di depan panel komputer.

"Itu... Sephiroth?" Cloud memandang memastikan.

Sang kapten menoleh lalu berbalik, perlahan... ia jatuh... dan tidak bergerak lagi... tewas...

"Bukan... bukan Sephirtoh!" Kata Cloud lagi.

"**...Setelah tidur yang panjang..." **Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang aneh dan menyeramkan.

Kalian bertiga terkejut lalu menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari sumber suara.

"_Mata aita..."_

"Aah!" Kamu merasakan sakit yang sama seperti sebelumnya pada kepalamu, kontan kamu terjatuh dan memegangi kepalamu dengan kedua tangan.

"Shaffira!" Cloud memanggilmu cemas.

"_Shaffira..."_

"**...Waktunya... Waktunya... telah..."** Suara menyeramkan itu muncul lagi ketika sakit kepalamu makin memberat.

Kamu mengangkat kepalamu dan melihat sesuatu berwarna perak muncul dari lantai tempat kapten kapal terjatuh. 'Nii-san?' "Sephiroth...?"

Cloud langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah yang kau lihat. Sosok Sephiroth muncul perlahan dari lantai tempat kapten terjatuh. Terlihat matanya yang hijau tapi sangat sayu. Wajahnya menunduk menatap lantai, rambut peraknya teruarai, sosoknya terlihat ganjil.

"Sephiroth! Kau masih hidup!" Seru Cloud, wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya melihat sosok yang di depannya itu.

Sephiroth mengangkat wajahnya, ia memandang Cloud dengan tatapan lurus tidak berarti. "...Kau siapa?"

Cloud terkejut. "Kau tidak ingat? Aku Cloud!"

"Cloud..." Sephiroth memandang ke arah langit-langit.

"Nii-san..." Gumammu pelan tidak terdengar. Kamu menatap Sephiroth dengan sedih. Akhirnya sang kakak yang ingin kau temui berada di hadapanmu. Entah harus senang, sedih atau marah... Perasaanmu tidak dapat terlukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Sephiroth... Kuharap kau mengenalku..." Ujarmu. Sephiroth menurunkan kepalanya lalu balik menatapmu, ia terdiam. "Katakan kalau kau mengenalku!" Teriakmu. Rasanya air matamu ingin keluar, tapi seperti tersumbat oleh pecahan materia.

Sephiroth masih menatapmu, tatapan matanya kosong. "Imouto..." Gumamnya.

"Eh?" Kamu tertegun dengan apa yang kau dengar. 'Dia menyebutkan imouto? Adik?'

"Siapa...kamu...?" Sephiroth berucap lagi.

Kali ini kamu bingung dengan pendengaran dan pikiranmu. Memikirkan apa benar tadi Sephiroth memanggilmu dengan imouto atau kau hanya salah dengar. "Shaffira... Itu aku..." Jawabmu.

"Shaffira..." Sephiroth mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Sephiroth!" Teriak Cloud. "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"...sekarang... waktunya..."

"Bicara apa kau? Yang jel..."

Belum sempat Cloud selesai bicara, sosok Sephiroth bangkit kemudian menabrak kalian semua, membuat kalian jatuh ke lantai. Sosok itu terus melayang naik ke atas dan menjatuhkan sesuatu.

/Battle dengan Jenova-BIRTH

Sebuah potongan tubuh tertinggal setelah pertempuran, tergeletak di lantai.

Barret memandangi potongan itu dengan jijik. "Kayaknya pernah kulihat ini di suatu tempat... sebelumnya."

Cloud menunduk. "...Jenova... tangan Jenova."

'Ugh... Sakit kepalaku belum hilang juga?' "Jenova... memang Jenova..." Gumammu.

Perlahan potongan itu lenyap tidak berbekas.

"Jadi ITU Sephiroth." Kata Cloud.

Barret menatap Cloud. "Tadi dia bilang apa coba?"

"Sekarang... waktunya..." Cloud mengulangi kata-kata Sephiroth.

"Apa yang kau tahu, Cloud? Bisa jelaskan pada kami?" Tanyamu, tetap memegangi kepalamu.

Cloud memandangmu khawatir. "Yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Di pertempuran tadi kau banyak terkena serangan gara-gara sakit kepala..."

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik..." Jawabmu. "Tolong jelaskan sekarang."

"Ok, aku coba ya, tapi jangan disela." Cloud berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berpikir dan bercerita. "Sephiroth pergi mencari Promised Land agai ia bisa menguasai planet... Itu 5 tahun yang lalu. Lalu Sephiroth kembali dan membunuh Presiden Shinra... Dan tadi kita baru bertemu Sephiroth... Dia membawa Jenova bersamanya... Itu saja yang aku tahu. Pokoknya dia pernah bilang mau pergi ke Promised Land dengan ibunya, Jenova... Kira-kira seperti itu."

"**_Ting tong!" _**Suara dari interkom. **_"Para pekerja anjungan. Kita akan merapat di Costa del Sol dalam 5 menit. Bersiap-siaplah untuk merapat."_**

"Whoa! Kita lebih baik bergegas dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat!" Kata Barret.

Kamu menghampiri Cloud. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini..." Cloud mengangguk.

Barret keluar duluan. Ketika kau akan melangkah ke pintu, sebuah materia menggelinding dan menyentuh kakimu, sebuah materia merah... Summoning Materia. Kamu berjongkok dan mengambil materia itu. Materia itu terasa panas dan kau melihat seperti tanduk di dalamnya. 'Ifrit yaa?' Lalu menyimpannya dan segera keluar dari sana.

/Di Costa Del Sol

Kalian semua turun dari kapal dan berjalan bersama, lalu terhenti di tengah jalan ketika mendengar keluhan Barret.

"Bah! Tempat ini benar-benar panas!" Keluh Barret yang masih memakai seragam pelautnya, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah melepaskan seragam penyamarannya. " Tapi aku merasa lebih baik sekarang karena aku bisa bilang selamat tinggal pada baju kelasi ini. Yo! Dengarlah! Kalian pastikan untuk bercampur seperti orang-orang di sini."

Aeris tertawa kecil. "Oh, sayang sekali. Aku suka baju kelasi Barret. Ia kelihatan manis."

"Apa masksudnya 'manis'?" Barret terlihat ingin mengomel.

"Benar. Yah, ng... Barret, kenapa baju kelasi itu tidak kau pakai saja sebagai piyama?" Timpal Tifa, ia melirik Cloud. "Iya, kan Cloud?"

"Iya kali." Kata Cloud, ia memandang Barret . "Ahhh, kau jadi mirip beruang lucu." Katanya dengan suara ogah-ogahan.

"Apaan tuh masksudnya? Ini baju paling nyaman tahu." Protesnya "Jadi jangan komentar deh!"

"... Aku ingin menyegarkan kepalaku." Katamu.

"Aku kira kamu mabuk laut." Ujar Cloud.

"Tidak kok, hanya sakit kepala."

Red menggoyangkan ekornya, sedari tadi ia tepar tidak berdaya. Kepanasan. "...hah...hah... Bisa cepat tidak? Panas di sini membuat hidungku kering."

"Yeah! Aku juga!" Sambung Yuffie.

Cloud berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah. Kita istirahat sebentar di sini lalu berangkat. Jangan berkeliaran kejauhan."

"Aku mau keluyuran ke mana sesukaku!" Protes Barret. "Memangnya siapa yang mengangkat dia jadi pemimpin?"

Kamu mengangkat tangan sambil tertawa. "Aku!" Dan membuat yang para gadis lainnya tertawa.

"Kayaknya buku-buluku agak kusut nih. Aku mau istirahat di tempat sejuk saja." Kata Red lalu melangkah.

Kalian semua pergi dari anjungan dan ke kota Costa Del Sol. Red langsung berteduh di bawah atap. Aeris pergi entah ke mana, Tifa masih bersama Cloud, Barret dan kamu ke penginapan.

Kamu dan Barret memasuki penginapan, pemilik penginapan langsung menyambut kalian dari bawah di balik meja bilyardnya. "Selamat datang!"

"Penginapan di sini bisa memuat berapa orang?" Tanyamu.

"Kira-kira sepuluh orang." Jawabnya.

"Kami akan menyewa tujuh tempat. Apa ada yang kosong?" Tanyamu lagi.

"Orang-orang yang datang ke sini jarang menyewa penginapan karena mereka lebih memilih beli villa. Jadi aku punya sisa delapan kamar. Kau mau sewa tujuh? Dua di atas dan yang lainnya di lantai bawah. Kulihat kau cuma berdua dengan ayahmu." Kata Pemilik penginapan sambil memandang Barret.

"$#$! Siapa yang ayahnya? Aku teman seperjuangannya! Dan yang lainnya masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing!" Protes Barret. "Tunggu dulu... berarti aku terlihat kebapakkan?"

"Kami akan sewa tujuh, dan akan bayar sekarang. Kami akan pergi besok." Ujarmu.

"Baiklah..." Pemilik penginapan naik dan menuju konternya. "Tujuh, berarti 1050 gil. Tapi karena kau menyewa banyak sekaligus jadi akan kudiskon 7 jadi kalian hanya perlu bayar 976 gil."

Kamu meraih dompetmu dan langsung menyerahkan uangnya.

"Terima kasih. Kalian bisa memakai kamarnya mulai saat ini." Kata pemilik penginapan.

"Kamu membayari kami semua?" Tanya Barret.

Kamu tertawa. "Nanti aku minta ganti 50 sama Cloud deh." Lalu beralih pada pemilik penginapan. "Bisa kutahu di mana kamar mandi?"

"Oh, ada di ujung sana." Ia menunjuk ke kiri dari konter.

"Terima kasih." Kamu langsung ke sana. Begitu sampai dan melihat wastafel, kamu langsung membuka kran dan membasuh wajahmu yang kuyu. Kamu bercermin dan memandangi wajahmu sendiri.

'Nii-san...' Kamu memikirkan Sephiroth. 'Apakah mengenalku? Sepertinya tidak...' Lalu menatap ke arah air yang mengalir pada kran. 'Lalu apa yang ia maksudkan dengan "imouto"?'

**_Tok! Tok! _**Suara ketukan. "Shaffira, kau sedang apa sih? Aku pinjam kamar mandinya dong!" Terdengar suara Barret.

"Aku hanya cuci muka." Jawabmu sambil membuka pintu. "Sekarang sudah selesai, aku akan jalan-jalan, kau akan ke mana nanti?"

"Uh... entahlah... Tapi mungkin aku akan di sini terus, di luar terlalu panas!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kamu meninggalkan Barret dan keluar.

Kamu memandang sekeliling, lalu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Red yang berteduh.

"Tahu tidak, ekorku ini, bisa bergerak sesuai keinginanku." Kata Red, ketika kau bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Mendengar jawabannya kau (anime sweatdrop), jawaban Red terdengar ngelantur, mungkin karena kepanasan.

Akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk ke pantai, kamu bertemu dengan Cloud, Aeris dan Tifa sedang naik tangga menuju atas. "Oh, kalian..."

"Hei, Shaffira..." Sapa Cloud.

"Kamu mau ke pantai yaa? Di sana ada Hojo, tapi dia tidak mau bicara apa pun, kami memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya." Kata Tifa panjang lebar.

"..." Aeris hanya diam.

'Hojo... Orang itu mengetahui apapun...' "Aku akan menemui pria gila itu." Ujarmu. "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Lalu menuruni tangga.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tifa.

Kamu terhenti dan menoleh. "Tentu saja... Ah, dan Barret ada di penginapan. Lebih baik kita berangkat besok, aku ingin istirahat penuh." Lalu melangkah lagi.

Pantai terlihat ramai. Beberapa wanita tidur-tiduran di karpetnya hanya untuk sekedar berjemur, ada juga pria yang berenang dengan teriakan sesekali karena ia sedikit tenggelam.

Matamu mencari-cari ilmuwan gila Shinra, Hojo. Terlihat ia sedang duduk di kursinya bersama beberapa orang wanita. Kamu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka pantai..." Katamu berbasa-basi.

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arahmu, begitu juga dengan Hojo, ia tersenyum licik. "Oh, kamu."

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk sekedar bertanya..."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Masalah Ancient? Aku tidak mau jawab." Potongnya cepat.

"Tidak... Yang ingin kutanyakan, makhluk apa Jenova itu?" Matamu berkilat tajam menatap ilmuwan tua itu.

Hojo tertawa kecil. "Dia..." Lalu bergumam tidak jelas.

Kamu kesal dan menarik rantaimu. "Katakan dengan jelas!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Hojo tertawa keras. "Sudah kuduga aku harus menjadikanmu SOLDIER. Setelah kau pergi aku diizinkan 'membuat' SOLDIER wanita, dan sudah banyak yang menjadi SOLDIER. Mereka SOLDIER yang tangguh. Kalau saja aku masih di Shinra, mungkin kau akan kujadikan SOLDIER dengan kadar Mako yang banyak."

"..." Kamu terdiam dan masih dalam posisi menyerang.

"Mereka terkumpul dalam Elite Soldier, Deep Ground SOLDIER. SOLDIER wanita yang paling tangguh saat ini adalah Shelkie dan Rosso. Kalau aku tarungkan kau dan mereka berdua, mungkin kaulah yang menang, aku melihat potensi SOLDIER yang besar dari mata hijaumu."

_Sraing!_ Kamu menarik dan menyimpan kembali rantaimu, berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Hojo.

"Satu lagi."

Kamu terhenti dan mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Mungkin kau bisa setara dengan Sephiroth." Hojo tertawa keras.

Kamu sudah tidak peduli, kamu melangkah keluar dari pantai menuju kota.

"Shaffira..." Seseorang menghampirimu. Matamu bertemu dengan mata Cloud. "Tidak apa-apakah?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak..."

"Wajahmu tidak bilang begitu..."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian?"

Cloud terdiam.

Cloud's Pov

"Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian?" Tanya Shaffira dengan wajah sendunya.

Aku terdiam. Apa yang harus kujawab? Kenapa juga aku begitu memperhatikannya. Tapi, rasanya aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Aku memandang matanya yang hijau seperti Sephiroth, mata yang kubenci tapi juga membuatku terpesona dengan kekuatan hebat yang sepertinya ada di dalamanya.

"Aku peduli padamu..."

Your Pov

"Aku peduli padamu..." Jawab Cloud setelah terdiam agak lama.

"Karena aku mungkin masih ada hubungannya dengan Sephirtoh?"

Cloud terdiam lagi. Ia menghela nafas dengan berat. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa... Tapi aku..."

"_Sing a song for you now... And night gone..." **Ngiiiing...**_ Suara dengungan keras seperti masuk ke dalam telingamu, kamu tidak bisa mendengar Cloud yang masih mengoceh.

"_Whenever it will shiny by moonlight..." _Dengungannya terasa semakin keras dan membuat kepalamu sakit. _"Call me through my dream, anguish came with me."_

"?" Kamu menutup kedua telingamu dengan kedua belah tanganmu, berniat untuk menghilangkan suara itu tapi tampak sia-sia, suara itu makin keras.

"_Did you see my dream? Thanatos was with me." _Lagi, lagi dan lagi...

"Hal itu hanyalah..." Cloud menoleh ke arahmu. "Shaffira! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"_You'll find me in fears." _"Ahhh!" Kamu memekik tertahan karena tidak tahan dengan suara itu.

Cloud terlihat panik dan menahanmu yang akan terjatuh. "He-hei Shaffira!"

"Tidak..." Kamu tetap menutup telingamu. "Ukh..."

"_And all of scream." _Suara itu tergiang lebih keras. Dengungan yang terdengar menyakitkan.

"C...Cloud..." Kamu mencengram lengan Cloud. "To...tolong aku..." Matamu membelak tertahan, air matamu keluar tanpa disangka.

Cloud terlihat panik walau ia terdiam. Keringat membasahi wajahnya, ia masih tetap memapahmu. "Bertahanlah Shaffira!" Ia menarik lenganmu ke pundaknya dan menggendongmu di punggungnya.

Kamu tidak peduli, yang kamu pedulikan hanyalah rasa sakit kepalamu. Cloud berlari menuju penginapan sambil menggendongmu. Begitu sampai dia langsung meneriakkan nama Tifa agar membantunya.

Tifa datang dan langsung menyuruh Cloud agar membaringkanmu ke tempat tidur. Cloud mematuhinya, ia melaksanakan perintah Tifa.

"_So... What will you do?"_

"He...hentikan!" Teriakmu sambil memegangi kepalamu. Dengungannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Shaffira!" Aeris datang dan langsung meraih tanganmu.

Kamu menatap gadis itu dengan nafas terengah. Aeris tengah menggenggam tanganmu dengan kedua tangannya, ia memejamkan matanya seperti sedang memanjatkan doa. Seketika itu, cahaya hijau keluar dari tangannya dan merambat ke tanganmu, merasuk ke tubuh dan jiwamu.

Cahaya itu terasa sangat lembut dan menyejukkan. Perlahan... dengungan yang mengganggumu menghilang, kamu merasakan ketenangan, dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Writer's Pov

Aeris melepaskan tangan Shaffira ketika ia meliahat gadis itu tertidur.

"Shaffira! Bertahanlah!" Terlihat Tifa berlari tergopoh dengan berbagai macam potion di tangannya. "Eh... Shaffira? Ia tertidur?"

Aeris tersenyum. "Lebih baik kita biarkan dia istirahat.."

"Bagaimana dia bisa begitu saja tertidur?" Cloud menghampiri mereka berdua, ia memandang heran. "Yang kutahu tadi Shaffira terlihat sangat kesakitan."

"Aku punya kekuatan Holy, aku mencoba mentransferkannya pada tubuh dan pikiran Shaffira. Dan kurasa itu berhasil." Jawab Aeris.

Tifa menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah..."

Cloud memandang kedua gadis itu. "Kalian tolong jaga Shaffira, aku mau pergi ke tempat lain dulu."

"Baiklah Cloud." Aeris mengangguk.

/5 jam kemudian.

Cloud kembali dari ekspedisi mencari informasinya di kota Costa Del Sol, ketika ia membuka pintu, Tifa sudah menyambutnya.

"Kau sudah kembali rupanya, aku baru saja akan mencarimu."

Cloud melangkah masuk. "Bagaimana dengan Shaffira?"

"Dia belum sadar." Jawab Tifa.

"Begitukah?" Cloud melangkah lagi.

"Cloud!" Tifa memanggil dan membuat Cloud terhenti.

"Apa?" Ia berbalik.

Tifa memandangnya dengan sedih kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya..."

"Begitu..." Cloud melangkah lagi. Ia memasuki kamar tempat Shaffira berada, terlihat Aeris sedang menahan kantuknya.

"Aeris..." Cloud menghampirinya. "Lebih baik kau segera istirahat. Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Aeris menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, dan biarkan aku yang menjaganya." Kata Cloud mendesak lagi.

"...Baiklah... Kalau ada apa-apa kasih tahu aku ya." Aeris bangkit lalu keluar dari situ.

Cloud memandang Aeris pergi dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shaffira. Gadis itu terlihat lelah. Cloud duduk pada kursinya, ia menatap lantai, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Tapi ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuannya. Menyelamatkan dunia? Ia tidak begitu yakin.

Pemuda dengan rambut model chocobo itu tidak yakin dengan apa yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini, apa pun keputusan yang akan dibuatnya serasa tidak ada juntrungannya. Cloud melirik Shaffira. Entah kenapa ia begitu peduli dengan gadis itu. Ia juga heran dengan kejadian yang Shaffira alami. Shaffira terlihat kuat dan tangguh, tapi Cloud tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu tidak bisa berkutik dengan sakit kepalanya tadi. Penyakit apa yang dideritanya? Tapi ia tidak pernah kelihatan pucat karena sakit.

Cloud tidak mau berpikir lagi, ia memang lelah, tapi matanya tidak mau menutup. Semua pikirannya sedang bingung dan perasaannya bercampur aduk.

Your Pov

Kamu membuka mata dan memandang langit-langit. Terlihat agak gelap hanya dengan cahaya yang datang dari luar jendela. Jam berapa sekarang? Masih tampak gelap.

"?" Kamu terkejut dan langsung bangkit ketika melihat Cloud yang tertidur di kursinya, dengan kepala di pinggir tempat tidurmu, kedua lengannya menjadi bantal tidurnya. Ia seperti sedang menungguimu.

'Dia...menjagaku...?' "Cloud...?" Panggilmu pelan. Kamu ingin membangunkannya tapi tidak jadi saat melihat wajah lelah Cloud.

"Nggh..." Cloud bergerak. Kamu diam dan hanya melihatinya. "whisper...whisper... Aku enggan... whisper...whisper..." Cloud mengigau, tapi tidak begitu jelas apa yang dikatakannya.

Kamu bangkit dan menarik selimutmu ke arah tubuh Cloud agar tubuh pemuda itu terselimuti dan tidak kedinginan. Sesaat kamu tersenyum melihatnya yang tertidur pulas seperti anak kecil.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Kamu melangkah keluar dan pergi ke pantai. Pantai masih gelap dan masih terlihat lampu kapal-kapal yang sedang berlayar. Angin dingin juga bertiup agak kencang, deburan ombak terdengar lembut di telingamu.

"Lalu... Sedang apa kau?" Kamu dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara seorang wanita. Begitu kamu menoleh terlihat sosok berbaju pink, Aeris.

"Kau mengagetkanku... Seperti Tifa saja..." Komentarmu.

Aeris menghampirimu. "Kau sudah baikan?"

"Ya." Kamu mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu waktu itu."

"...Tidak masalah..." Kata Aeris, ia menatap laut. "Aku heran, Cloud sangat memperhatikanmu..."

Kamu menatap gadis itu. "Kamu... suka sama Cloud yaa?"

Wajah Aeris memerah sesaat. "Heeeiii... Boleh kan? Aku memang menyukainya. Cloud itu baik hati walau pun dia dingin. Aku juga suka sifatnya yang suka ogah-ogahan."

Kamu tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Dia memperhatikanku karena aku punya hubungan dengan Sephiroth."

Aeris langsung memandangmu. "Kau mengenal Sephiroth?"

"Kurasa... Tapi entahlah! Aku tidak tahu dia kenal aku atau tidak."

"Lalu... Apakah Sephiroth itu Ancient?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kamu terdiam dan berkedip sesaat sebelum membuka suara. "Konon Cetra adalah kaum yang berasal dari luar planet, mereka tiba di planet ini ribuan tahun lalu dalam perjalanan mencari 'Promised Land' mungkin... Merasa planet ini sesuai dengan keinginan mereka, sebagian Cetra menetap di sini dan yang lain melanjutkan perjalanan. Kaum Cetra juga dikenal memiliki kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi dan mengolah planet. Jadi kurasa... Cetra atau Ancient, jika kalian yang menyebutnya, kurasa mereka adalah para pelindung..." Kamu menatap Aeris. "Itu kekuatanmu bukan? Kau adalah Ancient kan? Jadi kurasa, Sephiroth..." 'Aku... ataupun Jenova' "..Bukanlah Ancient..." Kamu memejamkan mata sesaat.

Aeris menyimakmu tanpa berkedip. "Kau sepertinya tahu banyak..."

"Yeah... Seseorang yang baik hati dan memperdulikanku sebagai anak Lucretia... menceritakan padaku tentang banyak hal." 'Ifalna... Dia seperti Ibuku sendiri, walau aku hanya sempat tinggal bersamanya selama setengah tahun.'

"Siapa dia?" Aeris menatapmu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Dia wanita yang luar biasa... Kurasa dia salah satu Ancient, tapi aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya." Kamu tersenyum ke arah Aeris. "Aku bertemu dia ketika aku berumur 7 tahun."

"Ooh..."

Kalian berdua hanya terdiam dan menunggu fajar menyingsing. Deburan ombak yang bersuara lembut, angin dingin yang melambaikan rambutmu, suara kicauan burung laut, suara gemerisik dedaunan pohon kelapa, serta kepiting yang muncul dari dalam pasir. Semuanya pada pagi ini seperti menyambut keberadaanmu.

Aeris mengajakmu kembali ketika matahari mulai terlihat. Kalian kembali ke penginapan dan melihat yang lainnya sudah ada di luar.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Tanya Yuffie, ketika kalian muncul.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa Shaffira?" Tifa bertanya dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya berkat bantuan kalian." Jawabmu sambil tersenyum.

"Cloud sempat panik ketika kau tidak ada di tempatmu tadi, tapi ketika ia melihatmu dan Aeris di pantai, ia terlihat lega." Kata Tifa sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Hei tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau mereka berdua ke pantai!" Protes Yuffie.

"..." Cloud hanya terdiam, ia terlihat tidak ingin berkomentar.

"Sekarang kita harus melanjutkan perjalan dan melintasi pegunungan, jadi kita harus membentuk 2 kelompok agar tidak kerepotan." Kata Barret.

"..." Cloud masih terdiam, lalu ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku, Shaffira dan Yuffie."

Mendengarnya Aeris dan Tifa terlihat kecewa. "Aku memilih Shaffira karena masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan masalah Sephiroth, dan aku memilih Yuffie karena aku belum begitu percaya padanya." Kata Cloud.

"Heeeeiii!" Yuffie memprotes.

"Kita jalan deh..." Cloud berbalik dan meulai melangkah.

Kamu mengikutinya. "Kalian hati-hati ya!" Teriakmu sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Cloud! Awas kau nanti!" Yuffie mengikuti sambil mengomel.

Kalian meninggalkan Costa Del Sol menuju ke selatan sampai bertemu sebuah jalan yang melintasi pegunungan.

"Whew... Hey! Kalian benar-benar berbicara denganku." Terlihat seorang pria duduk dekat batu. Kalian menghampirinya.

"Aku baru saja berpapasan dengan seseorang dengan jubah hitam di sana. Aku mencoba untuk memberitahunya bahwa jalan di atas itu berbahaya, dan dia mengabaikan aku!" Ujar pria itu.

Kalian bertiga saling pandang. "Sephiroth?" Lalu saling mengangkat bahu.

"Lekas bergegas..." Katamu

"Uhh..." Yuffie mengeluh.

Pria tua itu memperingatkan kalian agar berhati-hati karena jalan di gunung sangat sulit sebelum kalian pergi.

Kalian meneruskan perjalanan melewati jalan tangga, sebuah Raktor Mako terlihat di bawah. Kalian turun dan melanjutkan dengan melewati jalur kereta tambang.

Beberapa jalur kereta itu benyak yang rusak dan ketika berada di jembatan atas, rekan kalian yang lain ada di jembatan bawah. Tapi mereka tidak bisa lewat karena jembatannya belum diturunkan.

"Cloud! Syukurlah!" Teriak Aeris.

Red tidur-tiduran dengan malas. Tifa menunjuk sebuah gubuk. "Tampaknya di sana ada sesuatu! Tolong diperiksa!"

Kalian terus berjalan dan sampai di gubuk, ada beberapa tombol di sana.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Tanya Yuffie ribut.

"Bisa kau lakukan sesuatu, Cloud?" Kamu memperhatikan tobol-tombol itu.

Cloud terlihat berpikir, lalu tangannya meraih satu tombol. "Mungkin kalau yang ini diputar..." Ia memutarnya.

**_Kriieeet... Brak! _**Terdengar suara keras dari jembatan. Kalian keluar dari gubuk dan jembatannya sudah turun. Rekan kalian yang lain segera melewatinya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Thanks, Cloud." Kata Aeris sambil melewati kalian di jalur bawah.

"Susul kami ya!" Teriak Tifa.

"Kuharap kalian tidak lambat." Ujar Barret.

"**Ciap... Ciap... Ciap...**" Terdengar suara kicauan burung dari atas tebing.

"Apa itu?" Cloud mendongak ke atas.

"Seperti suara kicauan burung..." Ujarmu.

Tanpa disangka, Cloud memanjat ke atas. Yuffie mengomel dan mengeluh karena ia tidak mengerti apa maunya pemuda itu, kamu hanya mengangkat bahu sambil mengikuti Cloud.

Di atas, kalian menemukan dua anak burung pada sarang mereka, dan di sekeliling sarang ada kotak harta.

"Lucunya!" Yuffie berteriak girang, ia menatap anak burung itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Banar-benar manis." Katamu sambil tersenyum. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Cloud?"

Cloud menghela nafas. "Mereka tidak mengganggu kita. Ayo, tinggalkan saja."

Yuffie berkedip seseaat sebelum ia terpana dengan kebaikan Cloud. Ia menyangka kalau Cloud akan mengambil harta yang ada di sekeliling sarang.

Kamu hanya tersenyum melihat gelagat Cloud yang tersenyum senang melihat anak burung itu. Sadar kalau kau dan Yuffie memperhatikannya, pemuda itu langsung mengajak untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kalian mulai melanjutkan perjalanan dan menyebrangi sebuah jembatan gantung panjang melewati lembah yang sangat curam, dan tiba di sebuah pemukiman kumuh yang berspanduk North Corel.

Tiba di pemukiman itu, terlihat Barret mendekati orang-orang di sana, beberapa mengenakan pakaian penambang. Seseorang maju dan meninjunya, lalu mindur beberapa langkah.

"Hei, lihat ini! Tidak kusangka harus lihat mukamu lagi!"

"Kau ditendang keluar dari kota lain ya?"

"Kau menghancurkan semua yang kau sentuh."

"Berani sekali kau kembali!"

"Lihat tempat ini! Ini semua salahmu, sampai North Corel jadi tumpukan sampah!"

"Kenapa diam saja? Lupa apa yang sudah kau perbuat di sini?"

Para penambang mengepung dan menudingnya, mereka terlihat sangat marah, mereka meninju dan meninju Barret lagi.

Barret hanya diam dan menarik nafas panjang. "...Maaf..." Ujarnya sambil menatap tanah.

"$#$! Kamu bahkan tidak layak untuk dihajar!"

"Tidak usah buang waktu bicara dengan si Gila Teknologi!"

Mereka semua bubar setelah mencaci maki Barret. Barret berbalik dan menghampiri kalian.

Pria besar itu menghela nafas dengan berat. "Kalian dengar kan... Memeang salahku sampai kota ini jadi... hancur..." Lalu Barret pergi.

Kalian saling memandang cemas, lalu mengikuti pria itu sampai tiba di sebuah stasiun, Ropeway Stasiun. Di sana yang lainnya sudah berkumpul, Barret termenung dengan wajah sedih.

"Barret, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Aeris.

"Maaf." Itu yang keluar dari mulut Barret.

Cloud menghampirinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Desaku dulunya di sekitar sini..." Jawab Barret.

Red menggoyangkan ekornya. "Apa maksudnya 'dulunya'?"

Barret menggeleng. "Tidak ada lagi. Katanya sudah terkubur... hanya dalam 4 tahun."

"Tapi kenapa orang-orang itu tega mencaci maki kamu seperti itu?" Kata Aeris.

"Rasanya keterlaluan." Sambungmu.

Barret menghela nafas panjang lagi. "Itu salahku. SEMUANYA salahku. Corel dari dulu memang kota penambangan batu bara. Selalu saja berdebu dan begitu miskin, tapi tenang... Ini kota yang kecil sekali. Saat itu pertama kalinya kudengar kata 'Rekator Mako' disebut..." Lalu ia mulai bercerita bagaimana Shinra datang dan menjanjikan kehidupan tentram dengan dibangunnya Reaktor Mako di Corel. Teman Barret, Dyne, menolak keras dengan pembangunan itu. Barret mendesaknya dengan alasan ia tidak mau melihat keluarganya menderita lagi. Dyne tetap bersikukuh tidak mau karena akan menyingkirkan batu bara yang telah dipertahankan selama sekian generasi. Semua terus mendesaknya. Dan kepala desa juga mendesak Dyne agar mengerti.

"Begitulah awal pembangunan Reaktor di Corel... Lalu reaktor itu jadi dan beroprasi. Kami pikir hidup kami akan jadi lebih sejahtera." Barret bercerita lagi bahwa desa Corel dibakar habis dan penduduknya dibantai. Kekacauan terjadi di sana. "Itu terjadi ketika Dyne dan aku sedang keluar kota selama beberapa hari. Corel hangus dibakar pasukan Shinra. Semua penduduk desa... semua kerabatku... Semua orang... Semuanya..."

Cloud terlihat tidak percaya. "Pasukan Shinra? Kenapa?"

Barret berbalik. "Ada ledakan di Reaktor. Shinra melemparkan kesalahan ke penduduk. Katanya ledakan dilakukan oleh pemberontak."

"Kejam sekali." Pekik Tifa.

"Yah, kurasa mereka memang kejam. Tapi, lebih Shinra, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diri sendiri. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut-ikutan setuju dengan pembangunan Reaktor itu..."

Tifa menghampiri Barret. "Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kita semua termakan janji-janji Shinra waktu itu."

'Walau begitu, aku tidak tahu masalah ini... Mungkin terjadi setelah aku keluar dari Shinra. Waktu pertama kali direncanakan aku memang ada, tapi aku menolak keputusan yang ada di rapat yang membahas masalah ini. Reaktor tidak jadi dibangun karena penolakanku didukung oleh Rufus.' Kamu memandang Barret. '... Jadi setelah aku tidak ada, keputusan itu dilaksanakan... Salahku yang lari dari Shinra...' Kamu menatap lantai.

"Itu sebabnya..." Barret terlihat sangat lesu dan sedih. "Itu kenapa aku berang! Mereka bukan hanya memanfaatkanku... Aku juga kehilangan istriku, Myrna..."

"Semuanya! Kalau kalian ingin ke 'Gold Saucer', cepat masuklah!" Tiba-tiba penjual tiket di stasiun berseru.

"Dyne sahabat terbaikku. Kami dekat sekali sejak masih kecil..." Barret dengan lemas memasuki Ropeway. Semuanya naik ke Ropeway dan pergi ke Gold Saucer.

Gold Saucer adalah wahana yang sangat besar. Pusat hiburan terbesar dan satu-satunya di planet Gaia. Wahan berwarna kuning keemasan, dihiasi lampu-lampu yang bersinar dan berkedip cepat dengan riangnya. Ropeway memasuki Gold Saucer. Kalian turun dari Ropeway, balon-balon beterbangan seperti menyambut kalian.

"Selamat datang di Gold Saucer. Apa kalian datang bersama? Tiket sekali masuk seharga 3000 gil, atau kalian bisa beli tiket seumur hidup seharga 30000 gil." Kata penjual tiket yang berada di depan pintu masuk. Cloud membeli tiket dan kalian memasuki Gold Saucer.

"Waw! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Aeris menoleh pada Barret yang sedang menghadap ke dinding. "Aku tahu, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat." Gadis itu mendekati Barret. "Hei, Barret, bergembiralah!"

Barret mundur beberapa langkah dari Aeris. "Aku sedang tidak mood. Pergi saja sana."

Aeris mendekati lagi dan menatapnya, ia tidak menyerah. "Benar nih? Sayang ya." Ia berlari ke Cloud. "Ayo berangkat!"

Tifa mendekati Aeris. "...whisper...whisper... Itu tidak sopan kan, Aeris?"

"...whisper...whisper...Pura-pura biasa saja."

"...whisper... Begitu ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Aeris keras sambil bertolak pinggang. Ia mendekati Barret.

Kamu menghampiri Tifa. "Aku pusing melihat situasi yang begini..."

Tifa mengangguk dengan wajah cemas. "Benar..."

"Kami mau main..." Kata Aeris.

"Jadi pergi MAINlah!" Teriak Barret. "...jangan cari gara-gara dasar $#$! Jangan lupa kita sedang mengejar Sephiroth!" Barret pergi dan masuk ke Wonder Square Portal.

"...Dia marah, ya?" Aeris menatap bingung.

Tifa menghela nafas. "Ia akan membaik. Ia kelihatannya sudah agak mendingan sekarang."

Semuanya terdiam. Kamu hanya menghela nafas lelah, Tifa menatap cemas ke arah Wonder Square Portal, Aeris mengetuk-ktukkan sepatunya, Red berbaring malas, Yuffie hanya menatap sekeliling dengan bosan.

Akhirnya kamu berjalan ke arah Wonder Square Portal.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Cloud.

Kamu berbalik. "Lebih baik menyusul Barret, kurasa dia butuh nasihat untuk curhatannya."

"...Aku akan menyertaimu." Kata Cloud, ia menghampirimu lalu berbalik pada yang lainnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa saling hubungi ya."

Kalian berdua masuk ke portal. Begitu sampai, sebuah... seekor... (me; er... atau apa ya...) badut kucing yang menunggangi sebuah...(me; err...) seekor moogle raksasa menghampiri kalian berdua.

"Hei kau! Apa yang kau cari? Bagaimana kalau kuramal masa depanmu? Masa depan yang gemilang! Masa depan yang bahagia! Oh, tapi jangan marah kalau ramalanku tidak seperti yang kau harapkan! Oh, maaf! Aku mesin peramal nasib. Namaku Cait Sith!" Kucing diatasnya berbicara panjang lebar.

Tampaknya Cloud tidak begitu peduli, tapi ia meladeninya. "Kau bisa meramal masa depan?"

"Kau bercanda ya?" Cait Sith tertawa. "Aku bisa menemukan benda, orang, semuanya!"

"Kalau begitu bisa beritahu ke mana pria bernama Sephiroth pergi?" Tanya Cloud.

"Sephiroth kan? Ok, ini dia!" Caith Sith melakukan suatu tarian aneh, seperti tarian kaki.

Cloud mengambil kertas ramalan yang diberikan Cit Sith lalu membacanya. "Keberuntungan alami, akan berubah menjadi keberuntungan aktif. Sumber inspirasi bagi orang lain, dan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi pada musim panas ini..." Dahi Cloud mengkerut heran. "...tunggu... Apa ini?"

"Hah? Baiknya kucoba lagi." Cit Sith melakukan tarian lagi.

Cloud mengambil kertas yang diberikan Cith Sith dan membacanya lagi. "Waspadai kecenderungan pelupamu. Warna keberuntunganmu adalah..." Dahi Cloud mengkerut lagi. "...biru? ... Sudah ah!" Ia tampak kesal.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi! Tunggu! Biar kucoba sekali lagi!" Caith Sith melakukan tarian super cepat.

Cloud mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Cait Sith dengan malas lalu membacanya. Matanya terlihat terkejut. "...Apa yang?"

"Apa?" Tanyamu.

"Apa yang kau kejar akan menjadi milikmu. Tapi kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang kau sayangi." Cloud membacakannya.

Cait Sith menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bagus ATAU jelek... Baru kali ini aku mengalami hal semacam INI."

Cloud mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita berangkat?" Ucapan Cait Sith membuat kalian berdua bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, kucing?" Tanyamu dengan nada bingung.

"Kumohon panggil aku Cait Sith..." Protes kucing itu. "Sebagai peramal nasib, aku tidak bisa melupakan hal ini. Kalau aku tidak tahu ke mana nasib yang akan membawanya, aku tidak bisa tenang. Itu sebabnya aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

Kamu berpaling pada Cloud. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan Cloud?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu walau APAPUN pendapatmu!" Cait Sith memaksa.

"H...Hei!" Cloud memprotes. Tapi tidak digubris. Dan Cait Sith bergabung bersama kalian.

"Sudahlah..." Kamu berpaling pada Cait Sith. "Hei, kucing."

"...Namaku Cait Sith..."

"Apa kau melihat seorang pria besar yang terdapat senjata di tangannya?"

"Tidak nona..."

"Shaffira..." Sahutmu, "Dan pemuda yang bersamaku adalah Cloud."

"Baiklah, Shaffira. Aku tidak melihat orang yang seperti yang kau katakan, seharian aku telah berada di sini." Jawab Cait Sith.

Kamu berbalik pada Cloud. "Kalau begitu cari ke tempat lain saja, Cloud."

"Ok..."

Kalian bertiga ke portal dan masuk ke dalam Event Square Portal. Di sana kalian bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan patung emas yang kalian lihat ketika di Ropeway.

"Mmm? Aku?" Ia tersenyum ketika kamu menanyakan siapa dia. "Aku pemilik Gold Saucer. Namaku Dio. Panggil saja 'Dio'"

'Heh... Selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu...' Pikirmu lalu berpaling pada Cloud.

"..." Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyimak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, anak muda, apa kau tahu apa itu 'Black Materia'?"

Cloud berbalik. "Apa itu?"

Dio tertawa. "Ha ha ha... Usaha yang bagus, anak muda! Tapi tidak baik berbohong. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

"Kenapa tanya kalau begitu?" Cloud mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

"Heran..." Sahutmu.

"Yah, sebelum ini, anak muda seumurmu datang dan bertanya padaku apa aku punya 'Black Materia'. Kukira kau tahu siapa dia, kelihatannya kalian berdua seumuran."

"Apa kita membicarakan tentang..." Cloud tampak ragu. "Pria dengan jubah hitam..."

"Ya, benar sekali." Jawab Dio. "Dan di tangannya ada tato nomor '1'"

"Ke mana dia pergi?" Tanyamu cepat.

Dio tertawa lagi. "Ha ha ha. Aku tidak tahu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kusarankan, singgahlah di Battle Square Arena. Kau mungkin menyukainya. Banyak koleksiku dipajang di sana. Ha ha ha." Lalu ia pergi.

Seperti yang di sarankan Dio, kalian bertiga pergi ke Battle Square. Begitu tiba, kalian melihat seorang penjaga berdiri di ujung jalan.

"?" Kalian terkejut ketika penjaga itu jatuh, tewas...

"Hmm?" Cloud memandang sekitar dengan cemas. Kamu menghampiri Cloud dan Cloud memeriksa nadi penjaga itu. "Sudah mati..." Ujarnya.

Kamu heran. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Cloud mendongak, lalu masuk ke lobi Battle Square.

"Cloud!" Panggilmu seraya mengikuti langkahnya.

Tiba di lobi, kalian menemukan lantainya ditutupi darah dan pecahan benda-benda. Banyak mayat berserakan.

"Apa Sephiroth yang melakukan ini?" Cloud bertanya-tanya lalu memeriksa salah satu mayat. Ia menggeleng. "Bukan... Ini bukan dia... Mereka semua ditembak... Sephiroth tidak pernah menggunakan senjata api..."

"Uhuk, uhuk." Terdengar suara batuk. Korban yang di sudut bergerak perlahan. Kalian semua mendekatinya.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Cloud.

"Uhuk...uhuk... pria dengan senjata...terpatri di tangannya..."

"Jangan-jangan..." Kamu bergumam.

"Jangan bergerak! Dan diamlah!"

Kalian semua menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk. Dio dan dua orang penjaga memasuki ruangan.

"Apa kalian yang melakukan ini?" Dio melangkah maju dengan marah.

Cloud menggeleng. "Ti...Tidak, ini bukan ulah kami!"

"Aku pasti telah salah..." Dio bergumam.

Cith Sith menoleh pada Cloud. "Cepat lari, keadaan akan memburuk." Cait Sith masuk ke arena.

"Tunggu!" Kamu mengejarnya. "Hei! Kucing bodoh!"

"He... Hei!" Cloud mengejar kalian.

Dua penjaga mengikuti kalian semua seraya Dio berteriak. "Tahan mereka!"

Kalian tiba di arena. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Arena di kelilingi parit yang cukup besar, dan sepertinya cukup dalam.

"Kalian hanya bisa sampai situ." Kata Dio yang berdiri di platform. Ia memberi perintah dengan satu tangannya.

Cait Sith memeriksa sebuah pintu.

"Tunggu, dengar..." Cloud melangkah dan mencoba bicara.

"Cloud..." Terdengar suara cemas Cait Sith.

Kamu berbalik ke arah kucing itu. Cait Sith berjalan mundur. "OH TUHAN!" Teriakmu.

Tiga robot besar melompat masuk ke dalam arena dan mendekati kalian.

"Whoa!" Kalian bertiga berteriak seraya tangan-tangan robot itu menangkap kalian dan membawa kalian ke tempat yang bertuliskan "Gateway to Heaven", seperti lubang perangkap.

"Yang ke dua..." Ujar Dio.

"Ok." Robot itu berujar.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kamu mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditunggu. Aku ingin kalian membayar kejahatan yang telah kalian lakukan! Laksanakan!" Dio mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ok." Jawab robot.

Seorang penjaga menekan sebuah tombol, membuka "Gateway". Setelah lubang terbuka, robot itu langsung terjun dan membawamu ke dalamnya.

Writer's Pov

Cloud dan yang lain mendarat di penjara Gold Saucer. Robot-robot meninggalkan mereka di tempat yang penuh tulang. Entah tulang apa.

"Ya, ampun..." Keluh Cloud, ia mengusap kepalanya dan menghadap ke yang lainnya. 'Yang lain... Tidak apa-apakah?' Ia menatap Cait Sith, kucing itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Lalu Shaffira, juga terlihat baik-baik saja.

Cloud bangkit dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

Your Pov

Kamu bangkit. Robot tadi benar-benar kasar. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyamu pada Cloud yang tengah membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Kita di mana?" Tanya Cloud.

"Penjara padang pasir..." Cait Sith menyahut. "Penjara Corel..."

"Penjara padang pasir?" Cloud bertanya lagi.

"Yap, penjara alami di tengah padang pasir... dibentengi pasir hisap. Kudengar, begitu kau masuk kau tidak akan pernah keluar... Tapi ada pengecualian khusus..."

"Masa bodoh dengan itu!" Bentakmu. "Kalau saja kau tidak lari dan membuat kesalah pahaman tambah runyam, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"

"Maaf... Aku tidak sempat berpikir tadi..." Cait Sith menunduk.

Kamu terdiam dengan kesal. Cloud menghampirimu. "Sudahlah, mungkin kita bisa bertemu Barret?"

"Kuharap..." Jawabmu seraya menggerakkan tangan kirimu.

Kalian bertiga naik dari sana, begitu keluar terlihat Barret berdiri di dekat pipa-pipa. Ada seorang pria terbaring tertelungkup di dekatnya.

"Barret!" Panggilmu. Kalian semua menghampirinya.

"Barret..." Cloud mendekatinya.

Barret menoleh.

"Barret, apa dia benar-benar..." Cloud melangkah lagi.

Barret mundur. "Mundur! Ini sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan sendiri." Ia membuang muka. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri..." Ia berlari menjauh.

"Whew... Itu temanmu? Dia kelihatan berbahaya..."

"Diamlah, kucing..." Lalu kamu berpaling pada Cloud. "Sekarang aku jadi bingung, tampaknya dia tidak akan curhat, dan kita tidak bisa memberinya nasihat..."

Cloud memeriksa mayat yang ada di dekat Barret tadi. "Yang ini juga tertembak..."

Kalian segera mengikuti langkah Barret dan mencarinya ke mana-mana dengan was-was, karena orang-orang di sana tampak berbahaya. Sesekali, ada orang yang mengikuti kalian dan pergi begitu saja. Kalian tampak seperti di awasi.

Rumah terakhir yang berada di tepi penjara kalian masuki. Rumah itu tampak berantakan dan penuh debu. Sebagian telah terbakar. Ada Barret di sana.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ke sini?" Ia mengacungkan lengan senjatanya.

Cait Sith panik. "Sa...sabar sebentar! Kami hanya ingin bicara! Kau akan mengerti kalau kau mendengar apa yang akan kami katakan!"

Barret memandang kalian dengan wajah yang tampak marah, ia mulai menembak. Kamu dan yang lain mengangkat tangan , mencoba melindungi kepala. Tembakan Barret tidak mengenai kalian, tapi Barret terus melepas tembakan sampai seseorang jatuh ke lantai di balik sofa yang ada di sana.

Kalian menurunkan tangan dan menatap tubuh orang yang jatuh itu. Entah mati atau pingsan. Lalu berpaling pada Barret.

Barret berbalik. "Aku tidak mau kalian terlibat..."

Cloud mengangkat bahu, dan kamu menghela nafas lega.

**_Tap Tap Tap. _**Terdengar suara langkah dan rekan kalian yang lain masuk.

Aeris langgung nyerocos. "Hei, itu kan biasanya omongan Cloud. Terlalu berbahaya, aku tidak mau kau terlibat, bla, bla, bla..."

"Sudahlah..." Tifa menatap Aeris dengan (anime sweatdrop). Ia berpaling pada yang lain. "Kita sudah terlanjut terlibat."

"Kami melihatmu dan segera ke sini." Lanjut Aeris. "Jadi, ayo, Barret, katakan apa yang terjadi."

"Kalian ini..." Barret mengeluh.

Red menggoyangkan ekornya. "Kudengar pembunuhan di Battle Arena dilakukan seseorang dengan gun-arm... Itu kau?"

Kontan Barret menggeleng, lalu mendongak. "Itu orang lain... Orang lain yang punya senapan terpasang di salah satu lengannya... Empat tahun yang lalu... Aku ingat... Aku dalam perjalanan pulang dari salah satu Reaktor Mako yang sedang dibangun."

Lalu Barret menceritakan kejadian bagaimana ketika akan pulang, ia dan Dyne lagnsung dihampiri oleh kepala desa yang meributkan tentang pasukan shinra yang menyerang. Mereka melihat dari atas tebing, melihat desa mereka terbakar... Dengan asap yang menaiki angkasa.

Selagi mereka sedang geram-geramnya, pasukan Shinra datang bersama Scarlet, mereka membunuh kepala desa, lalu mulai menembaki Barret dan Dyne.

Kedua sahabat itu langsung lari melalui kolong jembatan, tapi Barret tertinggal. Setelah berhasih menghindari tembakan ia segera menyusul Dyne. Mereka terhenti di tebing yang tinggi. Karena kesal dengan prajurit yang tidak bisa menembak dengan benar, Scarlet menjatuhkan prajurit itu dan mengambil senjatanya. Yang lain langsung berhenti menembak dan menghadap kepadanya. Scarlet minta agar prajurit itu menjadi pelindung dirinya, lalu mulai menembak lagi.

Peluru mengenai Dyne dan langsung terjatuh dari tebing. Barret mengankap tangan kirinya tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkannya dari jurang.

Prajurit terus menembak. Tembakan menyapu tebing, mengenai lengan Dyne dan Barret. Dyne terlepas dari pegangan Barret dan jatuh ke bawah tebing...

"Sejak itu, aku tidak bisa memakai lengan kananku lagi..." Barret mengakhiri ceritanya, lalu menunduk. "...Aku sempat depresi."

Barret berdiri tegak. "Lalu aku buang lengan palsuku dan pasang senjata ini sebagai gantinya." Ia berbalik. "Mendapatkan lengan baru untuk balas dendam ke Shinra, yang mengambil semuanya dariku..." Ia menghadap ke lainnya.

Kamu hanya terdiam. Menyesal karena kau sudah keluar dari Shinra lebih dulu. Tapi sesaat kemudian kamu menyadari, ada tidaknya dirimu dalam Shinra, cepat atau lambat proyek itu pasti akan tetap dilaksanakan.

"Waktu itu, kudengar dokternya bilang ada orang lain yang juga menjalankan operasi yang sama. Tapi di tangan kiri." Lanjut Barret.

"..." Cloud tidak berkata-kata.

"Tapi..." Aeris membuka suara. "Luka Dyne sama denganmu kan?"

"Ya, benar. Dia juga dibohongi Shinra." Sahut Tifa. "Ia mungkin akan bergabung dengan kita melawan Shinra."

"...Entahlah. Aku harus minta maaf sama Dyne sebelum bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Makanya, biarkan aku pergi sendiri."

"'Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan' Itu kan yang ingin kau dengar?" Cloud menudingnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu. Karena kalau kau mati sekarang, aku akan mimpi buruk."

Mendengarnya, kamu langsung tertawa. " Cloud benar! Aku tidak mau kalau nantinya kamu kembali lagi dalam wujud hantu!"

"Barret, jangan menyerah dulu." Kata Aeris.

"Bukannya kau yang mau menyelamatkan planet?" Sambung Tifa.

"Sial! Tifa kau pasti sudah mengerti sekarang? Aku selalu beralasan menyelamatkan planet, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya mau balas dendam pada Shinra. Aku hanya melampiaskan perasaan pribadiku!" Keluh Barret lagi.

Tifa menggeleng dan tersenyum. "... Tidak apa-apa kok. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak jauh beda denganmu."

"Itu lebih mudah buat dimengerti." Ujar Aeris. "Itu adalah kau, Barret."

Cloud mengetuk-ketukkan sepatunya ke lantai. "Jadi, Barret... Kalau begitu, kau, aku, dan..." Ia menoleh ke arahmu. "Bagaimana denganmu Shaffira?"

"Eh, aku?" Kamu terkejut. Sebenarnya kamu ingin ikut, tapi kamu merasa tidak enak dengan Aeris dan Tifa yang sepertinya kecewa. "Maaf, Cloud. Bolehkah aku tinggal? Aku merasa sangat lelah kali ini..." Lalu berbalik pada Barret. "Maaf, Barret."

"Itu tidak apa-apa." Jawab Barret.

"Kalau begitu kau saja Tifa." Kata Cloud akhirnya.

Mereka bertiga segera pergi. Kamu menghela nafas lelah lalu beranjak keluar.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Aeris.

Kamu menoleh. "Kalau kau berpikir aku akan kabur, itu salah, aku hanya ingin ke tempat seseorang. Lebih baik kalian tunggu di sini sampai Cloud dan yang lain kembali."

Aeris hanya diam dan memberimu pesan agar hati-hati.

Kamu berjalan di tanah gersang dan menuju sebuah truk yang sepertinya menjadi sebuah kantor. Di depannya ada 2 orang penjaga.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan, tidak boleh masuk." Kata penjaga itu.

"Aku ada urusan di sini, lebih baik kalian mengizinkan aku masuk." Katamu dengan acuh tak acuh sambil melangkah masuk.

Kedua penjaga itu langsung memblokir pintu. "Kalau ingin masuk harus seijin kami!"

**_SSRIINGG!_** Dengan cepat kau menarik rantaimu dan mengacungkan mata pisaunya ke kedua penjaga itu. Matamu berkilat tajam. "Kalian akan membiarkanku masuk!"

Walau berbadan besar, kedua penjaga terlihat takut, dan tanpa bicara langsung memberimu jalan. Kamu langsung menyimpan rantaimu lagi dan masuk ke dalam truk.

"Sudah kuduga..." Ujarmu ketika melihat orang yang ada di dalam truk. Seseorang dengan topi aneh. "Mr. Coates..."

Orang yang kau panggil Mr. Coates menoleh. "AH! KAU!" Ia mendekatimu. "Joki terbaik sebelum Joe! Kenapa kau di sini? Kau juga telah menghilang selama 3 tahun!"

Kamu tertawa. "Ha ha ha... Aku malas menunggangi chocobo orang lain yang lemah, dan tidak berguna kalau tidak ada aku."

"Sombongnya..." Keluh Mr. Coates sambil tertawa. "Tapi, itu memang benar! Chocobo yang telah kau tunggangi dan menang, tidak bisa menang lagi kalau sudah ditunggangi orang lain! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini kan penjara..."

"Ada sedikit salah paham di atas..." Katamu. "Aku dan rekan-rekanku ingin naik ke atas, bagaimana caranya? Bisa kau membantuku?"

Mr. Coates terlihat bingung mendengar permintaanmu. "Bisa saja... Tapi..."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus dapat izin Boss, terus memenangkan Chocobo Racing."

"Memenangkan Chocobo Racing itu mudah... Tapi siapa Boss-nya?"

"Dia tinggal pada sebuah rumah di sisi utara Junkyard, namanya Dyne."

'Dyne? Itu kan nama sahabat Barret yang akan dikunjungi olehnya hari ini...' Kamu mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

Mr Coates terkejut. "Apanya yang baik? Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang disukai Dyne yang akan dia beri izin! Kau masih baru dan tidak mengenalnya! Kau bisa dibunuh!"

"Hee? Tenang saja. Kurasa mereka sudah mendapatkan izinnya..." Ujarmu.

"Siapa?"

"Nanti mereka akan datang. Kita tunggu." Kamu tersenyum.

/1 jam kemudian...

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut di luar. Kamu tersenyum tipis. "Mereka datang..."

**_Braakkk!_** Pintu terbuka, Barret, dan Cloud masuk.

"Kalian ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Mr Coates. Tampaknya ia tidak mendengarmu bergumam tadi.

"Aku ingin naik." Jawab Barret.

"Yo, guys." Sapamu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Shaffira! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Cloud dan Barret terkejut.

Kamu tersenyum. "Menunggu kalian... Ada yang harus kukatakan, kata Mr. Coates, kita harus dapat izin Boss alias Dyne, terus memenangkan Chocobo Racing."

"Kalau itu sudah kami dapatkan!" Gerutu Barret, lalu berbalik ke Mr. Coates. "Kami ingin naik!"

"Sudah kubilang, kau harus dapat izin Boss." Mr. Coates memandangmu dengan tatapan heran, tidak menyangka kalau yang kau maksudkan dengan mereka adalah Barret dan Cloud. "Terus memenangkan chocobo Racing."

"Dyne punya alasan sendiri dan tidak mau bicara. Jadi, aku dapat ini." Barret merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin indah dan memperlihatkannya pada Mr. Coates.

Mr. Coates tersentak mundur. "Ya, ampun----!"

"Aku mau naik." Kata Barret lagi, ia menyimpan kalung itu.

"B, baik. Kau membunuh Dyne ya? Pasti sudah. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin benda itu ada padamu. Jadi Dyne tewas... mungkin tempat ini akan lebih tenang sedikit. Dyne sudah tidak mengenal orang-orang..."

Ucapan Mr. Coates terhenti karena Barret langsung menarik kerah baju Mr. Coates. "Memangnya apa yang KAU tahu!"

Mr. Coates menggeleng panik. "B...ben...banar! Maksudku, tidak, AKU TIDAK tahu apapun. Ma...maaf."

Barret melepaskannya atas permintaanmu. Mr. Coates merapikan jaket hijau mudanya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan membawa kami keluar dari sini?" Tanya Cloud.

"Hah?" Mr. Coates terlihat bingung. "YA, ampun, kalian salah mengerti. Sudah kukarakan, cuma ada satu cara keluar dari sini, memenangkan Chocobo Race di atas sana, di Gold Saucer. Dan hanya dua peserta yang bisa bermain dalam satu waktu."

Barret menarik kerah pria itu lagi. "Kau bilang apa?" Geramnya.

Mr. Coates menggeleng panik. "Jangan! Sungguh, walaupun kau mengancamku! Peraturan tetap peraturan. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. Kalau diubah, semua sistem di sini akan kacau! Dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Baik, ok, kalian boleh naik ke sana. Setelah itu, dia harus berhadapan dengan Dio."

"Barret!" Panggilmu lalu Barret melepaskan Mr. Coates.

"Ok kalau begitu." Barret menoleh pada Cloud. "Cloud, kau yang akan pergi. Kami tunggu di sini. Cepat dan memenangkan Chocobo Racing-nya. Lalu, keluarkan kami dari sini!"

"Benar Cloud." Tifa mengangguk. "Kami akan menunggu dan berharap padamu."

"Sudah pilih wakilmu? Kalian harus memilih dua orang." Kata Mr. Coates lagi.

"Aku juga akan pergi..." Kamu melangkah maju. "Tidak apa-apa kan?" Kamu menoleh ke Cloud.

"Ya. Yang kutahu kau jago menunggangi Chocobo seperti yang telah kulihat waktu menyebrangi rawa." Kata Cloud.

"Sekarang kalian butuh manager..." Kata Mr. Coates. "Lalu mendaftar dan mendapatkan chocobo..."

"Hai... kebetulan kudengar ceritamu." Suara seorang wanita datang dari arah pintu masuk. Kalian semua menoleh ke pintu. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian pink masuk.

"Ester?" Sapa Mr. Coates.

"Aku akan menjadi manager kalian." Kata Ester. Ia memandang kalian semua, begitu matanya menemukan sosokmu ia langsung terkejut. "KAU?"

Kamu tersenyum. "Hai, Ester, tampaknya kau akan jadi managerku sekali lagi."

"Kau sudah menghilang selama tiga tahun! Kami sangat kehilangan joki sebaik kamu! Baiklah! Aku akan memanageri kalian!"

"Yah, aku tidak keberatan." Kata Mr. Coates. "Kecuali Shaffira, yang lain pasti belum tahu. Ini Ester. Dia mungkin kelihatan lucu... Tapi tidak ada manager sebaik dia di perlombaan."

"Kasar banget..." Keluh Ester. "Ya, baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu Cloud, juga lama tidak berjumpa Shaffira."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Cloud, Shaffira. Kalian akan kukirim dengan elevator. Ester akan memberitahu kalian detailnya.

Kalian dibimbing Ester naik Elevator menuju atas Gold Saucer. Kalian bertiga, Kamu, Cloud dan Ester.

"Hmm, begitu, ya." Ester mengangguk pelan ketika selesai mendengar cerita kalian kenapa kalian bisa sampai penjara Gold Saucer. "Aku akan bicara dengan Dio secara langsung. Kau konsentrasi di perlombaan saja. Oh, ya, kembali ke pembicaraan awal, ada banyak jenis joki Chocobo. Jadi, bukan hanya untuk kriminal. Ada yang berlomba untuk ketenaran, ada yang demi uang, yang lain hanya demi kemenangan... lalu ada yang seperti diri kalian. Oh, ya, mari kuajarkan bagaimana mengendarai Chocobo."

Cloud menggeleng. " Terima kasih tapi aku sudah tahu dari Shaffira..."

Ester manatapmu. "Begitu?" Lalu pada Cloud. "Kau beruntung mendapatkan pengajaran dari dia. Tiga tahun yang lalu dia adalah joki terbaik di sini!"

"Joki terbaik?"

"Chocobo apa pun yang ditungganginya selalu menang! Sangat hebat untuk orang yang berumur 18 tahun!"

"18?" Lalu Cloud menatapmu heran. "Kalau tidak salah itu Choco Bill juga mengatakan kalau kau berumur 18 pada 11 tahun yang lalu... Memangnya kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Kamu tertawa kecil. "Begitulah... Mungkin... aku juga tidak begitu mengerti... Yang kuingat setiap tahun, umurku selalu 18, karena aku merasa tidak pernah tumbuh..."

Cloud menatapmu dengan tambah heran. Merasa tidak enak, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membicarakan masalah joki saat ini dengan Ester.

Setelah waktu yang cukup lama dihabiskan dalam elevator, kalian sampai si lounge jockey.

Seorang pria dengan topi lebar hitam menghampiri kalian. "Kalian baru ya?" Ia menatapmu, mencari-cari di wajahmu. "Ah, kau!"

"Hai, Joe." Sapa Ester.

Pria bertopi lebar itu, Joe, beralih pada Ester. "Hai, Ester, kau kelihatan cantik seperti biasanya."

"Terima kasih." Kata Ester. "Perkenankan aku memperkenalkan padamu Cloud. Ini Joe, salah satu joki yang top. Dan yang satu lagi... kurasa kau sudah mengenalnya Joe..."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Cloud. Dan Shaffira saingan terberatku, lama tidak jumpa..." Joe tersenyum padamu.

"Hehehe, aku ingat, betapa syoknya dirimu ketika pertama kalianya dikalahkan olehku." Kamu tertawa kecil.

Joe tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, tapi kali ini MUNGKIN. Dan kalau kalian bersama Ester, berarti..."

"Benar! Mereka akan menjadi joki. Mereka baru sehari di sini dan sudah berhasil sampai ke mari!"

"Apa?" Pekik Joe. Lalu ia menenangkan diri. "Oh, aku mengerti... Jadi, apa yang kalian kerjakan di bawah sana?"

"..." Cloud terdiam.

"Lebih baik kami tidak menceritakannya, Joe..." Ujarmu kemudian.

Joe terlihat merasa bersalah. "Maaf... kau tidak harus bilang tentang yang telah terjadi... Cukup menarik... Aku merasa kita akan bertemu lagi lain kali."

"Lain kali? Kau sudah menyelesaikan race-mu hari ini? Padahal aku ingin bertanding denganmu." Kamu kecewa.

"Yeah, begitulah... Kapan-kapan datang lagi saja pada Ester di Chocobo Racing, aku akan menunggumu untuk kukalahkan dengan Chocobo baruku yang bernama Teitoh." Joe tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi, Cloud, Shaffira." Ia melangkah pergi.

Ester berbalik. "Aku akan mengecek Chocobo-nya, tunggu di sini dulu ya." Ester pergi.

"Fuuh... Aku tidak menyangka kalau bisa bertanding lagi." Keluhmu.

"...Kurasa kalau kau tiga tahun yang lalu terkenal di sini, pastinya kamu kenal Dio kan? Kenapa wak..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." Kamu memotong omongan Cloud. "Jika ada panggilan tanding aku tanding, dan aku memakai nama Sapphire, bukan Shaffira. Aku dan Dio tidak pernah bertemu. Aku juga tidak pernah menampakan diri dalam buletin apa pun di Gold Saucer. Aku juga selalu pulang begitu saja setelah pertandingan dan mendapat upah joki ketika di peternakan yang mengurus Chocobo yang aku tunggangi. Aku juga tidak pernah menunggangi Chocobo dari Chocobo Farm yang kemarin kita singgahi. Ester dan Joe memang mengenalku karena Joe sainganku dan Ester managerku, mereka juga tidak pernah mempersoalkanku yang meminta agar identitasku tidak diperlihatkan."

"Mengapa begitu?"

Belum sempat kau menjawab, terdengar panggilan dari interkom. "**_Perlombaan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Para joki untuk perrlombaan berikutnya harap berkumpul di paddock. Sekali lagi... Perlombaan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Para joki untuk perrlombaan berikutnya harap berkumpul di paddock._**"

Semua joki yang sedang duduk di sana langsung bangkit dan pergi.

"Tampaknya sebentar lagi." Katamu pada Cloud. Pandanganmu mengelilingi ruangan, dan kamu menemukan sesuatu berwarna merah di lantai belakang Cloud. Kamu menghampiri benda merah itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Cloud.

Kamu mengambil benda itu dan menatapnya takjub. "Materia... Summon Materia..."

"Materia?" Cloud menghampirimu dan ikut memandang materia itu. "Materia apa itu?"

Tanpa harus meneliti seperti materia Shiva dan Ifrit kamu langsung bisa menebak apa materia itu. "Ini Ramuh. Materia punyaku yang sempat hilang. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini ada di sini..." Kamu menyodorkan materia itu pada Cloud. "Lebih baik kau menyimpannya, kuberikan ini padamu, kurasa Ramuh keluar karena menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Yang benar saja..." Cloud menatapmu yang tertawa kecil, dan mengambil Materia itu. "Tidak apa-apakah?"

Kamu mengangguk. "Anggap saja hadiah dariku."

"Cloud, Shaffira..." Ester masuk ke lounge lagi, kalian menghampirinya. "Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Aku sudah mendaftarkan kalian di perlombaan berikutnya. Ini Chocobo yang kupersiapkan sendiri. Oh, ya..." Ia beralih pada Cloud. "Kau tahu cara mengendarainya kan?"

Cloud mengengguk. "Ya, aku sudah mengerti."

"Kalau kalian ingin keluar, kalian harus menjadi juara 1 dan 2... Kuharap kalian dapat bekerja sama..." Kata Ester dengan wajah khawatir.

"Chocobo apa yang kami akan tunggangi?" Tanyamu.

"Yellow Chocobo... Memang terdengar lemah, tapi mereka Chocobo-ku lho! Dan yang lain memang berbeda warna, tapi kemampuannya merata..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Ayo, Cloud." Kamu mengikuti Ester ke dalam paddock.

Di Paddock, kamu memandang kagum Chocobo yang akan kau tunggangi. "Hei, kau hebat juga mengurus Chocobo!" Katamu pada Ester. Ester tersenyum senang dan Cloud menaiki Chocobonya tanpa berkomentar, ia hanya mengatakan kalau kalian harus menang.

Semuanya telah berkumpul pada race, begitu aba-aba, kalian langsung melakukan dash. Tidak sulit bagimu untuk menyalip lawan, dan langsung berada di urutan pertama dalam kecepatan normal dan dalam waktu singkat. Kamu mempertahankan posisimu dengan menghalau Chocobo milik yang lain.

Tapi, Cloud tampak kesulitan, ia masih berada di urutan ke empat. Kamu berteriak agar ia ke jalur luar dan melakukan dash. Cloud menurutimu, ia ke lintasan luar dan melakukan dash, dalam sekejap ia menyusulmu. Kamu berteriak lagi agar dia menghentikan dash dan melakukan boost.

Kamu membiarkan Cloud melangkah mendahuluimu dan kamu sibuk menghalau chocobo lainnya. Banyak yang melakukan dash dengan asal dan meniru dash cloud di lintasan luar, tapi dengan mudah kau menghalaunya, karena mereka hanya joki kelas C, pengalaman mereka masih baru.

Sampai di tempat yang seperti ada kristal pelangi, kamu melakukan boost, dan yang lain tertinggal karena mereka melakukan slow down demi menghemat stamina karena telah mekakuan dash yang sembrono yang membuat stamina Chocobo jadi habis.

Lindasan angin sudah ada di hadapanmu, kamu melakukan dash, dan chocobo-mu melesat kencang dan mencapai finish dengan mudah, Cloud sudah menunggu di sana, ia meraih peringkat 1, dan kamu adalah yang ke-2.

"YEAH! Kita menang, Cloud!" Girangmu.

Cloud tersenyum. "Untung saja aku mendengarmu tadi..."

"Yang penting kita bisa keluar dari sini!"

Kemenangan telah kalian dapatkan, dan kalian berdua kembali ke paddock, menunggu Ester.

Ester datang. "Selamat! Sekarang kalian bebas. Oh, iya, pemiliknya bilang padaku untuk memberimu surat ini ketika kalian menang." Ia memberikan sepucuk surat pada Cloud.

Cloud membaca surat itu, lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Hadiah?"

**PHS voice **Cloud mengangkat PHS. Terdengar suara Aeris. Cloud hanya mengucapkan "Hn..." Lalu menutup PHS. "Hm... Lanjutan suratnya..." Lalu bergumam nama Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth?" Tanyamu.

Cloud mengangguk. "Ya. Dio bilang dia telah bertemu dengannya dan Sephiroth sedang menuju ke arah selatan sungai, ke arah Gongaga."

"Aku rasa, ini saatnya kita berpisah." Ester membuka suara. "Yeah... kalau kalian sudah mendapatkan Chocobo, kembali lagi. Aku akan mengurus segalanya juga pendaftarannya. Sampai jumpa."

"Baiklah, Ester, sampai jumpa." Kamu tersenyum padanya.

"Kuharap kalian kembali dengan Chocobo bagus." Ester tertawa kecil lalu pergi.

"Sekarang..." Kamu beralih pada Cloud. "Ayo ke tempat yang lainnya!"

Di Corel Prison

Kamu memandang kendaraan yang di sebut 'Buggy' yang ada di depanmu. Kendaraan yang bisa menyeberangi sungai dangkal dan melewati padang pasir dengan mudah.

"Kita ke mana, Cloud?" Tanya Barret ketika semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Hmm..." Cloud mengetuk-ketukkan sepatunya ke tanah. "Kita ke Gongaga, ada di sebelah selatan sungai."

"Ok."

Kalian semua melanjutkan perjalanan.

Di depan hutan Gongaga.

"Whew... Perjalanan yang agak panjang..." Keluh Tifa.

"Melelahkan..." Sambung Yuffie.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Red.

Cloud malah mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak yakin di sini ada Sephiroth... Kalau tidak salah Gongaga desa kecil kan? Untuk apa Sephiroth ke sini?"

"Kau Ex-SOLDIER tapi tidak tahu apa-apa ya...?" Kamu memandang ke arah jalan Gongaga.

"Maksudmu?"

"Cloud, di sini pernah ada Mako Reactor! Tapi sudah meledak beberapa tahun lalu." Katamu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Aeris.

Kamu membalikkan badanmu ke arah jalan. "Aku pergi... Harus kutemukan petunjuk sekecil apapun."

"Masuk akal..." Tifa berdiri. "Aku akan menyertaimu."

"Tifa..."

Tifa berbalik pada Aeris. "Aku punya dendam pada Sephiroth, jadi aku harus menuntaskan dendamku."

"Baiklah..." Aeris bangkit. "Aku juga ikut."

"Kalian..." Kamu memandang mereka dengan heran.

"Jangan protes, ya, Cloud. Aku sedang malas mendengar ocehanmu. Harus kupastikan, Sephiroth itu Ancient atau bukan." Kata Aeris.

Cloud memandang Tifa, kamu, lalu Aeris. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah... Aku juga akan ikut."

"Kalau begitu kami tinggal." Ujar Barret. "Aku tidak mau pada saat kembali Buggy hancur ataupun dicuri."

"Hei kau menyindirku!" Protes Yuffie.

Kalian berempat langsung bergegas, tapi belum setengah perjalanan Cloud yang berjalan di depan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Di sana ada orang...?" Lalu memberi isyarat agar semuanya bersembunyi ke semak dan diam.

"Hei, Rude!"

Mendengarnya kamu tertegun. "Itu... suara Reno..." Lalu mengintip dari balik semak, terlihat Reno dan Rude sedang berbincang.

"Siapa yang kau sukai? Jangan malu-malu. Ayolah. Siapa yang kau sukai?" Reno mendesak Rude untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

'Sedang apa sih mereka...' Kamu mengeluh, tapi juga penasaran dengan jawaban Rude.

Rude terdiam sejenak. "...Tifa."

'APA?' "Khkhkhkhk..." Kamu menahan tawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" Cloud yang juga mengintip menatapmu bingung, tapi kamu hanya menggeleng.

"Hmm... yang itu agak susah.. Tapi, kasihan Elena... Dia...kau..."

"Tidak. Dia menyukai Tseng. "Rude memotong ucapan Reno.

"Kok aku tidak pernah tahu! Tapi... Tseng menyukai Ancient itu..." Reno memutar bola matanya.

"Mereka bicara apa sih?" Maki Cloud. "Kau juga! Kenapa tertawa?"

"Ssshh... Jangan beritahu Tifa dan Aeris soal ini, mereka pasti syok..." Ujarmu.

"Heh?" Cloud tambah bingung.

"Kalian melihat apa sejak tadi?" Tanya Tifa.

"Ssst... Turks..." Kamu mengalihkan pandangan. "Uh-oh." Matamu menangkap sosok Elena.

Elena berjalan melewati kalian, lalu mengomel. "Ini sangat konyol! Mereka suka sekali membicarakan siapa yang mereka sukai dan tidak. Tapi Tseng berbeda." Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke samping dan menemukan kalian.

Kamu tersenyum dengan aneh, lalu menyapanya. "Yo, Elena."

Hening...

"WAHHH! Ah! Tidak!" Lalu ia berlari mendekati Reno dan Rude. "Mereka di sini! Mereka benar-benar ada di sini!"

Kalian keluar dari tempat persembunyian kalian dan berjalan mendekati mereka semua.

'Uh... Tampaknya akan menjadi masalah...'

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, ini waktunya... Rude... Jangan mengalah pada mereka, walaupun mereka wanita." Reno mengambil tongkat pemukulnya dan menepukkannya ke pundak. Tanda menantang.

"...Jangan khawatir, aku tahu tugasku." Rude memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Kalau begitu, kami bergantung padamu. Aku akan melapor pada Tseng!" Elena segera pergi dari situ.

Reno tersenyum sinis pada Cloud. "Sudah cukup lama. Waktunya balas dendam atas apa yang kau lakukan di Sektor 7."

"Menyingkirlah." Kata Cloud sambil maju selangkah dan bersiap menarik pedangnya.

"Aku tidak suka dianggap bodoh." Ujar Reno.

"Cukup sampai di sini saja perjalananmu." Timpal Rude.

Battle with Reno and Rude.

"...Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kita akan lewat sini?" Tanya Aeris, setelah Reno dan Rude kabur.

"Mereka mengikuti kita... Tapi tidak ada tanda-tandanya. Kalau begitu, artinya..." Cloud tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mata-mata? ...Tidak mungkin." Tifa terlihat panik.

"Bagaimana caranya..." Ujarmu. 'Tapi... Apa dia...? Si... Ah, tidak mungkin...'

Cloud berbalik dan melihat ke atas. "Aku bahkan tidak terpikir ada mata-mata..." Ia berbalik. "Aku percaya pada kalian semua."

Kalian naik ke jalan kecil menuju reaktor di kejauhan. Di daerah sekitarnya dipenuhi potongan pecahan logam, dan reaktornya dikelilingi reruntuhan.

Cloud mendongak ke arah reaktor. "Reruntuhan reaktor..."

Kamu memandang sekeliling. "Ini..." 'Lebih buruk dari pada yang kubayangkan...'

Terdengar suara sebuah helikopter, kamu menoleh kebelakang dan ada sebuah helikopter mendarat dekat pintu masuk.

"Itu..." Matamu menangkap dua sosok dengan baju merah dan baju hitam.

"Itu Scarlet, Kepala Departemen Pengembangan Senjata Shinra." Gumam Cloud.

"Juga Tseng, pemimpin Turks." Lanjutmu.

"Lekas sembunyi!" Kata Aeris.

Kalian bersembunyi di balik Reaktor. Scarlet dan Tseng tidak melihat kalian. Terlihat Scarlet mengaduk-aduk tumpukan puing Reaktor. Hanya Cloud yang mengawasi mereka, sedangkan kamu, Aeris, dan Tifa hanya mendengarkan mereka bicara.

"...Hmm! Percuma. Reaktor sampah, dapatnya ya materia sampah." Keluh Scarlet, terdengar suara lemparan, tampaknya Scarlet melempar materia yang ia sebut sampah. "Reaktor ini sebuah kesalahan. Yang kucari, materia yang besar, lebar dan luas. Ada yang mirip?"

"Belum, aku belum melihatnya. Akan kucari segera." Suara Tseng terdengar tidak bersemangat.

"Tolong. Kalau kita punya beberapa saja kita baru bisa membuat senjata pemungkas itu."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar." Suara Tseng benar-benar membosankan kali ini.

"Dengan kepergian Hojo, anggaran Pengembangan Senjata jadi membengkak."

"Aku iri."

Keningmu berkerut mendengarnya. 'Iri? ...Dalam maksud apa?'

"Tapi, biarpun kita membuat senjata yang sempurna apa Heidegger bodoh itu dapat menggunakannya?"

Kali ini Tseng terdiam.

"Oh... maaf! Aku lupa kalau Heidegger itu bosmu! Hahaha!"

'Cih... Suara tawa yang menyebalkan...'

"Ayo pergi! Lagi pula Reaktor yang dibawah pengawasan si bodoh Shaffira ini tidak berguna. Reaktor yang dimanfaatkan hanya untuk masyarakat yang bodoh. Tapi berkat dia, Departemen Ekonomi Masyarakat Shinra yang konyol juga tidak berguna ditiadakan dan dananya mengalir ke anggaran Pengembangan Senjata. Sungguh menguntungkan! Untung saja dulu aku merebut pengawasan Reaktor ini! Kyahahaha!"

'Sialan...' Tanganmu menggenggam kuat, gigimu beradu sampai terdengar bunyi gemeretuk keras. Matamu menatap tajam tanah. Tubuhmu gemetar. Kemarahan benar-benar menguasai hatimu.

"_This gonna be the worst..."_

"Shaffira?" Panggil Tifa dengan cemas.

"_You can't do a thing right now..."_

'Brengsek! Dia bilang Reaktor ini tidak berguna? Departemen Ekonomi Masyarakat konyol?'

"_With the all in darkness."_

'Kurasa dia yang lebih tidak berguna dan konyol! Padahal dia yang merebutnya dariku!'

"_By closing your heart."_

'Juga menghancurkan Reaktor yang paling berbeda ini!'

"_By taking the fears."_

"Eghh..." Kamu menggigit bibir bawahmu sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"_Just cry for your bloodline."_

"Shaffira?" Tifa memanggil lagi.

"_And then..."_

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Aeris.

"_Be a true..."_

"Mereka sudah pergi." Cloud membalikkan tubuhnya, kontan ia tersentak melihatmu yang aneh. "Shaff...?"

"_Be a true..."_

'Dasar kurang ajar!' "Scarlet...! Akan kuhabisi kau nanti!" Kamu bergumam tertahan dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

"_BE A TRUE REVENGER!"_

"Hei! Shaffira!" Cloud memanggilmu setengah berteriak sambil mengguncangkan pundakmu.

Kamu tersadar dari kemarahanmu dan bertemu dengan mata birunya. "Eh-uh..." Kamu memalingkan wajah dan melihat Aeris dan Tifa yang memandang khawatir dirimu. "Aku... tidak apa-apa..."

"Benarkah?" Cloud melepaskan tangannya dari pundakmu.

"Kau terlihat agak pucat." Sambung Aeris.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit lagi?" Lanjut Tifa.

"Uh... Aku tidak sakit... Jangan khawatir aku tidak apa-apa..." Kamu tersenyum ke arah tiga temanmu, tapi mereka tampaknya tidak percaya.

Kamu tidak berkata apa-apa melihat pandangan mereka, lalu berjalan ke arah tempat Scarlet mengaduk-aduk puing. Kamu membongkar puing itu dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya, sebuah kotak kayu yang tersegel magic. 'Wanita sialan itu melewatkan ini rupanya...' Kamu melepas magicnya. "Cloud..." Kamu memanggil pemuda itu, dan ia langsung menghampirimu bersama dua rekannya lagi. "Ini..."

Cloud mengambil kotak yang kau sodorkan padanya. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya sambil mengamati kotak itu.

"Buka dan isinya menjadi milikmu... Itu kataku..."

Cloud menatapmu dengan ragu, tapi ia langsung membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah materia berwarna merah di dalamnya. "Materia? Summon Materia...? Dari mana kau..."

"Maaf... Tapi aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana aku tahu tempat materia itu. Aku tidak bisa jelaskan..." Kamu hanya menunduk tidak pasti lalu berbalik. "Aku akan ke Gongaga Village... Kalian akan ikut kan?" Lalu kamu melangkah.

Tanpa sadar kamu sudah sampai di Gongaga Village. Tempat itu terlihat sedikit kacau.

"Reruntuhan Reactor..."

"Terlihat dari sini..."

"Mungkin itu sebabnya tempat ini agak kacau?"

Kamu berbalik dan melihat Cloud, Tifa dan Aeris yang sudah ada di belakangmu, mereka tengah memandang sekitar.

"Kalian...?" Kamu berdecak bingung.

"Kami ikut kok..." Cloud menghela nafas.

"Tenang saja. Kita kan teman." Aeris tersenyum.

"Aku sudah bilang akan menyertaimu kan?" Tifa berjalan ke arahmu. "Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kau adalah orang yang harus kusertai dalam arti yang berbeda..."

"Tifa..." Kamu menatapnya dengan takjub. Dan akhirnya kamu tersenyum. "Terima kasih... Teman-teman..."

Kalian melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menyusuri desa dan memasuki satu persatu rumah. Terkadang kalian mendengarkan cerita pilu sang pemilik rumah ataupun orang yang sekalian jualan di rumahnya.

Di rumah yang terakhir, seorang pria tua yang ada di sana bersama seorang wanita tua yang diperkirakan istrinya, langsung menghampiri Cloud ketika kalian masuk.

"Kau pengelana?" Tanyanya, ia mengamati Cloud. "Hei, tunggu, tatapan matamu itu...kau seorang SOLDIER?"

Istrinya mendatangi meja, mendekati kalian. "Oh kau benar! Apa kau tahu kabar putra kami? Namanya Zack."

**_DEG! _**Jantungmu langsung berdegup kencang mendengar nama itu.

"Sudah hampir 10 tahun sejak ia meninggalkan kota, dia berkata kalau ia tidak mau tinggal di desa... Dia bilang dia mau jadi SOLDIER. Apa kau pernah mendengar nama Zack di sana?" Lanjut wanita tua itu.

"Hmmm... Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Cloud.

"Zack..." Aeris bergumam kecil, tapi masih bisa terdengar.

Wanita tua itu berpaling pada Aeris. "Nak, kau kenal dia? Aku ingat dia pernah menulis surat 6 atau 7 tahun yang lalu, mengatakan kalau ia punya pacar. Mungkinkah itu kau?"

Cloud menoleh ke Aeris. Tapi Aeris menggeleng pelan. "Itu tidak..." Lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah.

"Zack..." Tifa memandang langit-langit, lalu menatap lantai dan keluar menyusul Aeris.

"Zack..." Kamu menggumamkan nama yang keberadaannya sedang kau cari.

"Nak, apa kau kenal dia? Kau tampaknya satu-satunya harapan kami... Dilihat dari senjatamu, tampaknya kau seorang petarung. Seseorang mengirimkan sebuah surat padaku beberapa waktu lalu dari Zack. Ia mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan punya seorang teman yang sedang sakit. Dia juga mengatakan kalau ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis petarung berambut perak yang terlihat tangguh dan mengagumkan di tempat kerjanya walau hanya sesaat." Wanita itu melanjutkan.

Kamu menggeleng dengan lemah. "Bu...bukan..." Lalu keluar seperti Aeris dan Tifa. Kamu berjalan dengan gontai.

'Zack... Dia tadinya tinggal di sini... Sepertinya dia juga masih mengingatku. Kalau dia mengirimkan surat itu beberapa waktu lalu... Berarti belum lama ini... Jadi...' Kamu terdiam sesaat dan terhenti di sebuah pemakaman dan menatap sayu makam-makam. 'Apakah artinya dia masih hidup? Zack... Orang yang harus kupastikan keberadaannya saat ini... Tapi...' Kamu mengingat ingat apa yang dikatakan wanita tua yang merupakan ibu Zack. 'Apa yang dimaksudkan dengan "teman yang sedang sakit"?'

"Shaffira..."

Kamu berbalik dan melihat Cloud melangkah ke arahmu.

"Aku..."

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Cloud.

"Itu..." Kamu memandang langit biru di atasmu. "Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali... Di Nibelheim 5 tahun lalu..."

"Nibelheim?" Kaget Cloud. "Kata Aeris dia adalah seorang SOLDIER First Class sama sepertiku! Tapi aku tidak pernah bertugas bersamanya!"

'Apa? Apa maksudnya semua ini?' Kamu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu... Apa dia yang hampir membunuh Sephiroth waktu itu, atau seseorang lagi..." Kamu menggeleng lagi. "Entahlah... Aku sendiri tidak mengerti."

"Shaffira..."

Kamu memegangi kepalamu. "Setiap waktu aku mengingat nama itu, aku hanya bisa bingung dengan pertanyaanku sendiri... Seperti aku tidak mempunyai pertanyaan apa-apa yang perlu dijawab..."

"..."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan keadaanku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba mengerti keadaanmu."

"Eh?" Kamu menatap Cloud dengan bingung.

"Aku akan coba mengerti keadaanmu lalu akan aku beritahu padamu, bagaimana?" Kata Cloud dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi... Aku..."

"Sudahlah. Aeris dan Tifa sudah menunggu kita." Cloud memandang ke arah gerbang keluar dan terlihat Aeris juga Tifa yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

Kamu memandang mereka, terlihat ceria walau ragu. Pada akhirnya kamu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Cloud."

Kalian berdua menghampiri Aeris dan Tifa lalu melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi karena sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi, kalian kembali ke Buggy dan melanjutkan perjalanan selanjutnya. Ketika tengah melewati jalan tebing gersang nan curam, Buggy berhenti dengan suara aneh dan mengeluarkan asap serta percikan api.

"Sial! Tampaknya kendaraan ini rusak!" Keluh Barret.

"Ya ampun... mogok? Sekarang?" Cloud terlihat lelah.

"Aku melihat tadi ada yang seperti kota tidak jauh dari sini tadi, sudah kita lewati sih..." Katamu. "Ng... Kalau tidak salah Cosmo Canyon..."

"Kita ke sana saja deh..." Kata Cloud.

Akhirnya kalian semua ke Cosmo Canyon. Sesampainya di gerbang Cosmo Canyon, Red XIII melompat keluar dan berbicara pada penjaga gerbang.

"Aku pulang! Ini aku, Nanaki!" Teriak Red.

"Hei, Nanaki! Aku selamat! Masuklah dan temuilah Bugenhagen!" Kata penjaga gerbang. Red XII berlari-lari menaiki tangga.

"...Nanaki?" Cloud bertanya-tanya.

"Cosmo... Canyon?" Aeris memandangi papan gerbang. "Mungkinkah ada kaitannya dengan planet atau para ancient?"

"Red XIII kelihatan beda ya?" Kata Tifa.

"Entah, aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya." Timpalmu.

Cloud menghampiri penjaga gerbang, dan langsung disambut. "Selamat datang di Cosmo Canyon! Apa kau kenal dengan daerah ini?"

"Tidak." Jawab Cloud.

"Mari kujelaskan. Orang-orang dari seluruh dunia berkumpul di sini untuk mendalami Studi Kehidupan Planet. Umm! Sekarang kapasitas kita sedang penuh, jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian masuk." Kata penjaga gerbang.

Tiba-tiba Red datang. "Orang-orang ini telah membantuku dalam perjalanan. Tolong biarkan mereka masuk." Lalu pergi lagi.

Penjaga menatap kalian semua. "...Oh, jadi begitu? Kalian telah membantu Nanaki kami ya? Mari silakan masuk."

"Siapa Nanaki?" tanya Cloud.

"Nanaki ya Nanaki." Jawab penjaga itu. "Itu nama dia."

Kalian melangkah ke arah yang Red pergi. Terlihat Red sedang menunggu di atas anak tangga.

"Di sinilah aku... maksudku... Kampung halamanku. Sukuku adalah pelindung mereka yang menghargai keindahan ngarai dan planet ini. Ibuku yang pemberani telah bertarung dan gugur di sini, tapi ayahku yang pengecut meninggalkannya... aku adalah keturunan terakhir dari bangsaku."

Dahi cloud mengkerut. "Ayah yang pengecut?"

"Ya" Jawab Red. "Ayahku seorang pecundang. Degnan begitu, misi yang kuwariskan dari leluhurku adalah melindungi planet ini. Perjalananku berakhir di sini."

"He! Nanaki! Kau sudah pulang!" Seorang Kakek yang terlihat terbang (atau mungkin memang terbang) dengan pakaian bru keluar dari pintu.

"Kek, aku datang!" Red berlari-lari pergi.

"Tepat sekali. Kenapa kita tidak istirahat juga? Kita ketemu lagi nanti di sini, ok?" Kata Tifa, dan semuanya berpencar.

Cloud mengikuti Red, Aeris dan Tifa memilih ke restoran, Yuffie bilang dia mau ke sebuah toko, sedangkan Barret dan Cait Sith kamu tidak tahu. Kamu sendiri malah ke atas sbuah pondok yang terletak di tengah tebing. Kata seseorang sih dulu buat tempat pengawasan.

Tempatnya cukup nyaman dengan beberapa kotak yang tertutupi kain kusam, karpet hijau yang kusam juga membentang, kamu duduk di atasnya dan menatapi langit yang berwarna kemerahan.

'Selama aku hidup, baru ini aku ke Cosmo Canyon...' Kamu terdiam. 'Anginnya, enak...'

"_The feelings I want to tell you are overflowing right now_

_But I can't put them into words, being confused_

_So many seasons have passed since we met_

_Staying up all night talking sure brings back memories,_

_doesn't it?_

_I understand the vanity_

_In this journey towards my dreams_."

(SINCERELY-ever dream- by Dream)

Writer's Pov

'Seseorang bilang kalau tadi gadis berambut perak ada di pondok puncak tangga ini. Pastilah Shaffira' Itu yang ada di pikiran Cloud sekarang, ia mencari Shaffira untuk mengajaknya ke Laboratorium kakeknya Red, Bugenhagen.

Semakin ia naik, ia semakin menyadari kalau ia mendengar suara nyanyian. Sesampainya di atas, ia tahu kalau suara yang ia dengar adalah suara Shaffira. Gadis itu tampak menikmati lagunya sendiri sambil memandangi langit.

Your Pov

Kamu baru saja menyelesaikan lagumu. 'Kuharap aku bisa segera bertemu Nii-san lagi.'

"...Shaffira..."

"Hah?" Kamu langsung menoleh ke arah tangga, dan melihat Cloud ada di ambangnya. "C...Cloud!"

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanyanya sambil menghampirimu.

"Dan sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

"... Barusan sih..." Kata Cloud.

"Ahahahah..." Anime sweat drop. "Ah, tapi, apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Oh, iya. Bugenhagen, kakeknya Red akan memperlihatkan sesuatu, kau berminat?"

Kamu terdiam lalu bangkit. "Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi sepertinya aku sedang malas. Boleh aku di sini kan? Lebih baik ajak Aeris atau Tifa deh." Usulmu sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa mereka?"

"Tidak apa."

Cloud menghela nafas sejenak. "Kalau begitu baiklah." Ia menuruni tangga.

"Hoaahhm..." Kamu menguap. 'Kok aku mengantuk? Lebih baik tidur sebentar di sini.'

1 jam kemudian

"Shaffira!" suara riang Yuffie membangunkanmu.

"Hmm?" Kamu membuka mata. "Apa?"

"Tidak seru! Kau hanya tidur yah? Kita akan berkumpul di Cosmo Candle, aku hanya beritahu itu lho." Lalu ia melompat keluar.

Kamu bangkit dan menyeka matamu, lalu turun mengikuti Yuffie ke tempat yang lainnya.

Semuanya mengelilingi Cosmo Candle. Kamu duduk di sebelah Yuffie. Cloud datang dan menghampiri Aeris.

"Aku belajar banyak. Para tetua telah mengajariku banyak hal. Tentang Cetra... dan Promised Land..." Kata Aeris, gadis itu menunduk. "Aku... Sendirian... aku sendirian sekarang..."

"Tapi aku... kita di sini bersamamu, kan?" Kata Cloud.

Aeris menggeleng. "Aku tahu, aku tahu, tapi... aku satu-satunya... Cetra."

"Apa itu artinya kami tidak bisa membantumu?" Tanya Cloud.

Aeris mengalihkan pandangan, lalu Cloud berdiri, dan menghampiri Cait Sith. "Aku heran beberapa tahun sudah...Ah, jadi teringat..." Kucing itu hanya bergumam kecil.

Cloud menghampiri Barret, ia duduk di sebelahnya mendengarkan Barret. "Cosmo Canyon... Di sinilah AVALANCHE lahir... Aku janji pada teman-teman kalau suatu hari nanti... kalau kami sudah menyelamatkan planet dari Shinra, kami semua akan ke Cosmo Canyon dan menrayakannya... Biggs... Wedge... Jessie... Sekarang mereka semua sudah tidak ada... meninggal demi planet... benarkah? Menyelamatkan planet? Kita semua... kita semua membenci Shinra... apa aku bisa meneruskan ini? Apa mereka... apa mereka... akan memarahiku?" Barret menggeleng lemah. "...Saat ini, aku sungguh tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu satu hal. Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan planet ini... atau orang-orang yang tinggal di atasnya... Maka aku akan melakukannya! Aku tidak peduli apakah itu demi kebenaran atau balas dendam, atau apapun. Aku tidak peduli... biar mereka memutusklan sendiri."

Barret berdiri dan mengayunkan tangannya ke sekeliling. "Urrrrgggh! Akan kulakukan! Lagi... Lagi... AVALANCHE lahir lagi!" Lalu ia kembali duduk.

Cloud bangkit lalu menghampiri Tifa, ia duduk di sebelahnya. "Cloud... Api unggun itu lucu ya? Mereka membuatmu teringat berbagai hal." Tifa menatap Cloud. "Tahu, tidak, Cloud. 5 tahun yang lalu..."

Cloud mengangguk, ia menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Tifa, namun Tifa hanya bisa menatap lalu menggeleng. "...Tidak apa-apa." Ia menatap api unggun lagi.

"Apa itu...?" Tanya Cloud, ia agak penasaran.

"Rasanya... Rasanya kau seperti mau pergi jauh..." Tifa menatapnya. "Kau sungguh, sungguh... kau... baik-baik saja?"

Cloud bangkit, lalu menghampirimu, ia duduk di sebelahmu. "Aku melakukan perjalanan ini... hanya ingin mencari Nii-san... Tapi aku tidak begitu yakin kalau dia masih hidup..."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Cloud.

"Dia... adalah SOLDIER First Class... Tapi, dia sudah dikatakan tewas... tapi karena itu berita Shinra, aku tidak bisa percaya... makanya aku mencarinya..." Kamu terdiam sejenak. "Hei, Cloud... Kamu tahu nama ini?"

"Siapa?"

"Lucretia..."

Cloud menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Beritanya tidak sampai ke kamu yaa. Wajar saja, kau kan SOLDIER baru... Dia Ibuku, seorang ilmuwan Shinra yang pernah meneliti di Nibelheim... Tapi itu dulu sekali... Dia sudah tiada... Aku saja tidak pernah diasuhnya, hanya lagu darinya yang tersampaikan padaku. Kata pengasuhku, dia ingin menjauhkanku dari Shinra... Aku tidak mengerti hal itu, uhhhh...Aku tidak tahu ayahku... Apa aku ini percobaan Shinra untuk planet?" Pikiranmu jadi kacau balau, satu per satu masa lalumu terbesit dalam pikiranmu.

"Jangan bicara seperti Sephiroth..." Ujar Cloud. "Kau itu manusia. Dan kita bisa menyelamatkan planet sambil mencari kakakmu."

'Mana mungkin... Dia saja ingin menguasainya...' "Dia tidak akan berminat..."

"Eh?"

"Lupakan semua kataku." Kamu membuang muka ke arah api unggun, menatap api itu.

Cloud berdiri kemudian ia menghampiri Red. Tapi sebelumnya ia telah menghampiri Yuffie, gadis itu hanya mengomel. "Tempat yang membosankan, seperti yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Aku ingin pergi dari sini! Ayo kita cari Materia!"

"...Dulu sekali..." Red membuka suara, ketika Cloud duduk di sebelahnya. "Waktu aku masih sangat kecil, kami mengelilingi api ini..." Red menggeleng. "Sudahlah, lupakan."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Cloud.

"Ini tentang orang tuaku. Kalau aku bicara tentang ibuku, dadaku dipenuhi kebanggaan... Itu tidak masalah... Tapi kalau ingat ayahku, hatiku dipenuhi kemarahan..."

Setelah itu terlihat Bugenhagen melyang ke arah kalian. "...Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa memaafkan ayahmu?" Tanyanya pada Red.

Red menoleh. "Tentu saja. Ia... membiarkan ibu tewas. Ketika suku Gi menyerang, ia malah melarikakn diri, meninggalkan ibu dan penduduk Canyon!" Lalu menggeleng.

"...Ayo Nanaki. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lihat.

"...?" Red bingung.

"Tempatnya agak berbahaya." Kata Bugenhagen, ia beralih pada Cloud. "Cloud, maukah kau dan seorang lagi menemani kami?"

Cloud mengangguk dan memilih Yuffie sebagai orang yang satu lagi. Yuffie sempat memprotes.

"Katanya kau bosan, lebih baik ikut dan stretching." Kata Cloud, dan Yuffie hanya mengikutinya sambil menggerutu.

Kamu menatap mereka yang pergi. Lalu berbalik lagi menatap api unggun. Barret juga pergi untuk ikut memperbaiki Buggy.

"Shaffira... Aeris..." Tifa memanggilmu dan Aeris.

Kamu dan Aeris menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kalian bisa menyanyikan lagu yang sesuai dengan nada ini?" Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah flute. "Ini baru kubeli tadi. Dengar ya..." Ia memainkan flutenya, jarinya bermain dengan lihai, lagunya terdengar lembut dan menenangkan.

"_Getting tired of walking, the rain that began to fall_

_I chase after the rabbit I couldn't catch._" Aeris mulai bernyanyi.

Kamu tersenyum mendengarnya dan melanjutkannya.

"_Your eyes are like the clear water_

_Breathing deep down in the ocean._"

"_Call me, call me, I'm here_

_Where can I go, to where, so that I'm satisfied?_

_Let's go home, when tomorrow comes_

_Will I be laughing saying that it's all ok?_

_Call my name, call me, I'll embrace you_

_So close your eyes and remember those innocent times._"

Kamu dan Aeris spontan menyanyikan lagu itu secara bersamaan, dan sangat cocok dengan suara flute Tifa. Tifa menghentikan flute-nya, kalian bertiga saling memandang, lalu tertawa.

"Hebat!" Ujar Tifa.

"Kalian tahu ya?" Tawamu.

"Bagus!" Kata Aeris.

"Sekali lagi?" Tifa berancang-ancang meniup lagi.

"Ok!" Kamu mengancungkan tanganmu.

"Baiklah!" Ujar Aeris.

Tifa meniup flute-nya dan kalian mulai bernyanyi.

"_You fillded the parts I lacked in_

_Because I was able to forget even sad feeling_

_I'm not afraid..._"

Kali ini kau membiarkan Aeris bernyanyi sendiri.

"_Lying, and regretting that I became an adult someday_

_getting humiliated, sweating_

_But the reason for me to continue dancing is burning_

_Burning my soul and screams_

_If I continue, continue to open it I can be saved._"

Lalu kalian melanjutkannya berdua.

"_Let's go home, let's meet behind the moon, white rabbit_

_let's return. When tomorrow comes_

_I'll be laughing barefeet_

_I'll call, call and embrace it_

_So close your eyes and remember those innocent times._"

Aeris tertawa kecil, ia membiarkanmu bernyanyi.

"_Getting tired of walking, the rain began to fall_

_I chase after the rabbit I couldn't catch_

_Your eyes are like the clear water_

_Breathing deep down in the ocean_

_Call my name, call me because I'm here._"

"_If I tell, tell my heart I'll be fulfilled..._"

(Home Sweet Home, Artist: YUKI)

Kalian menyelesaikannya bersamaan. Saling melempar senyum.

"Bagus sekali, nona-nona." Komentar Cait Sith. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu."

"Ahahah." Kalian tertawa. "Ini lagu dari ibuku!" Kalian menjawabnya bersamaan. "Eh?" Lalu saling berpandangan bingung.

"...Nama Ibuku Lucretia..." Ujarmu.

"Ibuku " Ujar Tifa. (Aku tidak tahu nama ibunya...)

"Kalau ibuku Ifalna." Kata Aeris.

Kamu terkejut. 'Nama ibunya Ifalna? Astaga... Jadi dia anaknya Ifalna... Ti... tidak kusangka...'

"Ah..." Kamu tertegun. "... Di kertas liriknya dulu ada tulisan _'This beautiful song was from beautiful girl named'_ Itu nama ibumu kan, Tifa?"

"Ya... Benar sekali, dia juga mengajariku berbagai alat musik." Kata Tifa.

"Dan Lucretia..." Ujar Aeris. "Ibuku mengetahuinya dari catatan penelitian yang diberikan oleh teman ayahku yang bernama Lucretia dan katanya itu sudah agak lama waktu ibuku menemukannya. Waktu melarikan diri dulu, ibuku sempat membawanya."

Kalian bertiga saling pandang lalu tertawa bersamaan. "Ternyata begitu yaa?"

1 jam kemudian

Kalian duduk semua mengelilingi Cosmo candle. Cloud dan Yuffie sudah kembali, tapi Red tidak bersama mereka.

Barret membuka suara. "Mereka bilang mereka sudah memperbaiki buggy-nya."

Cloud berdiri. "Ayo kita berangkat."

"Jadi sampai di sini, Red XIII." Kata Aeris.

Barret berdiri. "Apa boleh buat... Terima kasih, kau sudah sering membantu kami..."

Semuanya pergi. Dalam perjalanan ketika sudah mencapai gerbang, Red datang dengan berlari.

"Tunggu! Aku juga ikut!"

Cloud berbalik. "Hmm?"

Bugenhagen baru akan menuruni tangga. Ia berseru dari jauh. "Cloud. Aku titip Nanaki!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Cloud pada Red.

"Aku rasa, aku sudah tumbuh lebih dewasa. Yah, seperti itulah." Kata Red, lalu mendahului yang lainnya ke Buggy.

Cloud tersenyum melihatnya. Ia tampak lega. Kamu menghampirinya. "Tidak sedingin yang kukira ya, kamu." Ujarmu sambil melewati Cloud.

"Apa maksudmu?" Wajah Cloud sedikit memerah dan mengikuti yang lain.

Kalian semua meninggalkan Cosmo Canyon , menaiki buggy dan menuju barat, ke Nibelheim. Sebelum masuk ke Nibelheim kalian membagi dua kelompok. Kamu bersama Tifa dan Cloud. Tapi begitu memasuki kota kalian merasa aneh. Tempat itu utuh tidak kurang apapun, semuanya tampak berjalan normal. Kalian sampai-sampai harus berlari sampai alun-alun karena penasaran.

"Apa...!" Tifa masih terkejut, ia berpaling pada Cloud dan mengangkat tangannya bingung. "Ini semua harusnya sudah terbakar habis, kan?"

Cloud mengangguk. "Benar."

"Lalu kenapa? Rumahku masih ada di sana..." Kata Tifa.

"Semuanya... kenapa utuh?" Kamu memandang sekitar dengan bingung. 'Waktu itu aku jelas melihatnya!' Kamu menatap ke arah rumah sebelah kiri dekat jalan ke Mansion. 'Dan di depan rumah itu aku bertemu Zack! Itu rumah prajurit Shinra yang "membunuh" Sephiroth!' Kali ini kamu memandang rumah sebelah kanan. "Cloud!" Panggilmu. "Ini aneh!"

"Aku tidak bohong!" Cloud menggeleng. "Aku masih ingat... panasnya api..."

"Aku tahu kau tidak bohong..." Ujarmu. "Karena aku juga melihatnya sendiri! Sekembalinya aku dari Mt. Nibel! Setelah aku melihat Sephiroth terbunuh! Aku kembali ke sini! Bertemu Heiren, Cecill, Reno, Rude, Tseng, bahkan Hojo!" Kedua tanganmu memegang kepalamu yang menunduk ke bawah.

"Shaffira...?" Cloud memandangmu bingung.

"Bertarung dengan mereka lalu kalah, aku dibawa ke Shinra, hampir dijadikan percobaan SOLDIER oleh Hojo, ditolong oleh Rufus, menjadi ketua Departemen Ekonomi Masyarakat Shinra, berteman dengan Turks, menerima kematian dua sahabatku, kabur dari Shinra, lalu bertemu dengan kalian. Semuanya... Semuanya berawal dari sini! Di tengah hitamnya puing yang telah terbakar!" Teriakmu. Tifa dan Cloud terdiam, memandangmu tatapan tidak percaya.

setengah jam kemudian

Kamu berdiri di depan gerbang Shinra Mansion, menunggu Cloud dan Tifa. Tadi kamu sempat ditenangkan oleh Tifa, dan kamu meminta untuk menunggu di depan Shinra Mansion. Perasaanmu jadi tidak enak kalau harus menjelajahi tempat itu, kecuali shinra Mansion.

"Di..mana...kau...? Se...phi...roth... yang... he...bat..."

Kamu menoleh ke arah suara yang serak dan cukup mengerikan yang terdengar seperti merintih. "? Kyaa!" Nyaris kamu berteriak keras. Orang itu sudah ada di sebelahmu, tampaknya ia baru keluar dari Shinra Mansion. 'A...Apa...? Siapa dia...? Menyerukan nama Nii-san?' Kamu mundur dua langkah.

Orang dengan jubah hitam itu tidak memperdulikanmu, ia tetap berjalan melewatimu. "...Re...union...union... Se...phi... roth... Agung... sudah.. dekat... Di... dalam... Di dalam... Mansion... ngggh... Si Agung..Sephi... roth...Wooo---oow!... Ia memanggil... Sephiroth... sedang memangil..." Ia menjauh.

"A...Apa?" Kamu menatapnya bingung.

"Shaff..." Seseorang menepuk pundakmu.

"Waah!" Kamu kaget, dan berbalik, melihat Tifa yang juga terkejut. "Tifa... Jangan buat aku kaget..."

"Justru aku yang kaget..." Kata Tifa.

"Ah! Itu!" Cloud berlari ke arah orang jubah hitam yang telah mengagetkanmu, dan terlihat berbincang. "Sephiroth di dalam?" Tanya Cloud ketika kembali.

Kamu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Kita masuk saja, dulu mendiang ibuku pernah kerja di sini."

Akhirnya kalian masuk ke dalam Shinra Mansion. Pintunya berdecit keras ketika kalian membukanya. Terlihat gelap, tapi masih ada cahaya yang menembus jendela.

"Kita berpencar sebentar ya, cari sesuatu deh, aku agak lupa di sini." Kata Cloud.

Kalian berpencar, kamu memutuskan ke lantai atas dan ke tempat yang paling terang, di sana ada beberapa tanaman. 'Rasanya ini tempat yang paling normal...' Kamu menyentuh tanaman-tanaman itu dan tanganmu tanpa sengaja meraih sebuah kertas. Kamu membacanya, "Kanan 59?" 'Apa ini...?' Kamu membuang kertas itu dan pergi ke bawah. Di bawah Tifa dan Cloud sedang berbincang cukup serius.

"Kau benar-benar akan mencobanya?" Tanya Tifa.

"Aku penasaran, dan aku sudah dapat dua petunjuknya, pertama kanan 36, dan yang keempat kanan 97. Kau juga sudah dapat kan?" Tanya Cloud.

Tifa mengangguk. "Ya, yang kedua kiri 10. Tinggal yang ketiga... katanya di tempat yang penuh oksigen?"

Kamu terdiam melihat mereka. 'tadi aku menemukan yang mirip... kanan 59... di antara tanaman pula. Tanaman kan memproduksi oksigen, dan tadi tanamannya cukup banyak.' "Yang ketiga, kanan 59." Kamu menghampiri mereka.

"Eh?" Mereka berdua menoleh.

"Kalau kalian mencari yang seperti itu, tadi kebetulan aku menemukannya di antara tanaman." Ujarmu.

"Kanan 59?..." Tifa terlihat berpikir. "Ya sudah deh, kita buka saja."

"Ok, ayo kita ke lantai 2."

Kalian semua ke lantai dua. Sesampainya di sana kamu langsung bertanya memangnya untuk apa semua itu dan Cloud membuka brankas yang ada di situ.

"Tadi ada teka-teki yang bilang kalau kami membuka kuncinya pada brankas maka seseorang yang sudah lama sekali akan terbangun. Dan bertanya apa kami ingin membukanya." Jawab Tifa.

Kamu tertawa. "Cocok untuk tempat yang sepertinya berhantu ini."

"Code accepted."

"Oh, terbuka ya?" Tifa akan melangkah, lalu mundur ketika melihat sesuatu yang akan keluar dari brankas.

"Dia datang!" Seru Cloud.

Battle with Lost Number

"Wuih... Apa tadi..." Kamu terengah-engah.

"Monster aneh..." Gumam Tifa.

Cloud menghampiri brankas dan mengambil kunci yang ada di dalamnya. "Kuncinya ada." Ujarnya.

"Juga materia..." Ujarmu sambil menunjuk bola merah yang ada di dekat kaki Cloud.

Cloud mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya. "Apa monsternya?"

"Paling-paling, kalau di tempat seperti ini cuma ksatria kegelapan yang menaiki Sleipnir kesayangannya." Ujarmu. "Lalu di mana seorang yang sudah lama sekali itu?"

"Di lantai bawah, dekat laboratorium. Di dalam pintu yang tidak pernah bisa dibuka sebelumnya." Jawab Cloud.

Kalian turun ke bawah tanah dengan Cloud sebagai petunjuk jalan. Jalan yang sama seperti yang ia telah ceritakan sebelumnya.

"Ini pintunya..." Cloud berhenti pada sebuah pintu yang sangat kusam, berjamur dan agak berlumut. Ia memakai kunci itu dan membuka pintunya.

Begitu masuk, kalian langsung melihat banyak peti mati, ada yang tertutup dan terbuka dengan tulang yang berserakan.

"Tempat apa ini...?" Tifa memandang dengan ngeri.

Kamu hanya memandang sekitar, dan akhirnya matamu tertuju pada sebuah peti di tengah, hanya peti itu yang menarik perhatianmu. Tanpa kau sangka, Cloud berjalan ke arah peti yang kau lihat dan membukanya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang aneh memakai jubah merah. Sadar petinya terbuka ia membuka matanya dan bangkit. Matanya merah dan dingin. "Siapa itu?" Lalu dia memandang kalian semua. Sejenak ia terkejut melihatmu, tapi langsung terdiam. "... Aku tidak pernah liat kalian sebelumnya. Kalian harus pergi."

"Kau telah mempunyai mimpi buruk." Kata Cloud.

"Kau telah terbangun, lebih baik cari udara segar kan?" Ujarmu.

"Hmph... mimpi buruk...? Tidur lamaku telah memberiku waktu untuk mengampuni diriku." Ujar pemuda berambut hitam yang panjang itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Cloud.

"Tidak ada yang harus kukatakan pada orang asing. Pergilah. Mansion ini akan menjadi awal dari mimpi burukmu."

"... Kau bisa bilang begitu." Keluh Cloud.

"Hmm? Apa yang kau tahu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Bicara tentang Sephiroth. Seperti yang kau katakan , mansion ini akan menjadi awal dari mimpi buruk. Tidak, ini bukan untuk sebuah mimpi, tapi ini untuk kenyataan. Sephiroth telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia menemukan rahasia yang tersembunyi di mansion ini." Jawab Cloud dengan helaan nafas.

"Sephiroth?" Pemuda itu terkejut. "Kau tahu Sephiroth? Ceritakan duluan."

Cloud mulai bercerita tentang Sephiroth dan perjalanan kalian yang mencari Sepihroth.

"... Begitulah..." Kata Cloud mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi, Sephiroth mengetahui ia telah diciptakan ketika lima tahun yang lalu? Dan tentang Jenova Project? ... Ia adalah yang hilang, tetapi baru saja baru-baru ini muncul kembali. Ia telah mendapatkan hidup banyak orang yang diambil dan sedang mencari-cari Promised Land." Kata pemuda itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Ujar Cloud.

"Maaf…… aku tidak bisa bicara…." Jawabnya dengan mata datar.

"Kenapa tidak ceritakan saja?" Tanyamu.

Pemuda itu memandangmu sebentar, sesaat kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit, lalu kembali lagi. Menatapmu dengan penuh selidik yang tidak pasti. "Mendengar ceritamu menambahkanku pada dosa yang lain. Mimpi buruk yang lebih banyak akan menghampiriku sekarang, lebih banyak dari apa yang telah aku dapatkan. Sekarang…… Tolong pergilah." Tutup peti mati melayang. Pemuda itu membaringkan diri, lalu tutup peti menutupnya.

Cloud terlihat masih penasaran, ia membuka peti itu lagi. Pemuda tadi langsung terbangun. "……. Kau masih di sini."

"Siapa kamu? Setidaknya beritahu kami siapa namamu." Kata Cloud.

"Aku dulu berada di Shinra Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research. Atau lebih dikenal dengan The Turks….. Vincent." Jawab pemuda itu.

Kamu dan Cloud terkejut. "Turks?"

"Sebelumnya dari Turks. Aku tidak punya keanggotaan dengan Shinra sekarang….. dan kau?" Ia bertanya.

"Cloud, sebelumnya dari SOLDIER." Jawab Cloud.

"Kau juga bersama Shinra….? Lalu apa kau tahu Lucretia?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Vincent itu.

"?" Kamu terkejut.

Sesaat Cloud beralih menatapmu. 'Tunggu…….' Lalu ia kembali ke Vincent. "Siapa?" Cloud bertanya memastikan.

"…….. Lucretia." Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Wanita yang telah melahirkan Sephiroth."

Tifa menghampirimu dengan tatapan curiga. "Lucretia itu….."

"Tifa….." Kamu setengah berbisik. "Biarkan dia bercerita, kalau sudah selesai, kau boleh bertanya apapun dan aku akan menceritakan apapun." Dan Tifa hanya terdiam.

"…..Melahirkan…? Bukannya Jenova ibunya Sephiroth?" Tanya Cloud lagi. 'Dan Lucretia itu….. Ibu dari…..'

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi itu hanya teori belaka. Dia lahir dari seorang wanita yang cantik. Wanita itu adalah Lucretia. Dia adalah asisten Profesor Gast di Jenova Project. Lucretia yang cantik." Kata Vincent.

Cloud menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah ingin tahu. "….. Sebuah percobaan manusia?"

"Tidak ada jalan untuk membatalkan eksperimennya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan wanita itu. Itu adalah kesalahanku. Aku membiarkan orang yang kusayangi, yang aku hormati, menghadapi yang terburuk." Jawabnya.

"Lalu kau tidur di peti ini... Untuk menghukum dirimu sendiri?" Tanyamu.

"Ya..." Vincent menatapmu sebentar. "Tapi... Walaupun aku tidak tahu kau, aku merasa kau sangat mirip dengannya... Hampir saja aku meneriakkan namanya ketika melihatmu, untung saja kau punya warna rambut yang tidak sama."

"Lucretia?"

"Ya... Dan siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau saudaranya?"

'Apa...?' Kamu menunduk dan terdiam. 'Dia ibuku kan? Apa aku harus membukanya semua di sini? Kalau aku adik kembar Sephiroth dan anak Lucretia?'

"... Kau tidak menjawabnya... Biarkan aku tidur."

"... Lucretia... Dia ibuku..." Kau menjawab dengan hati yang berat.

"?" Vincent membelakkan matanya.

"Apa?" Cloud terkejut. 'Jadi?'

"Shaffira..." Tifa menatapmu sebentar. "Bisa kau ceritakan?"

Kamu mengangguk pelan. "Aku... Anak dari Lucretia. Adik kembar Sephiroth... Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak sekuat Nii-san dan tampaknya sel Jenova hanya sedikit terinjeksi padaku, sehingga aku masih seperti berumur 18 tahun, tapi aku seumur dengan Sephiroth." Kamu menghela nafas sebentar dan menatap Vincent. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu... Karena setelah lahir aku langsung diungsikan oleh ibu, tapi aku tetap tahu ibuku siapa, karena pengasuhku memiliki fotonya. Ibuku mengungsikanku, karena tidak ingin Hojo menjadikanku sebagai bahan eksperimen. Dan sekarang..." Kamu menatapCloud dan Vincent bergantian. "Aku mencari Nii-san dan mencegah segala ambisinya... Tapi mungkin sekarang terlambat..."

"**_Sragg!"_** Tanpa bicara apapun, Vincent terbang cepat ke arahmu dan mencengram erat kedua bahumu. "Kau... anak Lucretia? Adik kembar Sephiroth?"

'Ukh...' Kamu meringis pelan, Vincent mencengkrammu sangat keras. Matamu bertatapan dengan mata merahnya, terlihat tajam, tapi terlihat ada kesedihan yang mendalam. Kamu mengalihkan pandangan. "Kalau tidak, kenapa aku mirip dengan Lucretia? Kenapa aku punya rambut perak dan mata hijau? Dan yang paling penting... Kenapa aku tidak bisa MATI?" Kamu berteriak di depannya, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin begini... aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia yang biasa bersama keluargaku... Tapi... sekarang beginilah keadaannya."

Semuanya terdiam, kamu pun terdiam. Hening, hanya suara tikus yang bercit-cit ria, atau pun suara-suara aneh yang agak seperti hantu. Tapi, kalian tidak peduli, semua mata kini tertuju padamu.

"Cloud..." Kamu duduk di lantai sambil memeluk kedua kakimu. "Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya denganku lagi... Karena aku telah membohongimu terlalu besar... Aku minta maaf telah menghancurkan kepercayaanmu."

"Shaff..." Cloud hanya memandangmu dengan tidak pasti.

"Dan, Tifa... Maafkan aku... Karena kau terlihat begitu percaya padaku, kau terlalu baik... Dan aku telah merusak kepercayaan itu... Aku..." Kamu menunduk. "Biarkan aku di sini..."

Tifa menatapmu sedih. "Shaffira..."

Kamu mengangkat wajahmu dan beralih pada Vincent. "Tidak apa kan, kalau aku duduk di sini? Aku tidak akan mengganggumu..." Lalu menunduk lagi.

Entah apa reaksi Vincent, tapi dia langsung ke petinya lagi. "Biarkan aku tidur..." Lalu petinya tertutup.

"Shaff..." Cloud menghampirimu.

"Lebih baik, kalian pergi..." Ujarmu.

Sesaat kemudian mereka pergi dan menutup pintunya. Kegelapan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tapi kamu tidak khawatir, karena kamu sudah terbiasa di kegelapan. Kegelapan yang ada di hatimu sendiri.

"Kamu... tetap di sini yaa?"

Terdengar suara Vincent. Perlahan kamu mengangkat wajah dan ruangan itu agak remang, beberapa lampu lilin menyala. Entah siapa yang menyalakan, mungkin Vincent yang duduk di pinggir petinya.

"Keberatan?" Tanyamu.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Bisa ceritakan perjalananmu?"

Kamu terdiam sejenak, lalu menceritakannya. Vincent tidak berkomentar apapun ketika kaubercerita, ia hanya menyimak.

"Dan yang terakhir... aku di sini..." Kamu mengakhiri ceritamu.

"... aku berpikir, kalau aku ikut dengan pemuda tadi..."

"Namanya Cloud." Kamu memotong.

"... Ya... kalau aku ikut dengannya, mungkin aku bisa bertemu Hojo."

Kamu mengangguk. "Mungkin... Aku saja bertemu dengannya, sampai terasa muak."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut dengannya.."

Kamu menundukkan kepala. "Terserah..."

"Kau akan tetap di sini?"

"Ya..."

"Kau tidak ingin membalas dendam?"

Kamu mengadahkan kepala. "Apa maksudmu?"

"... Hojo yang telah membuatmu begini, membuatmu terpisah dari Lucretia dan Sephiroth. Dibesarkan tanpa mereka, membuat Sephiroth yang harusnya normal bersamamu menjadi seperti sekarang ini, dan yang paling penting, ia telah membunuh Lucretia, ibumu dalam arti yang lain."

"Arti... yang lain?"

"Karena Hojo telah menginjeksi sel Jenova, dan memisahkannya dengan anak-anaknya. Apa itu tidak membuatnya tersiksa? Pada akhirnya kau sepertiku yang tidak bisa mati dengan mudah..."

Kamu terdiam dan berpikir. Benarkah ini yang terbaik untukmu? Kamu menggeleng tidak yakin. Kamu tidak ingin menyusahkan Cloud dan yang lainnya. "Aku tidak tahu... Apa yang harus kulakukan..." Jawabmu. "Aku tidak ingin akhirnya menjadi kehancuran..." Lalu menunduk lagi.

"Karena itu... Jika kamu hanya berlari... Kamu tidak bisa lakukan apapun. Seperti yang telah aku lakukan... Kau tidak akan mendapat apa yang kau inginkan..." Vincent terdiam sejenak. "Aku... memang tidak bisa memaafkan diriku yang telah membuat Lucretia hancur... Tapi jika aku terus lari... Dia pasti akan mengutukku..."

"..." 'Apa? Apa? Yang harus kulakukan? Aku...'

"Bagaimana? Kau ikut?"

Tanpa kau sadari, Vincent sudah ada di depanmu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajakmu. Kamu mengadahkan kepala, dan entah kenapa tanganmu menyambut uluran tangannya. 'Kenapa aku...' Kamu menatap mata merahnya. "Entah kenapa... aku merasa lebih baik..."

"Bagus... Dan Shaffira, itu namamu kan? Lekas berangkat!"

Vincent menggandengmu dan keluar dari situ. Sesampainya di luar, kalian mendengar langkah yang akan menjauh, begitu menoleh ke kanan, kalian melihat Cloud dan Tifa yang sedang berjalan, akan keluar.

"Tunggu!" Vincent setengah terbang mengejar mereka, ia masih menggandengmu. "Kalian akan bertemu Hojo lagi kan?"

Cloud dan Tifa berhenti dan memandangi kalian berdua. Cloud mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Tapi kami mengejar mereka, Jadi kupikir cepat atau lambat..."

"Lucretia... Baiklah aku memutuskan untuk ikut bersamamu." Ujar Vincent.

"Eh?" Tifa terlihat terkejut.

"Juga gadis ini." Vincent menarikmu, dan melepaskanmu ketika ada di depan Cloud. Kamu tidak berani menatap Cloud, dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sebagai mantan Turks, Mungkin aku bisa menolongmu." Lalu Vincent beralih padamu. "Dan dia, pasti juga akan membantu kalian, aku tahu, karena ia memiliki misi yang hampir sama denganku."

"C...Cloud..." akhirnya kamu membuka suara.

"Ya?"

"Aku... memang tidak pantas meminta ini, tapi!" Kamu mengadahkan kepala dan menatapnya. "Aku harap aku bisa melanjutkan perjalanan bersamamu dan yang lainnya! Aku ingin menyadarkan Nii-san!"

Cloud terdiam sejenak, ia menoleh ke Tifa yang tersenyum. Lalu pemuda itu melangkah ke depanmu, dan menepuk pundakmu ringan. "Dari awal aku memang berharap begitu. Tetaplah bersama kami, Shaffira."

"Cloud..." Kamu menunduk, tidak percaya, bahwa orang itu, Cloud, tersenyum begitu tulusnya padamu. "Terima kasih... Aku..."

"Shaffira..." Tifa memelukmu. "Kau memiliki ambisi yang agak sedikit berbeda... tapi kau senasib dengan kami... yang kehilangan orang-orang tersayang..."

"Tifa..." Kamu menahan air matamu. "Terima kasih..."

3 jam kemudian

Kalian telah melewati Mt Nibel dan melawan Materia Keeper. Tifa memilih, ikut kelompok Barret untuk menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. Cloud juga telah menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sephiroth di laboratorium Shinra Mansion. Kamu agak menyesal karena tidak ikut, tapi kamu yakin kalau kalian akan bertemu. Cloud juga memberikan materia yang dilemparkan oleh Sephiroth ke Cloud padamu. Destruct materia.

Setelah berjalan kaki cukup lama, kalian sampai di sebuah kota yang cukup ramai.

"Apa itu...?" Seru Cloud.

Kalian mengadahkan kepala ke atas dan melihat roket besar berwarna hijau, terpasang miring sekali dari platform peluncuran.

"Roket tua yang usang... Heran, untuk apa mereka membuat barang sebesar itu ya?" Cloud bertanya-tanya.

"Itu Shinra No. 26. Roket ke luar angkasa yang gagal diluncurkan, padahal persiapannya sempurna. Anggarannya juga terlalu banyak, tapi sejak gagal diluncurkan, anggarannya menurun drastis dan akhirnya berhenti. Shinra tidak pernah mau sama yang gagal sih." Keluhmu sambil memandang roket itu.

"Ketua Departemen Ekonomi kok tahu?" Tanya Cloud.

"Tentu saja... Aku membacanya di buku... Kesulitan negara, lebih dari yang kukira..." Kamu mengangguk. "Tapi tentu saja, sekarang tidak ada guna mengetahui itu. Kita jelajahi tempat ini?"

Pertama kalian ke penginapan. Lalu Cloud bertanya pada seseorang di meja yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Lebih baik tanya ke Kapten tentang kota ini. Dia yang bertanggung jawab soal itu." Jawab orang itu.

"Yang mana 'Kapten?'" Tanya Cloud lagi.

"Sang Kapten dulunya seorang pilot waktu Shinra masih tertarik pada Space Program. Ia hampir menjadi astronot pertama, lalu ada kecelakaan... Sejak itu, ia menghabiskan waktunya di sini, bermimpi tentang pergi ke angkasa."

Akhirnya kalian mengunjungi rumah ke rumah, sampai akhirnya ke sebuah rumah yang kosong. Ketika mencari-cari pemiliknya, kau menemukan sebuah pintu menuju halaman belakang. Kamu memanggil Cloud dan Vincent, lalu ke halaman tersebut. Halaman yang cukup luas, sehingga ada pesawat besar berwarna pink di sana.

"Ada logo Shinra di sana." Kata Cloud. "Tiny Bronco... Keren."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pinjam?" Tanyamu.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Kalian menoleh ke arah pintu dan seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan jas putih keluar menghampiri kalian. "Ng... bisa dibantu?"

"Tidak... Kami hanya melihat-lihat." Jawab Cloud sambil mengangkat bahu.

"... Kalau kau mau memakainya, tolong tanya sang Kapten. Ia harusnya ada di dalam roket. Aku Shera. Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Aku Cloud."

"Shaffira, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Vincent. Pekerjaanku... lupakan."

"Hmm..." Shera memandang kalian satu per satu. "Jadi kalian bukan dari Shinra. Kupikir kalian datang menyampaikan pembukaan kembali Space Program."

"...?"

"Presiden Rufus dijadwalkan akan ke sini, Sang kapten sudah gelisah sejak pagi." Lalu Shera pergi.

Kalian saling berpandangan. "Rufus?"

"Aku tidak yakin, bisa menemui kapten sebegitu mudahnya." Ujarmu."Ng... Aku tidak ikut deh, aku di sini saja menunggu kalian."

"Baiklah, biar aku dan Vincent yang pergi." Kata Cloud lalu ia pergi bersama Vincent.

Kamu masuk ke dalam, tapi Shera tidak ada, jadi kamu keluar. Di luar kamu memutuskan pergi ke penginapan, dan bertanya tentang Sephiroth di situ.

"Apa kau melihat orang dengan jubah hitam dan berambut perak lewat di daerah sini?" Tanyamu pada seseorang yang duduk di paling pojok.

"Hm... Aku adalah seorang pengelana yang baru saja sampai sini, tapi aku tidak melihat seorangpun yang seperti itu." Jawabnya.

Kamu mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih." Kamu keluar, dan ke toko senjata yang ada di seberang penginapan.

"Yoo! Selamat datang! Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya pemilik toko.

"Kau pernah lihat pria berjubah hitam?"

"Ng... Kalau itu aku tidak tahu, soalnya aku belum keluar hari ini. Walau begitu, bagaimana kalau lihat-lihat apa yang kujual?"

"Hmm... boleh deh."

Setelah membeli beberapa peralatan, kamu keluar. Di luar, kamu melihat Cloud yang sudah kembali, ia ke rumah yang ada Tiny Bronco-nya lagi. Dengan setengah berlari kamu menyusulnya.

"Hei, Cloud!" Panggilmu. Cloud yang tengah membuka pintu, langsung menoleh. "Bagaimana?" Tanyamu.

Cloud menghela nafas. "Tidak berjalan dengan baik..."

"Lebih baik kita masuk." Kata Vincent.

Kalian masuk, tapi kalian tidak melihat sosok Shera.

"Maaf, kau... Cloud?" Kalian menoleh, dan Shera masuk dari pintu belakang. "Apa Kapten bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Cloud.

Shera terlihat kecewa. "Oh..."

"#$! Shera!" Tahu-tahu seorang pria dengan baju biru dan tampang galak, masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dia Kaptennya, namanya Cid." Kata Vincent padamu dengan setengah berbisik.

"Kau buta ya? Kita kedatangan tamu! BUATKAN TEH &$#!" Cid terlihat kesal.

"Ma... Maaf." Shera segera ke tungku, ia langsung bersiap membuat teh.

"Sungguh... Tidak usah pedulikan kami." Kata Cloud.

Cid melambaikan tangannya. "Diam! Duduk di kursi itu dan minum teh sialanmu! Aaaaah, SIAL! Aku kesal! Shera! Aku mau ke belakang memperbaiki Tiny Bronco! Pastikan kau membuatkan teh! Kau dengar?" Lalu ia pergi ke belakang.

"... Ya ampun..." Keluhmu.

Cloud berbalik pada Shera. "Maaf, kami yang salah."

Shera berpaling dari tungku dan menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Tidak, tidak kok. Dia memang selalu begitu."

"... Sangat luar biasa kau bisa hidup dengannya." Kata Vincent.

"Tidak..." Shera menggeleng. "Itu karena kebodohanku. Aku telah menghancurkan mimpinya..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Cloud.

Shera menceritakan kalau roket yang ada id desa itu gagal diluncurkan karena ia masih berada diruang oksigen untuk mengecek tabung oksigen ketika Roket akan diluncurkan. Shera tidak peduli ia akan mati terbakar kalau Roket diluncurkan, ia hanya ingin peluncuran itu berjalan tanpa masalah apapun.

"Ia menekan tombol Emergency Engine Shut Down, membatalkan misi, untuk menyelamatkanku. Sesudah itu, Space Program ditutup dan peluncuran dibatalkan. Jadi salahku kalau mimpinya hancur..." Shera menggeleng lemah. "Itu sebabnya... aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Kapten, aku hidup untuknya."

Tanpa disangka lagi, Cid sudah masuk. Ia melihat Shera yang berhenti membuat teh dan terlihat marah lagi. "Shera! Kau masih belum menghidangkan mereka, teh!"

"Ma...maaf." Shera kembali ke tungku.

"Cepat, dan duduk! Atau keramahanku masih kurang?" Cid duduk di salah satu kursi, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke salah satu tangannya. "Mereka telat... Di mana Rufus?" Ia terlihat menanti dengan kaki yang bergerak-gerak di atas meja.

Pintu depan terbuka dan seorang pria gendut berjas kuning masuk dengan langkah gontai, dia Palmer.

"He-HEI! Lama tak jumpa! Jadi, Cid, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia melihatmu. "Dan kamu, Shaffira, terlihat kuyu yah!"

Kamu tertawa dengan anime sweat drop. "Ya...ya..."

Cid melompat bangkit. "Ah, Palmer si gendut. Berapa lama kau berniat membuatku menunggu?" Makinya sambil mendekati Palmer. "Jadi? Kapan Space Program akan jalan lagi?"

Kamu menatap Cid. 'Tampaknya Rufus tidak berniat dengan itu... Dari dulu dia tidak pernah tertarik. Paling-paling... Ah!' Kamu teringat Tiny Bronco. 'Masa Rufus?'

Palmer bergerak-gerak tak tenang. "Hei-hei! Mana kutahu. Presiden ada di luar, kenapa tidak tanya dia saja?"

"#$#!" Cid kesal. "Tidak berguna! Dasar gendut$#!" Cid beranjak ke pintu.

"Ah! Tunggu, Cid! Kurasa Rufus berniat meminjam Tiny Bronco!" Teriakmu.

"Jangan sebut Gendut!" Protes Palmer.

"$#! Bukannya itu kalian!" Makinya lalu keluar dengan membanting pintu.

"Cih!" Umpatmu.

Palmer bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, lalu mendekati Shera. "Hei-hei, teh! Bisa minta satu? Pakai gula yang banyak dan madu dan... oh, iya, jangan lupa pakai krim ya!"

Cloud beralih padamu. "Apa maksudmu? Rufus ingin pinjam Tiny Bronco?"

"Tidak tahu ya? Rufus tidak pernah tertarik dengan Space Program dari dulu. Ia selalu cuek dengan Palmer. Karena itu dia pasti akan meminjam Tiny Bronco, untuk mengejar Sephiroth." Jawabmu.

Cloud mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu akan kulihat keluar." Ia keluar.

"Bagaimana nih?" Tanyamu pada Vincent.

"Tidak tahu..."

"Hehhh..."

Writer's Pov

Cloud keluar dan ia langsung melihat Rufus yang sedang berbincang dengan Cid. Tapi tidak terlihat damai. Cid terlihat sewot.

"Apa yang...! Jadi penantianku sia-sia! Lalu, apa maumu ke sini?" Bentak Cid.

"Aku ingin meminjam Tiny Bronco. Kami akan mengejar Sephiroth. Tapi sepertinya kami salah arah. Tapi sekarang, kami pikir kami tahu ke manatujuannya. Tapi, kamu harus menyebrang lautan. Karenanya kami butuh pesawatmu." Kata Rufus dengan tenangnya.

"$" Pertama Airship-nya, lalu Rocket-nya, dan sekarang, Tiny Bronco! Ternyata benar kata gadis itu! Shinra mengambil angkasa luar dariku, dan sekarang kau mau mengambil langitnya juga!" Amuk Cid.

"Ya ampun..." Keluh Rufus . 'Shaffira di sini ya...' " Kau sepertinya lupa, karena Shinra, Inc-lah. Kau bisa terbang di tempat yang pertama."

"Apa?" Cid tambah mengamuk.

'Uh... Tampaknya akan menjadi lebih buruk.' Keluh Cloud dalam hatinya.

Pintu rumah Cid terbuka, Shera keluar dari dalamnya. "Oh, permisi..." Cloud berbalik. Shera setengah berbisik. "Kemarilah..." Mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Your Pov

"Kau ingin memakai Tiny Bronco kan?" Tanya Shera dan Cloud mengangguk.

"Tapi, sepertinya Palmer akan mengambilnya... Ia sudah ke halaman duluan." Ujarmu.

"Kenapa tidak bicara saja dengannya?" Kata Shera.

"Bagaimana Cloud?" Tanyamu.

Cloud menghela nafas, lalu melangkah ke pintu belakang. Kamu dan Vincent mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di halaman belakang, terlihat Palmer sedang duduk di atas Tiny Bronco. "Hmm... Kenapa aku harus melakukannya...? Aku kepala Space Program..."

Cloud mendekatinya. "Kami akan mengambil Tiny Bronco itu."

Palmer meandang Cloud. "Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya..." Pria gendut itu menggaruk kepalanya, lalu tersentak kaget. "Aku tahu! Gedung Shinra! Waktu presiden terbunuh! Aku lupa kalau kamu bersama juga bersama Shaffira! Ada Shaffira kemungkinan besar ada kamu! Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Pe...pe...Penjaga!"

Battle with Palmer and 2 Soldier

Tepat ketika Palmer meledek kalian, mesin Tiny Bronco menyala. Palmer hampir saja terpenggal kepalanya oleh baling-baling. Ia sempat menghindar, lalu mengejek-ngejek lagi. Kalian kesal, namu kekesalan itu hilang ketika melihat sebuah Truk Shinra lewat dan pria gendut itu mental tertabrak.

Kamu langsung melopat ke dalam Tiny Bronco dan mengutak-atik pengendalinya. "Aduuhh... Aku tidak mengerti!"

Cloud menyusulmu, ia juga mengutak-atik. "Entah nih!"

"Ini tidak mau berhenti..." Kata Vincent.

Cloud berbalik. "Biarkan! Masuklah!"

Vincent melompat ke sayap, ia berpegangan kuat pada sayap itu. Tiny Bronco lepas landas, berputar mengelilingi roket, meninggalkan Rufus dan para pengawalnya, yang kini mulai menembaki Tiny Bronco. Cid berlari mengejarnya dan melompat ke bagian atas ekor. Tembakan para pengawal mengenai ekor, yang kemudian mulai mengeluarkan bunga api.

"Sial! Ekornya tertembak!" Umpat Cid sambil mencoba mendekati Cloud.

"Pendaratan darurat..." Cloud terlihat putus asa.

"Kita akan jatuh keras! Pegang erat celana kalian! Dan awas jangan ngompol!" Teriak Cid.

Anime Sweatdrop "Apa maksudmu, Cid?"

Tiny Bronco melakukan pendaratan darurat di tengah lautan. Api yang ada di ekor padam terkena air, dan mengeluarkan asap yang cukup banyak.

Kalian kini berada di dalam Tiny Bronco, terapung-apung di lautan. Cid terbaring dengan kepala hampir menyentuh air, lengannya terayun-ayun dengan lemas.

"Dia tidak bisa terbang lagi..." Ujarnya.

"Aku rasa... tubuhku jadi mati rasa..." Keluhmu. "Bagaimana sekarang?"

Cloud berbalik. "Bisa tidak kita gunakan jadi perahu?"

"#$! Terserah!" Omel Cid.

"Cid, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Cloud lagi.

"Entah. Aku sudah kapok dengan Shinra dan aku sudah tidak punya harapan pada kota ini." Jawab Cid dengan lemas.

"Bagaimana istrimu? Bagaimana dengan Shera?" Cloud bertanya lagi.

"Istri?" Cid terlihat terkejut. "Jangan membuatku tertawa! Membayangkan menikah dengannya saja membuatku merinding. Kalian akan melakukan apa?"

Cloud menghela nafas sebentar. "Kami mengejar seseorang bernama Sephiroth. Kami juga akan membawa Rufus keluar dari Shinra suatu hari nanti."

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang semua itu, tapi..." Cid berdiri. "Peduli amat? Aku ikutan deh!"

Cloud beralih pada kamu dan Vincent. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Kamu berdiri. "Tidak masalah. Bagaimana denganmu Vincent?"

"...Lakukan apa yang kau suka..." Jawab Vincent.

"Senang bisa bergabung, para idiot!" Seru Cid.

Cloud berbaling, dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Idiot...?"

"Yeah. Siapa saja yang cukup bodoh untuk melawan Shinra pada saat-saat ini, pastilah orang idiot! Aku suka itu!" Cid mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, kau mau ke mana? Rufus pergi mengejar Sephiroth ke Temple of the Ancients."

"Benarkah?" Sahut Cloud. "...Di mana itu? Temple of the Ancients...?"

"Tidak tahu. Anak idiot itu bilang padaku kalau dia ke arah yang salah... jadi mungkin saja mestinya ke arah sini?" Cid malah bingung.

"Ayo kita cari daratan dan mengumpulkan informasi. Temple of Ancients... nama itu membuatku khawatir..." Kata Cloud.

"Ah!" Kamu teringat sesuatu. "Aku ingat! Dekat pulau-pulau sini ada kota yang bernama Wutai. Di sana tempat wisata Shinra, mungkinkah ada informasi beguna?"

"Boleh deh." Kata Cloud.

Kalian berhenti di pulau yang ada di barat. Ketika di darat dan akan melewati jembatan, Yuffie datang menghampiri kalian.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu-------!" Teriak gadis itu mengejar kalian. Kalian terhenti dan berbalik.

"Ada apa?" Tanyamu.

"Aku tahu daerah sini. Sangat sulit untuk melewatinya. Lebih baik bersiap-siap." Kata gadis itu.

"Eh? Aku juga tahu daerah sini. Aku mantan Shinra, jadi pernah ke sini sekali-sekali." Ujarmu.

"Tidak! Sekarang sangat sulit!" Yuffie terlihat ngotot.

"Itu mereka! Tangkap mereka!" Tiba-tiba ada suara dan sekelompok prajurit Shinra datang.

"Apa? Shinra?" Kaget Cid.

"Hei! Itu bukan mereka! Orang-orang ini adalah orang lain yang dulu!" Kata salah satu prajurit Shinra.

Vincent beralih pada Yuffie. "...Yuffie... Kau..."

"Aku tidak tahu?" Yuffie panik. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang yang satu ini!"

"Apa maksudmu?" 'Tentang yang satu ini?' Kamu tersadar. "Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu, Yuffie?"

Yuffie tambah panik, ia meggeleng. "Tidak... Ummm, uh..."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan!" Tanya salah satu prajurit.

"...Uh..." Prajurit yang ditanya bingung, lalu mengacungkan tangannya. "Tangkap mereka! Tangkap mereka dan bertanyanya nanti saja!"

Battle with Shinra Soldier

"Anak itu... !" Kamu memeriksa bracelet, senjatamu dan tali gantung materia di pakaianmu. "Materiaku hilang!"

"Ey... Di mana anak kurang ajar itu...?" Cid menoleh sana-sini.

"Entah... Materiaku juga hilang." Kata Vincent.

Kamu geram, kesal, marah. Semuanya bercampur aduk. "Anak itu! Bermain-main dengan orang dewasa ya! Anak kurang ajar! Awas saja nanti! Dia pasti ke Wutai! Cloud! Apa Summon Materianya juga hilang?"

Cloud mengangguk takut-takut. "I... Iya..."

"SIALAN! Ayo kita kejar anak nakal itu! Kita harus mendapatkan materianya kembali!" Kamu melangkah dengan langkah yang berdebum kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu dia bisa begitu..." Heran Cloud sambil memandangmu dari jauh.

"Gadis itu memangnya sudah berumur berapa menyebut dirinya dewasa?" Tanya Cid.

"... Baru kali ini dia mengamuk?" Vincent juga memandangmu dengan aneh.

"Entah..." Cloud juga menatapmu aneh.

Kamu sadar mereka hanya diam, lalu berbalik. "Sampai kapan kalian mau di situ? Ayo kita ke Wutai!"

Di Wutai

"Hey!" Yuffie menyapa lalu kabur ketika kalian sampai.

"Berhenti bergurau denganku, gadis kecil!" Kamu mengejarnya.

Cloud dan yang lain mengikutimu sampai akhirnya di rumah dekat sebuah pagoda.

Kamu tergah-engah. "Haehhh... Haeuhhh... Di mana... anak itu... Tunggu dulu!" Kamu tersadar melihat rumah itu. "Ini rumah dia! Aku ingat! Dia anak Godo, pemimpin di sini! Yuffie Kisaragi! Aku baru ingat... Dia anak yang sangat menyebalkan! Awas saja!" Kamu langsung masuk rumah itu.

"Tu... tunggu! Shaff!" Terdengar Cloud memanggil.

"Yuffie!" Teriakmu sambil membuka pintu yang pertama kamu lihat. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada kasur jepang yang terbentang. Kamu melangkah masuk. "Ke mana dia...?" Lalu jatuh terduduk. "Aku capek."

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" Cloud menghampirimu.

"He-eh." Kamu mengangguk.

"... Biar kami yang mencarinya." Kata Vincent. "Kau di sini dulu untuk beristirahat."

Kamu memang capek karena hot tempered-mu, juga karena lari-lari tadi. "Boleh deh. Aku mengandalkan kalian..."

"Ayo, kita cari Yuffie." Cloud dan yang lainnya keluar.

"Mengesalkan!" Kamu menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur. '... Materia yang lain tidak penting... Tapi... Materia yang itu...' Lalu kamu memejamkan mata.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"... Shaffira..." Suara Vincent.

Kamu membuka mata dan melihat sepesang mata merah dan langsung tersentak bangun. "Wahh!"

"**_Duakk!" _**Kepalamu beradu dengan kepala Vincent.

"Wadaw...!" Kamu mengaduh, lalu memutar kepalamu ke arah Vincent yang memegangi dahinya. "Ah! Maaf, Vincent!"

"... Tidak apa-apa..." Jawabnya.

"Kau ini..." Cid anime sweat drop bersama Cloud.

"Ketiduran ya, Shaff?" Tanya Cloud.

"Maa... maaf!" Wajahmu memerah malu. "Tapi... Yang lebih penting, mana Yuffie?"

"Tadi kami bertemu ayahnya, Yuffie muncul, lalu kabur." Jawab Cloud.

"$$#! Dari pada itu! Aku capek! Lekas cari minuman!" Cid tampak bosan.

"Di sini ada restoran. Kita ke sana sebentar deh. Aku juga haus." Ujarmu.

Kalian meninggalkan rumah itu dan pergi ke restoran yang di sebelahnya ada guci besar. Begitu masuk kalian melihat Rude, Reno, Elena. The Turks.

"Turks?" Cloud terkejut.

Tapi kamu malah tersenyum. "Cloud, Cid, Vincent, kalian beli minum saja. Aku ada urusan sedikit dengan mereka." Lalu melangkah menghampiri para Turks yang sedang menikmati minuman mereka. Sementara Cloud dan yang lainnya hanya bengong, lalu membeli minum.

"Liburan atau mengejar kami?"

Mereka bertiga menoleh, raut wajah berubah, lalu cerah ketika tahu itu kau, kecuali Elena tentunya.

"Shaffira!" Seru Rude dan Reno.

"Ahhh! Dia!" Elena akan berteriak, lalu matanya menemukan Cloud dan yang lain. "Mereka di sini! Ayo tangkap mereka!"

Kamu, Reno dan Rude terdiam. Kamu bertanya kepada Reno. "Sedang apa sebenarnya?"

"Liburan..."

"Hoo..."

"Kenapa malah mengobrol? Ini kesempa..."

"Elena..." Belum sempat Elena meneruskan kalimatnya Reno memotong. "Kita sedang liburan... Tidak ada urusan dengan mereka..."

"TA...tapi!" Elena akan membantah.

"Duduk dan nikmati liburan yang jarang..." Kata Rude.

"..." Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, lalu duduk di tempatnya semula. "Baiklah..."

"Bagus." Kata Reno, ia beralih padamu. "Sedang apa dan apa kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, baik-baik saja. Dan aku sedang mengejar pencuri. Apa kalian melihat gadis ninja sekitar 16-17 tahunan dengan tambut pendek di sini?"

Rude menggeleng. "Tidak..."

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Reno sambil menegak minumannya.

"Se, senpai!" Elena terkejut.

"Tidak perlu... Karena itu, nikmati liburannya ya! Dah!" Kamu meninggalkan mereka dan ke tempat Cloud dan yang lain di dekat pintu.

"Yoo..." Reno membalas sapaanmu.

"Sepertinya senang sekali." Komentar Cloud.

"Begitu?" Kamu tersenyum. "Lekas cari Yuffie!"

Kalian pergi ke item shop, dan menemukan peti harta. Cloud membukanya, menemukan sebuah materia biru, lalu Yuffie turun dari langit-langit, mengambil meteria, lalu kabur.

"Yuffie!" Kamu mengejarnya. Kalian mencarinya sampai tiba di sebuah rumah dekat gerbang.

"Di sini tidak ada orang yang kalian cari... Uh... maksudku..." Pemilik rumah berkata begitu ketika kalian masuk. Karena curiga kalian memandang sekitar. Vincent beranjak tanpa berkata apapun lalu membuka layar yang sedang terbentang, Yuffie sedang duduk di dalamnya, menatap Vincent, lalu kabur lagi.

Lagi-lagi kalian harus mengejarnya. Tapi sesampainya di depan restoran semua menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dengan guci besar di samping pintu restoran. Guci itu sesekali bergerak dengan aneh.

"Itu dia..." Gumam Cloud.

Kalian saling mengangguk mengerti apa rencana selanjutnya. Vincent memblok jalan ke pagoda, Cid memblok jalan di jembatan depan restoran, kamu naik ke atap, berjaga kalau Yuffie akan meloncat ke sana.

Cloud meninju guci itu beberapa kali. Mungkin, karena tidak tahan dengan getarannya, Yuffie keluar. Dia berlari ke arah jalan pagoda, tapi Vincent menghalanginya. Berlari ke jembatan depan restoran, tapi ada Cid. Begitu akan melompat, kamu melambaikan tangan dari atas sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi Yuffie." Kata Cloud.

Terlihat Yuffie mendesah pelan. "O... Ok, Aku tahu... aku salah... Kalian menang. Aku akan mengembalikan materia kalian."

"Bagus!" Kamu turun dari atap.

Kalian menuju rumah yang berada di atas tangga di dekat gerbang masuk. Itulah rumah Yuffie. Dia menggiring kalian ke ruang bawah tanah. Kamu, Vincent dan Cid berdiri di karpet merah. Di sana ada beberapa barang aneh, juga sesuatu seperti ding dong.

Terlihat Yuffie mulai terisak. "Aku telah mendengar sejak aku masih kecil. Sebelum aku lahir, dulu Wutai lebih penuh sesak dan lebih penting... Kamu lihat apa yang terlihat sekarang buakan?" Ia terisak lagi. "...HANYA sebuah kota tempat peristirahatan... Setelah kami menghentikan perang, kami mendapatkan kedamaian, tapi dengan itu, kami kehilangan yang lain. Sekarang lihatlah Wutai... Karena itu... Jika aku punya banyak materia, aku bisa.."

"Dengar Yuffie." Cloud memotong.

"Kami tahu bagaimana keadaan Wutai." Sambungmu. "Tapi itu bukanlah sebuah alasan."

"Benar." Angguk Cloud. "Kami membutuhkan materia itu juga!"

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu itu... itu.." Yuffie menyeka air matanya. "Tuas yang kiri... Materia itu ada di sana..."

Cloud meninggalkan Yuffie, lalu menurunkan tuas kiri yang ada di mesin yang seperti ding dong. **_"Niiit!" _"Braakkk!"** Sebuah turun kurungan mengurungmu, Cid dan Vincent. Sangat pas dengan karpet merah.

"Yuffie!" Teriakmu.

"Ha ha! Kalian harusnya mendengar! Materianya milikku! Kalian mau materianya? Kalau begitu carilah sendiri! Yah, benar. Ketika kalian mencari materia, ingatlah untuk simpan dengan baik. Hehehe!" Yuffie tertawa. "Sucker!" Ia melambaikan tangan dan melarikan diri.

"Cloud kejar dia. Biar aku yang urus tuas itu!" Teriakmu.

Cloud mengangguk dan langsung mengejar gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kita keluar?" Omel Cid.

"Lihat saja!" Kamu melempar rantaimu dan menarik tuas yang satunya dengan menyangkutkan rantai itu lalu menariknya. Kurungan terangkat dan kalian menyusul Cloud.

Begitu di luar, terlihat Cloud yang kembali lagi. "aku kehilangan dia..." Keluhnya.

Kalian memutuskan untuk ke daerah pagoda, Cloud menemukan pintu rahasia ketika ia iseng membunyikan lonceng. Kalian masuk ke dalam.

"Lepaskan!" Terdengar suara Yuffie, terlihat dia terikat dan di bawa oleh ninja hitam. "Aku bilang LEPAS! Hey! Kau kira aku sia... Ow! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kurang ajar!"

Ruangan itu cukup terang dengan emas bertumpuk dan berserakan di sekitarnya. Dan kalian mengenali siapa orang yang sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Pria gendut berbaju merah di Wall Market, Don Corneo.

"Kau...!" Cloud terlihat terkejut.

"..." Corneo berbalik. "..ho...ho... hohi, hohi. Hohihi!"

"Corneo!" Seru Cloud.

"Hohi! Akhirnya aku dapat chicky yang baru! Sesungguhnya, dua untukku! Hohi, hohi!" Corneo tertawa.

"Dua?" Cloud bingung.

"Oh!" Kamu melihat ke arah tangga. "Elena!"

Elena terikat juga, sama seperti Yuffie, sedang dibawa ninja hitam. "H...Hey! Lepaskan aku! Kau akan dapat ganjarannya!" Teriak Elena. Tapi Corneo malah tertawa dengan aneh.

Kalian menerjang. Tapi...

"Itu dia! Itu Corneo! Jangan biarkan dia lari! Serang!" Prajurit Shinra muncul. Corneo menghindar dan para prajurit itu malah bertarung dengan kalian.

Battle with Soldiers

Kalian keluar mengejar Corneo, di luar ada Reno dan Rude.

"Hm... Corneo pandai melarikan diri..." Ujar Reno.

"...Elena." Rude terlihat khawatir.

"Ayo, Rude. Kita akan membuat mereka merasakan sesuatu yang bisa Turks lakukan. Terdengar bagus... Jika Elena ada di tangannya, itu akan membuat segala sesuatunya sedikit susah." Reno berbalik. "Dan... Uh..." Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika melihat kalian.

"...Ok." Cloud buka suara. "Corneo mengambil Yuffie dari kami. Dan tanpa Yuffie tidak ada jalan untuk mengambil materia kami."

"Jangan salah paham... Kami tidak punya alasan untuk kerja sama dengan kalian. Tapi sekarang, kita berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu satu sama lain. Lagi pula..." Reno menghampirimu. "Tampaknya materia yang 'itu' juga tercuri ya?"

Kamu mengangkat bahu. "Ya... Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku kalau itu sampai hilang..."

"Begitu?" Reno terdiam sejenak, lalu kepada Cloud. "Jadi?"

"Baiklah. Tentu saja kami juga tidak punya niat untuk kerja sama dengan Turks. Sekarang, uh, sekarang ke jalan mana yang Corneo pakai untuk lari?" Tanya Cloud.

"Hmm... Pikiran bagus." Ujar Rude. "Ada petunjuk, itu tempat yang kebanyakan paling mencolok."

Kalian semua ke Da Chao. Patung besar yang ada di tebing daerah situ.

"Kalian akhirnya ke sini, kita akan bagi dua kelompok. Lakukan apa yang kalian mau, tapi jangan bahayakan Elena. Tengan saja, Kami tidak akan berbuat apapun pada gadis itu, Yuffie. Untuk sekarang..." Kata Reno.

Kalian berpencar dan mencari. Akhirnya kelompokmu (bukan Turks), menemukan Corneo yang tengah mondar-mandir melihat Yuffie dan Elena yang terikat di mata Da Chao.

"Baiklah! Itu dia!" Seru Cloud.

"Hee-haw!" Corneo berbalik. "Apa... Apa yang terjadi? Siapa itu?"

"Oh, bagus! Cloud!" Seru Yuffie.

"Wheeeel, lama tak berjumpa!" Corneo tersenyum konyol.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa..." Geram Cloud.

"Manusia menjijikkan!" Makimu.

"Mungkin Tuhan memaafkan orang jelek $# sepertimu, tapi aku tidak akan!" Teriak Cid.

"Diam!" Teriak Corneo. "Tidak satupun dari kalian yang tahu banyak tentang diriku. Aku telah banyak menderita dari dulu... Ini cerita yang panjang..., tapi..." Ia berbalik.

"... Masa bodoh dengan itu!" Sepertinya Vincent kehabisan kesabaran. "Kau akan melepaskan mereka, atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu..."

"Hmm..." Corneo berbalik lagi. "Kalian seius. ...Bagus, bagus. Tidak ada waktu untukku untuk hal bodoh... Kenapa kalian membunuh Aps-ku? Aku akan kalian BERMAIN dengan peliharaan baruku, jadi kamu tidak akan dapat jalan dalam pencarian pengantinku." Ia mengacungkan tangannya. "RAPPS! ---Datanglah!"

Batlle with Rapps

"Tunggu... Tunggu sebentar!" Corneo panik ketika Rapps-nya dikalahkan.

"DIAM!" Amuk Cloud.

"Dengarkan aku, itu tidak akan makan waktu lama. Kau pikir kenapa orang jahat sepertiku akan menelan kebanggaannya dan memohon untuk hidupnya. 1. Karena aku siap untuk mati, 2. Karena dia yakin akan menang, 3. Karena dia tidak tahu apapun." Corneo mengajukan itu lagi.

"Karena kau siap untuk MATI, BODOH!" Kamu menerjang dengan rantaimu.

"Salah!" Corneo menekan tombol remote di tangannya dan Yuffie juga Elena posisinya menjadi terbalik, kepala mereka ada di bawah.

"Eyaaaaah" Elena berteriak.

"Membuatku sangat MARAH!" Amuk Yuffie.

Kamu menghentikan langkahmu seketika. "Yuffie! Elena!" Berbalik pada Corneo. "Kau! Dasar ikan teri!"

'Teri...?' Corneo anime sweat drop mendengarnya sambil memandangi badannya yang gempal. Corneo menyombongkan remote itu. "Jika aku tekan tombol ini, mereka akan jatuh ke bawah, dan kita akan dapat SAUS TOMAT!"

"Sial!" Umpat Cloud.

Cid memandang Corneo dengan jijik. "Jadi begini cara hidup seorang pecundang!"

"...Permainan kotor..." Mata Vincent berkilat tajam.

Corneo tertawa. "Aku rasa aku yang tertawa pada akhirnya!"

"Tidak... Itu adalah kami."

Kamu tahu suara itu dan langsung berbalik. "Reno!"

"Yo..." Dia melewati kalian hampir di depan Corneo.

"Hee haw! Apa... Apa yang terjadi? Siapa itu? ... Turks!" Corneo terkejut.

"Kau tahu ini akan terjadi sejak kau membocorkan rahasia itu." Kata Reno. "Kami akan membereskanmu... secara pribadi."

"SIALAN!" Umpat Corneo. "Kemudian mereka semua mengangkapku!"

"**_Syuut! Srak!"_** Corneo terpeleset dan berpegangan pada tangan patung. Rude telah muncul dari balik patung, ia juga melempar sesuatu yang membuat Corneo terjatuh tadi.

"Timing yang bagus, Rude." Kata Reno.

"... Ayo kita kerja." Sahut Rude.

Reno menghampiri Corneo, kakinya di atas tangan Corneo. "Baiklah, Corneo. Ini akan berakhir dengan cepat, jadi dengarkan." Reno memandang wajah menyebalkan Corneo dengan senyum sinis. "Kamu pikir kenapa kami pergi ke semua masalah dengan cara bersekutu dengan orang-orang itu untuk menangkapmu? 1. Karena kami ingin mati, 2. Karena kami yakin akan menang, 3. Karena kami tidak bisa ditebak."

"Dua... Nomor dua!" Teriak Corneo.

'Bodoh...' Kamu tersenyum. 'Semuanya salah.'

"Semuanya salah." Reno menginjak tangan Corneo dengan keras.

"Tidak...! Tunggu, berhen...! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa...p!" Corneo terjatuh dan entah nasibnya di bawah sana.

'Jawaban yang benar adalah.'

"Jawaban yang benar adalah..." Reno melihat ke bawah sana.

'Karena ini adalah pekerjaan mereka.'

"...Karena ini adalah pekerjaan kami." Sambung Rude.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak...!" Seru Elena. "aku tidak pernah mengira kalian datang untuk menolong..."

Reno berbalik pada Elena. "Elena. Jangan bertingkah lemah begitu. Kau seorang Turks!" Omelnya.

"Ya... Ya, pak!" Sahut Elena.

Vincent berbalik ke arah Rude. "... Aku tidak tahu kau akan ada di balik sana..." Dan Rude hanya terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi PHS, itu punya Reno, ia telah mengangkatnya. "Ya... Di sini Reno. Ya... Ya... aku akan melaksanakannya sekarang juga..." Ia menutup PHS-nya.

"Apa dari kantor?" Tanya Elena.

"Yeah, dan mereka menyuruh kita untuk menemukan Cloud..." Jawab Reno.

Kalian langsung salah tingkah dan seperti bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Kita laksanakan...?" Tanya Rude.

"Tidak, kita sedang cuti." Jawab Reno singkat.

"Bagus!" Kamu tersenyum senang.

"Hey--!" Yuffie berteriak. "Siapa yang peduli dengan itu? Turunkan----- Aku---!"

Setelah itu...

Kalian sekarang berada di rumah Yuffie. Ia berjanji akan mengembalikan semua materianya, dan kini ia sedang memasangkannya pada armor kalian.

"Phew, sempurna. Sekarang materianya telah kembali ke tempat yang benar!" Yuffie tersenyum puas.

"...Apanya?" Kamu menatap gadis itu dengan lelah.

"Hey..." Cloud memeriksa materianya. "Tempatnya kacau semua."

"Huh?" Ia memperheatikan semuanya. "Oh, Itu akan baik- baik saja... Jangan jadi sangat berpilih-pilih! Lagi pula, itu sudah benar-benar dekat... Tidak, secara normal aku akan menendang pantat mereka, Boom, Bang!" Yuffie berbalik membelakangi kalian. "Corneo benar-benar orang yang mengesalkan. Aku lebih baik berhadapan dengan ayahku dari pada orang itu. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, sebagian orang dari Turks itu baik, huh? Paling tidak, setelah semua itu, kita mendapatkan kembali materia kita."

Yuffie masih berceloteh, sedangkan kalian berempat bosan dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Yuffie masih saja berceloteh ketika kalian pergi.

Kalian menunggunya di luar dan menukar materia yang tertukar, tak lama kemudian Yuffie keluar dengan Materia MP Absorb dan memberikannya ke Cloud. Yuffie meminta kalian ke pagoda karena ia ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Kamu memutuskan tidak ikut karena malas. Yuffie mengeluhkan kemalasanmu tapi tetap membiarkanmu tidak ikut.

Kamu memutuskan pergi ke restoran, di sana memang sudah tidak ada Turks. Kamu hanya tersenyum ringan. 'Mereka sudah pergi...' Kamu keluar dan merenung di atas jembatan sambil mengemati air jernih yang mengalir dengan tenangnya. 'Padahal materianya sudah kembali...' Kamu melepas salah satu materia yang terpasang di senjatamu. Summon materia.

'Bahamut Sin...' Kamu menatap materia itu dengan sedih. 'Materia berharga dari Heiren...'

Flashback.

Mendengar dari Rufus dan Tseng sendiri bahwa Heiren dan Cecill akan melaksanakan misi untuk menjadi umpan AVALANCHE. Kamu langsung mencari keduanya dengan kalang kabut.

'Di mana kalian?' Kamu terhenti karena kelelahan.

"Shaffira... Kenapa kamu?" Sebuah suara menyapamu ringan.

Kamu mengangkat kepala, dan menemukan Heiren yang sedang menatapmu bingung.

"Heiren!" Kamu melompat memeluknya. "Jangan pergi! Kau bisa mati!"

"Hei... Hei...!" Heiren panik. 'Dari mana dia tahu?' "Tidak akan separah itu kok! Dengar..." Ia melepaskan pelukanmu dan memegang bahumu. "Ini tidak akan lama, dan aku akan segera kembali."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kamu berteriak marah. "Misi ini sangat...!"

"Diam dan dengar dulu!" Potong Heiren, ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah materia dengan sinar biru aneh dan menyerahkannya padamu. "Ini Summon Materia Bahamut Sin. Ini kutemukan waktu misi ke bawah laut dulu. Ini materia yang berharga."

Kamu mengambil materianya. 'Bukannya... merah... tapi...' "Summon Materia... Biru? Lalu?"

"Akan kuberikan ini padamu... Dengar dulu!" Serunya ketika kau akan memprotes. "Ini adalah janjiku padamu. Jaga materia ini sampai aku kembali. Jika aku tidak kembali, materia ini menjadi milikmu. Tapi karena ini materia yang berharga, jadi sebenarnya aku tidak rela memberikan ini padamu..."

"Heiren...?" Kamu bingung.

"Jadi aku akan mengambilnya kembali saat pulang nanti, dengan kata lain aku pasti pulang! Aku janji!" Kata Heiren sambil tersenyum. "Aku pasti mengambil meteria itu!"

"Janji..." Kau gemetar sambil menggenggam materianya. Seketika itu air matamu keluar secara perlahan. 'Kau janji... kan?'

"He... Hei... Jangan menangis!" Heiren jadi panik.

"Janji... kau akan mengambil materia ini ya!" Kamu mengangkat kepalamu sambil tersenyum pada Heiren.

"Shaffira..." Heiren menatapmu dengan sedih, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tenang saja! Aku janji!"

'Aku harap... Aku tidak mengingkarinya... Shaffira. Aku tidak yakin... Tapi...' Heiren memelukmu erat sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. 'Aku ingin menepatinya dan mengatakan hal itu...'

'_You're always in my heart...'_

Akhirnya ia pergi. Ia juga meneriakkan agar kau menjaga materianya dengan baik. Kamu mengangguk mengiyakan sambil melambaikan tanganmu dengan berat. Pada saat itu keyakinanmu bahwa Heiren akan kembali, juga Cecill, sangat kuat.

Tapi... Kenyataan berbeda dengan keyakinan, mereka tewas akibat bom yang disiapkan para AVALANCHE. Walau begitu, AVALANCHE pun tertangkap sebagian anggotanya. Kenyataan itu membuatmu membenci Shinra, dan pergi dari mereka.

End Flashback

'Heiren... Andai saja aku yang pergi waktu itu... Dan...' Kamu memejamkan matamu, menyipan kembali materia itu.

'Zack...' Nama itu kembali muncul di pikiranmu. 'Siapa kau sebenarnya...' Kamu menatap daun yang terapung. 'Aku... Sedang bingung denganmu juga Cloud... dari kalian berdua... Mana yang benar? Siapa kamu dan siapa Cloud? Kalian memangnya orang yang sama? Itu mustahil kan?'

"Haaah..." Kamu menghela nafas dengan berat. "Kalian berdua itu siapa sih?"

Berkecamuk dengan pikiran sendiri membuatmu tambah bingung. Pada akhirnya kamu memutuskan menyusul yang lainnya di pagoda.

Baru saja sampai di depan tangga, yang lainnya sedang beranjak turun.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanyamu.

"Begitulah..." Jawab Cloud. Dan Yuffie mendapatkan materia Leviathan."

"Hmm..."

Keluar Wutai.

Kalian melanjutkan perjalanan akan ke Gold Saucer, untuk mencari informasi lagi, tapi sebelumnya kalian menemukan rumah terpencil dekat pantai.

Kamu, Cloud dan Vincent memasuki rumah itu. Di dalam, seorang pria langsung menghampiri. "Hah? Oh, pelanggan lain lagi. Kalian sepertinya baru dari perjalanan yang jauh... Tapi kalau 'Keystone' itu yang kau cari, kau terlambat, kami sudah kehabisan."

Dahi Cloud merengut. "Keystone?"

Pria itu terkejut. "Apa? Kalian bukan datang untuk itu?"

"Bukan." Jawabmu. "Lalu apa itu Keystone?"

"Keystone adalah kunci untuk membuka gerbang ke temple yang sangat tua, di suatu tempat. Kau tidak akan percaya, tapi kudengar itu Temple of Ancient!" Pira itu menjelaskan dengan setengah berapi-api.

Kalian bertiga saling berpandangan. "The Temple of Ancients..."

"Hahahahah!" Pria itu tertawa. "Jangan dianggap terlalu serius. Itu hanya legenda!" Lalu ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tahu di mana Keystone?" Tanyamu kemudian.

Pria itu berhenti bekerja. "Hah? Apa?"

"Di mana Keystone itu?" Cloud mengulangi.

"Sudah terjual. Baiklah, sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar ingin menjualnya tapi... Ada sesuatu pada pria itu yang membuatmu merasa BUKAN ide yang baik kalau kau tidak menjual padanya..."

"Pada siapa kau menjualnya?" Tanya Cloud.

"Manager Gold Saucer... kalau tidak salah namanya..." Pria itu terlihat berpikir.

"... Dio..." Kamu membantu meneruskan.

"Ah, iya, namanya Dio! Katanya dia ingn menaruhnya di museumnya, lalu dia pergi." Lanjut pria itu.

"... Dio ya..." Kamu beralih pada Cloud yang kemudian mengangguk, seperti setuju dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Kalian segera keluar dari sana dan menuju ke Gold Saucer.

Di Gold Saucer.

"Di mana Dio?" Tanya Vincent ketika kalian sudah turun dari trem.

Kamu memutar bola mata, mengingat-ingat. "Ester dulu pernah bilang, Dio punya Show Room alias museum dirinya di Battle Arena. Kita ke sana saja." Dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Di Show Room

Kalian masuk ke Show Room yang ada di pintu samping meja pendaftaran. Di sana, Keystone terpajang di sebuah piring keramik di tengah ruangan.

"Itu Keystonenya..." Gumam Cloud.

"He, he, he." Kalian mendengar suara tawa dan kalian berbalik. Dio masuk ruangan sambil tertawa. "Lama tidak bertemu, anak muda. Hmm? Kau suka itu kan?"

"Boleh kami pinjam?" Tanya Cloud tanpa basa-basi.

Dio tertawa. "Maaf, tapi itu tidak dipinjamkan. Hmm..." Ia menatap Cloud dengan tatapan tertarik. "Tapi karena aku sudah bersikap manis padaku di masa lalu, AKU AKAN mengizinkanmu meminjamnya dengan satu syarat."

"Satu syarat?" Tanya Cloud.

Dio tertawa lagi. "Hiburlah aku!"

Kalian bertiga langsung merengut bingung mendengarnya.

"Maksudnya?" Kamu bertanya bingung.

Cloud melipat tangannya lalu melepasnya lagi. "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Aduh! Anak ini! He, he, he, ini bukan hal yang sulit. Ini kan Battle Arena."

"Kau menyuruhnya ikut kompetisi ya?" Tebakmu.

"Benar!" Dio tampak senang. "Tunjukkan kemampuan bertarungmu. Tapi hanya kau, anak muda." Ia menunjuk Cloud. "Aku mengharapkan pertarungan yang bagus!"

Cloud menyetujuinya, ia segera mempersiapkan segalanya. Senjata, armor, support accesory, item, dan tentunya materia.

"Cloud!" Panggilmu ketika Cloud akan masuk Battle Arena.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Bawa ini, dan ini akan berguna." Kamu melepas materia Bahamut Sin yang ada di senjatamu. "Ingat ini hanya kupinjamkan, nanti kembalikan." Kamu memberikannya.

"Materia apa ini? Agak aneh..." Kata Cloud, tapi ia memasangnya di bracelet-nya. "Ok, aku masuk sekarang."

"Berusahalah!" Serumu, lalu turun ke bawah lagi, menuggu bersama Vincent.

"Materia apa itu...?" Tanya Vincent.

"Bahamut Sin." Jawabmu sambil tersenyum.

"Bahamut Sin? Summon?"

"Ya... aku belum pernah memakainya, tapi aku tahu itu Materia yang hebat, sampai-sampai warnanya berbeda dari Summon materia pada umumnya."

"Kau dapat dari mana?"

"Eh?" Kamu menoleh pada Vincent. Tidak menyangka kalau pertanyaan itu akan keluar. Kamu tersenyum pahit. "Dari seseorang yang berharga... Dia memberikannya sebelum dia pergi untuk selamanya."

"Siapa?" Tanya Vincent lagi.

"Namanya..." Kamu menghela nafas. "Heiren..."

"..." Vincent menatapmu datar. "Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi..."

"Eh?"

"... Kalau jawabannya membuatmu menjadi ingat akan kenangan yang menyakitkan..." Vincent terdiam. 'Hal itu... Aku sering merasakannya... Karena itu...' "Aku tidak akan bertanya dan kau tidak perlu menjawab..."

"... Vincent..." Kamu menatapnya bingung.

Vincent hanya diam, dia tidak merespon apapun, tatapannya terlalu dingin dan sulit ditembus, kecuali... tatapan kesedihannya. Ia terlihat cuek dan tidak memperdulikan sekitar dengan gayanya itu. Tapi kamu tahu, ia orang yang baik.

"Apa?" Sadar kamu tatap, ia balik menatap.

Seketika wajahmu memerah dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan. "Ti...tidak!" Kamu jadi kikuk. 'Kenapa aku...'

"...Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Kamu mengibaskan tanganmu dengan kikuk. "Sungguh!"

"Hmm?" Ia menatapmu dengan datar. "..." Lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Kamu menghela nafas lega, lalu tersenyum. 'Untunglah...'

Cukup lama kalian menunggu Cloud. Kamu yang bosan hanya bisa bersenandung kecil, karena Vincent tidak terlihat ingin bicara.

"_Daylight breaking into the vas land_

_Tells us it's the beginning of a journey_

_Heading towards the future and running into wind_

_I inhaled it_

_A dream that's engraved only within eye_

_It present a way out for us_

_Fly to the neverland_

_We're waken up by the boundless."_

(Over the FANTASY by Ueda Kana)

"It present a way out for us to nightmare?"

"Eh?" Kamu terkejut dan langsung menghentikan lagumu. Menatap Vincent bingung.

"... Lupakan..." Vincent tetap mengalihkan pandangan, entah tidak berani menatap, atau benar-benar tidak peduli.

Kamu hanya terdiam. Memikirkan kalimat Vincent, tapi kemudian kamu melupakannya. Kamu melongok sedikit ke arah pintu Battle Arena. Baru saja kamu ingin bertanya kapan Cloud keluar, pintu itu terbuka.

"Cloud!" Panggilmu. "Berhasil ya?"

"Yeah..." Jawab Cloud datar sambil menghampiri kalian berdua. Ia menatapmu dengan heran.

"Apa?" Tanyamu.

"Materia apa ini?" Cloud melepas materiamu dari braceletnya. "Terlalu kuat!"

"Ehh?" Kamu menerima materia itu. "Kenapa kau marah?"

"MP-ku langsung habis!" Amuk Cloud. "Untung saja aku punya Ether!"

Kamu terheran-heran melihatnya yang cemberut. "Memangnya kau pakai saat kapan?"

"Di tengah pertarungan... Langsung saja menguras habis MP-ku! Memang sih, monster itu menghancurkan semua musuhnya, tapi hanya satu ronde!" Kata Cloud lagi.

"Ha...ha..." Kamu tertawa dengan nervous. "Monsternya kuat ya? Aku tidak pernah pakai, jadi tidak tahu. Tapi namanya Bahamut Sin..."

Cloud menghela nafas ringan. "Siapa yang peduli... Lekas kembali ke Show Room."

Kalian kembali ke Show room dan menemui Dio.

"Hebat! Sesuai dengan harapanku! Dan janji adalah janji. Ayo, ambilah Keystonenya, dan beberapa benda ini." Dio memberikan beberapa accesory dan armor. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi! He, he,he." Lalu ia pergi.

Kamu mengambil Keystone dari tempatnya. "Kini kita bisa ke Temple of Ancient." Ujarmu sambil melemparkan Keystone pada Cloud.

"Hati-hati pada benda ini." Kata Cloud sambil menangkapnya. "Benda ini cuma satu."

"Aku tahu."

Kalian segera keluar dari sana dan menuju Station Square. Seorang pekerja berdiri di luar Ropeway. Kalian bertiga menghampirinya.

Pekerja itu membungkuk meminta maaf. "Permisi, Pak. Maaf. Tremnya sedang rusak."

Cloud terdiam bingung. "...jadi?"

"Mohon maaf sekali lagi! Terpaksa anda tidak bisa pergi sampai perbaikan selesai dilakukan." Kata Staff itu.

"Menyusahkan..." Keluhmu.

"Ada apa?" Cait Sith datang dengan melompat-lompat. Wajah senyum kucing itu terlihat tidak bermasalah.

Cloud segera menjelaskan semuanya pada Cait Sith.

Cait Sith mengangguk mengerti. "Payah. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku tahu!" Ia mengacungkan jari kucingnya. "Ayo menginap di hotel! Di sini mereka kenal denganku. Aku akan bicara dengan mereka." Ia pergi. Kamu dan Cloud menghela nafas lelah.

"Akan saya beritahu begitu perbaikannya sudah selesai." Kata pekerja yang tadi.

Kalian mengikuti Cait Sith ke hotel. Ghost Hotel namanya. Satu-satunya hotel di sana dan bernuansa horror. Sepertinya hotel itu tidak akan memberikan ketenangan pada penakut.

Semuanya telah berkumpul di lobi hotel. Semuanya berdiri menatap Cloud, kecuali Cid yang duduk di sebuah kursi besar dekat tangga.

"Kita jarang-jarang bisa berkumpul seperti ini, kan?" Cait Sith membuka suara. "Cloud, bagaimana menurutmu? Bisa cerita pada kami apa yang telah terjadi sejauh ini? Aku tidak begitu mengerti karena aku tidak di sini dari awal."

Cid mendongak. "Ya! Aku juga mau dengar!"

"Aku ikut dari awal." Kata Barret. "Tapi tetap tidak mengerti juga. Cloud, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Baiklah, begini ringkasannya... Huff..." Cloud menghela nafas panjang. "Kita mengejar Sephiroth. Sephiroth pasti sedang mencari Promised Land."

"Promised Land?" Cid bingung.

"Tempat yang penuh dengan energi Mako,... atau setidaknya itu yang dipercayai Shinra. Aku tidak tahu pakah hal itu benar-benar ada." Lanjut Cloud.

"Para Cetra kembali ke Promised Land." Aeris maju selangkah. "Tempat yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang tidak terbatas."

"Cetra?" Barret mengerutkan kening. "Itu sejenis penyakit ya?"

"Begitulah para ancient memanggil diri mereka." Aeris memandang Barret. "He, memangnya kau tidak menyimak cerita para tetua di Cosmo Canyon? ...Kau bukan 'mencari tahu' di mana Promised Land para Ancient itu berada. Tapi kau mencari dan berjalan, hingga kau merasakannya. Seperti, yah... tahu kan, kita merasakan, 'Inilah Promised Land'."

"Aeris... Kau bisa merasakannya juga?" Tanya Cloud.

"Aku pikir begitu." Jawab gadis itu.

"Jadi Sephiroth mengelilingi dunia karena mencari Promised Land? Begitu?" Tanya Tifa.

Aeris mengangguk. "Tepat. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang dicarinya."

"Black Materia..." Lanjutmu. Yang lainnya segera menoleh padamu. "Itu kebalikan dari White Materia yang menyembuhkan. Black Materia itu untuk menghancurkan, tapi bisa juga untuk melindungi kalua dipakai dengan benar. Sebenar-benarnya kedua materia yang berlawanan itu adalah satu. Nii- san mencari itu karena ingin membuat Promised Landnya... Mungkin..."

"Kudengar dari Dio, seorang pria berjubah hitam sedang mencari Black Materia." Ujar Cait Sith.

Tifa menghela nafas. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu pria berjubah hitam... Sebetulnya ada beberapa pria berjubah hitam dan bertato nomor di luar sana."

"...Kau tahu, kan, tentu saja..." Red membuka suara. "Tatoku nomor 13."

Cloud berbalik. "Bagaimana kau mendapatkan tato itu?"

"... Hojo yang membuatnya. Bekas-bekas lukaku yang lain hanya bekas perang, tapi nomornya dibuat oleh Hojo." Ujar Red.

"Jadi setidaknya ada 13?" Seru Tifa.

"... Tahu tidak... Kupikir Hojo melakukan sesuatu pada orang-orang berjubah hitam itu." Kata Aeris. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya dengan Sephiroth... Itu sebabnya kupikir kita kita seharusnya hanya mengejar Sephirtoh saja."

"Yap, aku setuju!" Seur Barret. "Hal lainnya bikin pusing!"

"Dan..." Aeris mendekap wajanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf, lupakan saja! Aku rasa, aku lelah. Aku mau tidur sekarang." Gadis itu berlari menaiki tangga dan memasuki ruanganya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga." Kata Yuffie, ia menyusul Aeris.

"Apa itu, kok tiba-tiba? Hanya itu?" Protes Cait Sith. "Bagaimana tentang Black Materia-nya?"

Cloud mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak akan mengerti kalaupun aku beritahu."

"Sekarang yang perlu dilakukan tinggal beraksi! Kita mulai besok!" Barret terlihat bersemangat, lalu segera naik ke tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Cloud..." Red menatap Cloud. "Aku nomor 13. aku akan jadi gila juga?"

Tifa menghela nafas lalu berlutut di depan Red. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Hojo padamu, tapi sejauh ini kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Red menatap lantai. "Tapi..."

"Jangan takut." Potong Tifa.

"Tapi, aku..."

"Hentikan Red XIII!" Tifa berdiri dan bertolak pinggang, wajahnya tampak marah dan cemas. "Kuatkan dirimu!"

"Tifa?" Cloud memanggil bingung.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang khawatir!" Ujar Tifa lagi.

"Tampaknya... Ini makin sulit..." Keluhmu.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa ini, tapi kita berada dalam situasi yang buruk..." Timpal Cait Sith.

Vincent terlihat agak tidak peduli, ia menghampiri Cid. "Hei, Cid, lekas kita ke kamar..." Ajaknya, namun ia langsung terdiam ketika melihat Cid yang sudah tertidur pulas di kursi besar yang nyaman. Dengkurannya sampai terdengar.

Akhirnya malam yang sebenar-benarnya tiba. Aeris, Yuffie, Tifa sekamar. Barret, Cait Sith, Red XIII ada di kamar sebelahnya. Kamu bersama Vincent dan Cid. Cloud hanya sendiri. Tadinya Barret bersama Vincent dan Cid. Tapi karena Barret tidak memperbolehkanmu tidur bersama hewan (?), akhirnya dia mengalah untuk tidur bersama Cait Sith dan Red.

"Seorang gadis tidur bersama hewan? Jangan bercanda! Aku punya anak perempuan! Dan aku tidak rela kalau dia diperlakukan seperti itu!" Itu kata Barret.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" Kamu bertanya.

"Kalau kau anakku aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Jangan $# protes lagi!" Dan Barret malah keluar, tapi sebelum itu ia berteriak pada Cid dan Vincent. "Kalian jangan macam-macam padanya yah!"

"& Kau kira aku ini apa?" Balas Cid dan Vincent hanya membisu.

Kamu hanya mengangkat bahu. Kamu hanya mengira-ngira, mungkin Barret menganggapmu sebagai anak atau apa. Atau mungkin juga ia agak terpengaruh kalimat pemilik penginapan di Costa Del Sol dulu.

"Huff..." Kamu menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. "Lelahnya..."

"Aku ngantuk. Aku akan tidur, kalian jangan berisik ya!" Kata Cid, ia menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dengkurannya.

"..." (Anime sweat drop) "Yang berisik itu siapa...Dan cepat sekali dia langsung tidur..." Kamu memandangi Cid yang memilih tempat tidur paling pojok dekat jendela.

'Sudah lama tidak tidur di tempat yang nyaman lagi...' Kamu memejamkan mata.

"Shaffira..."

Mendengar suara Vincent menyebutkan namamu, kamu langsung membuka mata. Lagi-lagi kamu menemukan mata merah, karena kamar itu agak remang dengan penerang yang hanya lampu gantung lilin, kamu jadi terkejut. "Waaah!" Kamu tersentak bangun dan... **_"Duakk!"_** Untuk yang kedua kalinya kepalamu dan Vincent langsung beradu.

"Wadaww..." Kamu meringis sambil memegangi dahimu.

"..." Vincent hanya diam sambil memegangi dahinya juga.

"Uhh... Maafkan aku... lagi... Vincent..." Ujarmu sambil menatapnya takut-takut.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Vincent. "... Kuharap kau tidak menjadi pemeran utama pada Sleeping Beauty..."

Mendengarnya wajahmu memerah malu. "Ma... maaf!"

"...Aku yang salah karena membangunkanmu.." Kata Vincent.

"Bu..bukan! Itu salahku yang bangun tiba-tiba!" Kamu terdiam sejenak memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin Vincent katakan. "Apa apa sampai membangunkanku?"

"Oh..." Vincent terdiam sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. "Lupakan..."

"Eh?"

"...Hanya hal tidak penting..."

Kamu turun dari tempat tidurmu dan berdiri di depan Vincent. "Hal apa?"

"..."

"Hei" Kamu menunduk sedikit dan mencari-cari wajahnya.

"..."

"Vincent?"

Tapi Vincent malah keluar dari kamar. Kamu penasaran dan segera mengikutinya. Begitu keluar kamu bertemu dengan Tifa yang sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah cemas di depan pintu kamar Cloud.

Kamu menghampirinya. "Sedang apa kamu?"

Tifa terlonjak kaget. "Shaffira!" Ia jadi kikuk. "Aku... itu... nggak..."

"Hmm?" Kamu memandang pintu kamar Cloud, lalu tanpa ragu mengetuknya keras-keras.

"Shaffira!" Tifa terlonjak. "Apa yang...?"

"Berusahalah ya!" Kamu segera berlari menyusul Vincent sambil melambaikan tangan dan Tifa hanya memandangmu dengan wajah memerah. 'Kuharap gadis itu punya lebih keberanian... Jangan seperti aku...'

"Wahh!" Kamu nyaris saja berteriak lebih kencang kalau kamu tidak tahu kalau yang ada di balik pintu adalah Vincent. Pemuda itu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanmu ketika kamu membuka pintu depan hotel. "Vincent..." Kamu menghela nafas lega.

"... Ikut aku." Ia menarik tanganmu.

"Ap... apa?" Kamu bingung.

Vincent segera ke Wap Portal. Ia memilih ke pusat wap portal Gold Saucer.

"Apa sebenarnya?"

"Tidak... itu..." Vincent mengalihkan pandangan. Ia masih menggandeng tanganmu.

"Malam ini Malam Keajaiban! Semua atraksi gratis." Seru seorang staff di depan Event Square Portal. "Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Akan ada acara hiburan di Event Square!"

"Gratis?" Kamu menatap bingung.

"Benar! Hanya malam ini!" Sahut Staff itu.

Kamu tersenyum senang. "Tidak perlu pakai GP! Keren!" Lalu beralih pada Vincent. "Kita beruntung! Kita ke Event Square ya?"

"Terserah..."

"Bagus!" Kamu berlari kecil melepas gandengan Vincent. Berhenti sejenak di depan Wap. "Ayo!"

Kalian masuk ke Event Square. Di sana ada cukup banyak orang. Terlihat akan ada pertunjukkan.

"Kita ke sana ya?" Kamu setengah merajuk pada Vincent, karena takut kalau dia tidak mau.

"Sebelumnya sudah kukatakan..."

Senyummu mengembang. "Terserah! Thanks! Ayo Vincent!" Kamu berlari kecil menuju tempat duduk yang kosong. Vincent duduk di sebelahmu.

Panggung yang ada sangat sederhana. Menampilkan lukisan rumaah, Debu Chocobo dan nama GOLD SAUCER tertulis dengan huruf-huruf putih yang agak keriting.

Musik mulai dilantunkan, tanda pertunjukkan akan dimulai, sang narator mulai berbicara. "Dulu, dulu sekali... Bayangan kejaharan muncul di kerajaan Galdia... yang tentram. Putri Rosa diculik oleh Evil Dragon King, Valvados. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Lalu Pahlawan Legendaris, Alfred, muncul!"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan, termasuk dirimu kecuali Vincent. Tapi tepukanmu langsung berhenti ketika melihat sosok Cloud yang masuk, tampil di atas panggung. Ia terlihat sedang bingung.

Kamu melongo. 'Cloud!' Lalu ke arah Vincent. "Hey, itu?"

"Cloud kan?" Vincent juga terlihat bingung.

Kalian berdua hanya terdiam bingung dan memutuskan untuk tetap menonton.

Seorang ksatria muncul, ia mendekati Cloud. "Oh... Kau pasti si pahlawan legendaris... Alfred!"

Cloud sedikit kebingungan. Ksatria itu terlihat berbisik sesuatu. Cloud menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bertanya tanpa suara.

"Yap, kau, Ahem!" Ksatria mulai berbicara sambil memutar-mutar kepalanya, sok dramatis."Oh... Kau pasti pahlawan legendaris Alfred! Aku yakin. Tolong... tolong selamatkan Putri Rosa!" Ksatria itu berlutut dan menaikkan tangannya. "Sekarang... tolong bicaralah pada Sang Raja!"

Sambil menari, tokoh Raja keluar panggung. Cloud mendekatinya. Sang Raja mulai berceloteh. "Oh... sang pahlawan legendaris Alfred. Kau datang untuk menyelamatkan Rosaku tercinta... Di puncak gunung yang berbahaya itu ... hiduplah Evil Dragon King, Valvados... yang telah menculik Putri Rosa... Tapi... kau belum bisa mengalahkan bertarung dengan Evil Dragon King sekarang! Bicaralah dengan seseorang yang bisa membantumu!"

Seorang penyihir masuk ke dalam panggung sambil menari. Cloud terlihat bingung, tapi ia terdesak untuk tetap meneruskan pertunjukkan. Ia mendekati Ksatria.

"Aku hanya...ksatria rendahan... Bagaimana... aku bisa menolongmu?" Ksatria itu bingung dengan dramatis.

"Oh apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya...!" Narasi berbicara. "Oh... Pahlawan legendaris... Lihat!"

Mata semua orang langsung beralih ke sisi kiri panggung, terlihat sebuah boneka naga masuk ke panggung dengan membawa seseorang di ke dua tangannya.

"Tifa?" Kamu tambah melongo. "Apa yang mereka lakukan...?" Keluhmu. "Tapi mungkin akan menarik, benar kan, vincent?" Dan Vincent hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hyaaaaaaaah! Aku Evil Dragon King... Valvados! Aku tidak akan menyakiti sang Putri... karena aku menunggu kau!" Seru Sang naga.

"Tolong aku... Pahlawan legendaris!" Seru Tifa, lalu ia berbisik pada Sang Naga.

"Hyaaaaaah! Aku datang, Pahlawan Legendaris... Alfred! YA, aku sudah tahu namamu!" Seru Naga lagi.

Ksatria berlari mendekati Naga dan mulai memukulnya. "Ufrrrrhgghh!"

Naga menjatuhkannya sampai terlempar. "Hyaaaah! Sekarang apa... Pahlawan legendaris?"

Cloud menoleh ke sana kemari dengan kikuk, panik dan bingung. Ketika matanya memandang seluruh penjuru bangku penonton, ia melihatmu dan Vincent. Kalian bertiga saling bertemu mata. Cloud terlihat tambah panik dan bingung, ia terlihat malu. Akhirnya Cloud berbalik dan menuju ke balik panggung.

Raja dan Penyihir mulai menari, seperti mencegahnya. "Ayolah hentikan!"

Tifa terlihat kesal melihat tingkah Cloud. "Hentikan Cloud!" Ia bangkit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Raja dan penyihir berhenti menari, dan semua mata tertuju pada Tifa. "Pertunjukan ngaco! Sekarang aku benar-benar marah!"

Tifa mendekati Cloud dan meninjunya hingga berputar-putar beberapa saat dan jatuh. Tampaknya tinju Tifa sangat keras. Penonton langsung ber-ooh ria.

"Hyaaaaaah! Beraninya kau menghinaku!" Seru Naga.

"Diam kau mulut besar!" Tifa berbalik menatap Naga dengan amarah besar. Gadis itu menerjang Naga, mengangkatnya lalu melemparnya keluar panggung. "Menyebalkan!"

Penonton bersorak riuh. Mereka tampak menyukai pertunjukkan yang terlihat seperti komedi itu. Kamu juga tertawa sampai ingin menangis. "Aku tidak tahu, cerita yang biasanya romantis akan jadi begini!"

Narasi langsung berbicara. "Ya ampun... Tidak biasanya ada Putri yang perkasa! Jadi inilah legenda baru kepahlawanan Rosa dan cerita kitapun berakhir dengan bahagia!"

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan, termasuk dirimu. "Terlihat menyenangkan ya!" Ujarmu.

"Hn..." Vincent bangkit. "Kau ingin ke mana lagi?"

Kam menatapnya tidak percaya. "Bersedia menemani, eh? Aku tidak tahu."

"..." Vincent tidak berkomentar, ia berjalan menuju Portal dan kamu mengikutinya.

Sampai di pusat portal alias Station Square. Kamu langsung ke papan petunjuk. Setelah melihat sebentar kamu menghampiri Vincent.

"Kita naik kereta gantung di Round Square ya?"

"Ya..." Vincent mengangguk pelan.

Kalian masuk ke Round Square. Di sana, seorang staff langsung menghampiri. "Selamat datang, silakan naik. Tidak perlu membayar GP."

Kamu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih..."

"Hari ini banyak sekali pasangan muda seperti kalian! Selamat bersenang-senang!" Seru staff itu sambil melambaikan tangan ketika kereta gantung yang kalian naiki mulai bergerak meninggalkan Round Square.

(Anime Sweat drop) 'Pasangan muda? Umurku tidak muda!' Lalu memandang Vincent yang juga seperti drop. 'Begitu juga dengan Vincent kan?'

Kalian berdua duduk bersebrangan. Kamu selalu menatap keluar jendela. Sementara Vincent hanya diam dengan tangan terlipat.

"Keren!" Serumu. Vincent melirik keluar jendela. Kereta gantung melewati lampu sorot yang sangat indah, terus melaju di tengah kolam diantara lampu sorot, terlihat sangat menabjubkan.

"Chocobo!" Kamu berseru senang. Kereta gantung melintas di samping lintasan Chocobo. Chocobo yang sedang bertanding berlari kencang melewati kereta gantung.

"_**Syuuuuut! Blaarr!"**_

"Wah!" Kamu memandang takjub. Kembang api baru saja melewati kalian. Kemudian disusul kembang api lainnya, seakan kalian kini berada di dunia bintang yang berwarna-warni dan gemerlap.

"Indah ya..." Kamu tidak lagi memandang keluar.

"Hmm..." Baru pertama kalinya kamu melihat Vincent yang tersenyum. Begitu tulus.

"Vincent?" Kamu memanggilnya.

Vincent menoleh ke arahmu. "Ya?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau mengajakku?" Tanyamu.

"Ah..." Vincent langsung mengalihkan pandangan. "Itu..."

"Vincent?" Kamu memanggilnya, dia tidak merespon. Kamu mencari-cari di wajahnya yang masih mengalihkan pandangan. Kamu memberanikan diri untuk bangkit, lalu berlutut di depannya agar dapat melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. "Hei?"

Vincent terlihat terkejut sampai melepas lipatan tangannya. "Shaffira..." Raut wajahnya berubah, memerah, kemudian ia menarikmu, seketika itu, tanpa kamu perkirakan sebelumnya, bibir kalian saling menyentuh ringan.

"A... Apa?" Kamu jadi kikuk dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Kamu duduk kembali ke kursimu. Wajahmu memerah seketika. Kamu tidak bisa mengatakan satu katapun. 'Kenapa dia...? Uhh...'

Pemuda bermata merah di depanmu, Vincent, ia juga tidak mengatakan apapun, yang ada hanya wajahnya yang memerah seperti matanya, entah apa perasaannya. "Shaffira..." Ia memanggil. "Aku..."

Tapi, sebelum Vincent akan melanjutkan kalimatnya, kereta gantung sudah akan memasuki Round Square. Vincent tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia mengajakmu langsung keluar ketika kereta gantung berhenti.

"Vincent?" Kamu mencoba memanggilnya, walaupun wajahmu masih semerah tomat.

"Le... lekas kembali ke hotel..." Ia terlihat gugup, ia menapak beberapa langkah, lalu berbalik. "Ayo..." Ajaknya.

Kamu mengangguk pelan, dan mengikutinya. 'A...ada apa ini sebenarnya... Aku...' Kamu bingung sendiri. 'Apa aku... Uh... tidak mungkin!'

"Shaffira..." Di depan wap Vincent terhenti.

"I...iya?" Kamu memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajahnya.

Vincent mengalihkan pandangan. "A... Aku..." Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Lu... lupakan..." Lalu ia masuk ke dalam wap.

'Aku jadi pusiiiing...!' Kamu mengikutinya.

Kalian berdua hanya bisa diam sampai akhirnya tiba di hotel. Sesampainya di kamar pun, kalian hanya bisa diam. Kamu memilih untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidurmu, dan menatap ke arah lantai yang berkarpet merah.

'Aku...' Pikiranmu berkecamuk, sesaat, kamu langsung teringat lagi kejadian di kereta gantung. Otakmu memanas dan wajahmu makin memerah. 'Aku tidak ingin ingat kejadian yang tadi!'

Suasana hening diantara kamu dan Vincent. Pemecah suara hanyalah suara dengkuran Cid yang agak keras. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat pulas tidurnya.

'aaaah!' Kamu menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur dan langsung menarik selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuhmu. 'Malah teringat makin jelas siih!' Tapi pada akhirnya kamu tertidur juga.

Esok harinya...

"APA?" Kamu terkejut mendengar cerita Tifa kalau Cait Sith mencuri dan memberikan Keystone pada Tseng. Dan dia sendiri adalah robot yang dikendalikan Reeve, salah satu petinggi Shinra. "Jadi kamu REEVE! HOI! KAU BERCANDA? Sudah kuduga! Aku sudah curiga!"

"Tenang dulu... Aku Cait Sith, hanya saja dikendalikan oleh Reeve. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, tapi Reeve akan mendengarmu lho." Kata Cait Sith.

"Mendengar...?" Kamu langsung menghampiri Cait Sith. "Reeve! Kalau kau benar-benar mendengarku, kuharap kau ingat ini! Hati-hati dengan Heidegger dan Scarlet! Mereka semua orang brengsek!" Setelah berteriak semua itu, kamu menjauh dari Cait Sith. Kamu benar-benar puas, tapi yang lainnya menatapmu dengan heran sampai kamu bertanya "Apa?" Lalu semuanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Cloud?" Cait Sith menoleh ke arah tangga, begitu juga yang lainnya. "Oh, ya. Soal Temple of Ancients. Kurasa jika kita terbangkan Tiny Bronco ke arah timur menuju laut, kita akan bisa menemukannya. Bagaimana? Kita berangkat? Siapa saja yang akan pergi?" Tanya Cait Sith.

Aeris langsung mengangkat tangan. "Aku ingin pergi! Sudah pasti!"

"Aku..." Cloud memandang yang lainnya, ia terhenti padamu. "Dan Shaffira..."

Kamu menghela nafas. "Yaa..."

Cait Sith menuju pintu, ia berbalik. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti." Ia keluar.

Di Temple of the Ancient

Temple of the Ancient... Kalian telah sampai di tempat itu. Tempatnya seperti piramid, jembatan terhubung ke tempat itu. Aeris memandang sekeliling, lalu ia segera berlari ke tengah jembatan. "Ini... Temple of the Ancients... Aku tahu..." Ia jatuh di atas jembatan itu, menempelkan telinganya pada kayu jembatan. "Aku merasakannya... Pengetahuan Ancients Melayang..." Ia seolah berbicara pada sesuatu. "Kau bisa bersatu dengan Planet, tapi kau menghentikannya dengan kekuatan tekad. Demi masa depan? Demi kami?"

Cloud segera berlari menghampiri Aeris dan berlutut di sampingnya. "Kau bilang apa? Kau mengerti?"

Aeris bangun dan berlari lebih jauh, ke seberang, di bawah pintu masuk temple, di bawah tangganya. "Kau gelisah... Tapi bahagia?" Gadis itu melihat sekeliling yang kosong. "Karena aku di sini? Maafkan aku... Aku tidak mengerti..." Ia berlari ke arah Cloud.

Saat itu juga, sesosok orang berjubah hitam keluar dari pintu di puncak Temple. Orang itu terjatuh. Dan pada saat itu juga, rasa sakit di kepalamu muncul. Sakit yang sama seperti di Kapal Junon dan Costa Del Sol dulu.

'A...Apa?' Kamu menahan rasa sakit itu dengan memegang kepalamu.

"_What the reason to meet him?" **Ngiiiiing...**_

Dengungan itu lagi. Ia seperti memanggilmu, menangisimu.

"Uhh..."

"_What the reason to call him?" _Dengungannya makin keras, membuat sakit kepalamu bertambah. _"Can you hear me?" _Dengungan itu makin bertambah. Suaranya menusuk telingamu, tapi di dalam hatimu, kamu seperti mengerti suara-suara itu.

'A... Apa yang ingin kau katakan?'

"_Why you leave me alone?"_

Nafasmu terengah, kamu menutup kedua telingamu ketika suara itu datang dengan lebih keras. "A...Apa?"

"_I'm calling your name..."_

**_NGIIIIIINGG...!_** "Hentikan..." Kamu tetap menutup telingamu, mengelengkan kepalamu, berharap suara itu pergi, tapi yang ada suara itu makin keras. "Sia...pa?"

"_Lifestream... It was all about..."_

"A..." Kamu tidak tahan lagi. Kakimu lemas, tidak bisa menopangmu lagi. Kamu pun jatuh.

"Aku ingin masuk ke dalam!" Terdengar suara Aeris.

Cloud mengangguk. "Baiklah..." Ia berbalik ke arahmu. "Kita akan ke dalam, Sha..." Ia terpaku sesaat ketika melihatmu yang sudah jatuh terduduk sambil menutup telingamu. "Shaffira!" Panggilnya, ia langsung berlari menghampirimu bersama Aeris. Cloud berlutut di sampingmu. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_My little... Little Angel..."_

"HAH!" Kamu tersentak. Kali ini suara itu seperti menusuk jantungmu, terasa sakit... sakit sekali.

"_Would you like to see me?"_

Suara teriakan Cloud dan Aeris, tidak terdengar begitu jelas. Dengungan itu telah menyamarkan suara mereka. Kamu sudah tidak bisa menahan itu lagi, seluruh tubuhmu terasa sakit. "CUKUP!" Teriakmu dan saat itu juga, tubuhmu lunglai, akan jatuh ke tanah.

Cloud segera mengkapmu, ia terus memanggil namamu. Kamu bisa melihat mata birunya yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"C...Cloud..." Seketika itu pandanganmu langsung menghitam, dan hitam.

Darkness

Kamu terbangun dan hanya melihat kegelapan di sekelilingmu. Kamu hanya menoleh ke sana kemari. Hanya kegelapan, tapi anehnya perasaanmu mengatakan kalau ini akan baik-baik saja.

"_Shaffira..."_

Terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi. Kamu menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Nii-san?" Kamu menemukan sosok Sephiroth.

Sosok itu melangkah mendekatimu. Kamu hanya diam menatapnya ketika ia berhenti di depanmu. Mata hijau yang sama seperti punyamu, terlihat dingin dan tidak terlihat perasaan yang berarti.

"_Shaffira..."_

Suara yang lain lagi, seketika itu Sephiroth yang berada di depanmu menghilang. "Eh? Nii-san?" Kamu mencari sosok Sephiroth, lalu berbalik dan saat itu juga semuanya berubah. Kamu berada di sebuah hutan, tapi terlalu sunyi, kabut yang tidak begitu tebal menyelubungi tempat itu.

"Aeris?" Kamu memanggil. Kamu tahu kalau suara itu adalah suara Aeris. "Kaukah itu?"

"_Tee-hee..."_

Kamu mengadahkan kepala, Aeris turun dari sebuah pohon di depanmu.

"Ini... di mana?" Tanyamu.

"_Sleeping Forest." _Aeris tersenyum. _"Untuk menuju kampung halamanku..."_

"Oh..." Kamu mengangguk pelan. "Lalu... Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tadi kenapa Nii-san menghilang?"

"_Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Petaka akan datang, tapi Holy akan mengatasinya. Aku akan memintanya pada planet. Jadi tenang saja. Masalah Sephiroth... Serahkan padaku!" _Aeris tersenyum, ia menghampirimu.

"Sekarang... kau akan pergi?" Tanyamu.

Aeris sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat wajahmu. _"Benar!"_ Ia melompat kecil. _"Sekarang aku pergi ya. Kalau semuanya sudah berakhir aku akan kembali! Sampai jumpa!"_ Aeris berlari ke tengah hutan, sebelumnya ia melambaikan tangannya dengan tersenyum.

"Aeris!" Kamu memanggil dan mencoba mengejarnya, tapi entah kenapa, kegelapan muncul kembali. Kamu terhenti dan menoleh ke sana kemari.

'Kegelapan?... Aeris?... Nii-san?'

Kamu mencoba memejamkan mata... Untuk tertidur dan tenggelam dalam kegelapanmu sendiri...

My Pov

Vincent menunggui Shaffira. Gadis itu masih belum sadar. Cloud telah menceritakan semuanya dan mengganti Shaffira dengan Tifa. Vincent pun bersedia untuk menunggu sampai Shaffira terbangun di Inn Gongaga Village.

"Uh..." Terdengar suara Shaffira.

Vincent segera membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup, walau begitu ia tidak tertidur. Ia hanya duduk sambil menunggu.

Your Pov

Kamu membuka mata, dan terlihat cahaya lampu di atasmu. "Uh..." Kamu membuka matamu seluruhnya sampai semua terlihat jelas, dan mencoba bangun. 'Apa yang...?' Kamu menyentuh dahimu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"..." Kamu menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari kirimu. Terlihat Vincent berdiri di samping tempat tidur. "Vincent...?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kurasa..." Kamu mengadahkan kepala. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Vincent menceritakan semuanya.

"Oh..." Kamu mengiyakan dengan agak kecewa.

"Cloud mengatakan kalau ini yang kedua kalinya. Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Vincent.

Kamu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tahu... Hanya saja, ketika itu suara seperti jeritan planet menusuk-nusuk telingaku sampai kepalaku terasa sakit. Mereka seperti menyalahkanku." Kamu menunduk dan menggenggam erat ujung bajumu. Badanmu gemetar. "Aku... takut..."

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara itu..." Kamu menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat. "Aku takut... Mereka seperti menyalahkanku, menuduhku... Aku... Aku..." Seketika itu, entah kenapa air matamu keluar. "Suara itu seperti menangis sedih... Terlalu menyakitkan... A... Aku rasanya... Aku..." Kamu memeluk dirimu sendiri, kesedihan mendalam memenuhi pikiranmu.

Tapi sebuah pelukan yang lain membuatmu sedikit tersentak dan sesaat melupakan kesedihan itu. Kamu menggerakkan kepalamu ke kiri. Vincent tengah memejamkan mata, kepalanya memakai bahumu sebagai topangannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhmu. Ia memelukmu dari belakang. "Vin... Vincent?"

"... Lupakan kesedihanmu... Tenanglah... Jangan sampai perasaanmu terluka oleh air matamu. Biarkan perasaan itu pergi... Walau untuk sesaat..." Bisik Vincent pelan.

Air matamu mengalir. Kamu memejamkan matamu. "Terima kasih..." Ujarmu lirih.

Vincent melepas pelukannya secara perlahan. Ia membalikkan tubuhmu hingga menghadap ke arahnya, lalu mendekapmu yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Berhentilah menangis..." Vincent memainkan jari-jarinya ke arah wajahmu, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

Jari-jarinya begitu dingin, namun terasa lembut. Kamu membuka matamu yang sedari tadi terpejam. Tanganmu mengentikan gerakan tangan Vincent, kamu meraih tangan pemuda itu, menggenggamnya erat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kamu melepasVincent. Kamu mengalihkan pandangan dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Vincent hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu... Waktu kita berada di kereta gantung... Aku ingin mengatakan kalau..."

"Apa?" Tanyamu ketika pemuda itu terhenti.

"Kalau aku..." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Maaf... Tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakannya."

Kamu menghela nafas ringan. "Aku rasa..."

Kalian berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai Cid datang dan memecahkan suasana dengan teriakannya.

"Yoo! Shaffira! Kau sudah sadar?" Pria itu masuk dengan dengan santai. "Tampaknya kau baik-baik saja ya?"

Kamu tersenyum pada Cid. "Ya... Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Cid tertawa ringan. "Aku mau keluar yah! Di sini sungguh membosankan." Lalu ia keluar.

"Vincent..." Panggilmu. "Temani aku ke suatu tempat... Mau kan?"

"Ke mana?"

"Sungai di dekat sini." Kamu turun dari tempat tidur.

"Keadaanmu benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" Vincent berdiri dan membantumu bangun.

"Uhm..." Kamu mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kalian berdua keluar dari desa Gongaga dan berjalan kaki menuju sungai yang ada di dekat situ, sungai kecil di dalam sebuah hutan yang cukup besar. Airnya mengalir deras, cukup sejuk, dan anginnya bertiup sepoi, sungguh alam yang sangat bersahabat.

Kamu melangkah ke tepi sungai, berlutut di sana dan merasakan sejuknya air itu.

"_Keren kan? Ini foto yang kuambil di dekat Gongaga. Air sungainya sejuk dan alamnya bersahabat lho! Lain kali ke sana saja!"_

'Cecill...' Kamu menatap wajahmu yang terpantul di air. Wilayah itu memang wilayah yang pernah Cecill tunjukkan fotonya padamu. Seminggu sebelum ia berangkat ke misi dan tewas.

Ketika mengangkat wajahmu, kamu melihat setangkai bunga lili hanyut, bunga itu melewatimu dan kamu segera mengambilnya sebelum bunganya hanyut lebih jauh.

'Lili?' Kamu memandang bunga itu dan teringat akan Aeris. 'Gadis itu... dan yang lain... Bagaimana ya?' Lalu kamu menghanyutkannya lagi.

Kamu bangun dari tempatmu dan menghampiri Vincent yang sedari tadi hanya menungguimu tanpa melakukan hal yang berarti. "Kita kembali. Terima kasih sudah menunggu." Katamu.

Vincent mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak berkata apapun.

Di Gongaga Inn.

"APA?" Kamu amat sangat terkejut mendengar cerita Tifa. "Black Materianya ada di tangan Nii-san?"

Tifa mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu telah bercerita kalau Aeris menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan Cloud sudah seperti orang linglung. Cloudlah yang memberikan Black Materianya ke Sephiroth. Entah karena apa.

"Lalu Cloud?" Tanyamu lagi.

"Karena ia terus memukuli Aeris, Aku harus membuatnya pingsan, tapi setelah itu semuanya jadi putih dan Aeris hilang pada saat itu juga." Tifa menghela nafas berat. "Sekarang Cloud belum sadar. Ia ada di tempat tidurnya."

Kamu menggeleng. "Aku tidak percaya..." 'Kenapa dia? Kenapa ... Cloud?'

"_Shaffira..."_

"Nii-san... Mendapatkannya... dan Aeris...?" 'Dia benar-benar ke sana?' Kamu terdiam dengan tatapan bingung ke arah lantai. 'Ini semua! Aku tidak percaya!' Kamu langsung berlari keluar.

"Shaffira!" Tifa memanggilmu.

Kamu tidak peduli, kamu terus berlari, terus berlari, menyelusuri hutan, membantai angin, melompati sungai, mendaki gunung, sampai akhirnya kamu terpeleset.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Kamu berteriak, tanah becek yang membuatmu terpeleset berakibat fatal, karena kamu langsung terluncur ke jurang. Secepat mungkin kamu memutar otak dan melepaskan rantaimu, melemparnya hingga menyangkut di sebuah ranting pohon yang cukup besar di dinding tebing. Kamu terengah, lalu menghela nafas lega, tanganmu menggenggam erat rantai. Tubuhmu bergantung pada rantai.

'Mudah-mudahan saja ranting pohonnya cukup...' **_Krieet... KRAK!_** "WAAAAA!" Baru saja akan berharap kalau rantingnya cukup kuat, benda itu malah patah karena tidak kuat menopangmu.

**_Crak! Crak!_** Terdengar sebuah tembakan aneh. Tapi kamu selamat karena itu adalah suara jaring yang ditembakkan. Kamu terayun ke dalamnya.

'Si...Siapa?' Kamu mencoba mencari asal penembak dan menemukan dua sosok yang kau kenal. "Reno! Rude!"

"Sedang apa kau, Shaffira?" Tanya Reno dengan tampang lelah.

"Tidak biasanya kau terjun bebas..." Keluh Rude.

"Jangan mengejek..." Ujarmu. "Turunkan aku!"

Mereka berdua segera menurunkanmu. Kamu menepuk-nepuk bajumu, membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel. "Terima kasih, Reno, Rude..."

"Bukan masalah..." Kata Reno sambil melempar jauh jaring.

Rude menghampirimu. "Tapi, ini juga termasuk tugas..."

Kamu mengadahkan kepala, Rude memang cukup tinggi. "Mencariku, atau Cloud?"

"Ketiganya." Jawab Reno.

"Tiga?" Kamu mengerutkan kening.

"Yang ketiga adalah Sephiroth..." Ujar Rude.

"Hmmm..." 'Nii-san...' "Lalu kalau tentang aku...? Untuk apa?"

Reno menghela nafas dengan berat dan lelah. "Presiden sendiri yang langsung memerintahkan kami. Entah apa tujuannya."

"Kami hanya mematuhi perintah." Lanjut Rude.

Kamu memutar bola matamu. "Aku tahu... dan kini aku dihadapan kalian... Berarti tertangkap..." Kamu tersenyum. "Pertanda jelek?"

"...Tidak juga. Pada akhirnya kita bertemu lagi kan?" Kata Reno dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Apa saja... Dan aku menyerah. Aku ikut kalian... Hmmph!" Seketika itu, seseorang langsung membekapmu dari belakang.

"Shaffira!" Reno dan Rude berteriak kaget.

Orang itu mengangkatmu, membawamu terbang, kembali lagi ke atas tebing. Ketika sampai di tanah, ia langsung melepaskanmu.

"Sia...?" Kamu terpaku melihat sosok di depanmu. "Vincent?"

Vincent Pov

Aku sangat marah melihat Shaffira yang menyerah begitu saja di depan Turks. Entah kenapa aku marah dan langsung mengangktanya ke atas tebing.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Bentakku.

Shaffira terlihat bingung. "A...Apa?"

"Ikut dengan para Turks itu? Jangan bercanda!" Bentakku lagi, aku menarik tangannya. "Kita kembali!"

"...Tidak..."

Kontan aku berbalik, ingin marah lagi. "Apa maksudmu?" Tapi aku kemarahanku langsung luntur ketika melihat wajah sedihnya.

Shaffira menggeleng pelan. "Aku bisa gila menghadapi semua ini! Aku tidak bisa lagi! Aku takut! Benar-benar takut!" Tubuhnya gemetar. "Gara-gara aku semuanya jadi terkena masalah! Gara-gara aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Nii-san dan menyadarkannya... Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, pasti Aeris dan Black Materia tidak akan hilang..."

"..."

"Lagi pula... Suara suara itu... Suara yang menyalahkanku itu... tidak pernah datang sebelumnya... Sebelum aku terlibat dengan semua ini... Jika aku meninggalkan dan menyudahi ini semua untuk diriku sendiri... mungkin... aku akan baik-baik saja... Aku tidak tahan lagi..."

Aku mendesah kesal. Pernyataannya membuatku amat-sangat marah. Marah pada dirinya yang menjadi seperti ini, marah pada diriku yang tidak bisa apa-apa, marah pada Hojo yang telah menjadikan kami seperti ini. Kemarahanku memuncak. Aku ingin melepaskan semuanya dengan kekerasan, tapi hal itu hanyalah pelampiasan omong kosong.

"Ayolah!" Desakku. "Kau tidak selemah itu! Selama ini kau hidup karena berjuang! Bukan karena lari dari masalah! Setiap orang punya masalah sendiri, tapi mereka akan tetap hidup, karena mereka akan mencari jalan mereka untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu!"

Aku melepaskan tangannya. "Kau akan kembali!" Lalu aku melangkah menjauh darinya. Aku akan membiarkannya berpikir.

Your Pov

Kamu menatap Vincent yang melangkah pergi. Ia telah mengomel panjang lebar. Dan kamu tengah memikirkan kalimat omelannya.

Tapi, kamu malah bingung dan menggelengkan kepalamu. "Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Shaffira!"

Kamu menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Reno dan Rude telah mencapai bibir tebing, mereka mencoba untuk naik.

"Kau pikir berapa ton tenaga yang harus kami keluarkan untuk mencapai atas sini hah?" Omel Reno sambil membersihkan bajunya yang kotor ketika sampai.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Rude yang tidak melihat Vincent di manapun. "Di mana pemuda tadi?"

Kamu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Pergi... Dia benar-benar marah ketika melihatku yang menyerah."

"Begitu ya?" Reno terlihat kecewa.

Kamu mengadahkan kepala. Langit terlihat cerah. 'Semakin siang...' "Reno, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Bercanda ya? Kalau itu tanya pada Rude." Kata Reno.

"Jam..." Rude terdiam.

"Kenapa? Jam berapa?" Tanyamu.

"Jam 2 dan ini akhir waktu yang diberikan untuk tugas menangkapmu." Keluh Rude. "Gagal lagi... Reno..."

"Ya...ya..." Reno menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Yah... Kau tidak wajib ikut kami, Shaffira."

'Ikut atau tidak...?' Kamu terdiam, sesaat kamu memikirkan kalimat Vincent lalu teringat akan Cloud. 'Cloud... Dia bagaimana ya...?'

"Jawabannya tidak ya?"

Kamu menoleh pada Rude. Reno menghela nafas lagi. Ia terlihat benar-benar malas dan lelah. "Tidak masalah sih. Aku juga tidak ada niat untuk menjalankan misi ini."

"Tampaknya begitu... aku pergi... Salam untuk Rufus." Kamu melambaikan tangan dan segera berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka berdua. Barelari untuk menyusul Vincent.

"Presiden eh?" Reno menghela nafas.

"Bukan hal yang bagus..." Keluh Rude.

Kamu berlari mencari-cari Vincent dan akhirnya terhenti melihat pemuda itu di depanmu. Langsung saja kamu menunduk. "Maafkan aku Vincent..."

"..." Pemuda itu hanya diam, lalu melangkah.

'Vincent?' Kamu bingung, tapi mengikutinya.

Dia berjalan di depanmu, kamu mengikutinya tanpa bicara, kalian berdua hanya diam sepanjang jalan di hutan itu. Tiba-tiba Vincent terhenti dan berbalik, ia menatap tajam ke arahmu. Kamu yang juga terhenti hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku tahu..." Ia membuka suara. "Jadi... tidak perlu khawatir." Ia berbalik. "Kita kembali..."

Kamu hanya diam karena tidak mengerti, kamu berharap kalau pemuda itu tidak marah lagi. Dan kamu mengikutinya lagi sampai akhirnya tiba di Gongaga.

"Vincent, Shaffira!" Terlihat Tifa melambaikan tangannya di balik pintu gerbang. Ia bersama Cloud dan Barret.

"Kau baik-baik saja Cloud?" Tanyamu, ketika melihat wajah sayu Cloud.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Sekarang akan ke mana?" Tanya Vincent.

Barret mengacungkan tangannya. "Kita akan mencari Aeris. Tai tidak tahu harus ke mana."

**_TZRIT! _**"Ukh!"_"Bone Village..." _Sebuah suara lewat dengan cepat di kepalamu, sampai membuatnya sedikit sakit. "Huh?"

"Kau tidak apa?" Vincent memegang bahumu.

Kamu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak..." Lalu berpaling pada semuanya. "Bagaimana dengan Bone Village? Ada di bagian utara. Kita belum ke sana, mungkin ada petunjuk baru. Kita juga bisa ke sana dengan Tiny Bronco."

Cloud mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

"Tampaknya kita terlalu banyak." Komentar Barret. "Aku akan bergerak dengan kelompok lainnya. Jadi kalian bergerak berempat ya."

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Tifa. "Hati-hati, Barret."

"Ok." Barret meninggalkan kalian semua.

Di Bone Village

"Selamat datang di Bone Village, kota bagi pencinta alam!" Sambu seorang penduduk di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang terselubungi tulang.

Tempat itu agak kacau. Sebuah fosil besar teronggok di sana, dibiarkan dan dimanfaatkan untuk tempat tinggal. Bangkai sebuah pesawat pun ada di sana. Di situ memang terkenal sebagai tempat penggalian.

"Kau tahu di mana Aeris berada?" Tanya Cloud pada penduduk.

"Maksudmu gadis itu?" Dia memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah memperingatkannya, tapi dia pergi ke dalam Sleeping Forest juga."

'Sleeping Forest?' _"Sleeping Forest. Untuk menuju kampung halamanku..." _Kamu teringat kalimat Aeris dalam mimpimu. 'Aeris benar-benar ke sana.'

"Kau bisa membangunkan Sleeping Forest dengan Lunah Harp. Begitu terbangun, mereka bilang hutan akan membuka sebuah jalan untukmu. Gadis berpakaian pink itu pergi ke sana juga menggunakan sebuah Lunar Harp untuk masuk." Lanjut penduduk. "Lunar Harp ada di bawah sini. Kita bisa menggalinya untukmu jika kau mau."

"Baik! Kalau begitu aku akan penjami kau sebagian stafku. Tunjukkan pada kami di mana kau akan menggali." Kata penduduk itu.

Cloud menyuruhmu, Tifa, dan Vincent untuk menunggu di dalam rumah penduduk yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan para pendatang. Kalian menunggunya sampai akhirnya ia kembali.

"Mereka bilang mereka akan menggali sampai pagi dan menaruh apa yang mereka temukan di kotak harta dekat rumah ini." Kata Cloud. "Hari semakin larut, lebih baik kita beristirahat."

Malam hari.

Bulan purnama terlihat terang, menyinari pekerja di Bone Village yang masih sibuk menggali. Cloud, pemuda itu termenung, duduk di sebuah batang kayu di depan penginapan. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara jangkrik dan suara malam yang sunyi.

Cloud menghela nafas panjang lalu memejamkan matanya, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi. "Cloud..." Mendengar panggilanmu, ia membuka matanya dan menoleh untuk melihatmu yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Kamu tersenyum simpul, sambil memandangi bulan purnama. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Cloud menoleh, ia menggeleng pelan, dan menatap tanah. Kamu menghela nafas pelan. "Banyak yang telah terjadi... Dan aku sangat khawatir. Aku menghawatirkan Aeris... Dia mengatakan... Mengatakan kalau masalah Sephiroth dia yang akan mengatasinya..."

Mata Cloud terbelak mendengar ucapanmu. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka suaranya. "Dia juga mengatakannya padaku... di Sleeping Forest..."

"Sleeping Forest... untuk menuju kampung halamannya."

"City of the Ancients..."

Kalian berdua terdiam. Cloud memandangi tanah dibawahnya, dan kau memandangi bulan yang masih bersinar dengan terangnya.

Kamu mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya berdiri. "Selamat malam, Cloud. Kuharap... Tidak... Tapi kau dan aku berharap kalau Aeris akan baik-baik saja... Bukan begitu, Cloud?" Baru saja kau akan beranjak masuk ke penginapan, Cloud berdiri dan menarikmu ke dalam pelukannya. "Cl...Cloud?" Kamu terkejut dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir... Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana... Katakan... Apa yang harus kulakukan..." Suara Cloud terdengar lirih sangat lirih, walau begitu kau bisa mendengarnya karena ia berucap di sebelah telingamu.

Kamu memejamkan mata sesaat lalu membukanya lagi. "Tenanglah... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Kuharap..." Suaramu terdengar gemetar, tanpa kau sadari setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari matamu. Tangisan tanpa suara yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

"..." Cloud melepasmu. Ia menundukkan kepala. "Semua ini salahku... Salahku... Salahku tidak bisa menjaga Aeris, salahku Black Materia jatuh ke tangan Sephiroth..."

Mendengarnya, kamu jadi teringat kata-katamu sendiri. _"Gara-gara aku semuanya jadi terkena masalah! Gara-gara aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Nii-san dan menyadarkannya... Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, pasti Aeris dan Black Materia tidak akan hilang..."_

'Kenapa... Kami menyalahkan diri sendiri...? Kenapa? Kesadaran itu... Kenapa?' "Jangan Cloud..." Kamu menggeleng. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu... Semua itu akan membuatmu terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan yang lebih dalam... Kumohon, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi... Jangan sampai kau menjadi diriku yang kedua... Jangan sampai aku melihat diriku yang terburuk dalam dirimu."

"Shaff?"

"Gara-gara aku semuanya jadi terkena masalah! Gara-gara aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Nii-san dan menyadarkannya... Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, pasti Aeris dan Black Materia tidak akan hilang..." Kamu menggenggamkan tanganmu. "Itu salahku..." Kamu gemetar. "Anggap tidak ada yang salah... Anggap kita tidak pernah salah..."

Cloud hanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya kamu berbalik. "...Selamat malam, Cloud..." Lalu memasuki rumah lagi.

'Tapi kami... tidak mungkin tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri...'

Esok harinya

Cloud membuka peti harta di dekat rumah dan mengeluarkan Lunar Harp. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menuju ke Sleeping Forest. Tifa memandang pemuda itu dengan cemas sebelum akhirnya kalian mengikuti Cloud.

Sleeping Forest... Sama seperti yang ada di dalam mimpimu. Cloud menggunakan Lunar Harp di dalam Sleeping Forest. Seketika udara hijau bertiup dan terdengar desisan lembut

"_Sleeping Forest terbangun..."_

Kabut yang menyelubungi tempat itu memang masih ada, tapi hutan itu tidak terlihat menyesatkan, malah seperti akan membimbing ke tempat tujuan kalian.

Kalian menelusuri Sleeping Forest. Di tengah kabut, sebuah materia merah melompat pada Tifa. Tifa segera menangkapnya. Ia memandangi materia itu. "Apa ini?"

Kamu menghampiri Tifa. "Di tegah kabut begini... Dengan elemen yang membingungkan mungkin itu adalah Kjata. Penguasa Elemen."

"Hmm..." Tifa memandang materia itu sebelum memberikannya pada Cloud.

Di sisi lain hutan, ketika kalian mencapai akhir, kalian tiba di suatu kota mati, City of the Ancients atau lebih dikenal dengan Forgotten City. Rumah-rumah, jalan-jalan dan dinding-dinding terbuat dari kerang dan batu karang, seolah-olah kota tersebut pernah ada di bawah laut sebelumnya. Kota tersebut benar-benar tidak di huni. Di salah satu rumah kalian menemukan beberapa tempat tidur. Rumah itu pun tidak rusak, masih bagus seakan terawat dengan baik, walau debu masih menempel banyak di sekitarnya.

"Di sini tampaknya nyaman." Komentarmu.

"Apa kita istirahat di sini?" Tanya Tifa.

Cloud mengagguk. "Ayo istirahat."

Malam harinya.

"_Tidakkah kamu merasakannya?"_

"Apa?"

"_Dua orang itu..."_

"Nii-san dan Aeris...?"

"_Mereka di sini..."_

"Kau tahu?"

"_Tentu... dan petaka akan datang... karena itu bangunlah..."_

"Hei!"

"Shaff..."

Kamu membuka mata dan melihat Cloud yang tengah membangunkanmu. Kamu bangkit dan menanyakan ada apa.

Cloud hanya diam lalu berjalan menjauh. Yang lainnya juga bangun, tampaknya mereka dibangunkan oleh Cloud. Cloud memandang ke arah atas. "Aku merasakannya..."

"Cloud?" Tifa menegurnya heran. "Ada apa?"

"Tengah malam seperti ini..." Vincent menggumam. "Ada apa?"

"Cloud?" Tifa mengerutkan kening.

Cloud berbalik menatap kalian semua. "A..."

Sebelum Cloud melanjutkan kelimatnya kamu langsung menyambungnya. "Aeris ada di sini... Begitu pula dengan Nii-san..."

"Sephiroth?" Vincent terkejut.

"Shaffira, apa kau yakin?" Tifa bertanya cemas. Ia merasa khawatir. Tidak hanya terhadap keselamatan Aeris tapi juga kamu dan Cloud.

"Benar..." Timpal Cloud. "Mereka ada di sini..."

"Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" Tanya Tifa lagi.

"Aku merasakannya..." Jawabmu. Kamu berpaling pada Cloud. "Bukan sekedar alasan. Aku merasakannya dalam jiwaku." Kamu melanjutkan jawaban bersama Cloud.

"Lekas kita berangkat." Kata Vincent.

"Benar..." Cloud mengiyakan. Ayo kita segera temukan Aeris."

Kalian bergegas keluar dari rumah kerang. Cloud dan kamu berjalan yakin ke arah tengah kota. Cloud memandang ke arah utara. "Suara Aeris... Datang dari sini?"

Kalian segera ke utara. Melewati terowongan, mencapai sebuah kolam mirip cermin yang terpencil dan tenang. Kalian memasuki sebuah rumah kerang yang ada. Tempat ini telah kalian jelajahi sebelumnya dan hanya ada ikan di tengahnya. Tapi ikan itu tidak ada dan berganti menjadi sebuah anak tangga kristal.

"Tangga ini tidak ada saat kita ke sini sebelumnya." Ujarmu.

Cloud mendesah kecil sebelum menuruni tangga itu. Anak tangga yang panjang dan bersinar kebiruan. Di bawah, kalian mencapai sebuah kota yang sangat luas dan elegan.

'Cristalline...? Kota apa ini?' Kamu bertanya-tanya ketika melihat tulisan kecil di sebuah papan dekat tangga.

Kalian meneruskan lagi, menyelusuri tempat yang seperti kastil itu dan menemukan sosok pink di sebuah tempat, seperti kuil. Sosok itu, sosok Aeris yang sedang berlutut dan menggenggamkan kedua tangannya, seperti sedang berdoa.

"Aeris?" Cloud memanggil gadis itu, ia melompati tangga dan di bawahnya ada kolam biru yang jernih.

"Aeris..." Tifa memanggil dan mencoba menyusul Cloud, namun Cloud menghentikan langkahnya dengan memberi isyarat tangan. "Cloud?" Tifa menjadi bingung.

"Biar aku saja." Ujar Cloud. "Kalian tetap di sini."

Tifa menatap Cloud sejenak lalu mundur. Cloud melompati tangga-tangga yang seperti kaca, sampai akhirnya mencapai kuil. Dia melangkah di anak tangga yang mengarah ke tempat Aeris berada. Gadis itu masih tidak bergerak, tampaknya ia belum menyadari kalau Cloud ada di depannya.

"Uh..." Mendadak saja kepalamu sakit dan kamu langsung memegangnya.

"Ada apa?" Vincent bertanya padamu cemas.

"_Gadis itu... Gadis Ancient itu... Akan berakhir..."_

Kamu mendongak. "Cloud?" Dan melihat Cloud yang melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Meringis kesakitan sambil memengangi kepalanya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Cloud, pemuda itu mencabut pedangnya dan menghampiri Aeris yang masih juga belum bergerak. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mengangkat pedangnya dan siap mengayunkannya ke kepala Aeris.

"CLOUD!" Jerit Tifa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Vincent.

"Hentikan!" Serumu.

Mendengar kalian, Cloud terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya, pedangnya diturunkan. "Ugh..." Ia mundur setapak. "A...Apa yang aku lakukan?" Dengan nafas sedikit terengah, Cloud membuka matanya. Ketika tatapannya jatuh pada wajah Aeris, ia terdiam bingung.

Perlahan mata Aeris pun terbuka. Pandangannya dan Cloud saling bertemu dan Aeris tersenyum manis, terlihat senang melihat kehadiran pemuda yang ada di depannya. Cloud terpaku melihatnya dan saat itu juga ia merasakan detak jantung yang aneh di dalam dirinya.

"_**Mata aita..."**_

"Ah!" Kamu meringis. 'Suara itu...'

"_**Imouto..."**_

"Uhhh..." Kamu jatuh terduduk sambl memegang kepalamu.

Vincent segera memapahmu dengan khawatir. Ia terus memanggil namamu dengan suara cemas.

"Ah!" Suara Tifa. "Itu!"

Kamu dan Vincent segera mendongak ke arah yang dilihat Tifa. Sosok Sephiroth melayang turun dengan masamune terhunus. Mata hijaunya berkilau dan ia tersenyum dengan sinisnya. Dengan suara bising metal yang menjengkelkan, ia menusukkan pedangnya, menembus tubuh Aeris. Gadis itu tersentak sejenak, sebelum tubuhnya lunglai, dan genggaman tangannya terlepas. Sambil menyeringai, Sephiroth mencabut pedangnya.

"Ah..." Cloud tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. "Aeri...s..."

Tubuh Aeris jatuh, bersamaan dengan itu, pita pink yang dikenakan dengan manis sebagai pengikat rambutnya, terlepas. Sebuah materia yang bersinar kehijauan keluar dari balik rambutnya, melayang, lalu memantul beberapa kali dilantai. Suaranya murni dan berdenting nyaring. Materia itu memantul dan memantul, lagi dan lagi, melewati tangga hingga jatuh dari tangga ke dalam air jernih di bawahnya, tenggelam.

Kamu, Tifa, dan Vincent, hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya. Tidak percaya, kalau hal yang mengerikan itu akan terjadi. Tifa tersentak dan segera menutup mulut degan kedua tangannya.

'Nii-san?' Bibirmu gemetar tidak karuan.

Tanpa mempedulikan Sephiroth, Cloud segera meraih tubuh Aeris sebelum roboh ke lantai. Berulang kali ia memanggil namanya, mengguncangkan tubuhnya, namun gadis itu tidak bergeming, tidak menyahut panggilannya.

"Tidak..." Cloud menatap tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. "Ini tidak mungkin!" Ia memeluk tubuh Aeris.

"Aeris..." Kamu menggelengkan kepala dengan lemas. Tidak ingin melihat sosok sang kakak yang ada di atas sana.

Sephiroth tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia terlihat senang. Dan akhirnya menatap Cloud. "Jangan cemas..." Ujarnya dingin. "Segera, dia akan menyatu dengan lifestream, menjadi bagian energi Planet ini. Kini tugas yang tersisa adalah pergi ke utara. The Promised Land telah menungguku di lapangan bersalju. Di sana aku akan menjadi sebuah makhluk baru dengan bersatu dengan planet. Sama seperti halnya gadis ini..."

"Diam!" Potong Cloud. Ia gemetar dan langsung menatap Sephiroth dengan penuh amarah. "Segala lingkaran kehidupan dan rencana bodohmu, semua itu tidak ada artinya!" Perlahan Cloud memalingkan wajah ke arah Aeris. "Aeris telah tiada. Ia tidak akan bicara, tidak lagi tertawa, menangis... atau marah... Bagaimana dengan kami... Apa yang harus KAMI lakukan?" Bentaknya.

Cloud menatap Aeris. Tangannya gemetar, tangan yang berlumuran darah Aeris. Pemuda itu berpaling dan menatap Sephiroth dengan penuh amarah. "Bagaimana denganku?" Ia gemetar. "Bagaimana dengan kesedihanku ini? Jariku gemetar, mulutku kering, mataku perih..."

Sephirtoh melirik Cloud dengan tajam, ia tersenyum sinis. "Bicara apa kau?" Tanyanya dengan suara mengejek. "Kau kira kau juga meiliki perasaan?"

Dengan cepat Cloud berdiri menghadap Sephiroth. "Tentu saja! Kau kira aku ini apa?"

Sephiroth mulai tertawa. "Berhentilah berpura-pura seolah kau sedih. Tidak perlu berpura-pura seolah marah juga."

"NII-SAN!" Teriakmu dengan keras. Kamu bangkit dan segera berlari ke arah tempat Cloud, Aeris dan Sephiroth berada.

"Shaffira!" Vincent dan Tifa memekik kaget.

Sephiroth menoleh sebelum akhirnya ia terkejut dengan sebuah tabrakan seseorang. Sebuah pelukan keras darimu. Sephiroth menatapmu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau..."

"Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san!" Kamu memanggilnya berulang kali. "Kumohon hentikan..."

Mata Sephiroth sedikit terbelak, namun tidak lama kemudian ia tertawa kecil, dan tawa itu makin lama makin keras.

Kamu melepas pelukanmu dan menatap Sephiroth. "Nii-san?"

"Shaffira..." Tawa Sephiroth terhenti, ia memagang bahumu sambil tersenyum dingin. "Apa yang harus kuhentikan?" Ia tertawa kecil sambil menatapmu. "Aku akan mengambil alih dunia bersama ibu, kita akan hidup bahagia dengan Promised Land kita. Kau hanya perlu tenang dan menunggu."

"A... Apa?" Kamu terpaku.

Sephiroth tertawa lagi. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir..." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya melewati telingamu. "Karena kita bersaudara..." Ia membisikkannya tepat di telingamu.

"_Don't try to be selfish..."_

Seketika itu, kau merasakan perasaan ngeri dan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Semua itu membuatmu memekik tertahan dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk tubuhmu sendiri yang gemetar. 'A...Apa...' Kamu gemetar lebih kuat.

"_If you do that..."_

'Perasaan apa ini...' Air matamu keluar. Seluruh tubuhmu seakan tertusuk jarum, seakan kau dikelilingi oleh kegelapan dan segala kengerian.

"_You will gone... Gone for good..."_

"Uhhhh..." Kamu memeluk tubuhmu lebih erat. Air matamu tidak bisa berhenti keluar, matamu terbelak, menatap lantai dengan takut.

"Kau masih merupakan bagian dari diriku..." Sephiroth membelai rambutmu. "Dan kau, Cloud..." Ia melepas tangannya darimu. "Jangan berpura-pura lagi dengan perasaan omong kosongmu... Karena kau adalah..." Sephiroth melesat, berputar, naik ke angkasa, meninggalkan apa yang ada di bawahnya. Ia melemparkan sesuatu yang akhirnya bersinar ketika menyentuh lantai.

Battle with Jenova-LIFE

"**_Karena kau adalah... boneka."_** Samar-samar terdengar suara Jenova di kepala Cloud.

Cloud meringis sesaat lalu bergumam kecil. "Aku... boneka...?"

Semuanya ada di tempat Aeris. Aeris terbaring di dekat salah satu sisi dinding. Tifa menghampiri jasad Aeris, mengusap rambut Aeris sehingga wajahnya terlihat. Air mata menetes di pipi Tifa, bergegas ia berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menutup mulutnya.

Vincent menghampiri jasad Aeris juga. Ia memandangnya sebentar sebelum berbalik dan mengangguk pada Cloud.

Kamu hanya bisa terpaku di depan jasad Aeris. Kamu berlutut di depannya. Suara-suara dan kengerian yang kau dapatkan sudah hilang bersamaan dengan musnahnya Jenova-LIFE. Kamu menundukkan kepalamu di depan jasad gadis itu. Air matamu juga keluar. 'Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mencegah apapun... Maaf... Aeris...' Karena tidak tahan lagi kamu segera bangkit dan pergi dari situ.

Lama Cloud menatap Aeris sebelum akhirnya berlutut untuk mengangkat jasad gadis itu. Kalian semua berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Cristalline dan keluar dari gedung kerang.

Dengan jasad Cetra terakhir di kedua tangannya, Cloud berjalan memasuki air di danau yang ada di luar gedung kerang. Diiringi pandangan dari kalian semua, dengan perasaan menyesakkan, Cloud perlahan melepas tangannya, membiarkan tubuh Aeris turun ke dalam air danau yang biru dan jernih.

Aeris mengapung di permukaan air beberapa detik, lalu tubuhnya perlahan memasuki air. Tubuh Aeris makin memasuki air, masuk dan masuk, ia tenggelam. Rambut cokelatnya terkibar di dalam air, menyeruak dengan teratur, tangannya yang sebelumnya digenggamkan oleh Cloud, perlahan terbuka, ia seakan menyambut dunia dalam air yang jernih, biru dan tenang.

Di rumah kerang yang sebelumnya.

Kalian semua telah berkumpul. Perasaan berkabung masih tersimpan dalam lubuk hati masing-masing.

Cloud memandang ke arah lain. "Semuanya dengarkan aku..." Ia berbalik. "Aku Cloud, mantan SOLDIER, terlahir di Nibelheim. Aku datang untuk membalas Sephiroth."

"...Ada apa ini?" Tifa bertanya bingung.

"Aku datang kemari secara sukarela... Atau begitu yang kukira. Namun..." Cloud mengibaskan tangannya. "...Sebenarnya, aku takut pada diriku sendiri. " Ia berbalik dan sedikit menjauh. "..Ada bagian dari diriku yang aku tidak mengerti. Bagian itu membuat aku memberikan Black Materia pada Sephiroth.

Cloud tampak ketakutan pada... sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya, ia terlihat sedikit gemetar namun langsung kembali normal sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jika kalian tidak menghentikan aku, Aeris mungkin sudah... Ada sesuatu dalam diriku. Seorang yang bukan diriku yang sebenarnya." Ia berbalik dan menggelengkan kepala. "Karena itu, sebaiknya aku mundur dari perjalanan ini. Sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan."

Pemuda itu mengengkar satu kepalan tangannya. Dia gemetar. "Tapi aku akan tetap berjalan. Dia menghancurkan kampung halamanku lima tahun lalu, membunuh Aeris, dan sekarang berusaha menghancurkan planet. Aku tak akan melupakan... Sephiroth." Cloud berhenti gemetaran. "Aku... aku harus terus." Ia menurunkan kepalan tangannya. "...Aku punya satu permohonan pada kalian."

Kamu memandangnya dengan sendu. "Apa itu?"

"Maukah kalian semua ikut denganku?" Cloud memandang ke atas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk mencegahku melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan."

Vincent maju selangkah. "Tenang saja, kita akan menghadapinya saat itu terjadi."

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana Aeris berusaha menyelamatkan planet dari meteor. Dan kurasa sekarang, kita tak akan pernah tahu. Tapi!" Ia mengengguk. "Kita masih punya kesempatan. Kita harus mendapatkan Black Materia itu sebelum Sephiroht menggunakannya."

"Nii-san mungkin tidak akan pernah mau untuk mengerti..." Kamu melangkah sedikit. "Tapi aku tahu, kalau mungkin aku... tidak, tapi, kita semua dapat mencegah hal yang paling terburuk." Kamu menggelengkan kepala dengan lemas. "Nii-san tampaknya ingin membuat Promised Land, dan tampaknya aku tahu seperti apa Promised Land Nii-san, yaitu sebuah kehancuran... Kita harus mencegahnya!"

Cloud mengangguk yakin. "Ayo kita pergi!"

Di luar rumah kerang.

"Sephiroth... Kira-kira dia pergi ke arah mana?" Tanya Tifa.

**_Ngiiiiiiing..._** Suara dengungan yang melengking keras terdengar lagi di kepalamu, kamu menutup mata sejenak untuk menahan sakit yang diakibatkan lengkingan itu, ketika kamu membuka mata, seluruh pandangn berubah menjadi hijau kelam, dan kamu melihat Sephiroth yang berjalan ke utara.

"_Bagaimana dengan utara? Padang bersalju yang dingin... Akan membuatmu ingat segalanya..."_

"Cloud! Shaffira!" Terdengar suara Tifa.

Seketika itu, pandangan hijau dan sosok Sephiroth menghilang. Kamu memandang Tifa dengan tatapan pusing. "Ah... aku tidak apa-apa..."

Cloud seperti menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. "Hmm... Sephiroth mengatakan... Pergilah ke utara..."

"Padang bersalju?" Tanyamu memastikan.

Cloud mengangguk. "Ya... Melewati padang bersalju..."

Maaf kusingkat saja perjalanan mereka... /swt

Tifa with the other

You, Cloud, and Vincent

Di Icicle Lodge/Inn

Kamu memejamkan mata ketika berhenti di gerbang Icicle Inn, merasakan udara dingin di sana untuk kedua kalinya. Begitu membuka mata, matamu langsung tertuju pada rumah kedua dari kiri.

'Gast... Ilfana...'

Flashback

"Siapa kamu?" Suara lembut itu membangunkanmu yang sedang tertidur di bawah sebuah pohon yang mati.

Salju sedikit menutupi rambutmu. Walau salju sedang turun kamu tidak kedinginan walaupun kamu tidak memakai mantel ataupun sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Sejak pengasuhmu meninggal, kamu mulai menjelajahi dunia sampai akhirnya tersesat di padang yang bersalju.

Sama sekali tidak merasakan dingin, entah kenapa, kamu tidak merasakan dinginnya salju, karena sesuatu yang lebih dingin telah meliputi hatimu. Masih saja terbayang, kesedihan saat pengasuhmu meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja...?" Suara itu memanggil lagi. Terdengar lembut dan hangat.

Perlahan kamu membuka mata dan langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata kehijauan yang sejuk. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan baju merah, rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai dan terkibas mengikuti angin yang bertiup.

"..." Kamu hanya terdiam menatap wanita itu.

"Kau tidak kediginan?" Wanita itu melepas mantel ungunya dan menyelimutinya ke tubuhmu. "Segelas cokelat hangat akan membuatmu sangat baik." Ia tersenyum.

Kamu terdiam lagi dan menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus tidak berarti. Dia mengajakmu untuk pergi ke rumahnya, uluran tangannya kau sambut dengan baik, tanpa ragu, kamu hanya ingin mengikutinya, entah karena apa.

Sepanjang jalan, wanita itu terus bertanya. Namamu, dari mana asalmu, umurmu, dan sebagainya. Ia terus bertanya walau kamu tidak menjawabnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Kamu terhenti dan mendongak padanya yang tersenyum. Kamu membalikkan pandanganmu dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai di rumahku." Ujarnya. "Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu agar kau merasa lebih baik."

Sesampainya di rumah wanita itu, seorang pria berjas putih langsung menyambutnya dan menanyakan siapa dirimu. Wanita itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan pria itu hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

"Namaku Ifalna dan yang tadi suamiku, Gast." Ujar wanita itu ketika ia meletakkan sebuah mangkuk berisi sup panas dan segelas cokelat yang juga panas di depanmu. "Kau belum menyebutkan namamu lho."

Kamu menatapnya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Shaffira..."

"Eh?" Wajah Ifalna langsung berubah.

Tiba-tiba saja Gast menghampirimu. "Siapa?"

"...Shaffira..." Kamu mengulanginya lagi.

Ifalna dan Gast saling berpandangan, mereka terlihat tidak percaya.

End Flashback

'Mereka langsung saja bertanya-tanya lagi tentang diriku dan menceritakan semuanya tentang Cetra, Summon, juga Weapon. Sephiroth, Jenova, semuanya Ifalna ceritakan dengan lancar tanpa beban. Dan aku pun, entah kenapa, bisa langsung mengerti semuanya. Mungkin karena aku masih punya Jenova Cell...'

"Kau kenapa?" Cloud menghampirimu.

"Uh-Oh?" Kamu kikuk, dan langsung menggeleng. "Ti... Tidak apa-apa..."

"Benarkah?" Cloud tampak tidak percaya, namun ia langsung berkata kalau dia akan ke toko Weapon sebentar setelah kamu mengibaskan tangan dan berkata tidak ada apa-apa.

Sekembali dari Weapon Shop.

Kalian pergi ke Utara kota. "Di sana tempat Snowboarding. Biasanya sih dibuka." Ujarmu.

"Kau tahu tempat ini?" Tanya Vincent.

"Aku pernah tinggal di sini... Waktu kecil." Jawabmu.

"Jangan! Dari sini, jalannya menurun. Berbahaya, jangan ke sana!" Seorang Pria memarahi Cloud ketika pemuda itu bilang kalau kalian akan melewati jalan utara itu.

"Aku akan tetap pergi." Protes Cloud.

Pria itu nampak kesal. "Sial aku kan hanya mencoba berbaik hati..."

Kalian semua mendengar sesuatu yang gaduh dari gerbang.

Pria itu berbalik dan bersama kalian menatap ke arah gerbang. "Apa yang...? Siapa orang-orang itu? Kelihatannya akan ada seperti masalah..."

"Uh-oh..." Kamu tersadar ketika melihat siapa yang membuat kegaduhan. Kamu menunduk dengan lelah. "Elena dan bawahannya..."

"Itu mereka, cepat!" Teriak Elena begitu melihat kalian.

"Siap, bu!" Kedua prajurit yang bersamanya segera memberi hormat.

Mereka bertiga segera berlari menghampiri kalian. Elena berlari dengan cepat sehingga ia kelelahan sendiri. Nafasnya terengah-engah begitu sampai di depan kalian.

"Cloud...haaaah... Whuihhh... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lebih jauh lagi!" Kata Elena.

Cloud mengangkat bahu. "Ada apa di sana?"

Elena menegakkan badannya. "Itu RA-HA-SIA. Tidak penting! Tapi kau sungguh berani mencelakakan bosku seperti itu!"

"Boss maksudmu...?" Cloud mengerutkan dahi.

"Tseng ya?" Kamu menatap Elena dengan lelah. "Itu bukan kami, tapi Sephiroth... Bagaimana sih kamu..."

"Tidak!" Bentak Elena. "Jangan kita kau bisa menipuku, pembohong!"

"Kau ini..." Kau menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang bukan kami... Tapi Sephiroth... Masa kau tidak bisa investigasi dengan benar?"

"Jangan berlaku polos dan menyalahkan orang lain." Elena membentak lagi. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perbuatan kalian!"

Cloud menggaruk kepalanya. "Ya ampun..."

Elena mengetukkan kakinya. "Sepertinya kita tidak ke mana-mana hanya dengan bicara. Kau harus merasakan sebikit rasa sakir! Hanya kau... dan aku!" Ia menunjuk Cloud.

"Tung...!" Seorang prajurit melangkah maju, raut wajahnya cemas melihat Elena.

"Jangan, aku bisa menanganinya!" Kata Elena sambil merentangkan satu tangannya. "Dia tidak akan bisa menghindari tinju-tinjuku!"

"Apa?" Cloud terlihat bingung, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah..."

Elena melakukan ancang-ancang, lalu ia menerjang meninju Cloud. Cloud menghela nafas lelah sebelum ia menghindar ke samping. Elena terpeleset, dan dia jatuh, karena tanah telah menjadi lantai salju yang licin, tubuh Elena langsung menggelinding ke arah belakang kota.

"Whuaaaaa!" Elena berteriak keras.

"Ele... Elena?" Para prajurit yang mengikutinya bergegas mengejar.

Pria yang sebelumnya memarahi Cloud karena kalian ingin ke Utara datang, ia (anime sweat drop) melihat Elena dan kawanannya. "Apa yang...? Mereka kok lemah sekali untuk standarnya Shinra. Maaf, kalau aku tadi langsung seperti itu..." Ia tersenyum dengan nervous. "Soalnya tadi sepertinya akan ada masalah. Pokoknya, kalian tidak bisa turun bukit itu tanpa snowboard."

"Kita harus cari Snowboard..." Kata Vincent.

"Aku akan cari ke suatu tempat." Ujarmu ketika Cloud akan mengatakan sesuatu. "Kalian juga cari ya! Dah!" Kamu langsung meninggalkan Cloud dan Vincent, kamu memang tidak ingin mereka bertanya ataupun akan mengejar.

Sesegera mungkin kamu ke tempat Gast dan Ifalna dulu. Gagang pintu rumah mereka sangat berdebu dan dingin. Ketika kamu memutarnya, pintu itu terbuka, tidak terkunci, dan tanpa ragu kamu masuk ke dalamnya.

Rumah itu masih seperti dulu, sederhana tapi banyak alat-alat elektronik kepunyaan Gast. Berdebu dan sedikit berbau jamur. Kamu melangkah ke arah tangga yang menuju ke bawah. Ketika matamu tertoleh ke dinding ruangan, kamu menemukan sebuah foro yang terpajang. Fotomu bersama Gast dan Ifalna di depan rumah itu.

Kamu menatap foto itu beberapa saat. Dan teringat betapa manjanya dirimu kepada mereka berdua, dan betapa egoisnya dirimu yang meninggalkan mereka, diiringi isak tangis Ifalna.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana..."

Secepat mungkin kamu langsung berbalik. 'Sejak kapan dia...?'

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Uh... Cloud..." Kamu jadi salah tingkah.

Cloud menghampirimu. "Tempat ini... Sungguh berdebu... Apa tidak ada yang tinggal?" Ia memperhatikan sekeliling.

Kamu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi dulu aku pernah tinggal di sini."

"Lalu Snowboardnya?" Cloud beralih padamu.

Wajahmu langsung memerah. Kamu ke tempat itu memang bukan untuk mencari Snowboard. Di tempat itu tidak akan ada Snowboard. "Tam...tampaknya tidak ada..."

"Atau tidak pernah ada?" Cloud menatapmu dengan lurus.

'Whuaaa... Kenapa dia bertanya itu...? Di sini memang tidak pernah ada Snowboard...' Wajahmu bertambah merah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Cloud ketika melihat wajahmu yang memerah. "Kau sakit?" Ia mengangkat tangannya dan akan meletakkannya ke dahimu.

"Tii...tidak!" Kamu menepis tangannya kikuk. "Aku tidak sakit..." Tapi wajahmu masih belum kembali jadi normal.

"Benarkah?" Cloud mengangkat tangannya lagi.

Kamu akan menepisnya, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Cloud langsung menangkap tanganmu yang akan menepis dengan tangan satunya. Dan dia langsung memegang dahimu, begitu tanganmu yang akan menepis tertangkap.

"Panas sekali..."

"Ber...bercanda ya! Aku baik-baik saja!" Serumu dengan kikuk. Kamu langsung mencoba melepaskan diri dari Cloud. Tapi Cloud malah memegangmu lebih kuat, seperti tidak mau melepaskan tanganmu.

"Hmm..." Cloud menundukkan kepalanya, mencari-cari di wajahmu. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Jarak wajahmu dan Cloud sangat dekat. Menatap mata birunya, kamu jadi semakin kikuk dan wajahmu semakin memerah. 'Berhentilah menatapku!' Umpatmu dalam hati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Cloud lagi.

Kamu mundur selangkah. "Be...benar kok! Aku tidak ap...! Whoa!" Ketika mundur, sepatumu tersangkut pada lantai kayu yang menyembul keluar karena lantai itu sudah tua. Akibatnya kamu tersandung ke belakang dan Cloud ikut terbawa karena ia masih memegang tanganmu.

"**_BRAAKK!"_ **Kalian berdua langsung terjatuh dan membentur lantai kayu.

"Uhhh..." Kamu meringis. "Punggungku sakit..." Kamu membuka mata. 'Eh...?' Kamu terpaku melihat sepasang mata biru di hadapanmu. 'C...C... Cloud?' Kamu baru tersadar kalau Cloud berada di atasmu, ia menahan tubuhnya dengan menapakkan telapak tangannya pada kayu, sehingga ia tidak terjatuh menimpamu.

"Ma...maaf..." Cloud langsung berdiri, dia membantumu bangkit. "Aku tidak bermaksud..."

'Huaa...' Wajahmu makin memerah, lalu mengibaskan tanganmu. "I...itu salahku... Aku yang tidak hati-hati..." 'Uh... Payah!'

"Lekas keluar... Lalu cari Vincent." Cloud yang juga wajahnya memerah segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kamu hanya mengangguk menurutinya, dan kalian berdua keluar dari rumah itu.

"_Shaffira..."_

Ketika kamu akan beranjak keluar pintu kamu merasa ada yang memanggilmu, kontan saja kamu menoleh ke belakang dan sekilas kamu melihat Ifalna dan Gast berdiri berdampingan dan tersenyum padamu. Kamu terkejut, seketika itu mereka berdua menghilang.

"Ada apa Shaff?" Cloud memanggilmu dari luar.

Kamu menatap tempat kamu melihat bayangan Gast dan Ifalna sesaat, lalu segera berpaling pada Cloud. "Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa..." Kamu hanya bisa tersenyum menatap langit.

Sorry

After Snowboarding

Kalian bertiga mendarat di sebuah hutan cemara, dingin, dan bersalju. Lemparan akibat tanjakan jalur Snowboarding sangat kencang dan membuat kalian terlempar jauh.

"Ugh..." Cloud bangun dan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Dia langsung memandangmu dan Vincent yang tengah mencoba untuk bangkit. "Aku rasa kita tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Vincent.

"Yeah, mungkin baik kalau kita bisa segera melanjutkan perjalanan." Ujarmu.

"Jadi di mana kita sekarang? Sepertinya kita telah meloncat cukup jauh."

"Kau benar Cloud. Oh, kalau tidak salah, pemilik rumah yang tadi memberikan kita peta bukan? Kita bisa melihatnya dengan petunjuk yang telah ada." Ujarmu.

Cloud mengambil peta yang kau maksud dari katong celananya, melihatnya sebentar, lalu menyimpannya kembali. "Tempat ini memang sangat dingin. Kita akan membeku kalau tetap di sini lebih lama lagi."

Kalian mulai menjelajahi pegunungan yang membeku. Karena kesalahan Cloud membaca peta, kalian sampai ke tempat yang ada telaga air panasnya.

"Kita beruntung, walau tersesat kita masih bisa menghangatkan diri di sini." Kamu menyentuh air panas. "Aku suka air panas di cuaca seperti in..."

"_Kau ini bercanda eh?"_

Seketika kamu terpaku. Lalu menoleh pada Vincent dan Cloud. "Kalian dengar sesuatu?" Tapi Vincent dan Cloud mengeleng.

"_Air panas itu menyebalkan!"_

Terdengar lagi. "Kamu langsung bangkit dan menghampiri dua pemuda di belakangmu. "Serius! Kalian tidak dengar sesuatu? Suara seorang wanita. Dia berkata air panas itu menyebalkan!"

Dahi Cloud mengerut. "Kau sakit lagi?"

"Aku tidak dengar apap..."

"_Aku tidak suka air panas!"_

Vincent langsung terdiam. Ia juga mendengar suara yang kau dengar. "...Aku dengar..."

"Kalau yang barusan aku juga dengar." Sambung Cloud setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

Kamu berbalik, lalu berteriak pada telaga. "Hei! Siapa itu?"

Seketika itu muncul badai salju kecil yang membuat kalian menutup mata sejenak. Dari dalam badai salju itu, muncul seorang wanita muda serba putih, dari rambutnya, kimononya, sampai kulitnya. Semuanya seputih salju, hanya saja mata birunya bersinar indah.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanyamu pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu menatapmu dingin. "Orang-orang menyebutku Wanita Salju atau Yukionna. Terserah kalian mau memanggilku apa, karena aku tidak tahu namaku yang sebenarnya."

"Kau ini siluman salju?" Tanyamu lagi.

"Apa katamu?" Yukionna langsung mendelik marah. "Aku ini wanita biasa yang sudah berumur 200 tahun!"

anime sweatdrop "Biasa katamu..." Kata Vincent dan Cloud. "Bercanda..."

"Kalian ini!" Yukionna kesal. "Aku sangat tidak suka air panas di sini, membuatku kesal saja. Apa lagi batu merah yang datang ke sini 20 tahun yang lalu itu, membuat air dan udara tambah panas."

"Kau bercanda lagi... Di sini sangat dingin..." Katamu, Cloud dan Vincent berbarengan.

anime angry "Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!" Dia mengeluh. "Yah, walau begitu, kalianlah orang yang tidak lari ketika melihatku... Dengan begitu aku bisa minta tolong pada kalian."

"Tentu saja mereka lari... Kau datang tiba-tiba dengan pakaian serba putih..." Katamu.

"Berisik!" Protes wanita itu. "Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian..."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Cloud.

Yukionna merogoh lengan kimono putihnya dan mengambil sebuah batu merah yang agak bersinar, Summon Materia, begitulah jika kalian menyebutnya. "Batu ini datang sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, dan membuat udara sekitar sini bertambah panas. Aku ingin kalian menyimpannya." Ia menyerahkan materia itu pada Cloud.

Kamu memandang materia itu dengan tawa aneh. 'Itu kan materia...'

Flash Back

Kamu pergi dari Icicle Inn dan melewati Jalur Snowboarding. Kamu terlempar ketika sudah sampai ujung jalan, dan salah satu Summon Materia terjatuh dari sakumu, kamu berusaha meraihnya, tapi sayang, tangan kecilmu tidak sanggup menggapainya. Kau dan materianya terjatuh. Beruntung kamu tersangkut di dahan pohon, tapi materianya tidak tersangkut melainkan menggelinding melewati jalan sungai kecil yang membeku. Dan kamu hanya bisa berteriak memanggil nama materia itu, Alexander.

End Flash Back

'Ternyata sampai ke wanita ini...'

"Kau tahu ini apa?" Tanya Cloud sambil menunjukkan materianya padamu.

"Alexander." Jawabmu cepat. "Itu materia... Lupakan..."

"Ada yang salah?" Selidik Cloud.

"Tidak, aku hanya lupa." Elakmu dengan tawa ganjil.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat benda itu lagi, jadikan itu milik kalian." Kata Yukionna. "Aku akan pergi sekarang." Ia mengibaskan lengan kimononya, badai salju kecil datang lalu menghilang bersama dengan Yukionna.

Singkat... /swt

Kalian semua akhirnya pingsan karena tidak tahan dingin.

Bertemu Holzoff, pria yang menolong kalian

Dia menceritakan tentang tebing dan gunung

Menjelajahi Gaea Cliff

Terowongan Gaea Cliff

Sosok berjubah hitam terlempar ke dalam terowongan. Kalian segera memeriksanya dan kemudian mendengar suara keras.

Battle with Schizo

Ujung terowongan itu berupa sebuah pelataran sempit di atas tebing. Kalian memanjat tebing dan sampai ke puncak sebuah kawah. Kalian kemudian menuruni dinding kawah.

"Kawah tua... Sesuatu jatuh dari langit dan mendarat di sini... Menimbulkan luka pada planet." Kata Cloud. Ia terhenti dan membuat kalian ikut terhenti.

"Benar-benar luar biasa. Planet mengumpulkan semua energi di sini dan mencoba untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri." Kata Vincent.

"Nii-san mengambil energi tersebut dan mencoba untuk memanggil meteor. Lain kali lukanya tidak akan sekecil ini." Ujarmu sambil memandang sekeliling.


	2. Real Cloud

Memandang tebing, kawah, lereng, dan pada akhirnya kalian melanjutkan perjalanan turun ke arah kawah. Saat hampir tiba di bawah, kalian menjumpai sosok berjubah hitam lain yang roboh lemas. Dia menyerukan nama yang kalian kenal, nama Sephiroth.

Kalian melanjutkan lagi, mencapai jalan yang berkabut. Menara hitam yang berputar seakan-akan muncul dari dalamnya. Kalian terhenti sejenak.

"Akhirnya tiba untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Nii-san, _eh_?" Kamu menatap Cloud yang kemudian mengangguk. Kamu melanjutkan kalimatmu. "Aneh rasanya bagiku... Sudahlah, ayo pergi!"

Cloud menatapmu bingung, tapi kemudian mengikutimu disusul Vincent. Kalian melanjutkan. Tiba di dinding batu yang besar, kalian melihat sisik berjubah hitam yang lainnya. Dia terjun ke dalam jurang, menjemput kematiannya sendiri, sebelum Cloud berlari menghampirinya. Agak jauh sedikit Cloud berhenti dan melihat ke langit. Wajahnya tampak terkejut.

"Itu kan... !"

"Apa?" Kamu ikut mendongak, dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatmu agak terkejut. Sebuah pesawat besar. "Highwind...? Berarti Shinra..."

"Mereka datang, Cloud." Kata Vincent. "Kita harus lebih cepat."

--Kusingkat—

--Menyebrangi tirai angin selesai—

Kalian melanjutkan perjalanan. Berjalan di semacam jalan setapak sempit yang berliku-liku dan di kiri-kanannya lubang kawah yang dalam. Ratusan sosok berjubah hitam berjalan sepanjang jembatan. Beberapa di antara mereka terjatuh di tengah perjalanan ataupun yang terjun sendiri. Lainnya tetap berjalan dengan gaya mereka yang ganjil. Kalian melanjutkan lagi sampai tiba di suatu tempat.

'...Kepalaku sakit...'

Sephiroth terlihat berdiri tidak jauh di depan kalian.

"Ini akhir dari perjalanan kalian..." Sephiroth menyayunkan pedangnya untuk mengirim dua sosok berjubah hitam yang berlutut di hadapannya ke dasar jurang di belakang mereka.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud berteriak.

Kalian menyerbu maju dan bersiap menghadapi kakak tersayangmu. Namun, ia tidak berbalik untuk menghadapi kalian.

"Inilah akhirnya!" Teriak Cloud lagi.

Kamu mendengar tawa kecil Sephiroth yang kemudian entah kenapa membuatmu terhenti. 'Dia... tertawa...?'

"Kau benar." Sephiroth menggenggam Masamune-nya dengan erat. "Inilah akhir dari kegunaan tubuh ini."

Tiba-tiba daerah sekitar menjadi gelap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya tubuh Sephiroth hanya dalam kedipan mata. Lenyap dari balik kepulan asap yang entah kenapa menjadi ungu.

Jantung Cloud berdegup kencang. "Dia menghilang?"

"Kepalaku sakit..." Keluhmu. "Itu artinya dia masih ada di sekitar sini..." 'Tapi... kenapa rasa sakit ini bisa kukendalikan...?'

Kalian melihat sekitar namun tidak terdapat jejak Sephiroth. Mendadak kalian mendengar suaranya dari suatu tempat. Entah di mana. Dan terdengar berat menyeramkan.

"**Tujuan kami adalah mengantarkan Black Materia ke tuan kami."**

'Kami...? Apa maksudmu, Nii-san?' Kamu menoleh ke sana ke mari. 'Suasananya... Makin tidak enak...'

Area mendadak menjadi terang. Membuat kalian terkejut sampai tersentak. Belum hilang keterkejutan itu, Sephiroth melayang dari atas kalian dengan Masamune terhunus. Menerjang kalian, sampai kalian jatuh di lantai batu.

Cloud berdiri perlahan, tampaknya ia tidak mau sosok itu pergi dari hadapannya begitu saja. Sikapnya di sambut Sephiroth yang berbalik untuk menghadapnya.

--Battle with Jenova Death—

--Setelah Battle—

--Semuanya berkumpul—

"Sel Jenova...hmm. Jadi ini rupanya maksudnya Jenova Reunion..." Kata Cloud sambil memandang benda di depannya yang bercampur dengan Black Materia.

"Bukan Sephiroth?" Tifa terkejut. "Jadi maksudmu selama ini itu bukan Sephiroth yang kita kejar?"

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya. "Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Saat ini, satu-satunya hal yang kupikirkan adalah mengalahkan Sephiroth..."

"Tapi Sephiroth kan..."

"Dia ada di sini." Cloud memotong kalimat Tifa. "Sephiroth yang asli berada tidak jauh dari sini. Kau juga merasakannya kan, Shaff?" Dia beralih padamu.

"...Kurasa..." Jawabmu pelan.

"Dia luar biasa kejam, luar biasa licik... Namun dia memancarkan keinginan yang sangat kuat dari jauh di dalam luka planet ini." Cloud mengambil Black Materia di depannya. "... Black Materia kembali berada di tangan kita. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengalahkan Sephiroth dan mengakhiri semuanya."

"Sekarang aku akan ikut." Kata Tifa. "Aku tidak mungkin menggantikan Shaffira karena aku tahu dia punya banyak urusan dengan Sephiroth. Kalau begitu aku akan bergantian dengan Vincent, tidak apa kan, Vincent?"

Vincent mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kita sebaiknya tidak membawa Black Materia lebih jauh lagi. Kenapa kau tidak titipkan pada orang lain?" Saran Tifa.

Cloud mengangguk mengerti. Setelah berpikir sesaat, ia menghampiri Red dan memberikan Black Materia padanya.

"Kau ingin aku memegang Black Materia?" Red menerimanya. "... baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Jangan berikan ke SIAPAPUN. Aku percayakan padamu." Kata Cloud. Ia kembali ke Tifa dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Selesai."

Tifa tersenyum. "Ayo, kita temukan Sephiroth!"

Cloud berbalik untuk menatap yang lainnya. "Kami pergi dulu! Kalian tetap di sini untuk berjaga-jaga."

Semuanya mengangguk pasti.

"Serahkan pada kami, anak muda!" Kata Cid.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak menjaga dengan baik, Cloud!" Seru Barret dengan suara agak seraknya.

"Selamat jalan!" Yuffie melompat-lompat. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kabur!"

"Ya, tenang saja, Yuffie tidak akan kabur membawa Materianya!" Lanjut Cid.

"Hey, aku tidak bilang akan mencuri Materia!"

"Siapa yang tahu, gadis kecil bodoh."

"Apa katamu orang tua!"

Yuffie dan Cid bertengkar adu mulut. Membuat yang lain tertawa. Cloud mengangguk tersenyum lalu melangkah, begitu juga dengan Tifa dan kamu.

"Shaffira..."

Kamu berbalik dan melihat Vincent menghampirimu. "Bawa ini..." Dia memberimu sebuah Materia hijau. "Akan berguna nantinya."

Kamu langsung memasangnya di slot Bracelet-mu. "Barrier akan sangat berguna! Terima kasih."

"...Hati-hati..."

Kamu tersenyum padanya. "_As you wish_!" Lalu berlari menyusul Tifa dan Cloud.

Kalian bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan. Sampai tiba-tiba seluruh tempat menjadi putih.

"Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Tifa panik.

"Tenanglah Tifa." Kata Cloud. "Sephiroth ada di dekat kita. Apapun yang terjadi."

"_Hey..."_

"?" Kamu memejamkan matamu. 'Suara itu lagi... Tapi kenapa kali ini...'

"_Mau ingat Nibelheim?"_

"Apa?" Dengan cepat kamu membuka mata, dan di depan matamu terpampang jelas gerbang Nibelheim, menuju kota awal tragedi. "Ni... Nibelheim?"

"Nibelheim..." Tifa juga terkejut.

"Ke...kenapa?" Kamu menatap kota itu dengan tidak percaya.

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih. "Ini adalah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh Sephiroth. Dia mencoba membuat kita bingung. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Selama kita tahu ini semua adalah ilusi, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan."

"Aku tahu Cloud..." Ujarmu. "Tapi bagaimana kalau... ..." 'Tidak, aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya.'

"Kalau apa?" Tanya Cloud.

"Lu...lupakan..." Kamu memalingkan wajah. 'Aku takut...'

"... Baiklah. Ayo, kita terus bergerak." Kata Cloud lagi.

"Yeah, kau benar... Lihat!" Tifa menunjuk ke pintu masuk. Kamu dan Cloud menoleh, kemudian berpencar, menyingkir dari jalan. Sephiroth tiba di gerbang Nibelheim.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Kata Sephiroth.

Sephiroth sepertinya tidak memeperdulikan kalian bertiga saat dia memasuki kota. Dia diikuti oleh dua penjaga dan seorang pria berambut sedikit mirip Cloud namun berwarna hitam serta membawa pedang besar di punggungnya.

Tentu saja, kamu sangat terkejut, amat-sangat terkejut sampai rasanya tertembak Mako Cannon. Pemuda berambut hitam yang sangat kau kenal, dialah Zack.

'Zack?' Kamu menatap semua itu dengan terbelak.

Tifa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hentikan... Sephiroth.."

Cloud mengangkat bahu. "Konyol..." Komentarnya.

Sephiroth mulai tertawa terbahak, sama seperti di cerita Cloud ketika ia bercerita perjalanannya ke Nibelheim bersama Sephiroth. Lalu sinar-sinar putih memencar, semuanya menjadi putih lagi. Sephiroth dan orang-orang yang bersamanya menghilang.

"Kuharap... kita kembali ke dunia nyata..." Kamu memejamkan mata. 'Karena aku tahu ini adalah Flash Back yang akan mengungkap semuanya... Nii-san, kumohon hentikan... Aku takut!'

"Cloud... Ini semua hanya ilusi. Jangan khawatir..." Di sela-sela kamu mendengar suara Tifa.

Warna putih menghilang dan terdengar suara hembusan angin yang dingin, seakan akan menyapu sisa-sisa kehidupan yang ada.

"Apa... lagi?" Cloud memandang bingung.

"Sudah, hentikan!" Kamu dan Tifa berteriak bersamaan. Lalu kalian saling memandang dengan bingung, memikirkan hal yang sama. 'Kenapa dia...?'

Kali ini di dalam kota Nibelheim ketika semuanya terbakar akibat ulah Sephiroth.

Cloud memandang sekitar. "...Ini yang sebenarnya terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi... Kemungkinan bukan aku yang keluar dari Shinra Mansion. Sephiroth akan mencoba dan menunjukkan pada kita sebuah ilusi tolol lainnya."

'Aku tahu, dan itu pasti adalah Zack.' Kamu menatap ke arah Shinra Mansion.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, alias Zack, keluar dari Shinra Mansion.

"Kan... Apa aku bilang?"

'Kan... Apa aku pikirkan..."

Zack perlahan berjalan ke arah kota, pedang terhunus. Zangan berada di luar penginapan, sementara beberapa orang tergeletak di tanah.

Menyadari hal yang itu, kamu langsung menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu masuk. Sesuatu yang tidak kamu inginkan, benar saja, sosokmu yang dulu memandang Zack dan Zangan berbincang, diam sambil memandang sekitar.

"Tidak... mungkin..." Gumammu dengan lirih.

Tapi, Tifa mendengarnya, ia ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gerbang dan melihat sosokmu. Gadis itu terkejut, dan memandangmu tidak percaya. 'Shaffira?'

Kamu memeluk dirimu sendiri. "Tifa... aku tidak mau lihat... Kuharap kaupun tahu yang sebenarnya..."

Tifa terkejut, ia gemetar, lalu menutup kedua telinga sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak mau... melihat ini. Cloud... Jangan lihat..."

Zack melihat sekitar, menatap rumah yang mulai terbakar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Aku periksa rumah ini. Kau periksa sebelah sana." Zangan memasuki penginapan yang terbakar.

Cloud menatap Tifa dengan bingung. "... Kenapa Tifa? Aku sudah bilang, kan? Selama kita tahu ini semua adalah ilusi, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

Semuanya menjadi putih lagi, kamu menghela nafas lega karena Cloud tidak sempat melihat sosok Flash Back-mu. Kalian bertiga berdiri di tengah-tengah gedung yang terbakar sekarang.

"Sephiroth!" Teriak Cloud. "Aku tahu kau mendengarkan! Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan." Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bahwa aku tidak berada di Nibelheim lima tahun yang lalu. Kau ingin mengatakan hal itu bukan?"

Sekilas cahaya putih bersinar bersama dengan dentang lonceng yang mengerikan. Sephiroth muncul di tengah-tengah kalian. "Akhirnya kau mengerti juga."

"Sebenarnya kau ingin membuatku bingung kan? Tapi, bahkan memperlihatkan semua ini tidak memberikan pengaruh. Aku ingat semuanya. Panasnya api... rasa sakit di tubuhku... dan di hatiku!" Kata Cloud.

Sephiroth menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecewa. "Oh, papa benar? Kau hanyalah sebuah boneka... kau tidak memiliki hati... dan tidak bisa merasakan sakit... Jadi apa artinya ingatan untuk makhluk seperti kamu? Yang kutunjukkan padamu adalah kenyataan. Apa yang kau ingat, itulah ilusi."

Cloud mengangkat bahu. Dia menghampiri Sephiroth.

"...Kau mengerti?" Tanya Sephiroth.

"Aku tidak mau mengerti." Cloud membalikkan badan. "Tapi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Kenapa... Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Kilatan sesaat. Sephiroth muncul di hadapan Cloud, di antara Tifa dan kamu, dengan tangan terangkat. Kamu dan Tifa bergegas pindah ke samping Cloud.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Sephiroth tertawa dengan ganjil. "Aku ingin mengembalikanmu ke dalam identitasmu yang asli. Individu yang memberikan Black Materia padaku saat itu... Siapa yang akan menyangka eksperimen gagal dapat sangat berguna? Hojo bisa mati berdiri kalau dia tahu."

Cloud melangkah maju. "Hojo? Apa hubungan dia denganku?"

Sephiroth menurunkan tangannya. "Lima tahun yang lalu kau... dibentuk oleh Hojo, bagian demi bagian, setelah Nibelheim terbakar. Boneka yang dibuat dari sel Jenova yang hidup, pengetahuannya, dan kekuatan dari Mako. Sephiroth Clone yang tidak sempurna. Kau bahkan tidak diberikan nomor... Itulah dirimu." Dan mendengarnya Cloud hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Cloud... Jangan dengarkan dia... Tutup telingamu! Tutup matamu!" Jerit Tifa pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Tifa?" Cloud menatap bingung. "Aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh... Aku tidak memperdulikan dia."

"Semua omongan tentang Hojo membentuk dirimu adalah bohong. Bukankah kita memiliki ingatan kita bersama? Saat kita anak-anak bersama, malam yang penuh bintang..."

Sephiroth melirik ke arah Tifa. "Ha, ha, ha... Tifa... Kenapa kau begitu cemas dan takut dengan omongan itu? Hmm... Haruskah aku tunjukkan semua yang ada di dalam hatimu?"

Tifa bergegas membalikkan badan, tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Sephiroth tertawa lagi. "Kau sepertinya kurang sehat." Dia menghampirimu. "Begitu juga denganmu, Shaffira."

"Nii-san, hentikan..." Ujarmu.

Sephiroth hanya tertawa kecil lalu menghilang.

Cloud menoleh ke Tifa. "...Tifa? apakah Sephiroth benar?"

Gadis itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa selama beberapa saat. "Cloud..." Ia hanya bisa memanggil dengan lirih.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan begitu takut? Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak peduli seberapa bingungnya aku, aku tidak pernah mempercayai satu kata pun yang diucapkan oleh Sephiroth." Cloud menatap kakinya. "Memang benar bahwa terkadang aku tidak bisa memikirkan siapa aku. Ada banyak hal yangkabur dalam ingatanku. Tapi, Tifa... Tapi bukankah kau bilang, _"Lama tidak bertemu, Cloud"_? Kata-kata itu selalu memberikan dukungan bagiku. Aku adalah orang yang tumbuh bersamamu. Aku Cloud dari Nibelheim. Tidak peduli berapa banyak aku kehilangan kepercayaan diriku, tapi aku tahu itu benar."

Cloud menatap Tifa. "Karena itulah kau seharusnya tidak merasa takut. Tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain kepadaku, sikap kamulah yang paling penting..."

Cloud berbalik. Tifa kembali menatap Cloud dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak benar Cloud..."

Tapi pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih dan menatap Tifa. "Apanya? Bukankah aku Cloud yang sama. Cloud yang tumbuh bersamamu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku... aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya... cloud, aku butuh waktu... Berikan aku sedikit waktu..." Kata Tifa dengan lirih.

Kamu memandang gadis itu dengan sedih. 'Tapi sayang, Nii-san tidak akan memberimu waktu...'

Kilatan sesaat, dan Sephiroth datang lagi. Kamu dan Cloud berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Cloud jangan salahkan Tifa. Kemampuan untuk mengubah penampilan, suara, dan kata-kata seseorang, merupakan kekuatan Jeonova. Di dalam dirimu... Jenova telah menyerap ingatan Tifa, menciptakan dirimu. Dari ingatan Tifa... Anak yang bernama Cloud itu mungkin hanya bagian darinya." Lalu Sephiroth menghilang.

"Nii-san, hentikan!" Jeritmu.

"Cloud... Tolonglah... Jangan berpikir apapun saat ini." Ujar Tifa.

Kilatan lagi, dan Sephiroth muncul sambil tertawa di belakang kalian. "Ha, ha, ha... Berpikirlah, Cloud! ...Cloud? Ha, ha, ha... Oh, maafkan aku. Kau tidak pernah punya nama."

Cloud menggeleng. "Tutup mulutmu, Sephiroth."

Kali ini Sephiroth menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau masih tidak mengerti? Jadi..." Dia tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya, berhenti lalu menatap Cloud.

"Apakan kau ingat foto yang kita ambil sebelum kita menuju ke Mt. Nibel?" Sephiroth menatap Tifa. "...Tifa kau ingat bukan?" Lalu menatapmu. "Tahukah kau siapa yang ada dalam foto itu?"

'Zack?' Kamu balik menatap Sephiroth.

Sephiroth tertawa kecil. Ia menghadap Cloud dan mengangkat tangannya. "Tapi tidak mungkin DIA bisa tahu." Sephiroth menggeleng. Cloud mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi pada foto itu?" Sephiroth melihat sekitar dan menghampiri mayat laki-laki yang terbaring di depan penginapan, merogoh-rogoh. "...Ah, ini bukan?" Dia kembali ke Cloud, menunjukkan foto itu. "...Apakah kau ingin melihatnya? Hasil cetaknya cukup baik."

"Cloud... jangan..." Cegah Tifa.

Cloud mengangguk ke Tifa. "Aku... Seharusnya ada dalam gambar. Jika aku tidak ada, jangan khawatir. Ini hanya dunia ilusi yang dibuat oleh Sephiroth." Cloud menghampiri Sephiroth dan menatap Foto. Tentu saja, pemuda di foto itu memiliki rambut hitam bukan pirang. Krena yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah Zack.

"Sudah kuduga." Cloud mengangguk. "Foto ini palsu. Yang sebenarnya ada dalam ingatanku... Lima tahun yang lalu, aku kembali ke Nibelheim, untuk memeriksa Reactor. Usiaku enam belas tahun. Kota sama sekali tidak berubah. Apa yang aku lakukan...? Oh, yeah..." Dia mengangguk. "Yeah, aku pergi ke kamar Tifa. Si sana, aku..."

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di Nibelheim?"_

"Aku memainkan piano. Aku memeriksa laci! Aku menginap semalam dan pergi ke Reactor di Mt. Nibel. Aku sangat bersemangat. Karena itu merupakan misi pertamaku setelah menjadi First Class di SOLDIER.

(Flash) Sephiroth menghilang. Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya. "...SOLDIER, First Class?" Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "...SOLDIER? Kapan aku jadi SOLDIER?" Ia menggenggamkan tangannya, tubuhnya gemetar. "Bagaimana awalnya aku bergabung dengan SOLDIER?" Cloud terjatuh, tubuhnya makin bergetar. "Kenapa... kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat?" Dia menegakkan dirinya dengan satu lutut. "Aku... aku..." Ia berusaha berdiri. "Aku tidak perlu menghawatirkan, karena aku..."

"...Cloud?" Tifa memanggil.

"Ayo pergi, Tifa. Aku... Aku baik-baik saja."

"Le...lekas pergi dari sini..." Katamu. "Jalanlah duluan...?" Kamu terhenti, karena merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

Semuanya berubah menjadi hitam. Tidak ada yang terlihat. Kamu menoleh ke sana ke mari dengan bingung.

"_Sudah kubilang... ini adalah permulaan..."_

"Apa?"

"_Permulaan untukmu..."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Ini semua adalah tentang Lifestream..."_

"Hei!"

Seketika itu semuanya menjadi kilatan putih sesaat dan kalian semua muncul di sebuah gua. Di gua itu ada Rufus, Scarlet, dan Hojo.

"Hei! Dari mana mereka muncul?" Pekik Scarlet.

Cloud, yang sedang menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya. "...Tidak tahu..." Dia menoleh ke Rufus, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tempat ini akan menjadi sedikit berbahaya. Sebaiknya serahkan semuanya padaku dan pergilah dari sini selagi sempat!"

"Serahkan padamu?" Rufus menatap dengan biasa. "Hmm... Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu..."

"Ini adalah tempat di mana Reunion akan terjadi..." Kamu menjawab dengan nafas terengah. "Di mana semua akan dimulai dan berakhir..."

Entah kenapa begitu sampai di sana, nafasmu sesak dan tidak beraturan. Kamu medongak melihat atas dan melihat sebuah Materia besar.

"_Sudah kubilang... Ini adalah permulaan..."_

"Nii-san..." Kamu menatap Materia itu. Kamu tahu di dalamnya ada Sephiroth yang sedang tertidur, kamu bisa merasakannya. Merasakan segala kengeriannya.

"Cloud!"

Mendengar teriakan Tifa, kamu langsung menoleh. Cloud sama sekali tidak peduli apa-apa. Red datang sambil berlari. "Aku datang untuk membantumu, Cloud!"

Cloud berdiri diam lama sekali, kemudian memegang kapalanya. Dia seperti hampir menjadi gila. Dia mengambil beberapa langkah maju ke Red XIII. "Terima kasih... Ted XIII. Di mana Black Materia?"

"Cloud!" Tifa memanggil lagi.

"Percuma..." Ujarmu. "Dia tidak akan... mendengar... suaramu... Tifa..."

"Apa?" Tifa menatapmu dengan takut.

"Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang. Berikan padaku... Black Materia."

"Kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku?" Tifa memanggil lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Cloud?" Tanya Red.

Cloud mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu... Ini dia. Aku sedikit gugup memegang benda ini." Kata Red, ia menyerahkan Black Materia.

"Jangan, jangan! Tolonglah... hentikan, Cloud!" Teriak Tifa.

"Sudah kubilang!" Ujarmu. "Dia tidak akan mendengar suaramu! Karena...Nii-san... Uhh..." Lagi-lagi, penyakit itu, sakit kepala itu, membuatmu lemas hingga terjatuh.

"Shaffira!" Tifa dan Rufus meneriakkan namamu.

"Uhh... B... Black Materia..." Kamu menunjuk ke arah Cloud. "Cloud telah mengambilnya..."

Beberapa kilatan putih menyamarkan pandangan tapi langsung menjadi normal kembali.

"**Datanglah... Black Materia."**

"_Tolonglah! Sebentar lagi?"_

Cloud berjalan ke tengah ruangan. "Semuanya, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Dan... maafkan aku." Menatap Rufus. "...Maaf." Menatap Red. "...Maaf." Menatapmu. "Maafkan aku, Shaff, yang membimbingmu sampai sini."

Lalu pemuda itu menatap Tifa dengan tatapan yang amat sedih. "Terutama kau, Tifa. Aku sangat, sangat minta maaf. Kau sangat baik padaku... aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah bisa hidup sebagai "Cloud", Tifa... Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu dengan "Cloud" yang sebenarnya."

Cloud berjalan maju dan menoleh ke Hojo. Tifa menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya dan terjatuh berlutut sambil menangis. Kamu menundukkan kepala, mengecewakan segalanya, menahan rasa sakitmu.

Terdengar Hojo tertawa. "Sempurna! Ini artinya eksperimenku sukses besar! Berapa nomormu? Huh? Di mana tattomu?"

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya. "Prof. Hojo... aku tidak punya nomor. Kau tidak memberikannya padaku karena aku merupakan eksperimen yang gagal."

Prof. Hojo berbalik, dia menggumam. "Apa-apaan...? Maksudmu yang mencapai tempat ini hanya sebuah produk yang gagal?"

"Profesor... Tolong berikan nomor padaku. Kumohon , Profesor..."

Hojo berbalik. "Tutup mulutmu, makhluk gagal yang hina..."

Cloud terlihat kecewa. Sepintas kembali tampak bayangan Sephiroth lalu Cloud melayang dan menghampiri Materia besar di atas.

"Siapa... itu?" Rufus terlihat bingung melihat sosok yang biasanya menentang dan selalu percaya diri Cloud menjadi lemah dan merengek seperti anak kecil.

"...Dia adalah Sephiroht Clone yang kuceritakan setelah Sephiroth yang asli tewas lima tahun yang lalu. Sel Jenova dan Mako, dengan pengetahuan serta keahlianku, telah digabungkan dengan ilmu pengetahuan dan alam untuk membangkitkan dia dari kematian. Aku tidak terlalu senang soal produk gagal tadi, tapi teori tentang Jenova Reunion sekarang telah terbukti."

(Flash)

"Begini, kau lihat, tubuh Jenova bahkan jika terpisah-pisah, pada akhirnya akan menjadi satu lagi. Itulah yang dimaksudkan Jenova Reunion."

(Flash)

"Aku telah lama menunggu dimulainya Reunion ini. Lima tahun telah berlalu, dan sekarang para Clone mulai berkumpul."

(Flash)

"Tadinya aku pikir para Clone akan berkumpul di Midgar di mana Jenova disimpan. Tapi dugaanku tidak sepenuhnya benar. Jenova sendiri mulai bergerak menjauhi bangunan Shinra."

"Tapi karena aku sangat jenius, aku segera memahaminya. Ternyata, ini semua merupakan perbuatan Sephiroth. Sephiroth tidak puas hanya dengan menggabungkan keinginannya ke dalam Lifestream, dia ingin memanipulasi para Klon itu sendiri."

"Aku bertanya ke mana para Klon pergi, tapi aku tidak pernah menduganya. Satu hal yang aku tahu adalah Sephiroth berada di tujuan akhir mereka."

Mendengar seluruh ocehan Prof. Hojo, membuatmu sedikit tertawa. "Bodoh..." Umpatmu.

Hojo berbalik dan menatapmu dengan sinis. "Apa masksudmu?"

Kamu balik menatapnya dengan tajam. "Para Clone tidak mengejar Sephiroth, tapi mereka terpanggil oleh Sephiroth... Dan sekarang dia terpanggil." Kamu menatap ke atas.

Materia besar berwarna biru itu muncul sepenuhnya. Sephiroth berada di dalamnya, seperti tertidur. Ruangan berguncang keras.

"Kau lihat! Itu Sephiroth! Jadi dia MEMANG di sini! Ini sempurna! Baik Jenova Reunion maupun keinginan Sephiroth! Mereka tidak akan bergabung ke dalam Lifestream, tapi bersatu di sini! Mwa, haa, ha, ..."

"Dia gila..." Ujarmu sambil mencoba bangkit. 'Itu artinya bencana.'

Tifa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu gembira, Profesor? Kau tahu apa artinya ini, bukan? Cloud memiliki Black Materia! Sephiroth akan memanggil Meteor! Semua orang di Planet ini akan mati!"

"Apa pun yang aku katakan sekarang terlalu sedikit... terlambat... Kita harus mengevakuasi diri."

Semuanya berbalik untuk menatap Rufus.

"Aku mau kalian semua ikut denganku. Masih ada yang ingin aku dengar."

Kamu menatap ke atas. "?" Terlihat Cloud sedang berada di depan Materia itu. "CLOUD!" Teriakmu.

Semuanya menoleh ke atas.

"Cloud, JANGAN! Kumohon! Hentikan!" Teriak Red.

Cloud memegang kepalanya sesaat.

"Cloud--!" Jerit Tifa.

Terlambat, Cloud memasukkan Black Materia ke dalam Materia berisi Sephiroth itu. Black Meteria bersatu dengan tubuh Sephiroth.

"Cepat lari!" Teriak Red.

Semuanya lari keluar. Kamu sempat menatap Materia itu selama beberapa detik, lalu Tifa menarik tanganmu untuk lari bersamanya.

Kalian semua berpindah ke Highwind, yang kemudian segera menjauh dari sana. Terlihat semua Weapon yang mendiami wilayah itu bangkit. Pusaran hijau mengeluarkan bunyi dengung yang ganjil, dan suara teriakan planet. Highwind segera menjauh, sejauh-jauhnya.


	3. An Old Friend

"Kau selalu bilang kalau ini adalah permulaan…."

"_Ya."_

"Kenapa?"

"_Karena kau selalu menemukan awal…."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Hal itu……"_

-00-00-

"Hei!" Kamu tersentak bangun, dengan nafas terengah, dengan tangan yang mengisyaratkan "tunggu".

Nafasmu masih terengah sampai melihat kedua sosok yang sedang menatap dengan pandangan bingung di depanmu. Mereka berdua masing-masing duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Oi….. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah seorang.

Kamu menatapnya lalu menurunkan tangan dengan perlahan. "Maaf… Reno…."

"Aku bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja, kamu malah minta maaf….." Ia bangkit dan menghampirimu. "Ada apa sebenarnya….?"

"Kehancuran…. Kurasa…." Jawabmu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sesuatu yang buruk masalah Sephiroth kan? Presiden sedang mengusutnya."

"Aku tidak yakin, Rude." Reno menghela nafas. "Presiden memang antusias, tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan mengusutnya benar-benar untuk mereka."

Kamu menatap Reno. "Kami maksudmu?"

"Kurang lebih." Reno balik menatap. "…… Kau sudah tertidur selama empat hari. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Buruk……. Artinya petaka kalau aku melihat kalian. Berarti ini Shinra kan?"

Reno mengangguk pelan. "Ya…. Di sinilah, Junon. Sekarang kamu ada di rumah sakit Shinra, dan tugas Turks sekarang……."

"Menjagaku agar tidak kabur." Kamu memotong ucapan pemuda itu. "Itu yang mau kau katakan? Kalau Cuma itu sudah bisa kuterka. Aku tidak mengerti tujuan Rufus……."

Hening beberapa saat.

'Yang lainnya…… bagaimana ya….?' Kamu menatap lantai dengan sendu, dan di dalam kepalamu terpikirkan suatu rencana.

"_Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu……"_

'Kau lagi…..'

"_Pejamkan matamu…Berbicaralah padaku…"_

Kamu menuruti suara itu, kamu memejamkan mata. Reno dan Rude tidak curiga, mereka hanya mengira kalau kau sedang mendalami perasaan sedihmu.

'Aku akan kabur…..'

"_Aku akan membantumu……"_

'Apa kau bilang? Bagaimana kau bisa…..'

"_Lakukan rencanamu, aku akan menyertaimu…"_

'Terserah….'

"_Sekarang…… Lakukanlah…"_

'Satu lagi…. Siapa kamu?'

Tidak ada jawaban dan membuatmu membuka mata untuk menatap Reno dan Rude. "Kemana senjata dan semua materiaku?"

"Presiden memerintahkan agar senjata dan materiamu dilepas, dan dia menyimpan senjatamu entah di mana." Jawab Reno. "Tapi kamilah yang menyimpan materianya."

"Boleh aku memintanya? Hanya dua materia!"

Reno terdiam sesaat menatapmu, lalu ia mengangguk. "….. Sebutkan nama materianya….."

"Materia Barrier, karena itu bukan punyaku, itu pinjaman, jadi aku harus mengembalikannya…… Dan yang satu lagi……."

"Aku tahu." Potong Reno cepat. "Materia yang diberikan Heiren kan?"

Kamu mengangguk pelan, "Benar…"

Reno terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah….." Lalu ia beralih pada Rude. "Bisa kau ambilkan?"

"Ya……" Lalu Rude keluar dari situ.

Kamu turun dari tempat tidur yang serba putih, melangkah melewati Reno dan menuju ke arah jendela dan memandang keluar dari balik kaca.

'Pintu menuju keluar pasti masih ada yang menjaga.' Kamu melirik ke arah pintu. 'Tidak ada jalan keluar kecuali melewati jendela kaca ini. Kamu menempelkan telapak tanganmu ke kaca, tampaknya itu kaca yang cukup tebal dan tidak mudah dihancurkan kalau hanya dengan tendangan. 'Aku ini bukan Tifa…..' Kamu sedikit mengeluh.

"Matahari menangis darah….." Ujarmu ketika melihat matahari yang terbenam. "Mengiringi petaka yang akan datang….."

"Jangan berbicara hal mengerikan seperti itu…" Protes Reno dengan suara malasnya.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Kamu berbalik dan melihat ke pintu. Rude masuk dengan dua materia di tangannya. Ia menghampirimu dan memberikan materianya.

Bracelet-mu sudah tidak ada di pergelangan tanganmu, karena itu kamu mengikatnya di tali gantung materia yang ada di ujung pakaianmu. Kamu tersenyum pada Rude. "Terima kasih…."

"_Sekarang rencananya….."_

Kamu menatap ke arah senja. "Kalau saja sinar senja itu menjadi kuburanku….. Aku sangat sedih jika menatapnya."

Reno dan Rude ikut memandanginya.

"Kau terlalu dramatis….." Keluh Rude.

"Tapi…… aku jadi teringat Cecill ya?" Reno menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. "Yah, dia memang suka dengan sunset sih." Lalu nyengir dan salah tingkah.

Merasa ini kesempatanmu selagi mereka lengah, kamu melangkah mundur ke arah tempat tidur secara perlahan, dan diam-diam mencabut kabel penghubung telepon yang cukup panjang, lalu menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhmu.

Kamu tersenyum simpul. 'Tidak ada rantai, kabel pun jadi….. Maaf, Reno….."

Reno dan Rude masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang kamu lakukan. Kamu menaiki tempat tidur dan berdiri di atasnya. Dengan cepat kamu menyentakkan kabel -yang baru saja kamu cabut ke arah pinggang Reno dan mengambil tongkat pukul Turks yang ada di situ.

"Apa!?" Reno tersadar karena tarikan kabel darimu. "Hei, Shaffira! Kembalikan itu!"

Kamu tersenyum lagi dan menatap senjata yang kini berada di tanganmu. "Maaf, Reno." Kamu melompat dari atas tempat tidur dengan cepat dan mengangkat senjata itu seperti akan memukulkannya ke Reno atau Rude. Mereka segera menghindar.

Tapi, yang kamu incar bukanlah mereka. Tapi jendela di belakang mereka. 'Tongkat pukul Turks cukup kuat untuk membuat tembok sedikit hancur….. Karena itu…."

"**_Brakkk!"_** Kamu menghantamkannya ke kaca. 'Mungkin bisa membuat kaca tebal ini sedikit retak……'

**Krrrk…..** Dugaanmu benar dan kamu langsung memutarkan badanmu yang masih melayang untuk melemparkan tendangan pada kaca.

Seketika, kacanya hancur, pecahannya berhamburan keluar bersama dengan tubuhmu yang terjun keluar.

"Shaffira!!" Reno dan Rude, berlari ke arah jendela dan menatap ke bawah.

"Sayounara, Turks!" Teriakmu yang masih ada di udara. Lalu menghilang di bawah kota, bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari merah.

Author Pov

"Woy!! Shaffira!!" Reno memanggil lagi.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berteriak, lekas lapor….." Kata Rude sambil menekan tombol pada PHS. "Kalau tidak, Tseng akan mencaci kita dengan kata-kata tajamnya dan Presiden akan mengejek Turks dengan kata-kata tajam juga!"

"Banyak omong! Cepat sambungkan!" Reno tidak sabar.

"Sudah tersambung…… Di sini Rude, Shaffira melarikan diri dari rumah sakit! Kerahkan pasukan untuk mengejar dan mencarinya!" Setelah konfirmasi Rude menutup PHS-nya, lalu menyusul Reno yang sudah berlari keluar.

"Cepatlah Rude!!" Omel Reno sambil menuruni tangga.

"Aku tahu! Dan kenapa kau tidak pakai Lift saja! Malah memakai tangga darurat! Ini kan lantai 25!" Rude ikut mengomel.

"Out of Order!"

"Uh…. Merepotkan!"

Mereka berdua terus menuruni tangga dan tidak menyadari sosok yang memandangi mereka dari atas dengan tatapan datar sambil menenteng sebuah papan bertuliskan "Out of Order".

Your Pov

Kamu berlari menyelusuri lorong yang gelap. Jalan utama Junon memang lurus-lurus saja, tapi kota itu punya lorong-lorong gelap yang sempit yang berliku-liku (anggap saja begitu).

Kegelapan lorong tidak membuatmu menyerah untuk mencari jalan keluar, jika ada setitik cahaya, kamu langsung menuju jalan itu, walau akhirnya harus berbalik untuk kembali karena jalannya buntu.

'Lorong yang seperti labirin….. Benar-benar menyebalkan….' Gerutumu dalam hati.

"_Ke kanan!"_

"Apa!?"

"_Sesudah ini belok kanan!"_

Walau masih galau dan bingung, kamu langsung berbelok ke kanan begitu menemukan tiga jalur di depanmu. Menuruti perintah si suara. Tapi kemudian kamu harus terhenti karena menemukan sesuatu yang tidak kamu inginkan.

Kamu memandangi tembok besar di depanmu. 'Buntu!? Apa maksudnya!?'

"Shaffira!"

Sebuah suara seorang wanita memanggilmu, kamu langsung menoleh kiri kanan yang tidak ada siapapun. 'Siapa?'

"Di atas!" Kata suara itu lagi.

Langsung kamu mendongak ke atas dan melihat seseorang bertudung putih melambaikan tangannya dari sebuah jendela. Matanya tidak terlihat karena tertutup tudungnya, tapi kamu bisa melihat rambut pirangnya. Tangannya masih melambai-lambai dan mengisyaratkanmu agar naik ke jendela itu. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tanpa pikir panjang siapa wanita itu, kamu langsung melempar kabel penghubung telepon -yang tadi kamu curi dari rumah sakit- ke pipa di atas jendela tempat munculnya wanita tadi. Sesegera mungkin kamu mencapai atas dan menarik kabelnya agar tidak ketahuan Turks ataupun para prajurit yang kemungkinan telah dikerahkan untuk mencarimu.

"Tutup jendelanya atau Turks dan prajurit akan menemukanmu!"

Kamu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wanita itu membuka pintu yang ada di depannya. Tidak lama kamu menatapnya karena kamu harus menutup jendela lalu mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan yang bisa dibilang adalah kamar yang rapi dengan suasana agak suram.

Kali ini kamu berada di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruang duduk yang amat sederhana dengan dua buah sofa panjang dan sebuah meja. Jendelanya tertutup beserta gorden-gordennya (gorden kan? Bukan korden?). Tampaknya wanita bertudung biru lah yang menutupnya.

Kamu menatap sejenak wanita bertudung itu. Matanya masih tidak terlihat, dan ia masih tidak membuka tudungnya. Kamu melihat sekitar ruangan dan keningmu sedikit berkerut ketika melihan papan bertuliskan "Out of Order" di atas meja.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau kita akan bertemu setelah sekian lama pada saat pelarianmu ini, Shaffira……." Wanita itu membuka tudungnya secara perlahan, sejenak kamu menatapnya lurus dengan bingung, tapi kemudian kamu hanya bisa terpaku melihat wajah tanpa tudung di depanmu. "Apa kau masih mengenaliku dengan rambut panjang ini?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Seberapapun rindunya, seberapapun sedihnya, seberapapun terkejutnya, kamu hanya bisa menatap wanita itu dengan air mata yang keluar secara tiba-tiba tanpa kamu prediksi sebelumnya dan mengucapkan nama wanita itu dengan lirih, "Ce…cill?"

Tidak salah, wanita itu, walau dengan rambut panjangnya, walau dengan wajah sendunya, walau tanpa pakaian Truks yang dulu selalu dikenakannya, dia tetaplah Cecill yang kamu rindukan, yang kamu sesali kematiannya, yang sekarang tersenyum lirih di hadapanmu. Dia sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya, walaupun akhirnya terjatuh juga.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Shaffira………." Itu yang diucapkannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi kamu langsung menghampiri dan memeluknya. "Cecill! Kau masih hidup, kau ada! Aku sangat merindukanmu….. sangat…… Katakan kalau ini bukan khayalanku…. Aku sangat bersyukur kau masih hidup….. Cecill…."

"Berhentilah menangis dengan keras atau mereka akan mendengarmu!" Cecill terisak sambil memelukmu dengan erat. "Shaffira…. Aku….aku..." Cecill tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Kali ini ia hanya bisa menangis sambil memelukmu, sahabat terbaiknya.

"Cecill…" Kamu melepasnya secara perlahan untuk menatap wajah yang sangat kau rindukan. "Kenapa kau……" Dan kalimatmu terhenti ketika menatap mata kirinya yang berwarna merah dan mata kanannya yang berwarna biru. "Ma….matamu…..? Apa yang terjadi pada mata kirimu!? K…kenapa!?"

Cecill menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan dan air matanya makin deras. "Perang dengan AVALANCHE telah menghancurkan segalanya! Aku kehilangan mata kiriku, dan sekarang aku menggantinya dengan mata buatan…. Begitu juga dengan kaki kananku……." Dia mencengkram erat kedua lenganmu. "Bisa dikatakan kalau aku yang sekarang ini adalah Cyborg……"

Kamu memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahmu. 'Shinra! Shinra! Shinra! Merekalah yang membuat Cecill dan Heiren seper……' Kamu langsung membuka mata lagi dan beralih pada Cecill. "Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan Heiren!?"

Mata Cecill sedikit terbelak mendengarnya, ia menatapmu dengan air mata yang masih berlinang. "Dia….dia….." Cecill gemetar, lalu menundukkan wajahnya. "Dia benar-benar tewas! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi! Para prajurit telah menembaknya! Dia tewas karena melindungiku! Kami tidak mengerti siapa musuh kami! Para prajurit itu terus menembak, tidak peduli Turks ataupun AVALANCHE. Heiren menyuruhku pergi karena mataku telah tertembak peluru jarum, tapi Heiren tidak bisa lari bersamaku karena tidak lama setelah ia menyuruhku pergi, tubuhnya dihujani peluru! Dia tetap menyuruhku pergi di tengah kesadarannya yang menipis, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena prajurit itu akan menembak lagi. Aku harus lari! Aku lari dan aku terkena misil yang dilontarkan para prajurit hingga aku terlempar ke bawah lempengan….. Hingga akhirnya aku diselamatkan seseorang dan hidup sampai sekarang ini……"

"Cec…."

"Maafkan aku!!" Dia menatapmu dengan penuh penyesalan. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi!"

Tidak tahan mendengar teriakan dan tangisannya, kamu langsung memeluknya lagi. "Itu bukan salahmu…….. Hentikan tangisanmu…… Kumohon….. Jangan membuat air mataku keluar lebih deras lagi……"

/// 15 Menit kemudian.

Kamu dan Cecill duduk berhadap-hadapan. Di antara kalian sudah tidak ada yang menangis lagi. Ruangan yang remang, suasana yang suram, terlalu mendukung suasana galau yang ada saat ini, namun tidak mencegah kalian berdua untuk duduk dengan tenang sekarang.

Cecill menatapmu dengan penuh keingintahuan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku mendengar rumor kalau ada kelompok pemberontak dan kamu juga terlibat di dalamnya. Apa itu benar? Apa yang membuatmu terlibat dalam hal ini?"

"Begini….." Kamu menghela nafas sebelum menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Shinra, tentang AVALANCHE, tentang Cloud, dan tentang Sephiroth. Semuanya, tidak ada yang terlewatkan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau masalah yang ada sangat berat." Ujar Cecill ketika kamu telah menyelesaikan ceritamu. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau bilang sekarang teman-temanmu berada di tangan Shinra."

"Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah secepatnya menemukan seorang temanku dan pergi bersama dengan yang lainnya. Dan urus hal ini nanti saja. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan di sini?"

Cecill terdiam mendengar pertanyaanmu. Ia sediki memalingkan wajah ketika akan menjawabnya. "Aku membuat diriku menghilang dan dinyatakan tewas oleh Shinra. Aku tidak ingin mengumbar masalah ini karena aku pasti akan benar-benar muak jika menjadi saksi hidup yang akan dimusnahkan."

"Saksi hidup yang akan dimusnahkan?"

"Terlalu jelas bahwa rumor yang menyatakan Heidegger memerintahkan pasukan yang ada untuk membasmi siapa saja di dalam perang dengan AVALANCHE dulu, tidak terkecuali prajurit Shinra dan Turks yang sedang berperang. Dinyatakan benar 95. Rumor ini hanya beredar di Junon dan tidak dibahas lama-lama karena bukti yang ada terlalu kuat untuk menghancurkan pria itu. Dan jika aku masih hidup dan akan mengatakan semuanya, maka sebelum aku buka mulut, pasti Heidegger akan membunuhku."

"Cec…"

"Walau begitu, sekarang aku baik-baik saja, dengan mengganti identitas dan berinteraksi dengan penduduk sekitar dengan aman, kehidupanku baik-baik saja, walau terkadang aku masih terbayang yang lalu." Ujar Cecill sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena sekarang kau harus memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk nanti."

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya kamu mengangguk. "Baiklah, sebenarnya aku ada sedikit rencana..."


	4. Helarin's Plan

Kamu memandangi penampilanmu di depan cermin dengan **sweatdrop**. 'Emang rencana bagus sih... tapi...' Kamu memandang sekeliling toko pakaian itu. 'Memangnya tidak ada pakaian lain selain baju beginian! Ini sih buat cocktail party!!!'

Gaun ungu, dengan rumbai-rumbai putih yang kau kenakan, adalah pilihan pegawai toko yang langsung saja menyambar baju dan menyuruhmu untuk kau kenakan, padahal kau belum bilang apa yang kau inginkan dan kodenya.

"HEI!! Aku tidak mau yang beginian!" Protesmu pada pegawai itu.

"Hah?" Pegawai itu bingung. "Tapi... itu yang paling terbaik..."

Kamu mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajah pegawai itu. "BUKAN!! Yang BIASA saja!!"

"Yang biasa?" Pegawai itu terlihat bingung.

"2628 Cecill Monarche..."

"OH!!!" Pegawai itu langsung terkejut dan menarikmu dengan berlari ke sebuah ruangan.

_///Flashback..._

"Rencana?" Tanya Cecill.

"Yep..." Kamu tersenyum. "Jadi tolong beritahu aku di mana aku bisa mengganti bajuku untuk menyamar. Baju ini terlalu ganjil untuk menjadi penduduk biasa."

"Baiklah... aku mengerti, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantumu. Aku tahu tempat untuk membuat identitas palsu, dan kurasa di sana, mereka juga menyediakan barang-barang untuk penyamaran. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, tinggal belok ke kanan ketika keluar dari sini."

"Lalu?"

"Di sana ada toko pakaian atau mungkin lebih baik disebut toko gaun. Ketika masuk, pasti ada pegawai yang langsung memberimu pakaian dan menyuruhmu memakainya. Sesempat mungkin katakan ini padanya, 2628 Cecill Monarche, itu adalah kodeku untuk masuk ke ruangan rahasia di sana. Tapi kau bisa memakainya, karena mereka tidak pandang bulu, yang penting adalah kode. Dan selanjutnya kau akan lihat sendiri. Di sana adalah tempatnya..."

_///End Flashback_

'Aku mengerti... Tapi, orang ini!!!' Kamu memandang pegawai yang masih menarikmu. 'Dia terlalu rusuh!!"

"Di sini..." Pegawai itu berhenti, lalu berbalik padamu. "Kenapa tidak anda sebutkan kodenya dari tadi!?"

"Memangnya kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara ketika aku memasuki toko ini!?" Protesmu.

"Benar juga ya..." Pegawai itu memutar bola matanya.

'Orang ini...'

"Yah, sudahlah, silakan anda mengganti pakaian yang anda sukai di ruangan ini, tapi anda hanya bisa memakai 1 jenis atasan, 1 jenis bawahan, dan 1 jenis asesoris." Tegasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyamu.

Pegawai itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak wajah kalian hanya tinggal 1 inci. "Kerena adventurer seperti anda pasti akan memakai lebih dari 1 jenis pakaian dengan style mencurigakan untuk seorang penduduk biasa."

Kamu **sweatdrop**. "Aku mengerti..."

Pegawai itu keluar dan kamu segera mengganti pakaianmu dengan sebuah atasan putih dengan sedikit corak bunga krisan berwarna hijau, celana jeans, dan sebuah topi biru.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pakaian lama dan senjataku?" Kamu bergumam sendiri.

**Tok. Tok.** "Apakan anda sudah selesai mengganti pakaian?" Sepertinya pegawai yang tadi.

"Ya..."

Pegawai itu membuka pintu. "Permisi..."

"Apa begini sudah lebih baik?" Tanyamu sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Anda lebih tahu kesan natural ya? Tapi kurasa itu sedikit tomboi." Katanya sambil menutup pintu.

Kamu tertawa kecil. "Agar lebih mudah bergerak." Kamu beralih pada rantaimu. "Bagaimana dengan senjata dan pakaian lamaku?"

"Ini..." Pegawai itu memberikan tas pinggang berwarna hitam. "Anda bisa menyimpan rantai itu di sini, sedangkan pakaian lamamu akan kuurus di sini, silakan ambil kapan saja."

"Oh..." Kamu mengambil tas itu dan langsung memasukkan rantai ke dalamnya. "Terima kasih..."

"Tidak masalah."

"Lalu apa bayarannya untuk semua ini?"

"He?" Pegawai itu bengong sesaat, lalu tertawa. "Anda tidak perlu membayar untuk apapun! Anda adalah pemberontak bukan? Misi kami juga melawan pemerintah, dan kami memakai cara halus, yaitu membantu para pemberontak menyamar!"

"Hoo..." Kamu tersenyum. "Baguslah... Tapi bagaimana kalau aku pemerintah itu sendiri."

"Terpaksa aku membunuh anda."

"Begitu... Sudah berapa agen pemerintah yang kau bunuh?"

"Kenapa anda tanya begitu?"

"Hm..." Kamu memutar bola matamu. "Tidak ada orang yang hanya memakai tangan kirinya saja untuk memberikan sesuatu kalau dia bukan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Kau tidak pernah memakai tangan kananmu ketika berinteraksi denganku. Benar kan?"

Pegawai itu tersenyum. "Bulan ini hanya enam belas orang."

'Menjawab dengan santai seperti itu... Benar-benar pembunuh ulung...' "Boleh kutanya namamu?" Kamu mengulurkan tangan kirimu.

Dia memperhatikan sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Ternyata kau juga berdarah dingin, eh?" Dia menyambut uluran tanganmu. "Natsume Shima."

" Hanya saja aku tidak pernah membunuh orang. Aku Shaffira."

"Hanya Shaffira?"

"Yeah, aku tidak memiliki nama keluarga. Ibuku melakukannya agar aku tidak diincar pemerintah."

"Dari awal sudah kriminal ya...?"

"Begitulah..."

Mendadak atmosfer berubah menjadi agak aneh. Mengobrol tentang hal yang tidak lazim, mungkin cukup untuk mengubah atmosfer yang tadinya biasa dan ceria menjadi dingin dan bermakna dalam.

-00-00-00-00-

Kamu menatap bintang-bintang yang menghiasi kegelapan langit malam dari balik jendela sebuah gedung kosong. Shima telah mengatakan kalau lebih baik bergerak untuk mencari informasi adalah besok, karena tempat berkumpulnya prajurit ShinRa setengah penghianat berkumpul di base mereka untuk mengobrolkan sesuatu yang penting yang berhubungan dengan pemerintah. Tempat base itu adalah gedung yang berada di depan gedung kosong yang kamu tempati.

Angin berhembus pelan melewati jendela dan mengibaskan sedkit rambutmu.

"...Angin diluar sedingin neraka..."

///esok paginya

Kamu melihat beberapa orang prajurit ShinRa masuk ke dalam gedung yang ada di depan. Kamu segera turun dari lantai 3 dengan melompat dari jendela. Tidak sulit untuk lompat dari ketinggian segitu, karena sebelumnya kamu telah melompat dari tempat yang lebih tinggi. Pengalaman memang pelajaran yang berharga.

"Permisi..." Kamu masuk ke gedung yang di masuki para prajurit tadi.

"Yaa?" Seroang prajurit menghampirimu.

Tampaknya tempat itu adalah asrama prajurit, pantas saja menjadi tempat perkumpulan.

"Ng..." Kamu bingung harus mengatakan apa, dan melirik ke arah sekitar dan menatap seorang prajurit yang berada di dekat tangga.

"Oh... kau ingin bertemu dia ya?" Tanya prajurit yang menghampirimu. "Helarin, ada yang mencarimu nih." Panggilnya ke prajurit yang berada di dekat tangga.

"Hmm?" Helarin, sang prajurit menoleh.

Kamu langsung terkejut melihat wajah prajurit itu dari tampak depan dan langsung menyerukan nama seseorang. "Heiren!"

"Eh?" Prajurit yang ada di dekatmu bingung.

Helarin memandangmu binung.

'Tidak mungkin! Dia... Hei...' Tapi begitu melihat rambut cokelatnya kamu langsung tersadar. 'Bukan... dia juga lebih muda...' "Oh... Maaf..." Kamu tersenyum padanya.

"..." Helarin menghampirimu, dia lebih tinggi darimu walau terlihat hanya bocah biasa yang merupakan prajurit kelas 3. "Ikutlah denganku..."

Sesaat kamu hanya diam ketika ia melangkah lagi untuk menuruni tangga. Tapi akhirnya kamu mengerti kalau prajurit yang satu itu adalah salah satu dari setengah penghianat. Kamu mengikutinya.

"Kau pacar Helarin ya?" Prajurit yang ada di dekatmu bertanya.

"Bukan... Dia pacar kakakku..." Helarin langsung menyambar.

"Hee?" Prajurit itu bingung. "Walau begitu kenalkan saja, namaku Geel."

"Ya... Salam kenal." Kamu langsung mengikuti Helarin dan meninggalkan Geel yang hanya bengong.

Begitu menuruni tangga. Kamu melihat beberapa prajurit sedang mengobrol dan beberapa orang-orang hologram. Helarin duduk di salah satu kotak kayu, agak jauh dari temannya yang lain.

Kamu menghampirinya. "Kau langsung tahu tujuanku ketika aku datang tadi?" Lalu duduk di kotak kayu yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak, tapi aku langsung tahu ketika kau menyebutkan nama Heiren." Ujarnya sambil melepas helm prajuritnya, tanpa helm itu ia tambah mirip dengan Heiren.

"Heiren itu..."

"Kakakku..." Potong Helarin.

"Apa!?" Kamu terkejut. "Tapi Heiren tidak pernah bilang kalau..."

"Kalau dia punya adik? Mungkin dia tidak ingin kalau aku satu-satunya keluarga terlibat dalam perang." Helarin menghela nafas. "Mungkin ia sedang memaki di alam sana karena aku menjadi seorang prajurit."

"...Helarin..."

"Sampingan masalah yang sudah berlalu itu. Kalau kau ingin bertanya tentang pemberontak yang kini ada di kantor pemerintah kau beruntung bertemu denganku karena aku tahu semuanya." Kata Helarin dengan tatapan tajam, lebih tajam dari pada tatapan Cloud ataupun Vincent. Lebih menggambarkan kesedihan dan perasaan yang sedingin es.

"Ceritakan..."

"Dua hari lagi akan diadakan eksekusi untuk para pemberontak. Mereka aka disalahkan sebagai penyebab semuanya. Presiden mengatakan kalau harus ada ayng disalahkan."

"Eksekusi!?"

"Ya... Dan aku adalah pelaksana eksekusi di dalam ruangan gas. Aku akan mengeksekusi seorang wanita bernama Tifa."

"Tifa!?" Mendengarnya kamu lebih terkejut lagi. "La...lalu..."

"Aku akan sengaja menjatuhkan kunci pembuka ikatan di ruang gas, dan membiarkan wanita itu untuk membukanya sendiri. Aku tahu dia bisa melakukannya dan aku akan menjatuhkan kuncinya tepat di depannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak berikan kuncinya ke Tifa saja?"

"Hal itu tidak mungkin karena akan diketahui Scarlet jika aku mendekati wanita itu terlalu dekat. Dengan suara gas, pasti suara kunci terjatuh tidak akan diketahui Scarlet."

"Tapi kau kan bisa..."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti artinya setengah penghianat?" Helarin memotong perkataanmu. "Kami hanya bisa membantu kurang dari setengah. Dan kau harus menyakini kalau wanita itu bisa meloloskan diri. Apa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku dan mempercayai wanita itu?"

Kamu terdiam. Perkataan Helarin ada benarnya. Terlalu mencurigakan kalau Helarin terlalu dekat dengan Tifa untuk memberikan kunci. Jika ketahuan, Tifa dan Helarin bisa habis.

"Baiklah..." Kamu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Bocah ninja ada di sebuah ruangan di gedung pemerintah, karena dia ninja, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena dia akan menyusup, dan temanku telah memberikan secarik kertas sebagai peta kecil untuknya agar mudah menyusup. Pria jubah merah mudah untuk melarikan diri karena temanku sudah memberikan senjatanya. Kucing dengan Moggle tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, karena dia salah satu agen pemerintah, jadi mudah untuk menyusup. Pria besar bertangan senapan akan dieksekusi bersama dengan wanita bernama Tifa, tapi ia akan lolos karena Kucing Moggle punya rencana lain. Anjing berbulu merah akan lolos dengan mudah karena ia bahan experimen, hanya tinggal menghajar para ilmuwan bodoh. Pria berambut cepak pirang akan temanku bantu untuk lolos, karena pria itu adalah seorang pilot jadi dia harus diantar ke Highwind. Tapi karena perjalan ke Highwind akan sedikit sulit, tolong kau membereskan Prajurit yang menghalangi jalan ke Highwind atau di sekitar lapangan landas. Hanya itu tugasmu dan semuanya akan lolos dengan sempurna."

'Bocah ninja, pria jubah merah, kucing moggle, pria besar bertangan senapan, anjing berbulu merah, pria berambut cepak pirang... Semuanya ia sebutkan tanpa memakai nama, kecuali Tifa... Aku tidak paham pikirannya.'

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" Helarin mendelik.

"Ah... Iya aku mengerti, hanya tinggal menyusup dengan wajar dan menghajar semua yang ada di jalan menuju lapangan landas. Hanya itu bukan?" Tanyamu.

"Benar... Jangan sampai kau melewatkan satu orang pun agar semuanya berhasil..." Helarin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memakai helm prajuritnya. "Kita ke atas..."

Kamu mengikutinya menaiki tangga.

"Oi, Helarin! Lusa jangan sampai gagal ya!" Teriak salah seorang temannya dari bawah.

"Hmph." Helarin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Tenang saja, bodoh..." Lalu naik lagi.

'Dia tersenyum... Makin mirip dengan Heiren.' Kamu terus memandangnya sambil menaiki tangga.

"Besok lebih baik kau mencari kerja sambilan." Kata Helarin ketika kalian berdua sampai di atas. "Agar tidak dianggap mencurigakan karena mondar-mandir mengelilingi kota."

"Ya..." Kamu mengangguk. "Oh iya Helarin..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bilang kalau aku ini adalah pacar kakakmu?"

Dahi Helarin mengerut. "Lho? Bukan ya?"

"He?"

"...Mungkin aku yang mengambil kesimpulan sendiri..."

"Mengambil kesimpulan sendiri?" Kamu juga mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seorang gadis berambut perak, punya bola mata yang hijau seperti kucing dan bibir semerah kelopak sakura... Kakak selalu bilang kalau ia akan mempertemukan gadis yang disukainya itu padaku kalau sudah waktunya, dan ia berjanji mempertemukannya denganku sesudah misi yang akhirnya menewaskannya itu..." Helarin tersenyum simpul. "Katanya dia agak ceroboh, ceria namun dingin... Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dicintai kakakku itu dan kakakku telah berbohong tentang gadis itu. Tapi ternyata aku salah..."

Mendengarkan perkataanya, malah membuatmu tambah bingung dan pusing tujuh keliling. "Aku masih tidak mengerti..."

Helarin tersenyum padamu. "Gadis itu datang sendiri padaku... Itu adalah kamu, bukan? Orang yang dicintai kakak."

Entah apa yang kau ingin katakan. 'Heiren mencintaiku...?' Kebenaran yang tidak ingin kau percayai. Tapi itu hanyalah alasan bodoh.

"Kukira kau kekasihnya, ternyata bukan ya? Namamu Shaffira kan? Itu juga nama gadis yang selalu kakak ceritakan padaku. Jadi perasaan kakak bertepuk sebelah tangan ya. Hahaha..." Dia tertawa.

'Heiren...' "Helarin..." Dalam pikiranmu terbayang Heiren yang juga tertawa dan mengejekmu karena kau tidak menyadari perasaannya. Kamu tertawa kecil. "Kurasa Heiren juga sedang tertawa seperti ini ya... di alam sana... Tapi aku akan bilang... Kalau aku juga mencintainya. Dia orang yang berharga bagiku... Dan tidak akan pernah kulupakan."

"Hmm.." Helarin mengangguk. "Begitu juga denganku yang sangat mengaguminya. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi agar tidak dicurigai orang-orang."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Helarin..." Kamu tersenyum lalu berbalik. "Dan sampai jumpa." Kamu melangkah keluar.

Helarin tersenyum simpul. "Hm... sampai jumpa...Silver Emerald..." 'Julukan yang diberikan kakakku untukmu... Seangkuh silver, sesejuk emerald... Sungguh pas sekali untukmu...'

"Kau senyam-senyum kenapa?" Tanya Geel, yang baru keluar dari toilet.

"...Bukan urusanmu kok..." Helarin berbalik menuju depan tangga.

"Apa sih... kasih tahu dooong!" Geel merajuk.

Kamu memandang gedung asrama itu sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah pergi untuk mencari kerja sambilan seperti yang telah disarankan Helarin.


	5. Escape, Highwind, Tifa's Depression

'Junon yang sepi...' Kamu memandang ke arah air port tempet Highwind berada. 'Tidak...' Lalu melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan para prajurit. "Pengamanan yang cukup ketat, eh? Tidak buruk juga..."

Kamu memandang ke arah terbitnya matahari. Ini adalah waktunya, dan kau akan membereskan semuanya ketika waktunya matahari akan terbenam dan semuanya akan dimulai dari sana.

'Kerja sambilan lagi...' Kamu turun dari atap gedung dan kembali ke sebuah toko tempat kamu bekerja sambilan. Tidak bisa dibilang kerja sambilan karena yang bekerja di sana hanyalah para wanita sukarelawan yang membantu seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang membuka sebuah toko yang tidak cukup laku, maka dari itu pemuda itu meminta teman-teman wanitanya untuk membantunya memanggilkan pelanggan. Kamu mengubah namamu menjadi Elisse dan kamu tinggal sementara bersama pemuda itu.

"Dari mana saja Elisse?" Tanya pemuda pengelola toko di mana kau bekerja, Nikey, sambil mengangkat beberapa kardus.

"Dari atap... Yang lain belum datang ya?" Kamu juga membantunya memindahkan beberapa kardus.

"Kurasa nanti jam..."

Kamu melihat tali sepatu Nikey terinjak dan akan ia akan jatuh kalau melangkah lagi. "Hei!! Awas, Nikey!!"

"Sembilan..." Telat. "Wuaaa!" **Brak!** Dia terjatuh.

"Heeh..." Kamu menghela nafas berat, lalu menolongnya. "Pantas saja toko ini sepi... Kau terlalu ceroboh..."

"Maaf..." Ia hanya nyengir kuda, dan kamu menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku sudah memberi tahumu kalau aku hanya bekerja sampai jam 3 dan aku tidak akan kembali bekerja lagi bukan?" Tanyamu untuk mengingatkannya.

Nikey mengangguk. "Kau bekerja sungguh tanggung."

"Toh kau tidak membayarku..."

"Iya-iya..." Dia mengalah.

Kamu memindahkan tiga kardus yang tersisa. 'Aku harus berhasil membereskan prajurit-prajurit yang ada di jalan menuju airport.'

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Nikey menyapa.

"Hmm? Tidak, kupikir aku akan mengalami pengalaman menyenangkan nantinya. Doakan aku berhasil!" 'Dalam menghajar dan menyusup nanti.'

"Kamu akan menjadi seorang yang sukses nantinya, eh? Beritahu aku kalau sudah sukses." Nikey ke belakang konter sambil tertawa.

Kamu ikut tertawa. "Kau akan melihatku di televisi nanti."

Wajah Nikey berubah menjadi serius. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bergurau." Kamu tambah tertawa dan melangkah ke pintu depan sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Yang lain belum datang juga... Padahal hampir jam sembilan."

"Mereka memang sering telat kok. Aku tidak memaksakan mereka." Kata Nikey.

Kamu berbalik. "Ya... aku tahu karena mereka hanya sukarelawan sepertiku."

"Tapi aku sekali-sekali mentraktir mereka kok..."

"Hanya sekaleng jus?"

"...Pendapatan toko ini sedikit sih..."

Kamu tertawa lagi. "Aku bercanda kok."

"Elisse..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau meminta berhenti pada saat jam 3? Padahal toko ini tutup pada jam 4." Tanya Nikey. "Aku jadi kepikiran sebenarnya kau ingin melakukan apa..."

"Yaah..." 'Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak lazim bagi wanita yaa... Yaitu menghajar orang...' "Sesuatu yang mendebarkan!"

//pukul 3 sore

Nikey mengantarmu sampai ke pintu keluar. "Aku akan menanti kesuksesanmu, Elisse."

"Tengan saja!" Kamu mengacungkan jempol. "Kau pasti akan menemukanku di surat kabar atau televisi!" 'Sebagai penghianat atau pemberontak.' "Hehe.."

"Ok!"

"Bye!" Kamu melambaikan tangan sambil berlari, dan Nikey membalas lambaian tanganmu.

Kamu segera berlari secepatnya ke arah pintu masuk air port. Begitu sampai di sana kamu langsung bertemu dengan dua prajurit penjaga. Dilihat dari badge mereka, tampaknya hanya prajurit kelas 3.

"Maaf..." Kamu menyapa mereka.

"Yaa?"

**_Sriiing!!_** Kontan kamu langsung menarik rantai dari tas pinggangmu dan melilitkan rantai itu ke leher dua prajurit itu dan menjerat mereka sampai mereka tidak sadarkan diri.

Tubuh mereka terjatuh dan kamu langsung mencari kartu untuk membuka pintu. Begitu ketemu kamu langsung membuka pintu dan menyeret tubuh mereka ke dalam, lalu mengunci pintunya lagi.

Dengan perlahan kamu menyusup tanpa suara sambil sesekali merapatkan topi dan menghindari kamera pengawas.

Menyusup... Empat... Dua... Tiga... Tiga... Dua... Lima... Dua... Kamu menghajar semua prajurit yang ada di jalan dan begitu mereka pingsan, kamu langsung mengunci mereka di cabin ataupun di locker. Sampai akhirnya selesai semua, kamu menghajar semua prajurit yang ada di sekeliling airport. Tanpa suara dengan menggunakan rantaimu, kamu menyingkirkan mereka semua. Entah menjerat mereka, entah langsung menyerang dan membuat mereka pingsan. Dan materia Barrier yang kau bawa sangat berguna untuk memblok serangan yang mereka sempat lancarkan. Total 32 prajurit kamu singkirkan sendirian dan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 setengah jam.

Setelah semuanya selesai, kamu langsung pergi dari situ melewati pinggir airport dan melompat ke salah satu atap gedung yang ada, melompat lagi dan lagi sampai kamu cukup jauh dari airport.

Kamu berhenti di atap sebuah gedung yang memajang kain merah, dan duduk di pinggiran pagarnya. 'Capek sekali... Tapi... Kupikir ini terlalu mudah... Tinggal masalah Cid yang harus secepatnya datang ke airport... Mudah-mudahan saja ia bisa cepat...' Kamu menghela nafas lalu memikirkan yang lainnya lagi, dan kamu langsung yakin kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kupikir ada baiknya aku turun sekarang..." Baru saja kamu akan turun langsung melompat dari atas atap, kamu langsung terpaku karena melihat sesuatu yang tidak kamu inginkan... Turks.

//My Pov

Reno menghela nafas lelah. Ia mengomel pada Rude, "Kita sudah mencarinya selama 2 hari! 2 HARI!!! Dan kita tidak menemukan Shaffira!!!"

"Percuma kau memarahiku, Reno..." Rude pasrah.

"Haaah!! Siapa sih yang waktu itu memasang OUT OF ORDER di depan lift rumah sakit!? Padahal lift-nya tidak rusak!! Benar-benar menyebalkan!!"

"Jangan mengeluh jadi seperti wanita seperti itu." Keluh Rude.

Tseng geleng-geleng kepala. "Itu kesalahan kalian, dan sekarang seluruh Turks dikerahkan hanya untuk mencarinya. Sampai-sampai Presiden pun turun tangan. Kalian harus membayarnya dengan bekerja sepanjang waktu sampai kalian menemukannya."

"Yah... Sudahlah, sekarang kita harus mencarinya lagi... Secepatnya temukan..." Elena terlihat lelah. "Auf!"

Seseorang menabrak Elena. Seorang gadis dengan baju putih dengan sedikit corak bunga krisan berwarna hijau, bercelana jeans panjang, dan bertopi biru yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Maaf..." Ujarnya ketika menabrak Elena, dan ia melewati Turks lainnya tanpa ada yang mencurigai sesuatu.

Elena hanya diam memandangi gadis itu. Ia sedikit kesal, tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil mengganjal di kepalanya. "Ada yang kenal orang tadi?" Tanyanya pada Turks yang lain.

"Tidak..." Reno menggeleng, lalu ia memperhatikan gadis yang tadi, ia sudah cukup jauh dan sudah berbelok di sebuah perempatan. Reno sempat melihat rambut peraknya. "Tapi..." Reno memutar bola matanya. "Itu SHAFFIRA, bodoh!!!" Makinya dan langsung mengejar gadis yang tadi.

//Your Pov

"Itu SHAFFIRA, bodoh!!!" Mendengar makian Reno yang keras seperti itu, kamu langsung panik dan langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hei!!! Tunggu!!"

Kamu menoleh ke belakang. 'Sial! Terkejar!' Turks sudah mengejarmu di belakang.

**_Dor! Dor!_** Elena menembakkan pistolnya. Sesegera mungkin kamu mengaktifkan Barrier, dan kecepatan peluru Elena melambat, kamu menambah kecepatan larimu, dan ketika ada belokan, kamu langsung berbelok dan melompat ke sebuah jendela yang terbuka.

"Shaffira!!!"

Kamu melongok ke bawah, Turks sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kamu sudah berada di atas. Kamu menghela nafas lega. 'Syukurlah...'

"Siapa kamu...?"

Kamu langsung menoleh ke belakang dan ada orang yang menatapmu dengan takut dan penuh curiga. "A... eh...?" Kamu jadi kikuk.

"Kau pencuri ya!!! TOLONG!! ADA PENCURI!!!"

"Hei!!" Kamu langsung panik, dan langsung melompat jendela lagi dan lari ke arah yang berlawanan dari Turks.

Tapi Turks menyadari teriakan orang tadi dan langsung mengejar. "Tunggu!!" Teriak mereka semua.

"Berhentilah mengejarkuuuuuuu!!!" Protesmu.

"Ini perintah!!" Reno balas memprotes.

Begitu ada persimpangan kamu langsung berbelok dua kali dan bersembunyi di balik kotak kayu. Turks tidak mengetahui kamu yang berada di situ terus lari dan melewatimu.

**BLARR!!!** Baru saja akan berdiri untuk lari, sebuah ledakan yang sangat keras terdengar sampai menggetarkan tanah sekitar.

"Me...meriam?" Kamu bertanya-tanya.

**_Net! Net! Net!_** Kali ini suara alarm berbunyi, lalu suara keras besi beradu, suara laut, teriakan yang seperti teriakan Weapon, dan tembakan di mana-mana. Terdengar meneganggkan dan mengerikan.

"Shaffira!!"

Kamu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Turks lagi. Tapi kali ini kamu tidak lari. "Tidak puas-puas ya mengejarku?" Ejekmu dengan wajah sinis. "Melelahkan tahu!"

Teriakan Weapon...

"Kau kira kami tidak lelah!?" Protes Elena.

"Kau berbicara terlalu lemah untuk seorang Turks, Elena." Ujarmu. "Yang lain saja tidak ada yang memprotes."

Elena ingin membalas tapi dicegah Tseng. "Cukup basa-basinya... Shaffira... lebih baik kau menyerahkan diri..."

Kamu menatap dengan sinis. "Enak saja." Langsung berbalik, tapi prajurit datang menghadang. "Sial..."

Teriakan Weapon...

"Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana..." Dan Turks membidik senjata mereka ke arahmu.

Kamu menoleh kiri kanan. Buntu. Melihat ke atas, lalu tersenyum senang dengan gedung yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Lalu kamu melompat ke atas atap gedung.

"Tetap saja tidak bisa..."

Ketika kamu akan melompat ke gedung yang lain, Reno dan Rude sudah ada di belakangmu.

Teriakan Weapon...

"Menyerahlah..." Keluh Reno.

"Berisik..." Kamu memalingkan wajah dengan muka masam. "Tetap saja malas..." Kamu berjalan mundur sampai pinggiran.

**BLARRR!!** Terdengar suara ledakan lagi, kali ini lebih keras, berserta suara teriakan Weapon yang sangat keras. Membuat seluruh permukaan Junon bergetar.

Tanpa kamu perkirakan, kamu kehilangan keseimbanganmu dan terpeleset jatuh dari atas gedung. Dan kamu tidak mengetahui sebelumnya kalau bagian gedung sebelah situ adalah jurang gedung yang sangat dalam. (Tinggi yang berbeda karena ada jalan yang lebih rendah).

"Wuaaaaa!!!!"

"Shaffira!!" Reno dan Rude berteriak panik.

'Sialan!!! Lebih tinggi dari gedung rumah sakit!?!!!?'

Tidak mau pasrah saja, kamu langsung menarik rantaimu dan melemparkannya ke arah pipa-pipa yang ada di sekitar pinggir gedung. Mengayunkan diri layaknya Spiderman, dan memakai pipa-pipa lain sebagai tumpuan untuk lompatan layaknya seorang ninja. Mungkin saja melebihi keterampilan Yuffie. Sampai akhirnya kamu terlempar di salah satu atap gedung dekat air port.

"Wuaah!" Kamu tidak dapat mendarat dengan sukses, dan terjatuh berguling-guling di atap itu. Maklum saja karena ayunan rantaimu tidak terkontrol.

"Hah...Hah...Ha..." Kamu terengah-engah sendiri.

"Tidak sukses yaa...?"

'Suara itu!?' Kamu langsung menoleh dan menemukan orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin kamu temui. "Rufus..."

"Tidak salah aku mencari sampai ke atap-atap gedung..." Rufus tersenyum sinis. Ia bersama beberapa SOLDIER.

Kamu bangkit. "Kenapa kau selalu mengejarku, brengsek? Aku malas meladenimu." Bukannya tidak ada waktu, tapi kamu tidak sanggup melawan seorang Rufus dan beberapa SOLDIER tanpa rantaimu yang terlepas entah ke mana.

"Kasar sekali..." Rufus geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku hanya ingin kamu kembali ke ShinRa." Ia maju mendekatimu yang juga mundur. "Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu memikirkan masa lalu."

'Masa lalu? Tahu apa dia?' Ingin rasanya memaki dengan membabi-buta, tapi itu hanyalah sesuatu yang sia-sia untuk sekarang ini. "Tentang Nibelheim, kamu, teman-teman Turks, Heiren, Cecill... Mungkin hanya itu yaa...? ShinRa semua."

"Ya... Dengan begitu kau bisa mengenang masa lalu dan langsung melupakannya dengan berpikir maju di ShinRa..."

"Huh..." Kamu menatap tajam Rufus. 'Bagaimana dengan Nii-san, Ibu, Zack, dan Cloud? Memangnya kau tahu? Lalu... Cecill yang menanggung penderitaan sendirian, Helarin yang kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya dan malah mengabdi di ShinRa sebagai setengah penghianat... Mereka menanggung penderitaan itu karena masa lalu... Lalu perasaanku sendiri...'

"Tapi tetap saja..." Air matamu mengalir. "Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa laluku..." Mundur beberapa langkah sampai benar-benar ke tepi. "Selamat tinggal... Rufus Shinra..." Lalu menjatuhkan diri. 'Ini akhirku ya?'

Terdengar suara teriakan Rufus memanggil namamu. Tapi kamu tidak peduli. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Kamu tersenyum melihat matahari senja. "Seperti mengantar kematian saja..." Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Shaffira!!"

"Huh?"

Sinar Matahari senja tertutup dan kamu mendengar suara mesin yang berisik. Sebuah pesawat besar terbang ke arahmu.

"Highwind!!?" Kamu terkejut.

"Tangkap tanganku!!" Terlihat Tifa ada di pinggiran geladak Highwind, ia mengulurkan tangannya padamu.

"Tifa!!" Kamu mencoba meraih tangannya.

Terpegang, tapi hanya sesaat, pegangan itu terlepas. Tifa berteriak dan mencoba meraih tanganmu yang sudah tidak tergapai.

Suara mesin yang berisik, suara angin yang gaduh, topi biru yang tebawa angin, suara nafas Tifa yang lega, suara nafas terengah dari seseorang, suara jantungmu yang berdegup kencang, dan angin kencang yang membelai rambut perakmu..

Kamu mengadahkan kepala, dan melihat wajah dua orang yang panik sekaligus lega. Kamu tersenyum lega. 'Ternyata aku selamat...' Kamu menggenggam tangan yang menolongmu itu dengan erat. "Thanks, Vincent."

"Berpegang yang erat... Aku akan mengangkatmu..." Kata Vincent.

"Ya..." Kamu mengangguk pelan.

Matahari terbenam dengan tengangnya mengantar kepergian kalian semua.

"Bagaimana yaa?" Shima memandang dari depan toko Nikey sambil menenteng sebuah tas berwarna biru berisi pakaian. Ia tertawa melihat kepergian Highwind yang menegangkan itu. "Dia lolos ternyata..."

"Aduduh..." Beberapa orang prajurit melewati Shima sambil mengaduh. Shima memandang para prajurit yang diantarannya ada Helarin itu.

"Walau mereka tidak tahu kita ini setengah penghianat... Tapi jangan dihajar seperti itu doong..." Protes salah satu.

Helarin tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apalah... Pria bertangan senapan dan kucing Moggle juga menghajarku tanpa ampun walaupun aku tidak menyerang mereka dengan serius ketika Scarlet pingsan."

"Tapi sakiit..." Keluh yang lain lagi.

"Sudahlah!" Helarin menepuk punggung temannya itu dengan keras sampai sang teman memprotes pukulan Helarin. "Hm... yang penting mereka selamat..." Helarin tersenyum tipis memandang Highwind yang semakin menjauh. "Ayo jalan!"

"APAAA!??? Ternyata Elisse itu seorang mantan petinggi ShinRa yang memberontak!!?" Terdengar ribut-ribut dalam toko Nikey.

Seseorang keluar dari toko itu. Rambut pirangnya persinar diterpa matahari senja. Ia juga memandang kepergian Highwind. "Ternyata berhasil. Mereka hebat ya..." Ia tersenyum pada Shima.

"Ah, Cecill, lama tidak jumpa." Shima membalas senyumnya.

"Namaku Angelique Morvenske." Cecill tertawa.

"Ya...ya... Kita pulang bersama?" Tanya Shima.

Cecill mengangguk. "Boleh..."

Helarin, Cecill, Shima, dan Highwind, mereka semua pergi pada saat yang bersamaan, yaitu pada saat matahari benar-benar tenggelam dan tidak memperlihatkan sinarnya lagi.

//Di geladak Highwind

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tifa.

Kamu mengangguk pelan. "Kukira aku sudah habis tadi. Terima kasih Tifa, Vincent."

"Semuanya ada di sini." Ujar Tifa sambil tersenyum.

'Berarti semua rencananya berhasil. Helarin dan teman-temannya memang hebat.' Kamu memperhatikan wajah Tifa yang memerah, bukan karena wajah cerahnya, tapi itu adalah bekas pukulan. "Kenapa wajahmu, Tifa?"

"Oh... ini..." Tifa meraba wajahnya. "Aku dan wanita bernama Scarlet tampar-tamparan tadi."

"Scarlet... wanita itu... Yah, balas dia nanti. Bagaimana sekarang?"

Tifa berjalan ke arah pintu. "Lebih baik kita masuk dan berbicara pada semuanya."

//di ruang utama Highwind

"Selamat datang di pesawatku! The Highwind!" Cid berteriak kesenangan.

Kamu dapat mengerti karena Highwind adalah pesawat Cid yang direbut ShinRa. Kamu melihat sekitar, awak kapal yang sangat sedikit, terlalu sedikit untuk kapal sebesar itu. "Tapi..."

Tifa melangkah maju dan melihat sekitar tanpa berkata-kata.

"Ada apa? Kau seharusnya lebih bergembira!" Kata Cid pada Tifa.

Red XIII berdiri di tangga, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lelah. "Cid..." Dia mengeluhkan sikap Cid yang sedang bergembira.

Cid tersadar, lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan canggung. "Yeah..." Dia berbalik kepada Tifa yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anggotanya tidak cukup." Kata Tifa.

"Yah, memang membutuhkan banyak macam orang untuk menjalankannya." Jawab Cid sambil menghela nafas.

"Menurutmu kita tidak cukup kuar tanpa Cloud? Menurutmu kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan Planet sendirian?" Tanya Red.

Barret berlari menghampiri.

"Meteor datang, dan Weapon mengamuk..." Tifa mengadahkan kepala, lalu menunduk. "Saat seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan..." dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada ide sama sekali..."

"Tifa!" Kamu memprotes. "Semua ini bukan akhir! Tapi adalah awal! Pikirkanlah! Kau tidak bisa terus putus asa."

Tifa menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa..."

"Sadarlah Tifa!" Barret juga memprotes. "Ayolah, kita pikirkan mengenai semua ini! Kita tidak akan turun dari kereta ini!"

"... ... ...Kalau saja Cloud ada di sini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Cloud akan... Berdiri dengan gayanya yang angkuh, dan mengatakan pada kita apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan." Dia mengangguk. "Dia akan berkata, 'Semua ada dalam kendali, Tifa'." Gadis itu berbalik.

"Tifa!" Kamu memprotes lagi.

"Tifa! Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu cengeng!" Omel Barret.

"Maafkan aku, Barret." Tifa menggeleng. "Aku sendiri juga terkejut. Aku sangat depresi."

Barret terlihat kesal, lalu berlari ke arah lain.

"Dan Tifa..." Red membuka suara. "Alasan kenapa kita semua mengira dia adalah Cloud karena..."

Tifa mengangguk. "...Aku tahu. Karena itu aku ingin memastikannya. Karena itu aku harus ketemu dia lagi."

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku bukannya tidak suka sama dia." Ujar Cid dengan tampang biasa. "Harus kuakui, dia anak muda yang aneh. Waktu kita sedang berpikir bahwa dia itu hebat, eh, dia bisa pergi melakukan perbuatan tolol. Dan waktu kau berpikir dia pandai, dia menunjukkan betapa bodohnya dia." Cid mengusap kepalanya. "Semua tentang dia mulai dari gerakannya sampai omongannya memang aneh. Melihat apa yang aku jalani saat ini, aku bisa memahami kenapa dia seperti itu. Yah, selama kau masih hidup, suatu hari nanti mungkin kau akan melihatnya lagi, jadi tersenyumlah." Cid tertawa.

"Cid benar Tifa." Kamu mengiyakan. "Selama kita masih ada di dunia ini, selama kita masih memiliki tujuan kita, dan selama kita masih merasakan kehidupan miliknya, kamu dan kami pasti akan bertemu dengannya."

Tifa terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk. "...Aku akan dapat berjumpa dia lagi suatu hari nanti."

"Jika kita tahu di mana dia, Highwind akan mengantarkan kita segera." Kata Cid.

Red melompat ke arah kalian. "...Mungkin, Cloud masih terjepit jauh di dalam North Crater, saat tanah terbelah dan menelan ke dalam... Terkubur jauh di dalam tanah."

"Jauh di dalam tanah..." Tifa berpkir. "Apakah maksudmu dalam Lifestream?"

"Lifestream kadang-kadang tersembur ke permukaan dari celah-celah di dasar lautan. Kalau tidak salah ada tempat seperti itu." Red kembali duduk di tangga. "Mungkin, mungkin saja Cloud..."

"Waaaaaah! Kapten Cid!" Seorang awak yang berada pada kemudi kendali berteriak panik ketika Tifa menghampirinya.

Cid langsung menghampiri mereka. "Tifa, Maaf aku harus menujukkan pada si tolol ono cara mendaratkan pesawat. Sementara kau pergilah istirahat di ruanganmu."

"Baiklah." Tifa mengangguk pelan, lalu pergi dari situ.

"Apa?" Barret mengadahkan kepala.

"Kenapa Barret?" Tanyamu.

"Apakah Cloud harus selalu ada?... Pada awalnya, kita mampu mengatasinya semuanya tanpa dia... Ya kan? Dan apa yang terjadi pada gadis tangguh yang biasanya aku kenal? Ke mana dia sekarang?" Barret terlihat sedih.

Memang benar, hilangnya Cloud sangat membuat Tifa drop dan tidak semangat sama sekali. Tifa yang biasanya ceria dan kuat, kini menjadi lemah tidak berdaya.

"Kurasa... Hanya Cloud jawabannya..." Kamu menghela nafas.

Barret mengangguk pelan. "Benar..."

"Red..." Kamu menghampiri Red. "Tempat Lifestream tersembur apa hanya dari lautan?"

Red menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak yakin... Tapi pada setiap retakan bumi, Lifestream juga bisa tersembur dari retakan yang ada bukan di permukaan lautan itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmm... Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah membaca di salah satu buku sejarah kalau ada tempat seperti itu." Kamu mengingat-ingat. "Kalau sekarang mungkin tempat itu di dekat kota Mideel."

"Kota yang ada di pulau bagian paling selatan itu?" Tanya Cid.

Kamu mengangguk. "Ya... Walau hanya perkiraan, kita harus mencobanya kan? Kita cari petunjuk sekecil apapun itu."

"Baiklah! Kita ke Mideel, anak-anak!" Teriak Cid pada awak kapalnya.

"Ya, Kapten! Mohon petunjuknya!" Semua awak menjawab dengan serentak.

"Aku akan ke geladak, mencari udara segar. Selamat jadi guru kemudi, Cid." Ledekmu sambil tertawa.

"Cerewet!" Kata Cid.

Kamu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika melewati beberapa kotak kayu yang ada di sekitar pojok ruangan kamu mendengar suara Yuffie. Tampaknya ia mabuk udara.

"Urrk...Ugh... Tuhan aku tidak taha...n...Rrrk..." Wajah Yuffie terlihat pucat sekali, hampir menyerupai zombie yang sedang sekarat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yuffie?"

Dia menoleh, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ha...ha... Aku tidak apa-aparkk... Ugh... Ueek... aku muaal..." Lalu menatapmu dengan wajah memelas. "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

"Ba...baiklah... Tapi kusarankan kau tidur di kamar... Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa membantumu..." Ujarmu.

Yuffie mengangguk pelan. "Ya, terima kasih... uh..."

"Aku pergi." Kamu meninggalkannya dan ke geladak.

Angin di geladak sangat kencang, karena Highwind terbang dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Tapi itu tidak membuatmu untuk mengurungkan niat dan masuk lagi ke dalam, karena kamu benar-benar menyukai angin.

"_Mideel akan mengungkap semuanya..."_

"Eh?" Kamu menoleh kiri kanan. Tidak ada siapapun. 'Mungkinkah... Suara itu... Tapi siapa...?' Kamu tetap mencari asal suara, dan akhirnya menyerah karena tidak menemukan siapapun. Lalu menikmati angin lagi.

'Anginnya membuatku mengantuk... Lebih baik aku masuk dan beristirahat...' Kamu berbalik. "Wuaaa!!!" Kamu terkejut. "Jangan berdiri di belakang orang seperti itu, Vincent!! Mengagetkan orang saja!"

Vincent menatapmu dengan bingung. "Maaf..." Ujarnya.

"Ada apa kau datang ke geladak?" Tanyamu. "Cari angin juga?" Lalu tertawa.

"Tidak... aku mencarimu."

"Hm?" Kamu mengerutkan dahi. "Mencariku?"

"Ya..."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"..." Dia malah diam.

"...Kau melupakan sesuatu?..." Kamu terdiam sejenak lalu teringat sesuatu. 'Jangan-jangan Materianya!' "Oh iya!!" Kamu langsung mengambil Materia Barrier dan menyodorkannya pada Vincent. "Ini Materiamu! Maaf, aku lupa!"

Vincent menatap materianya, menatapmu, terdiam sesaat, tersenyum, "Hmph...," terlihat menahan tawa, lalu tertawa kecil, ia terlihat geli sekali.

"Aa...?" Baru kali ini, dari pertama kamu bertemu Vincent, sampai hari ini, baru kali ini kamu melihat seorang Vincent tertawa, walau itu hanyalah sebuah tawa kecil yang terdengar agak aneh. "Kenapa kau tertawa...?" Tanyamu takut-takut.

Vincent menahan tawanya. "Wajahmu itu... Bodoh sekali..."

Mendengarnya kamu malah sewot. "Apa katamu? Bodoh? Enak saja!" 'Sial... Kukira apa...'

"Haha... aku bercanda..." Kata Vincent, lalu mengambil Materianya dari tanganmu. "Benda ini berguna bukan?" Lalu ia menyimpannya.

Kamu tersenyum simpul. "Ya! Berguna sekali ketika aku harus menghajar para prajurit dan kejaran dari Turks." 'Tembakan dari Elena...'

"...Aku minta maaf..." Vincent menyentuh helaian rambutmu. "Aku tidak bisa melindungimu..."

"..." Wajahmu memerah. "Ti...tidak apa-apa kok... Semuanya selamat begitu juga denganku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir... ya?" Lalu tersenyum.

Vincent menatapmu dengan sendu, lalu ia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu lalu pandangannya ke arah pinggangmu lalu tas pinggang. "...ke mana rantaimu?"

Kamu ikut melihat ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi. "Entah terlempar ke mana waktu aku kabur dari Turks. Haha... aku benar-benar ceroboh. Terburu-buru sih. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan segera membeli yang baru."

"Ya..."

"Ah!" Melihat sebuah kota di tengah hutan kamu langsung ke pinggiran geladak untuk melihatnya. "Itu Mideel! Kita sudah sampai!"

"**_Kita sudah sampai di Mideel! Kita akan segera mendarat, anak-anak!"_** Suara Cid dari interkom.

"Haha! Akhirnya sampai juga!"

"Sampai ya?"

Kamu berbalik dan melihat Tifa keluar dari pintu. "Hei Tifa!"

"Kuharap kita bisa menemukannya." Ujar Tifa sambil memandang Mideel dari pinggiran geladak. 'Tunggulah, Cloud... Jika kamu ada di sana... aku akan menemuimu...'

//Di Mideel

Mideel cukup ramai. Kota yang amat sederhana dengan bangunan yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu. Kota yang diselubungi oleh hutan.

Bunyi aneh terdengar ketika kalian memasuki kota itu. Kamu, Tifa, dan Barret menoleh kiri kanan untuk mencari asal suara.

"Jeritan planet...?" Kamu mengira-ngira.

"_Ketemu!"_

"Eh?"

"Huh...? Kira-kira apa itu? Ada sesuatu yang terjepit di sini." Kata Tifa ia berlutut. "Kelihatannya seperti kunci... sulit mengeluarkannya. Apa boleh buat, aku akan biarkan saja sekarang..."

Lalu kalian melangkah lagi, bergerak masuk ke dalam kota, ketika menemukan seekor anjing yang terduduk sendirian. Tifa menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu. "Apa kau sendirian?"

Anjing itu mengerang kecil dan Tifa berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Kamu tersesat? Terpisah dari orang yang kamu sayangi...? Anjing malang..."

"Tifa..." Kamu berniat menghampiri namun Barret mencegahmu.

"...kira-kira sudah sekitar seminggu sekarang sejak dia terdampar di tepi pantai. Pemuda berambut jabrik yang malang..."

Mendengar pembicaraan itu, kamu, Tifa, dan Barret langsung menoleh ke arah pembicara yang adalah dua orang pria di dekat sebuah rumah.

"Memang menyedihkan..." Pria yang satu lagi menimpali. "Tapi aneh. Dia memegang pedang yangpanjang. Aku tidak tahu. Semuanya sepertinya tidak masuk akal. Tapi yang paling menakjubkan adalah mata birunya yang aneh..."

"Mata biru?" Kamu bertanya-tanya.

"Apa!?" Tifa langsung bengkit dan menghampiri kedua pria itu. "Ap...Tunggu sebentar!! Apa yang barusan kalian katakan!? Permisi!! Pemuda yang barusan kalian bicarakan tadi..."

Pria yang pertama mengangkat bahu. "Yah... seorang penduduk menemukannya tidak jauh dari tepi pantai... Sekitar seminggu yang lalu kalau tidak salah..."

"Yah, anak yang malang... Dia pasti terbawa arus entah dari mana..." timpal pria yang satunya.

"Cloud!!" Teriak Tifa, lalu ia berbalik ke kamu dan Barret. "Itu pasti!! Itu Cloud!!"

"Bagus!" Kamu tersenyum senang.

"Kau yakin!?" Tanya Barret, terkejut.

Tifa berbalik lagi ka dua pria tadi. "Jadi di mana dia? Apakah dia selamat? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Pria pertama menunjuk ke depan, ke sebuah banguna putih di pojok. "Yah... di depan sana...Di, uh, klinik..."

"Dia hidup...!" Tifa terlihat senang sekali. "Cloud... Cloud hidup!! Cloud!!" Lalu ia berlari ke bangunan putih itu.

"Uh...? Yo, Tifa!" Panggil Barret.

"Lekas susul..." Kamu berlari ke klinik.

"Cloud!?" Panggil Tifa ketika masuk ke dalam klinik.

Seorang dokter yang sebelumnya sedang mencatat sesuatu langsung berpaling padanya. Tenang sedikit. Dilihat dari caramu berlari di sekitar sini, seakan-akan Meteor jatuh atau semacamnya."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku dengar seorang temanku dirawat di sini..." Kata Tifa.

Dokter melipat tangannya dan berpikir. "Seorang teman...?"

"Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru..." Tambahmu ketika memasuki klinik.

"Oh iya...!" Dokter mengangguk. "Pemuda itu?! Jangan cemas. Temanmu di ruangan sebelah. Tapi aku khawatir..."

Tifa menoleh ke ruangan kecil yang berada di sebelah. "Di sini?" Sang dokter mengangguk. "Sebelah sini." Kata Tifa lagi, ia memasukiruangan itu.

Seorang perawat yang sedang merawat seseorang di sebuah kursi roda menoleh.

"Cloud...!?" Panggil Tifa.

Perawat itu menyingkir, dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan jabrik-jabrik yang khas dengan kepala tertunduk, Cloud Strife yang duduk di kursi roda.

Kamu dan Barret juga memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oh... Cloud!! Aku sangat bahagia kau selamat!?" Tifa menghampiri Cloud.

Cloud mengangkat kepalannya untuk menatap Tifa, sejenak, lalu kembali menjatuhkannya. Cloud terlihat tidak terfokus dan pandangan matanya seperti orang binugung.

"...!? Cloud...?" Tifa memanggil sekali lagi.

Cloud menatap Tifa, tapi pandangannya kosong, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, seakan kalau ia tidak mengenali Tifa atau siapapun yang ada di sana. "Uh...aaa...?"

"Ad...Ada apa..." Tifa memanggil. "Cloud...?"

"A...Gurk...?" Kembali terulang, Cloud mengadahkan kepalanya lalu tertunduk lagi.

"Apa yang...?" Kamu menatap tidak percaya, begitu pula dengan Barret.

Tifa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak bisa mempercayai yang dilihatnya. "Cloud! Apa yang terjadi padamu!?"

'Mata sayu, tatapan kosong, kelumpuhan pada otak... kulit yang memucat. Gejala ini...Keracunan Mako...?' Kamu menoleh pada dokter yang kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Apa Cloud keracunan Mako?"

"Keracunan Mako?" Barret bingung.

Dokter mengangguk. "Ya... Keracunan Mako... Kasus yang cukup sulit... Sepertinya pemuda ini telah terekspos oleh energi Mako tingkat tinggi untuk periode waktu yang cukup lama."

'Tentu saja, karena sebelumnya dia adalah... SOLDIER?' Kamu jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kemungkinan dia tidak memiliki ingatan mengenai siapa dia atau di mana dia sekarang..." Lanjut Dokter. "Pemuda yang malang, suaranya bahkan tidak bekerja. Secara harafiah, dia berada jauh dari jangkauan kita. Di suatu tempat yang tidak pernah diketahui orang lain. Hanya sendiri..." Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dokter...!!" Tifa tidak bisa percaya.

"Parah..." Barret memandang dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Keracunan Mako... sebagian besar tidak bisa disembuhkan..." Ujarmu, namun ketika melihat Tifa yang makin tertunduk sedih, kamu jadi merasa bersalah mengatakannya. "Maaf...Aku malah memperburuk keadaan... Lebih baik aku keluar..." Lalu kamu keluar dari ruangan kecil itu, juga klinik.

"Ahem! Sebaiknya kami permisi." Dokter keluar ruangan bersama Barret. "Apakah kau keberatan untuk...menunggu di luar?"

"..." Barret hanya diam lalu keluar bersama dokter.

Di luar klinik.

"Jadi bagaimana dia? Kau tahu maksudku... Cloud?" Tanya Barret pada dokter.

Dokter kembali melipat tangannya. "Kukatakan sekali lagi, dia mengalami keracunan Mako. Aku tidak pernah melihat kasus sedemikian parahnya... Jumlah pengetahuan Mako yang begitu luas langsung dipaksakan masuk secara sekaligus ke dalam otaknya... Manusia biasa tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup karenanya... Suatu keajaiban dia bisa!"

"Tidak heran... Setelah jatuh ke Lifestream dan terdampar di sini..." Barret berbalik. "...Harapan...Hei, tapi sejujurnya... Apakah aku benar-benar ingin dia kembali? Apa yang dia lakukan untuk dunia ini? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk kita mulai dari sini? Dia tidak lebih dari bayangan Sephiroth..."

"Barret... Dia memang Sephiroth Clone... Tapi kalau masalah keracunan Mako itu beda lagi... Keracunan Mako dialami sebagian besar calon SOLDIER... yang jika tidak bisa bertahan biasanya akan jadi seperti itu atau hidup seperti biasa tanpa bisa jadi SOLDIER... Tapi aku tidak bisa percaya Cloud bisa keracunan Mako karena Cloud sebelumnya adalah... SOLDIER?"

"Kenapa kau seperti bertanya ketika mengucapkan kata SOLDIER?" Tanya Barret.

Kamu terdiam. 'Kenapa...? Karena aku tidak yakin kalau Cloud sebelumnya adalah SOLDIER... Karena SOLDIER akan mampu bertahan di kondisi keracunan Mako tinggi, dan mereka akan baik-baik saja walau harus dicekoki Mako lagi... Tapi... Cloud... Dia tidak bisa bertahan...'

Suara pintu klinik terbuka, kalian semua segera menoleh. Tifa keluar. "..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Barret pada Tifa.

Tifa mengengguk pelan. "Ya... Maafkan aku membuat kaian khawatir. Dan ada yang inin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua..." Lalu ia kembali ke dalam klinik. Kalian semua mengikutinya.

Tifa berdiri di dekat Cloud. "Aku tidak peduli pada hal lain, hanya Cloud..." Dia menatap semuanya. "Aku ... benar-benar ingin berada di sisinya..."

"Kau benar, hanya kau yang bisa." Ujarmu.

"Yah, mungkin itu yang terbaik...untuk Cloud... dna untukmu..." Kata Barret.

Tifa mengangguk tapi masih menatap lantai. "Maafkan aku, semuanya... pada saat seperti ini..." Lalu ia mendongak.

"Jangan khawatir, kami akan menjengukmu sewaktu-waktu. Jaga diri kalian." Katamu.

"Jaga dirimu, Tifa. Dan jaga Cloud." Kata Barret.

Tifa mengangguk. "Baik..."

Barret beranjak akan keluar namun melihat Tifa sesaat. "Oh, dan uh, Tifa... Maaf, aku sebenarnya tidak mau bertanya tapi... Apakah dia benar-benar teman masa kecilmu? Dan bukan bayangan Sephiroth?"

Tifa menatap ke Cloud. "Huh!? Yah... itu..." Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan tegas. "Tidak, aku yakin itu!"

Barret mengangguk. "Benar...? Baiklah kalau begitu... Maaf sudah tanya."

"Kita kembali ke Highwind." Ujarmu.

Barret mengangguk lalu keluar.

"Berusahalah Tifa..." Lalu kamu ikut keluar.

///Weapon Shop...

///Di Highwind...

Semuanya berkumpul di anjungan Highwind. Barret menatap ke depan, Cid duduk di lantai.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Barret terlihat bingung dan tidak sabar. "Apa yang bisa KITA lakukan?"

Kamu **sweatdrop**. "Bisa tenang sedikit tidak? Kalau kau seperti itu hanya mengubur ide saja."

"Huh?" Barret berbalik. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu..." Keluhmu. "Bagaimana kalau..."

"Jangan ada yang berani bilang tunggu sampai Cloud sembuh." Potong Barret.

**Sweatdrop **lagi. "Aku tidak akan bilang seperti itu..."

"Lalu apa?"

"Katanya Cait Sith ada berita..." Jawabmu.

"Ya, aku ada berita." Kata Cait Sith.

"Yeah, apaan!? Bahwa kamu mata-mata?" Tanya Barret uring-uringan.

Cait Sith mendekati Barret. "Yeah... aku memang mengaku kalau dulu mata-mata." Lalu memalingkan wajah. "Gya ha ha dan Kya ha ha sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

Kamu langsung tersadar. "Heidegger dan Scarlet!?"

"Mau curi dengar?"

///My Pov

Ruang rapat Shinra. Heidegger dan Palmer duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Reeve berdiri di belakang. Rufus berdiri menghadap mereka.

"Jagi sekarang... Kita menghadapi dua masalah. 1. Hancurkan meteor. 2. Menyingkirkan pelindung di sekitar North Cave dan mengalahkan Sephiroth." Rufus menunjuk semuanya. "Ada ide?"

Heidegger tertawa. "Gya haah hah hah! Kami sudah menyelesaikan masalah pertama! Tidak lama lagi Meteor akan hancur berkeping-keping! Rencananya sudah mulai berjalan. Yaitu, untuk mengumpulkan Huge Materia dari tiap wilayah."

"Yah..." Rufus tidak berkomentar.

Scarlet masuk. "Huge Materia merupakan materia tipe kompresi yang spesial di reaktor Mako. Energi yang dihasilkannya 330 kali melebihi kemampuan materia normal. Ha, ha, ha! Bagaimana!?" Dia melipat tangannya dan menoleh ke arah yang lain. "Kita akan menghantamkannya ke Meteor." Lalu menoleh ke Rufus. "Ledakannya akan luar biasa besar!! Meteor pasti hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau akan menghantamkannya ke Meteor?" Rufus tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau pikir kita memiliki teknologi untuk melakukannya?"

"Jangan khawatir soal itu!" Kata Scarlet dengan senyumnya penuh percaya diri. "Yang lebih penting, kita harus mengumpulkan Huge Materia dari tiap wilayah."

"Kita sudah mengumpulkan materia dari Nibelheim. Tinggal "Corel" dan "Fort Condor". Aku sudah mengirimkan pasukan ke Corel. Gya haah hah hah!" Heidegger tertawa.

////Your Pov

"Mereka!?" Kamu memaki.

"Tawa yang menyebalkan..." Kata Yuffie.

"Corel!! Apa lagi yang mereka inginkan di Corel!?" Amuk Barret.

"Dan Huge Materia..." Red menambahkan.

"Jadi sekarang?" Tanya Vincent.

"Tidak bisa kita biarkan ShinRa mendapatkan Huge Materia! Lagi pula, saat Cloud kembali, aku ingin menunjukkan Huge Materia kepadanya. Dia pasti akan sangat terkejut."

Cait Sith melompat ke arah Barret. "Kau bilang apa, Barret? Jadi, walaupun kau selalu kasar pada Cloud, kau menginginkannya kembali."

Barret melemparkan pandangan ke awan sesaat kemudian kembali berpaling pada Cait Sith. "Aku tidak mau berkomentar apapun. Pokoknya kamu... tutup mulutmu!" Bentak Barret, ia terlihat malu. "Setiap kelompok harus memiliki pemimpin." Lalu ia memukul dadanya. "Dan itu aku! Atau paling tidak, aku maunya begitu... Tapi aku tidak cocok jadi pemimpin. Aku tidak menyadari sampai akhir-akhir ini." Dia menghampiri Cid lalu melihat ke jendela.

"Dan yang pemimpin adalah..." Barret melihat ke arah Cid.

Cait Sith melompat kaget.

"Haa?" Kamu melongo.

"Dia..." Yuffie terlihat tidak yakin.

Vincent dan Red tidak berkomentar.

"...ZZZZ... hmph?" Cid tersentak, menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri. "Hah? Ada apa, nih?" Tanyanya.

**Sweatdrop **di kepalamu, Yuffie, Vincent, Red, dan Cait Sith. "Dia tertidur...?"

Barret mengangguk. "Kamu baru saja terpilih menjadi pemimpin baru." Kata Barret.

"Repot. Nggak mau!" Tolak Cid dengan wajah panik.

"Tapi kita ingin bertempur, kita hatus memiliki Highwind, dan kamu." Barret mengayunkan senjatanya. "Kita memerlukannya untuk menyelamatkan planet. Dan siapa yang menjalankan pesawat ini? Kamu!" Barret menunjuk Cid. "Itu sebabnya kamu adalah pemimpin baru kami. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa!"

Cid berpikir. "Hm... Pesawat ini akan menyelamatkan Planet yah? Bukankah itu akan sedikit sulit?" Dia mengusap kepalanya. "Oh, wow, kata-kata itu langsung menyentuh perasaanku. Aku kan laki-laki juga! Okay, aku akan melakukannya! Semuanya, ikuti aku!"

Kamu tersenyum. "Dia bangkit..."

"Ayo! Orang tua! Aku mendukungmu!" Yuffie melompat senang.

Barret mengangguk. "Baiklah, ini pekerjaan pertamamu. Ruang Operasional menunggumu!"

"Yeah!!" Cid langsung berlalri menuju ke ruang Operasional.

Barret mengejarnya. "Yo, Cid! Kalau kamu sudah siap, kita akan menuju ke reaktor Corel. Ayo, Pak Pemimpin, sebaiknya kau bergegas!"

Sekembalinya Cid dari ruang operator.

"Hmmn, Huge Materia berada di Corel, Fort Condor... Aku yakin ada tempat lain lagi yang memilikinya. Di mana ya...?" Gumam Cait Sith.

"Cid. Ayo kita jenguk Cloud dan Tifa sekali-sekali." Kata Red.

"Yo, Tuan Pemimpin! Cepat ke sini, terbangkan pesawat ini!" Seru Barret.

"Uh-oh..." Yuffie terlihat muak. "Lebih baik aku ke belakang." Lalu ia pergi.

Cid segera ke kemudi untuk mengendalikan Highwind menuju Corel.

///At Corel Reactor

///With Barret and Cid

///Battle with 2 Soldier

Baru saja akan menarik nafas. Sebuah suara sirine memekik keras.

"Duh..." Keluhmu.

"Si----al!" Gerutu Barret.

Kalian berpencar untuk menghindari kereta yang akan keluar dari Reaktor.

"Sepertinya mereka cabut dengan membawa Huge Materia di kereta itu!" Panik Cid.

"TIDAK!" Barret histeris lalu memaki kereta yang barusan pergi. "Kalian kepala batu yang menyebalkan!"

"Kita harus mengejar! Tapi bagaimana!?" Kamu ikut panik.

"Hei, apakah kau tahu siapa aku? Aku Cid—itulah aku! Sekarang biar aku yang menangani ini!" Cid masuk ke dalam reaktor.

"Oi!" Kamu mengikutinya bersama Barret.

Kalian melihat sebuah kereta.

"Mau kau apakan?" Tanyamu ketika melihat Cid memasuki kereta.

"Cepat naik!" Kata Cid.

Kamu dan Barret segera menurutinya, dan Cid menjalankan keretanya, keluar dari Reaktor. Terdengar suara sirine, dan kereta itu benar-benar berjalan.

"Hei, hei, hei, hei---!" Teriak Cid.

Kalian mulai mengejar kereta yang sebelumnya dengan kereta curian tadi.

"Ha! Aku tidak tahu, selain pesawat kau juga bisa mengendarai kereta!" Kamu tertawa. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Jangan tanya...Aku nggak tahu!" Teriak Cid panik.

"APA!!?" Kamu dan Barret langsung panik juga.

"Bagaimana ini!!!???" Kamu histeris.

Cid meraih pengungkit di depannya. "Jangan khawatir! Aku bisa menangani hal semacam ini! Dua pengungkit, satu di kanan dan satu di kiri." Lalu ia menarik pengungkitnya. "Jadi begitu, tinggal bergantian menarik pengungkitnya naik turun, kan? Dilihat dari kecepatan musuh, aku bilang kira-kira butuh 10 menit. Kita akan terbang!! Berpeganglah erat-erat!!"

Cid menarik kedua pengungkit itu naik turun dengan cepat. Kecepatan kereta meningkat sampai akhirnya kereta kalian menyusul di belakang kereta sebelumnya atau bisa dibilang kereta musuh.

"Baiklah! Kita akan meloncat!" Teriak Cid.

Kalian melompat ke gerbong belakang kereta musuh, lalu meloncat dari satu gerbong ke gerbong lainnya, di setiap gerbong ada saja pasukan ShinRa-nya. Sampai akhinya tiba di gerbong lokomotif yang dikendalikan oleh seorang prajurit ShinRa.

Prajurit itu berbalik. "Apa-apaan! Ka...Kalian!"

"Baiklah—Serahkan saja Huge Materia!" Kata Cid.

"Terlalu lama!!" Makimu, lalu manarik rantai yang sudah kau beli sebelumnya di Mideel. "Spiral Device!" Mengaitkan rantai itu ke kaki Prajurit, menariknya, dan Prajurit terjatuh, atau lebih tepatnya terlempar dari kereta dan jatuh berguling-guling di tebing, setelah sebelumnya berputar-putar di atas udara dengan teriakan yang memelas.

**Sweatdrop. **"Wanita sadis..." Kata Cid dan Barret.

"Berisik!" Protesmu. "Pikirkan untuk sekarang! Kita bisa mengebut, tapi bagaimana menghentikannya!!!??"

"Ciiid!!!" Teriak Barret.

"AKU TAHU!" Teriak Cid, ia turun ke pengendali. "Tutup mulut dan diam saja! Kalau kita tetap dengan kecepatan ini, kita akan menabrak North Corel! Coba lihat... kalau kita menggerakkan pengungkitnya naik atau turun secara bersamaan... Keretanya seharusnya berhenti!!"" Lalu ia menggerakan kedua pengungkit, dan keretanya makin cepat.

"Kita semakin cepat!!" Kamu panik setengah mati.

"#$#$&!! Sebaliknya!? Coba lihat, kali ini, aku akan..." Cid menggerakkan kedua pengungkitnya ke bawah. Kereta semakin cepat.

"Hei..." Barret **sweatdrop** dengan panik. "HEI!HEI!"

"Sial-----!!" Teriak Cid. Ia kembali menarik kedua pengungkit ke bawah sampai terputus.

"Whuaaa!!" Kamu panik dan memejamkan mata.

Kereta maju dengan cepat, lalu mengeluarkan bunyi yang berdecit kencang, kereta seperti terhambat sesuatu dan berhenti beberapa inci dari North Corel.

Kamu membuka mata. Jantungmu masih berdegup kencang. "Se...la...mat... Fuh..." dan menghela nafas.

Cid mengambil Huge Materia-nya. "Masih hidup..." Ia terlihat pucat.

Para penduduk menghampiri kalian dan mengelu-elukan kalian. Seorang anak kecil memberi kalian sebuah materia hijau, materia Ultima.

Sebagian penduduk menghampiri Barret dengan senang, dan Barret terlihat lega juga senang. "Ten...Tentu saja! Kita semua dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di tambang batu bara!! Peduli amat dengan Meteor! Kita penambang batu bara kan? Kita tinggal menggali terowongan yang dalam untuk kemudian bersembunyi dari Meteor! Ya, begitu saja!" Tampaknya ia telah membersihkan nama baiknya.

//Di Highwind.

"Cukup... aku ingin istirahat... Perjalanan tadi membuatku gila..." Ujarmu pada Cid. "Aku tidak ikut ke Fort Condor..."

"Uh... Sebenarnya aku juga mabuk! Tapi baiklah!" Cid beralih pada Red. "Red! Kau ikut kali ini." Lalu ke Yuffie. "Begitu juga denganmu bocah ninja!"

"Urrk... Kau mau membunuhku...?" Tanya Yuffie di sela-sela mabuk udaranya. "Kenapa tidak Vincent saja?"

"Lebih baik kau keluar dan melakukan beberapa pelajaran untuk ShinRa!" Kata Cid. "Itu akan menghilangkan mabuk udaramu."

"Uhh..." Yuffie terlihat pucat. "Terserah padamu, Pak Tua..."

"Apa!?"

Kamu menenangkan mereka. "Sudahlah... Lebih baik kalian segera ke Fort Condor dan biarkan aku istirahat..." Lalu pergi keluar.

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang!" Kata Cid.

"Ha..." Kamu menanggapi dengan malas.


	6. Mideel Collapsed

Highwind kembali mengudara, menuju Fort Condor

Highwind kembali mengudara, menuju Fort Condor. Kamu hanya memandang pemandangan luar dari jendela ruanganmu, menghela nafas sejenak, lalu merebahkan diri ke atas tempat tidur.

'Satu Huge Materia sudah didapatkan, tinggal tiga lagi, dan sekarang akan mengambil yang ke dua..' Kamu memejamkan matamu, memikirkan hal lain selain materia. 'Cloud dan Tifa bagaimana ya?? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Terutama Tifa.. Dia cemas sekali..'

_**Trzit!!**_ "Aduh!!" Seiring dengan munculnya rasa sakit yang terasa menekan kepalamu, pikiranmu melayang ke limit yang tadi kau pakai, Spiral Device. Tangan kirimu memegang kepalamu, pikiranmu memaki dirimu yang telah memakai Limit Level 3-1 tersebut.

'Bodoh… Kenapa pakai limit setinggi itu… Begini jadinya kan..' Kamu menjatuhkan tangan kirimu ke kasur. 'Walau sudah terinjeksi Jenova Cell, atau blah-blah-blah itu, tetap saja aku tidak bisa sekuat Nii-san… Limit yang mengandalkan kekuatan Jenova Cell itu pun ada batasnya… Efek sampingnya…' Kamu mencoba bangun dengan susah payah, namun langsung jatuh berbaring lagi. 'Ya seperti ini..' Lalu mengeluh.

Kamu mengangkat tangan kirimu lagi, dan memandanginya, tanganmu gemetaran. 'Sialan… Seluruh tubuhku gemetaran…"

Suara ketukan membuatmu berhenti memandangi tanganmu. Tanpa banyak berpikir, kamu langsung menyahut, "Maaf! Aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya! Masuk saja!"

Pintu terbuka dan Vincent muncul dari baliknya. Dia hanya terdiam melihatmu yang "terkapar" di tempat tidur. Setelah menutup pintu, dia menghampirimu dengan wajah datar, "Kenapa kamu?"

Kamu hanya tertawa kecil nan pasrah, "Biasa… Efek samping…"

"Efek samping?"

"Ya…. Efek samping sehabis memakai limit.. Pasti begini.. Kalau bukan kelelahan yang amat sangat, pasti tidak bisa bergerak karena gemetaran.."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Terlalu mengandalkan Jenova Cell…"

"…" Jawabanmu hanya membuat Vincent terdiam.

Kamu hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tubuhku memang hanya sedikit yang dipengaruhi Jenova Cell, tapi bukan berarti aku menguasainya.. Dan lagi tubuhku ini menolak Cell itu.. Dengan kata lain.. Yah.. Hanya agak memaksakan diri saja kok.."

"…"

"Lihat…" Kamu mengangkat tangan kirimu untuk menunjukannya pada Vincent, "Gemetar kan…?"

Vincent menatapmu sejenak dan langsung meraih tangan kirimu itu, ia menggenggamnya, "Kuharap.. Kau bisa cepat pulih.." Sadar tanganmu malah tambah gemetaran, Vincent menatapmu bingung, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya bertambah parah.."

Kamu mengalingkan wajahmu dan tertawa **sweatdrop**, 'Bagaimana tidak tambah parah…? Aku deg-degan, bodoh!!' Lalu menatap Vincent tanpa terfokus, "Tidak.. itu hanya perasaanmu.."

"_**Kita sampai, anak-anak!!"**_ Terdengar suara Cid dari interkom, _**"Tapi kita mendaratkan Highwind jauh dari Fort Condor, untuk mencegah hal tidak diinginkan!"**_

"Sudah sampai rupanya…" Ujarmu, "Kau tidak ikut pergi?"

"Tidak… Kau lupa kalau Barret dan Yuffie yang pergi?"

"Ah, benar juga… Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukankah lebih baik kau membantu mereka?"

Pertanyaanmu membuat malah Vincent tersenyum simpul, dia menurunkan tanganmu dan melepasnya. "Tidak…" Ujarnya, "Aku akan menjagamu di sini…"

Kamu hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah memerah, 'Apa Vincent itu memang orang yang seperti ini?' Pikirmu. 'Tapi… Aku senang, dia di sini…'

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, jika aku tetap di sini?"

"Tidak…" Kamu menoleh, "Aku tidak keberatan," lalu tersenyum, "Aku senang kau bisa ada di sini… Di sisiku.."

Kamu memilih untuk tidur beristirahat, sedangkan Vincent menunggumu dengan duduk di kursi yang ada tanpa melakukan hal yang berarti.

/ after 3 hours..

Highwind mengudara kembali, Cid dan yang lainnya telah memenangkan pertarungan dengan pasukan Shinra di Fort Condor, dan Huge Materia di sudah diambil. Sepulang dari sana, Yuffie langsung ke ruanganmu untuk mengomel tentang Cid yang selalu berdebat dengannya ketika pertarungan. Kamu hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil sesekali tertawa, sedangkan Vincent hanya mendengarkan tanpa atensi penuh.

Huge Materia tinggal 2 lagi; di Reactor bawah air Junon, dan satu lagi entah di mana. Tapi, Cid mengatakan kalau ia khawatir dengan Tifa dan Cloud, dan memutuskan untuk kembali dulu ke Mideel. Keadaanmu juga sudah pulih.

Sesampainya di Mideel, kamu, Cid, dan Vincent langsung menuju klinik. Terlihat Tifa yang masih berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Cloud.

Tifa menatap Cloud dengan putus asa, "…….Tidak ada gunanya… Aku tidak mengerti apapun, Cloud.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi jika kamu tidak pulih selama sisa hidupmu?"

Baru saja kau akan menghampiri untuk menghibur Tifa, tiba-tiba saja terjadi getaran dan suara ledakan.

"Aaaaah!!" Tifa berteriak kaget, hampir saja ia terjatuh.

Terdengar jeritan yang melengking dan memekakkan telinga. Kamu mengetahui jeritan itu, "Apa!!" 'Suara ini…' "Sebuah Weapon!?"

Kamu menoleh ke arah Cloud, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya seperti mencari sesuatu di langit-langit, "………Mereka……… Mereka……. Datang!!" Serunya.

Cid langsung menoleh, "Apa yang kau bilang, Cloud!?"

Namun, Cloud tidak respon lagi, kepalanya kembali tertunduk, "Uh…… aaaa……??"

Kamu menghela nafas ringan, "Bertanya padanya, itu tidak berguna…"

"Sial," umpat Cid, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?"

"Ayo kita keluar…" Ujarmu dan langsung menuju pintu keluar.

Sesampainya di luar, keadaan kacau balau, penduduk berlarian entah ke mana. Suara dengungan di mana-mana bersamaan dengan jeritan Weapon yang memekakkan telinga. Dan sesuatu berwarna hijau, seperti tumbuhan jalar, merambat ke atas, keluar dari bawah bumi. Lifestream.

"Apa ini….!?" Panik Cid, "Lifestream menyeruak keluar dari bawah bumi!? Sial, itu….!?" Ia melihat Weapon, "Ini gawat!!"

Kamu memandangi Weapon yang terbang ke sana ke mari tanpa tujuan jelas, "Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya….?" Gumammu.

"Shaffira! Cid……!" Terdengar suara Tifa memanggil, "Ada apa?" Ternyata ia keluar dari klinik.

Cid menoleh dengan panik, "Ti.. tidak ada apa-apa!! Kau dan Cloud masuk ke dalam, cepat!"

"Tapi aku…..!?" Tifa ingin membantah, tapi langsung dipotong Cid.

"Hey, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak bermaksud mati semudah itu."

Kamu mengisyaratkan Tifa agar segera masuk, "Kami yang akan mengurus ini!"

"Hati-hati…..!" Itu kata terakhir Tifa sebelum ia kembali masuk ke klinik.

Weapon terlihat terbang makin merendah, kamu panik, "Dasar sial!! Weapon itu! Kita harus mengalahkannya!" Namun sejenak kamu berpikir, 'Apa tujuan Weapon itu?'

"Oke! Aku datang!" Cid mengeluarkan spear-nya, "Lihat ini!! Sialan!! Weapon &( itu!! Waktunya pertunjukan…..! Oke, ayo! Kau !#!!"

Weapon turun ke bawah dan menyerang kalian.

"Weapon apa ini….?" Gumam Vincent.

"Ultimate Weapon…" Sahutmu, "Entah apa tujuannya.. tapi dialah yang sering berkeliaran ke mana-mana," 'Kalau kata Ifalna..'

"Haaaaah!!" Gerutu Cid, "Siapa yang peduli!! Hajaaaaaaar!!" Ia menerjang.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuat Weapon itu beranjak pergi, tampaknya dia juga sedang bersikap aneh.

Cid mengomel, "Kau #!! Kau mencoba untuk kabur?"

"Biarkan saja dia pergi…." Ujarmu, lalu melihat sekeliling, "Ya Tuhan…. Tampaknya tambah kacau…"

"Dan Lifestream-nya terlihat sudah normal.." Kata Vincent.

"Itu berarti…" Kamu terlihat ragu, "Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi…."

Cid menggelengkan kepalanya, ia melihat sekeliling. "Sial, kau bercanda……!! I, ini gawat……! Stream yang utama akan melonjak keluar!! Sesuatu yang lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya akan tiba!! Tidak bagus!!"

"Tempat ini akan menjadi puing… Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!!" Kamu menengok ke arah klinik, "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Tifa dan Cloud!?"

Cid menggeleng, "Pergi dari sini…….!! Sialan!! Kau tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan orang lain dari pada dirimu sendiri! Kau tidak tahu kapan Stream itu akan meledak……"

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja!" Kamu bersiap pergi, "Aku akan ke sana!!" Tapi tanganmu ada yang memegang, menahanmu untuk pergi.

"Tidak…" Kata Vincent, "Tidak ada waktu lagi.."

Kamu membantah Vincent, tapi ia menggeleng, berserikeras untuk tidak membiarkanmu pergi. Kamu hanya bisa menatap klinik dengan cemas. "Ya Tuhan…… Tifa!! Cloud!! Cepat pergi keluar!! Cepatlah!!" Teriakmu.

Terdengar suara ledakan, dan getaran muncul kembali dan lebih parah.

"Whoa!!" Cid terlonjak, lalu berteriak ke arah klinik, "Tidak ada waktu lagi, cepatlah!! Tifa!! Cloud!! Pergi dari sini!!"

Kalian bertiga langsung lari menuju Highwind. Kamu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Tifa mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Cloud keluar dari klinik. Tifa lari sekuat tenaga sambil mendorong kursi roda. Tanah berguncang, dan tanah dibelakang Tifa mulai runtuh ke dalam bumi, terus mengejar sampai tempat Tifa dan Cloud berada.

Kamu merasa tidak bisa lari begitu saja, dan langsung berbalik menuju mereka.

"Shaffira!!" Cid dan Vincent berteriak mencegah.

Kamu tidak mepedulikan teriakan mereka, dan terus berlari menuju Cloud dan Tifa. Tetapi, ketika tanah berguncang lebih keras, tanah -di bawah Cloud dan Tifa- jatuh ke dalam bumi dengan Lifestream yang meluap.

"Cloud!! Tifa!!" Teriakmu. Kamu berhenti berlari dan terpaku melihat mereka berdua jatuh dan tanah makin runtuh. Namun, kamu tidak menyadari bahwa tanah tempatmu berdiri juga akan runtuh sebentar lagi. Ketika tanah dibawahmu mulai retak, kamu baru sadar, dan langsung berbalik untuk lari. Tanah dibawahmu seperti tidak mengijinkanmu pergi, baru saja kamu akan melangkah, tanah di bawahmu runtuh.

Beruntung pikiranmu sedang berjalan cepat, kamu langsung melempar rantaimu ke tanah yang belum runtuh di depanmu. Kamu langsung berayun dan memanfaatkan tanah yang runtuh sebagai pijakan lompatanmu. Baru saja akan sampai ke tanah yang belum runtuh, tanah itu malah runtuh dan rantaimu terlepas dari situ.

'Tidak!!' Kamu melayang jatuh, tanganmu yang berusaha meraih, tidak dapat meraih apapun.

"_Belum waktumu ke sana…"_

'Apa?'

"_Ke Lifestream…"_

"Maksudnya!!" Kamu berteriak dan melihat ke bawah, di sana ada kolam Lifestream yang sedang menyeruak keluar. Tapi kamu tidak terpaku pada kolam itu karena mendengar sesuatu seperti sibakan angin. Kamu menoleh ke atas, dan melihat bayangan hitam menuju ke arahmu. Kamu memperhatikan bayangan itu lebih seksama. Seseorang dengan sayap hitam yang menyerupai sayap iblis, rambut panjang acak-acakan yang hampir menutupi mata, mata menyala seperti monster yang siap memangsa siapa saja, taring dan cakar yang siap mengoyak apapun di depannya, menuju ke arahmu dengan kecepatan penuh. Benar-benar sosok iblis yang sempurna.

Matamu terbelak karena terkejut, 'Apa, bukan, tapi siapa itu!?' Dan kamu tambah terkejut lagi, karena sosok yang kamu perkirakan akan menyerangmu itu malah menolongmu. Dia menangkap tubuhmu yang nyaris tercebur ke Lifestream, dan membawamu terbang keluar dari sana.

Getaran bumi, tanah yang berguncang, tanah yang runtuh, semua telah berhenti. Mideel telah berubah menjadi kolam Lifestream. Kamu hanya terdiam melihat perubahan kota itu, dari atas langit yang tidak begitu cerah.

Kamu menoleh ke arah sosok yang membawamu terbang, tau lebih tepatnya telah menolongmu. Sosok itu hanya diam sambil memeluk pinggangmu dengan satu tangannya. Ia terbang menuju ke bawah. Tidak ada rasa takut untuk menatap sosok itu, kamu merasa kalau dia tidak berbahaya walau banyak pertanyaan yang ada dipikiranmu tentang sosok itu. Siapa dia dan kenapa dia menolongmu.

Sesampainya di bawah, sosok itu langsung melepasmu, dan ketika kamu berbalik untuk melihatnya, dia malah terjatuh, tidak sadarkan diri.

'Apa!?' Kamu terkejut, "Hei! Apa yang…..!?" Belum selesai keterkejutanmu, kegelapan keluar dai dalam tanah dan menyelubungi sosok itu sampai tidak terlihat, kamu hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya, dan ketika kegelapan itu memudar dan mulai meninggalkan sosok itu, kamu harus terkejut lagi melihat sosok berambut panjang dan berjubah merah yang kamu kenal.

Kamu langsung meneriakkan namanya, "Vincent!!" dan menghampirinya yang tengah bangkit dan menggelengkan kepalanya seperti mengusir pusing.

Vincent bangkit, memejamkan mata dan memegang kepalanya sebentar, lalu menatapmu, "Ya..?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Tadi siapa? Apa itu kau? Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Yang tadi itu apa?" Tanyamu bertubi-tubi, "Tapi kamu tidak apa-apa, kan!?"

Namun Vincent hanya terdiam. Baru saja kamu akan bertanya lagi, kamu mendengar suara yang memanggil namamu dan Vincent. Kamu berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggil kalian, terlihat Barret, Cid , dan yang lainnya, berlari menghampiri kalian.

"Vincent! Shaffira! Syukurlah! Aku sempat cemas tadi melihat Vincet menyusulmu… Untung saja kalian tidak ikut terbawa ke dalamnya! Jangan membuatku cemas, !!" Omel Cid.

Kamu menoleh ke arah Cid lalu ke arah Vincent dengan bingung, 'aku tidak mengerti…. Yang tadi itu.. sosok iblis itu… Vincent?'

Vincent terlihat kurang terfokus pada keadaan yang sekarang, dia tampak agak linglung. Kamu langsung menyadari bahwa keadaanya sekarang sama sekali tidak baik.

"Ada apa, Vincent?" Tanya Barret, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tampaknya bukan hanya kamu yang menyadari hal itu.

"Aku rasa Vincent perlu istirahat… Dia telah menolongku mati-matian tadi.." Ujarmu, "aku akan mengantarnya ke Highwind…."

Cid memandang Vincent sejenak, lalu ke arahmu, "baiklah.. Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatnya kerepotan.."

"Aku mengerti…" Kamu mengangguk pelan, lalu meraih lengan Vincent, ingin menuntunya, "Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja… Kita kembali ke Highwind…" Tidak ada jawaban, tapi ketika kamu mulai melangkah, ia mengikuti langkahmu.

"Ok! Sekarang, ayo kita cari Cloud dan Tifa!" Seru Barret.

"Kau gila!? Bagaimana caranya kita mencari di kolam yang kita tidak tahu dalamnya sampai mana!?" Protes Yuffie.

"Yah.. mulai mencari sajalah.." Kata Red XIII.

Suara mereka perlahan menjadi tidak terdengar seiring dengan langkahmu yang meninggalkan mereka menuju Highwind. Kamu menatap Vincent yang dari tadi sesekali memejamkan mata sambil berjalan. Rasa cemas mengganggu pikiranmu, tapi kamu tidak mengatakan apapun sampai akhirnya berada di ruangan Vincent di Highwind.

Vincent duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, ia memegangi kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam, seperti menahan rasa sakit yang ada dengan tenang.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman agar kau baikan," ujarmu beranjak keluar.

"Shaffira…."

Kamu menoleh, dan melihat Vincent yang menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak…" ujarnya, "tidak perlu mengambilkan aku apa-apa…"

"Kau yakin?" tanyamu memastikan, ia menggeleng. Kamu menghampirinya, "kau sudah merasa lebih baik…?"

"Tidak…. Tapi ini akan kembali normal sebentar lagi…"

"Begitu….?"

Vincent mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun untuk saat ini…" Kamu duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Vincent, "walau banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan…"

"….." Vincent menatapmu sejenak, lalu menundukkan kepala, "Yang tadi itu Chaos…."

"Chaos?"

"Sosok iblis dari tubuh ini…."

"Seperti limit?"

"…." Sepertinya pertanyaanmu yang terakhir membuatnya bingung, "…mungkin yang seperti itu… Tapi terkadang aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya… Dia seperti iblis yang bersemayam ditubuhku…"

"….aku tidak mengerti…." Kamu menghela napas sejenak, "tapi sekarang kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Vincent mengangguk, "setidaknya sekarang seperti itu…"

"Itu yang paling penting.. Kau baik-baik saja…."

Lalu kalian berdua terdiam. Tidak ada niatmu untuk bertanya lagi, karena sepertinya Vincent tidak berminat untuk membicarakan masalah Chaos denganmu. Entah mungkin karena itu adalah hal buruk atau mungkin hal yang tidak diinginkannya untuk ada.


	7. Under The Sea and Outer Space

**Under The Sea and Outer Space**

Kamu berada di geladak Highwind, memandangi Mideel yang hancur di tengah-tengah hutan. Cloud dan Tifa sudah ditemukan dan sedang beristirahat di kamarnya masing-masing. Mereka tidak terluka, namun mungkin kelelahan dan masih syok dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Entah apa yang telah terjadi di dalam Lifestream, kamu tidak ingin menebak-nebak tanpa kepastian.

"Shaffira…"

Kamu menengok ke arah suara dan menemukan Tifa menghampirimu.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanyamu sambil tersenyum.

Tifa mengangguk pelan, "Ya… Terima kasih.." Ia melangkah ke sampingmu dan ikut memandang Mideel.

"Untuk apa?"

" Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya banyak.. Tapi, aku berterima kasih karena keberadaanmu membantu Cloud untuk memulihkan memorinya kembali.. Seandainya kau tidak berada di Nibelheim dan tidak memberitahu ke mana Zack pergi, mungkin Cloud tidak akan menemukanku dan menolongku… Juga tidak terlambat untuk menghentikan Sephiroth lebih jauh.." Tifa memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Aku merasa beruntung.."

Kamu menggeleng, "Tidak ada aku pun… Cloud pasti mengikuti nalurinya ke Mako Reactor.. Karena mereka telah ke sana sebelumnya. Aku menyesal tentang ibunya.."

Tifa tersenyum, "Aku pun kehilangan ayahku.. Nibelheim… telah mengambil semuanya… Tidak… Tapi Cloud kembali!" Ia terlihat bersemangat, "Cloud pun sudah sadar dan ingin kita berkumpul di ruang pengoperasian.. Kurasa dia akan menceritakan semuanya… Ayo kita ke sana.."

Kamu mengikuti Tifa ke ruang pengoperasian dan sedikit membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Cloud nantinya. Cid, Vincent, Cait Sith sudah berada di ruang rapat. Tidak lama kemudian Yuffie dan Red XII datang lalu disusul oleh Barret dan Cloud.

Kini semuanya telah berada di ruang itu, semuanya duduk di sekeliling meja, dan Cloud berdiri di paling ujung, di samping kursi tempat pimpinan rapat biasa berada.

"Semuanya…" Cloud menunduk dengan sayu, lalu menatap kalian semua. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa….."

"Tidak usah berkata apa-apa, Cloud. Kau sudah minta maaf terus sejak sadar…" Ujar Red XIII.

Cloud mengangguk pada Red XIII, lalu menunduk. "Aku selama ini tidak pernah masuk SOLDIER. Aku mengarang cerita tentang apa yang terjadi padaku lima tahun yang lalu, tentang menjadi anggota SOLDIER. Aku meninggalkan desaku dengan kejayaan, tapi tidak pernah berhasil masuk SOLDIER….. Aku sangat malu karena terlalu lemah, lalu aku mendengar semua cerita yang ada dari temanku yang juga atasanku, Zack, seorang SOLDIER 1st Class… Dan aku menciptakan ilusi tentang diriku berdasarkan apa yang pernah kulihat… Dan aku terus memainkan peranan itu seolah itu benar." Cloud menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap semuanya dengan pasti.

"Ilusi, heh…?" Barret mengangkat suara, "Cukup kuat untuk sebuah ilusi.. Menurutku."

Cloud mengangguk, "Secara fisik, tubuhku seperti orang dalam SOLDIER. Rencana Hojo untuk mengklon Sephiroth tidaklah sesulit itu. Prosedurnya sama dengan yang mereka gunakan saat menciptakan anggota-anggota SOLDIER." Cloud mengangkat bahu dan terlihat mengeluh. "Begini, anggota SOLDIER tidak hanya dipapar energi Mako. Tubuh mereka juga dinjeksi sel-sel Jenova…. Entah untung atau buntung, hanyalah yang kuat yang bisa masuk SOLDIER. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan Jenova Reunion. Tapi orang-orang yang lemah …….. seperti aku, bisa tersesat karenanya."

"Kombinasi sel-sel Jenova telah mempengaruhimu…" Ujarmu tanpa ingin membuat Cloud merasa bersalah.

"Ya… Kombinasi sel-sel Jenova, keinginan kuat Sephiroth, dan kelemahanku sendirilah yang menciptakan diriku. Semua orang tahu itu. Aku….. Cloud." Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih, "….tuan dari dunia ilusiku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa terjebak terus dalam ilusi ini lagi.. Kini aku akan menjalani hidupku tanpa berpura-pura."

Tifa tersenyum, "Kau memang kacau, Cloud!"

"Artinya, tidak ada bedanya dari sebelumnya!" Kata Barret menambahkan, ia terlihat lega, "Kau adalah kau!"

Cloud menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia terlihat sedih namun juga bahagia. Ia merasa semuanya telah menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Cloud," Cait Sith membuka suara, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkan pesawat.."

"………Akulah penyebab Meteor jatuh ke arah kita." Cloud mengangguk, "Karena itu aku harus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melawannya."

"Bagus!!" Barret terlihat senang. "Kalau begitu, kau akan terus berjuang untuk menyelamatkan planet ini!?"

"Seperti yang selalu kau bilang padaku, Barret." Jawab Cloud.

Barret salah tingkah, "Oh, uh, maksudmu itu!"

Sementara Red XIII menatap keduanya bergantian dengan bingung, "Apa? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Materia ada di planet ini dan aku tidak akan kehilangannya!" Teriak Yuffie.

"Cerita yang bagus nak." Timpal Cid.

Vincent tersenyum dengan dingin, "Aku selalu mengikuti."

"Perjuangan, belum berhenti!" Serumu.

Semuanya berseru dengan semangat masing-masing, terlihat kebersamaan yang sangat jarang dilihat. Semuanya telah bersatu. Cloud memandang kalian semua dengan raut yang penuh kelegaan. Begitu ia bertemu mata denganmu, kamu tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk untuk meyakinkan semangat yang ada di dalam dirinya. Cloud pun tersenyum, ia memandang semuanya satu per satu.

"Terima kasih, semua.." Cloud mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai tanda perjuangan.

"Kita tidak akan turun dari kereta ini!!!" Teriak semuanya. "Kereta ini tidak akan pernah berhenti!"

Semuanya bersorak dan keluar dari ruang pengoperasian dengan penuh semangat dan berkumpul di anjungan Highwind.

Cait Sith menghampiri Cloud begitu pemuda itu muncul, "Dengar. Cloud. Kita berada di tengah-tengah misi untuk Master Materia kan? Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, tapi ada sebuah reactor bawah laut di Junon. Sejauh yang aku bisa lihat, hanya tinggal satu."

Cloud terlihat senang, "Bagus, ayo kita pergi!"

Kamu menghampiri Cloud, "Aku akan ikut, aku rasa aku tahu jalan menuju reactor bawah laut itu."

"Ya," Cloud mengangguk, "Terima kasih… Bantuanmu akan sangat memudahkan kami.."

Highwind terbang dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Junon. Sampai di sana, kamu, Cloud, dan Cid masuk dengan petunjukmu melewati serangkaian lorong dan lift. Cloud memilih Cid untuk ikut karena mungkin dia bisa mengendalikan kapal selam jika memang terpaksa harus memakainya. Cid sudah menolak, namun Cloud berserikeras agar mencobanya dulu.

"_Trial and Error.."_ Begitu katanya dengan santai.

Kalian sampai di lorong bawah samudra. Lorong itu hanya berupa kaca, jadi kalian bisa melihat isi samudra. Cid dan Cloud berdecak kagum. Ikan-ikan berenang melewati atas lorong, lumba-lumba mengelilingi lorong, terumbu karang warna-warni, ubur-ubur. Makhluk laut berlalu lalang di luar lorong itu. Pemandangan yang sangat indah dan jarang walau sedikit rusak karena air laut yang sudah tercemar.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat ini…" Ujar Cloud.

"Hei, kau kan pernah jadi prajurit ShinRa, Cloud." Kata Cid tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke luar kaca.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah ke sini…." Cloud melihat keadaan sekeliling, "Sangat hebat… Apa kau pernah ke sini, Shaffira?"

Kamu tidak menjawab karena sibuk melihat pemandangan, sebenar-benarnya pun, ini baru pertama kalinya kamu ke tempat itu. Kamu hanya pernah membacanya di buku, namun tidak pernah mengunjunginya.

"Hei…" Cloud memanggil, "Dari sikapmu yang terlihat kagum itu, tampaknya kau juga belum pernah ya?"

"Apa?" Cid menoleh, "Kau kan mantan petinggi ShinRa, gadis kecil. Bah, apa benar kalian ini mantan anggota ShinRa?"

Kamu mengibaskan tanganmu, "Memang sih.. Tapi aku tidak pernah ke sini.. Ketua Departemen Ekonomi buat apa ke sini.."

"Distribusi ikan.." Timpal Cid sekenanya.

"Heh…"

"Ayo jalan.." Kata Cloud, "kita harus mengejar Materianya."

Ketika kalian melanjutkan perjalanan dan sampai di sebuah lorong besi tanpa tembok, kalian melihat sebuah pod metal besar berdiri di dekat sana, di atasnya ada Huge Materia.

"Itu materianya…" Gumammu, "Ah!!"

Kalian melihat sebuah lengan mekanis bergeser di atas rel hingga tiba di atas Huge Materia. Benda itu merendah, mengangkut matera, dan berlalu.

"Materianya!!!" Serumu panik, dan kamu melihat ada beberapa kapal selam dalam pelabuhan bawah laut tersebut. "Mereka akan membawanya pergi dengan kapal itu!!!"

Kalian langung lari menuju ruang selanjutnya yaitu ke pelabuhan kapal selam. Kalian terhenti ketika melihat Reno di tengah jalan, membelakangi kalian.

"Kau ini sedang apa!?" Amuk Reno, ia tampak uring-uringan. Ia sadar ada seseorang datang, tapi tidak tahu itu adalah kalian. "Bantu memuat!" Begitu berbalik dia langsung terkejut, "Cloud!?"

"Aku tidak bekerja dengan bayaran murah!" Ujar Cid.

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri.." Timpalmu, "Agar pekerjaanmu jadi lebih ringan, bagaimana kalau kau memberikan materia itu pada kami, Reno?" Kamu tersenyum iseng.

Reno menghela nafas, ia mengeluh, "Itu tidak mungkin, bodoh… Hhhh….Kenapa kau juga ada.."

"Berikan pada kami atau tidak…." Cloud sudah akan mencabut pedangnya, "Pilih yang mana?"

Tangan Reno mengambil sebuah PHS dari sakunya, dan langsung menekan tombol. "Kalian main sama yang satu ini dulu saja.."

Suara bergemuruh mendekat, dan muncul sebuah robot besar yang aneh berbentuk kera dari kegelapan di belakang Reno.

"Prioritasku adalah Huge Materia!" Reno langsung lari.

"Hoi, Reno!! Jangan lari!!" Begitu kamu akan mengejar Reno, robot itu menghalangimu dan siap menyerangmu, dengan sigap kamu melompat mundur.

"Tampaknya kita tidak ada pilihan selain melawannya." Kata Cloud sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Hancurkan benda $#%%^ini secepatnya!!" Omel Cid, ia tampak tidak sabar.

//Battle with Carry Armor

"Kapal selamnyaaaa!!!" Teriakmu begitu melihat kapal selam yang mengangkut Huge Materia sudah berangkat.

Cloud melihat sekeliling dan melihat kapal selam lain yang belum berangkat. "Terpaksa.. Kita pakai yang itu…" Katanya sambil menunjuk kapal selam.

"Ayo bergegas!!" Cid berlari ke dermaga dan memanjat naik, kamu dan Cloud menyusulnya.

Dengan menurunkan porthole ke bagian dalam, kalian masuk dan langsung lari menuju kokpit. Di sana ada seorang prajurit berbaju merah berdiri di belakang kursi kapten, dua prajurit berbaju biru yang berada di kursi navigasi menoleh ke arah kalian dan salah satunya langsung melompat kaget. Ia datang ke depan Cloud.

"Kau!!?" Ia tampak mengenali Cloud.

Prajurit berbaju merah langsung menoleh, ia kaget, "Apa!? Kenapa ada orang lain di sini!!? Kapan kalian masuk!?"

Kamu menundukkan kepala dengan lelah, "Ya Tuhan… Apa-apaan sih kalian…?"

"Terima kasih bantuannya saat parade.." Sapa Cloud pada prajurit berbaju biru di depannya.

"Kau kenal?" Tanya Cid.

Belum sempat Cloud menjawab, prajurit berbaju merah berteriak. "Aaaaaaaaah!! Kau kan prajurit yang tidak bersiap-siap waktu parade!! Ternyata kau bukan prajurit!? Kau penyusup!?"

"………Kenapa baru sadar sekarang…" Cloud bersiap mengambil pedangnya, "Mau coba bertarung?"

"Tentu tidak…."

"Eh?" Kamu menoleh ke suara yang menjawab, prajurit biru yang satu lagi yang tidak turun dari kursinya sejak tadi.

"Kami tidak mungkin menang melawan kalian," Prajurit itu turun dari kursinya. Kalian bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dan kamu mengenali siapa prajurit itu.

"Helarin!? Kenapa kau di sini!?" Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutmu.

"Ya, tugas… Aku kan prajurit.." Jawab Helarin sekenanya.

Melihat situasi dirasa aneh oleh Cloud, dia langsung bertanya padamu, "Kenalanmu?"

"Dia adik temanku…" Jawabmu.

Merasa diacuhkan sebagai pemimpin, prajurit berbaju merah langsung memprotes, "Hei!! Aku pimpinan kapal selam di sini! Kalian berdua! Kita harus mengusir mereka, kita bertarung!" Dia membidik senapannya ke arahmu, Cloud, dan Cid.

Helarin mengayunkan tangannya dari bawah ke atas untuk menyingkirkan senapan atasannya itu dari hadapan kalian, dan mengomel, "Hei, pak!! Sadar sedikit, dong! Mereka itu pemberontak yang kabur waktu Weapon menyerang Junon! Mereka bisa kabur dan membawa Highwind, apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu menyerah!! Perlawananmu itu akan sia-sia! Kita akan kalah telak! Baca situasi dong! Kau ini atasan prajurit biru atau bukan sih!? Memangnya kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas kami!? Kalau kami tewas kau bisa dipecat!"

Prajurit merah menunduk dan menurunkan senapannya, "Maaf… Tapi setidaknya kita kan sudah berusaha…." Dia terlihat depresi.

"Tapi jangan gali kuburan sendiri!"

"Iya-iya…." Lalu prajurit merah berjalan kea rah pojokan ruang dengan wajah murung. Tampaknya ia sering diomeli Helarin seperti itu, karena ia tidak protes lebih lanjut.

Kamu, Cloud, dan Cid hanya bisa menonton dengan diam dan memasang wajah heran yang aneh. Pemandangan langka, bawahan memarahi atasan dan atasan menurut.

Merasa ditontoni, Helarin langsung menghampirimu. "Jangan memandang dengan tatapan seperti itu, tidak enak dilihat…" Protesnya.

'Helarin…. Ternyata seperti itu…. Berbeda sekali dari kesanku yang awal..' Pikirmu.

"Silakan pakai kapal ini.." Lanjut Helarin, "Kalian bisa mengendalikannya?"

"Aku tidak.." Jawabmu.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Kata Cid.

"Entahlah…" Cloud mengangkat bahu.

"Sejujurnya aku pun tidak terlalu mengerti…." Ujar Helarin sambil menatap navigasi di belakangnya. "Tapi mungkin bisa membantu sedikit dengan navigasi awak kapal. Hei pak!" Ia memanggil atasannya, "Kau bisa bantu?"

"Tidak….." Tolak prajurit merah, ia masih terlihat depresi, "Aku tidak mau membantu.. Aku depresi…"

"Aku tidak tahu apapun…." Ujar prajurit biru begitu Helarin beralih padanya, "Kau tahu sendiri aku hanya prajurit dadakan yang ditugaskan ke sini… Aku tidak mengerti kapal selam."

Helarin menghela nafas mengeluh, "Karena seperti itu, jadi terserah kalian deh…" Katanya.

"Katanya begitu.." Kamu menoleh ke arah Cloud dan Cid.

Cloud bersimpuh di lantai, ia terlihat mual, "Siapa saja…. Tolong… Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahan lagi. Ruang sempit, getarannya, bisingnya mesin…"

"Kau terlihat seperti prajurit baru yang memulai misi perdana." Kata Helarin pada Cloud.

"Yah…" Cloud tersenyum simpul.

"Rongsokan raksasa…." Cid melangkah ke kursi kapten dan menekan-nekan tombol. "Terpaksa!"

Suara seperti alarm berbunyi, dan lampu merah di ruang itu berkedip-kedip. Cid melompat, ia kaget. "LIHAT, KAN!" Dia heboh, "Sekarang kau ambil alih!" Katanya pada Cloud.

Cloud berdiri, "Hei, kau benar. Aku MEMANG merasa lebih baik kalau mengemudi. Tidak masalah. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Cloud!" Cid meyakinkan.

Sementara Cloud berada di kursi kapten dan mengutak-atik navigasi, kamu berpaling pada Helarin, "Tolong ya…"

"Tentu.." Pemuda itu langsung duduk di kursi awak kapal tempat dia berada sebelumnya. "Mohon bantuannya." Ujarnya pada Cloud.

"Kau bisa mengendalikan navigasi yang satu lagi, Cid?" Tanyamu.

Cid menggaruk kepalanya, "Yah, entahlah… Ini kapal selam dan aku mengendalikan pesawat. Tapi akan kucoba!" Dia melompat ke kursi navigasi satu lagi.

Kamu berdiri di tengah ruangan dan melihat peta digital dan tampilan radar. "Aku tidak mengerti navigasi… Tapi mungkin aku bisa membantu dalam strategi."

Dua jam kemudian sesuai dengan kerja keras, kalian berhasil mengendalikan kapal selam dan menumpas kapal selam lain tanpa diketahui oleh pengawas kapal selam di Junon.

"Fiuh---!"Cloud terlihat lega, "Kita berhasil!!! Huge Materia pasti ada di dasar laut sekarang. Ayo kita teruskan pencariannya."

Baru saja akan mulai, suara radio komunikasi mengeluarkan bunyi seperti kantong plastik yang diremas.

"_Semua Unit Kapal Selam, kalian dengar?_" Tampaknya petugas pengawas kapal selam Junon.

Kalian semua berpandangan bingung, kamu melihat ke arah Helarin, meminta bantuan. Helarin tanggap dan langsung bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri Cloud, ia menekan sebuah tombol komunikasi.

"_..Lapor, no. 2…."_

"Ini ShinRa no. 2… Semua normal… Ganti…." Helarin melihat ke arah radar dan mencoba membayangkan situasi.

"…_Misi kalian adalah.. Kembali ke Junon Dock… Kita akan mengangkut Huge Materia ke bandara… Mereka yang tanpa tugas lain melapor untuk tugas jaga… Itu saja. Selesai_"

Helarin menekan tombol komunikasi untuk mematikannya dan berbicara pada Cloud. "Junon Airport, tampaknya kalian harus ke sana."

"Ya.." Cloud mengangguk, "Kita ke permukaan."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Huge Materia begitu saja." Ujarmu, "Kita harus cari sebentar lagi."

Helarin menoleh ke arahmu. "Akan kuberi waktu setengah jam… Jika tidak ketemu, kita harus kembali ke permukaan.. Ini demi keselamatan kami juga, para prajurit."

Kamu mengangguk, "Pasti.."

Kalian terus melakukan pencarian di sela-sela bangkai kapal selam yang tadi kalian hancurkan, satu per satu kalian telusuri, namun nihil dan sudah 20 menit berlalu.

"Tampaknya tidak ada…" Keluh Cid.

"Helarin.." Panggil temannya, prajurit biru, "Kau tahu apa titik biru yang berkedip-kedip di radar itu?" Tunjuknya.

Semuanya langsung menatap hal yang ditunjuk prajurit biru. Helarin menekan beberapa tombol dan dilayar terpampang sebuah gambar, di antara puing pesawat terlihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah bersinar.

"Huge Materia?" Tanyamu memastikan.

"Mungkin… Karena titik biru hanya muncul jika ada sesuatu sejenis Materia… Itu yang pernah kubaca.." Helarin memperbesar gambar pada titik benda merah itu. "Mungkinkah?"

"Aku akan mengeceknya.." Ujar Cloud.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Cid. "Apa kau akan menyelam? Hei itu terlalu dalam, kau bisa mati!"

"Lalu bagaimana kita mengambilnya? Tidak ada pilihan lain selain itu, Cid." Kata Cloud.

Helarin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelang, ia memberikannya pada Cloud. "Pakai ini dan kau bisa bernafas di dalam air selama 30 menit…. Jangan sampai terlepas…"

Cloud menerimanya dengan ragu, "Benarkah?" Namun ia memakainya.

"Itu salah satu buatan ShinRa yang sangat spektakuler namun tidak pernah dipublikasikan. Aku mendapatkannya dari kakakku. Entah bagaimana dia mendapatkannya."

"Jadi tidak perlu diragukan, eh?" Cid memandangi gelang itu, "Kau pernah memakainya, nak?"

Helarin mengangguk pasti, "Tentu."

Tanpa berlama-lama, Cloud langsung keluar dari kapal selam melalui ruang untuk menyelam, tidak sampai 10 menit dia sudah kembali dengan Huge Materia di tangannya.

"Cepat sekali.." Ujarmu.

"Tidak terlalu jauh.. Dan gelang ini…" Cloud berpaling pada Helarin, "Apa bisa menambah kecepatan renang?"

"Eh, aku belum bilang?"

"Kau tidak bilang.." Cloud melepas gelang itu dan memberikannya pada Helarin, "Aku sangat terkejut ketika berenang tadi.. Hanya beberapa kali kayuh aku langsung sampai…"

"Sekarang kita naik.." Ujar Cid.

Kapal selam naik ke permukaan dan menuju galangan di luar Junon. Kamu, Cloud, dan Cid keluar dari kapal, Helarin mengantar kalian. "Berhati-hatilah, kurasa situasi kalian cukup jelek."

"Entahlah…" Kamu mengangkat baju, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, lagi…"

Cloud menoleh, "Lagi?"

Kamu mengangguk pelan, "Ya, dia yang memberitahuku situasi waktu kami ditahan di Junon, itu sangat membantu untuk melarikan diri. Dia juga yang membantu Tifa lolos dari eksekusi gas."

"Aku hanya menjatuhkan kunci, gadis itulah yang berusaha sendiri." Potong Helarin, "Kau tidak perlu berlebihan."

"….Walaupun hanya seperti itu," Kata Cloud, "Terima kasih… Hal itu telah menyelamatkan orang yang berharga bagiku."

"Yah…" Helarin tersenyum, "Setidaknya kalian bergegaslah…"

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, nak!" Ujar Cid, ia melangkah pergi.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kamu mengangguk pada Helarin. "Jaga dirimu, ok!" Lalu menyusul Cid.

Cloud menghampiri Helarin. "Apa kau berniat menjadi SOLDIER?"

"Tidak… Aku hanya ingin jadi prajurit yang biasa saja… Kakakku di alam baka akan mengamuk jika aku melangkah lebih jauh lagi.."

"Begitukah…?" Cloud menepuk pundak Helarin, "Berusahalah…" Lalu menyusulmu dan Cid.

Helarin hanya menatap dari kejauhan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul dan ia kembali ke kapal selam, kini ia memikirkan bagaimana menghibur atasannya yang telah ia buat depresi.

Kalian bertiga masuk ke dalam Junon dan naik ke atas menuju pangkalan dan pergi ke landasan. Di sana ada sebuah pesawat pengangkut barang ShinRa, Gelnika. Kalian tidak sempat untuk mendekati pesawat itu karena begitu kalian sampai Gelnika baru saja lepas landas.

"Ke mana benda itu menuju?" Tanya Cloud.

"Rocket Town… Tentu saja.." Jawabmu.

"#$%^$ Kenapa kau bilang begitu!?" Omel Cid.

Kamu menggeleng, "Bukan aku sih.. Aku hanya berpikir kalau aku jadi Rufus apa yang akan aku lakukan? Yang kulakukan adalah menabrakkan roket ke meteor dan bersama dengan kekuatan Huge Materia, mungkin akan menghancurkan meteor itu.."

"Sepertinya kau paham…" Kata Cloud.

"Namanya juga teman lama…"

"Tidak peduli soal itu!! Kalau benar-benar ke sana, ayo kita ke sana! Beraninya bocah itu mengambil roketku!" Cid langsung berlari untuk keluar Junon.

Kamu dan Cloud mengikuti Cid sampai akhirnya berada di Highwind. Di dalam Highwind Cid berkali-kali mengomel, Barret dan Tifa sudah berusaha menenangkannya namun pria pemakai tombak itu masih mengomel.

"Kau yakin dengan itu? Seharusnya dia tidak mengomel…" Kata Tifa padamu. Kamu telah memberitahukan pemikiranmu tentang ke mana Gelnika terbang.

"Ya… Aku mengenal Rufus sudah seperti ibunya.."

"Phew… Berat sekali…"

Kamu hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban itu.

Sesampainya di Rocket Town, kamu, Cloud, dan Cid langsung memasuki kota. Cid tampak sangat ingin segera sampai di roket. Dari gerbang pintu masuk Rocket Town sudah terlihat uap-uap keluar dari mesin roket tua tersebut.

"Ada banyak orang ShinRa ke sini dan macam-macam dengan roketnya." Ujar salah satu penduduk di dekat gerbang.

Kalian bertiga langsung menuju ke roket, menaiki tangga untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Namun ketika sampai di depan pintu roket kalian terhenti karena Rude berdiri menghalangi pintu.

"….Kalian lagi?" Keluh Rude.

"Maaf, Rude.. Tapi bisakah kau membiarkan kami masuk?" Pintamu.

"Mana mungkin…" Rude memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, "Ini tugas.."

//Battle With Rude and 2 Soldiers.

Setelah kalian bertarung, Rude terkapar di lantai jembatan besi menuju pintu masuk roket. Cid yang uring-uringan telah memukulnya telak sampai pingsan sementara kamu dan Cloud hanya bisa memandang dengan wajah depresi.

Kalian masuk ke dalam dan melewati ruang kendali roket. Terlihat Mekanik-mekanik Cid sedang sibuk memperbaiki dan menyesuaikan mesin-mesin. Cid terkejut, ia tidak menyangka mekaniknya sendiri yang akan mempersiapkan roket itu, ia menghira tekhnisian ShinRa yang ada di dalam.

"Hei!! Kalian sedang apa!?" Teriak Cid.

Seorang mekanik menoleh, ia tampak senang Cid berada di sana. "Kapten, kami akan luncurkan roket ini!!"

Mekanik di sebelahnya melanjutkan, "Kami akan membuat sebuah bom Materia di dalam ini dan meledakkan Meteor. Kita akan menyelamatkan planet ini!"

Cid menoleh ke arahmu, dan kamu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sambil memberikan tatapan  
"benar 'kan yang kubilang?"

"Kami berencana menerbangkannya ke Meteor dengan Auto-Pilot," ujar mekanik yang lain mengalihkan perhatian Cid padamu, "tapi alat terpenting rusak."

"Rusak?" Tanya Cid, "Bagaimana perbaikannya?"

"Shera yang melakukannya…" Jawab mekanik itu.

Cid tertawa, ia terlihat senang disela kekecewaannya pada ShinRa, "Bagus! Kalian memang kumpulan orang pintar! Dia akan butuh waktu 100 tahun!" Pria 32 tahun itu bertolak pinggang, "Aku akan ambil alih, jadi jangan cemas soal Auto-Pilot! Hei, cepat! Beritahu semua orang!"

Para mekanik itu mengangguk senang dan langsung keluar dari roket.

"Hei, Cid! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Cloud sangat terkejut dengan kalimat Cid pada mekaniknya.

"Kau ingin menjalankan roket ini, eh? Ada bergenerasi-bergenerasi pengetahuan dan kebijaksanaan di dalam Materia.. Itu bisa menolong dunia…" Ujarmu.

Cloud pun melanjutkan, "Kita perlu meminjam kekuatan material itu untuk menyelamatkan planet ini dari Sephiroth. Kita tidak boleh kehilangan Huge Materia. Kau paham kan?"

Cid menghela nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Ya, aku paham. Aku paham Materia berharga, dan aku juga paham apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi dengar… Aku tidak peduli sama sekali apa itu **ilmu pengetahuan** atau ilmu kekuatan sihir… Tidak.. Sejujurnya, kurasa kalau harus memilih, aku lebih baik mempertaruhkan uangku untuk kekuatan **ilmu pengetahuan**. Manusia yang dulu hanya berkeliling di daratan sekarang bisa terbang! Dan akhirnya, kita akan pergi ke luar angkasa. **Ilmu pengetahuan**__ adalah "kekuatan" yang diciptakan dan dikembangkan oleh manusia. Dan **ilmu pengetahuan** mungkin adalah yang diperlukan untuk menyelamatkan planet ini."

Kamu dan Cloud berpandangan sebentar lalu kembali pada Cid yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku mampu mendapatkan penghasilan berkat **ilmu pengetahuan**. Jadi baguku, tidak ada yang lebih hebat!" Ujar pilot itu sambil menurunkan tangannya. "Sekarang tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang dilakukan ShinRa! Aku tidak mau menyesal kelak karena tidak melakukan suatu hal."

Cloud terlihat sangsi, ia mendekati Cid, "Tapi, Cid…"

Tidak ingin seseorang membantahnya, Cid mendorong Cloud dengan marah dan kasar. "Diam!! Aku tidak mau dengar!!" Ia melihat sekeliling, tampak puas dengan pekerjaan yang sudah dilakukan mekanik-mekaniknya. "Baik, sekarang kembali bekerja! Siapapun yang tidak mau terlibat, keluar dari sini!" Usirnya.

Baru saja Cloud akan berbicara lagi dan Cid siap untuk melawan, suara seperti mesin menyala terdengar, roket pun sedikit bergetar. Tampaknya mesin roketlah yang menyala. Kalian melihat sekeliling dengan bingung karena terkejut.

"Apa-apaan….?" Cid masih melihat sekeliling, "apa yang terjadi?"

Interkom mengeluarkan bunyi sambungan yang berisik. Terdengar suara Palmer di dalamnya. Ia berteriak kesenangan.

Cid mengenal suara itu, dan ia berteriak, "Palmer! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Kalian langsung bergegas ke ruang pengendali, di sana ada Palmer di kursi pengendali.

"Palmer!!! Hentikan itu!!" Teriakmu.

Palmer menoleh dengan senyum kemenangan, "Mereka bilang sudah selesai memperbaiki Auto-Pilot. Jadi aku meluncurkannya!"

"Brengsek Shera!" Umpat Cid, dia langsung ke mengusir Palmer dari kursinya, dan menekan tombol-tombol pengendali, berniat menghentikan Auto-Pilot. "Kenapa justru hari ini dia bisa cepat!?" Ia masih menekan-nekan dan terlihat sangat emosi, "BRENGSEEEEK!! Tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali!! Benar-benar terkunci!"

"Hei!!!! Heiii-heeeiiii!!! Lepas landaaas!" Palmer keluar dari ruangan, tampaknya ia bermaksud untuk keluar dari roket.

Cid masih terlihat berusaha sementara kamu dan Cloud hanya bisa melihat Cid tanpa mencegah Palmer pergi. Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya mencegah Palmer pergi. Kamu dan Cloud melihat ke arah atas layar pengendali, pada panel penghitung mundur peluncur roket. Setelah angka menunjukkan angka "0", roket bergetar sangat hebat, kamu dan Cloud sampai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas lantai. Bunyi gemuruh yang sangat luar biasa membuatmu tidak bisa mendengar Cloud mengatakan apa.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian, roket sudah berhenti bergemuruh, kamu dan Cloud bisa berdiri dengan stabil.

"Aku akhirnya berhasil… Luar angkasa…" Cid merenggangkan lehernya dan memandang kendali, ia menekan beberapa tombol dan mengetuk kakinya saat gambar arah roket muncul di monitor. Garis titik-titik menghubungkan lingkaran hijau planet ke lingkaran merah meteor. "Benar, roket ini akan bertabrakan dengan meteor."

"Adakah yang bisa dilakukan?" Tanyamu, "Kalau begini terus.. Kita bisa…."

Cid menghela nafas, "Palmer mengunci alat Auto-Pilot. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa mengubah arahnya."

"… Inikah akhir…?" Cloud terlihat khawatir.

Cid menoleh dari balik kursinya, "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau itu masih muda, mau menyerah begitu saja? Aku tak akan menabrak meteor." Lalu Cid kembali pada panel, "Lihat saja. Aku menyimpan sebuah escape pod di roket untuk keadaan darurat seperti ini. Kita akan pergi tepat sebelum menabrak meteor."

"Hei…" Kamu maju selangkah, "Bagaimana dengan Huge Materia?"

"….." Cid terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengangguk. "Kalau mau Materianya, cepat ambil! Lewat tangga itu." Ia menunjuk tangga di sebelah kanan.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Cloud memastikan.

"Entahlah…" Cid turun dari kursi kendali dan menghampiri kalian, aku tahu apa yang kukatakan beberapa saat yang lalu." Dia mendongak, "Tapi mungkin sebenarnya yang aku inginkan Cuma pergi ke luar angkasa. Jadi kalian lakukanlah apapun yang kalian anggap benar."

Kalian bertiga langsung menaiki tangga dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Di situ ada sebuah tabung kaca yang berisi Huge Materia. Kamu menghampiri tabung itu dan sedikit memeriksa. Kamu melihat ada 4 tombol; segitiga, kotak, bundar, dan silang (author; yayaya… itu kan pencetan joystick.. =.=).

"Dikuncikah?" Tanyamu pada Cid, "Kau tahu kodenya?"

"Bundar, kotak, silang, segitiga…? Kalau tidak salah sih itu…" Gumam Cid.

Kamu mencobanya. Segitiga, kotak, kotak, bundar. Dan malah suara bel nyaring yang terdengar sesaat. "Sepertinya salah…" Ujarmu. "Oh.." Matamu menangkap sebuah keganjilan, panel di samping tombol menyala dan terlihat ada hitungan mundur mulai dari 30. "Cid apa ini?"

Cid menghampiri dan mencoba melihat, dia terkejut, "Astaga! Aku lupa kalau ini memiliki sistem penghitung waktu mundur kalau kodenya salah! Kita hanya punya 30 detik lagi!"

"APAAAAA!??" Teriakmu dan Cloud.

"Hei! Ingatlah kodenya dengan benar!" Kata Cloud panik.

"Kotak, silang, segitiga, bundar!" Cid pun panik.

Kau memencet, dan terdengar bunyi bel lagi. "Hei, salah lagi!!" Teriakmu.

"Kotak, bundar, silang, silang!!"

"Salah!"

"Bundar, silang, silang, segitiga!"

"Salah!!"

"Bundar, segitiga, silang, silang!"

"Salah lagi!!! Cid yang benar dong!!!" Kamu melihat ke arah panel penghitung. "Tinggal 10 detik!!!!"

Melihat suasana yang kacau itu, Cloud langsung menghampirimu dan menekan tombol kode, ia terlihat asal, kamu dan Cid berteriak panik, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, CLOOOUUUD!!!???"

Namun teriakan kalian langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara bel lagi, bukan yang berbunyi nyaring dan kasar melainkan bunyi halus dan tegas seperti bunyi bel "benar" pada acara kuis. Lalu perhatian kalian teralihkan pada bunyi tabung kaca yang mengangkat ke atas, melepaskan perlindungan Huge Materia.

Kamu dan Cid memandang Cloud dengan tatapan tidak percaya sedangkan Cloud hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya merasa beruntung…" Ujar pemuda berambut seperti bulu chocobo itu.

"Hhhh…." Rasa panikmu belum hilang dan mengambil Huge Materia, "Yah… Jangan diulangi.. Itu menyeramkan…"

"Jangan membuat kami panik, nak!" Kata Cid.

Cloud menoleh, "Tapi setidaknya kita mendapatkan Materianya."

"Ayo kita ke escape pod," Ujar Cid, "Kita harus segera keluar dari sini atau ikut mati menghantam meteor."

Kamu dan Cloud pun mengangguk setuju. Kalian keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju escape pod dengan melewati kokpit lalu ke ruang tangki oksigen. Saat kalian lewat sebuah tangki oksigen meledak, kamu berteriak sesaat dan terlempar ke samping menghantam tangki yang lain. Kamu merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dipunggungmu, meringis sebentar sebelum membuka mata untuk melihat keadaan sekitar yang terhalang oleh asap ledakan tangki. Asap mulai menghilang seraya kamu mencoba untuk berdiri dengan kesakitan.

'Rasanya… Seperti tulang punggungku ada yang patah' Pikirmu dan mencoba menggerakkan bahu untuk mengecek punggung. 'Tapi.. mungkin hanya memar…'

"Cid!"

Kamu mendengar suara Cloud berteriak dan langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Cloud ternyata berada tidak jauh di depanmu. Kamu melihat pemuda itu terlihat cemas ke satu arah, kamu pun beralih ke arah itu dan terkejut. Cid terjepit di bawah logam besar.

"Grrrgh!!" Terlihat Cid berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. "Sial!! Kakiku terjepit……"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, kamu dan Cloud langsung menghampiri Cid dan mulai mencoba untuk mengangkat bongkahan logam besar itu.

"Suliiiiiiiiit!" Ujarmu sambil berusaha mengangkat dengan seluruh tenaga. "Kenapa besi ini berat sekali!!!"

"Tidak perlu pikirkan aku." Kata Cid yang melihat kamu dan Cloud berusaha menolongnya, "Cepat pergi!! Roket keburu nabrak meteor nanti!"

Cloud menggeleng sambil berusaha menganggkat, "…..Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa teman-temanku. Hgghhhh…"

"Kau #$%^%$....!!" Umpat Cid, "Sekarang jangan pikirkan orang lain!"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa!" Balas Cloud.

"Kau bodoh. Benar-benar #$%$^% bodoh!" Cid melihat ke langit-langit lalu ke arah tangki yang tadi meledak. "Tangki nomor 8 meledak….. Jadi tangki nomor 8… mengalami malfungsi……" Ia menyandarikan punggungnya dan menatap langit-langit lagi. "Shera… Kau benar. Tapi,…….. inilah akhir nasibku."

"Jangan katakan itu, Cid." Sebuah suara yang lembut datang dari dekat pintu ruangan selanjutnya, seorang wanita berjas putih datang, Shera.

Cid mendongak, ia terkejut. "Hah!? Shera!?"

Shera tersenyum, ia terlihat seperti ingin tertawa, "Aku mengikuti dari tadi. Aku datang membantu kalian." Dia menghampiri kalian dan ikut mengangkat bongkahan logam.

"Kau#$%^$%^$!!!" Cid terlihat marah, namun rautnya langsung berubah sayu dan tersenyum simpul. "Bodoh…. Maafkan aku…"

Shera tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

Bongkahan logam itu akhirnya terakngkat beberapa saat kemudian. Cid tidak mengalami luka serius, ia hanya merasa kakinya seperti terkilir.

"Escape pod ada di sebelah sini." Kata Shera menunjukkan jalan. "Ayo cepat! Cepat!! Aku akan melepaskan escape pod." Ujarnya begitu sampai di escape pod.

Cid terlihat ragu, "Hei, Shera! Apakah pod ini bisa terbang?"

"Aman. Aku sudah memeriksanya sedari tadi." Jawab Shera cepat.

"……" Cid menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, agak sungkan, "Kalau begitu, aku tenang."

Shera tertunduk senang, "Terima kasih…"

Kalian berempat memasuki pod. Shera menekan sebuah tombol dan pintu pod tertutup rapat. Terasa sebuah getaran halus. Kamu melihat ke arah luar dan merasa pandanganmu berputar-putar. "Hei, Shera, apakah pod ini juga dilengkapi dengan gravitasi?"

"Tentu saja,"angguk Shera, "Kalau tidak kita sudah melayang-layang dari tadi."

Pod melayang meninggalkan roket dan menuju planet karena daya tarik gravitasi planet menarik pod. Begitulah kata Shera, pod sudah dibuat agar bisa mendeteksi gravitasi planet dan menarik diri ke sana.

Cid melongok dari jendela dengan penasaran, "Jadi ini….luar angkasa…." Ia terlihat takjub, "Oh, ini benar-benar terjadi… Aku disini, di luar angkasa…" Ia menunduk sejenak dan melihat panel panduan arah roket saat kurva biru permukaan planet muncul. "Sampai jumpa, ShinRa no. 26." Gumamnya lirih.

Escape pod meluncur ke planet, kamu tetap melihat ke panorama di luar jendela dan memperhatikan roket yang sebentar lagi menabrak meteor. Kamu berpikir apa yang akan terjadi, meteor hancurkah atau bertambah ganas. Pertanyaanmu terjawab ketika roket menabrak meteor dan menghasilkan pancaran cahaya yang menyilaukan. Kamu memejamkan mata karena cahaya itu sangat menyakiti mata. Begitu kamu membuka kelopak matamu, kamu hanya bisa terdiam begitu melihat meteor yang hanya sedikit hancur.

Permukaan meteor yang ditabrak oleh roket terkelupas dan membentuk sepihan-serpihan batu raksasa yang mengorbit di atas permukaan meteor. Meteor masih melayang dengan ganasnya di angkasa. Kalian berempat menundukkan kepala dengan lemas. Peluncuran roket hanyalah perbuatan sia-sia.

Escape pod terus meluncur sampai memasuki atmosfer planet dan akan sambai ke kerak planet sebentar lagi.


	8. Found It

**Found It**

Semua telah kembali ke Highwind. Perasaanmu amat sangat jelek melihat langit yang kemerahan akibat ledakan meteor dan ShinRa no. 26 di angkasa. Kau memaki Rufus di dalam hatimu. Dia tidak bisa memakai cara yang lebih pintar sedikit.

Barret, Cloud, dan Tifa memandang ke luar jendela anjungan, Cid berada di dekat panel kontrol dan Cait Sith berada di tengah melihat ke arah luar juga. Red XIII memandang ke arah lain.

"Rencana Rufus dan yang lainnya memang tidak efektif…" Keluh Cloud.

"Memang.." Timpal Barret, "Tapi tadinya aku agak berharap mereka berhasil."

Cait Sith menghela napas agak panjang, "kita sudah merecoki mereka sebanyak yang kita bisa.. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain… Penasaran apa kita selama ini sudah salah?

Red berbalik menuju yang lainnya, ia menggelengkan kepala. "Mencemaskan, kan?"

Tifa berpaling, "jangan cemas saja! Berpikir!"

Semua jadi terdiam.

"Yah… Kita memang harus berpikir.. Tidak ada gunanya cemas tanpa melakukan apapun.." Kamu membuka suara.

"Hei! Anak itu benar," Kata Cid membuka suara, "Sekali mulai cemas, tidak ada habisnya! Justru semua akan mulai berantakan dan semakin parah."

"Kau optimis sekali!" Protes Barret, "kau punya rencana?"

Cid mengadahkan kepalanya sejenak dan menatap Barret mantap, "yah, belakangan ini aku jadi memikirkan berbagai hal ini. Selama kita berada di atas sana, memandangi Planet dari luar angkasa. Aku bahkan terus memikirkannya ketika kami mengapung di dalam _escape pond_ itu."

"Aku juga memikirkannya." Cloud berbalik, "tentang alam semesta… planet… samudera. Betapa luas dan besarnya… Ke mana pun aku pergi dan apapun yang kulakukan, tidak akan mengubahnya sama sekali."

Cid menoleh padanya, menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin kau benar." Ia menghadap jendela, "tapi pemikiranku berbeda." Cid berbalik menghadap Cait Sith dan Red XIII. Cloud, Barret, dan Tifa datang mengelilinginya. "Aku selalu mengira planet ini sangat besar. Tapi memandangnya dari angkasa, aku sadar planet ini sangat kecil. Kita hanya mengapung di kegelapan…… agak membuatmu merasa tidak berdaya, kan. Sudah gitu, ada Sephiroth busuk yang mengacaukan isinya seperti sebuah penyakit. Kerena itu, aku bilang planet ini masih anak-anak. Seorang anak kecil yang sakit dan gemetar di tengah-tengah alam semesta yang luas ini."

Lalu Cid menoleh ke arah Red XIII, "seseorang harus melindunginya," lalu menoleh ke arah Cloud dan Tifa, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, mengetuk kakinya. "Kalian mengerti ucapanku? Seseorang itu adalah kita."

Kalimat-kalimat indah menakjubkan dari mulut seorang pria setengah baya yang selalu mengomel dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Kau memandang Cid dengan terpana, ternyata hatinya seperti kristal yang jernih.

"…. Aku nyaris tidak bisa berkata apa-apa…" ujarmu, "kau seperti melontarkan kata-kata yang terlepas dari surga.."

"Cid…" Tifa juga terpana, "Indah sekali."

"Yo! Cid! Kau bahkan membuatku tersentuh!" kata Barret, "Jadi sekarang apa? Bagaimana kita akan melindungi planet dari Meteor?"

Mendadak Cid jadi terlihat bingung, tadi dia telah mengucapkan kata-kata indah sekarang ia tidak memiliki ide bagaimana mewujudkannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Cait Sith, lalu Red XIII, kemudian Tifa. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu duduk di lantai, menyandar ke panel kontrol.

"………………….Aku masih memikirkannya," ujarnya sambil melipat tangan.

Semuanya langsung berpandangan dengan wajah jenuh, Cloud mengangkat bahu lalu menatap lagi keluar jendela begitu juga dengan Tifa. Cait Sith menghela napas lelah. Kamu hanya bisa memasang wajah datar yang kecewa.

"Bagaimana sih…" Keluhmu.

"Huh!?" Red XIII mengadahkan kepalanya lalu melihat keluar. Dia berlari-lari dengan bersemangat menghampiri yang lainnya. Semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa, Red?" tanyamu.

Red XIII menatapmu dengan ragu, "apa kalian, ……….. mendengar sesuatu?"

Suara dengungan yang aneh terdengar. Tampak pilu dan menyayat hati.

"Planet menjerit… atau Meteor….? Apa itu suara planet ini?" Tanya Tifa.

Kamu berjalan mendekati jendela, "kurasa planet… dia berteriak kesakitan…"

"Hei, bagaimana kita tahu ini benar-benar jeritan planet?" Cloud terlihat tidak yakin.

Tifa menoleh pada Cloud cemas, "kau lupa? Bugenhagen yang memberi tahu kita."

"Bugenhagen…" Cloud terlihat berpikir.

Mendengar nama kakeknya disebut, Red XIII langsung terlihat bersemangat, "Ayo kita temui kakek! Ke Cosmo Canyon! Aku yakin dia bisa memberitahu kita sesuatu yang akan membantu!"

Cloud memutuskan untuk pergi ke Cosmo Canyon. Kau tidak berniat ikut karena mengantuk, tapi kau meminta agar Cloud menceritakan apa yang ia dapat nantinya.

"Aku tidak ingin melewatkan sesuatu tapi aku sangat mengantuk.." ujarmu sambil menguap.

"Apa kau terlalu lelah?" Cloud bertanya-tanya, "memang sih kita banyak melakukan perjalanan cukup berat hari ini.. Tapi biasanya kau enerjik."

"Hei, manusia jadi-jadian sepertiku juga ada batasnya…" protesmu.

Cloud terdiam, "maaf…" ujarnya pelan.

Sepertinya kamu mengucapkan hal yang salah, "ah, bukan itu… Maksudnya, aku tidak sekuat Sephiroth walau aku kembarannya.."

"Tidak.. Aku harus minta maaf karena sejenak aku menyamakanmu dengan Sephiroth.." Cloud mengakui apa yang ia pikirkan, "tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyebutmu manusia jadi-jadian seperti yang kau katakan.."

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit depresi…" kamu tertawa kecil.

"Biarkan dia, Cloud… Karena aku harus bicara dengannya." Vincent melangkah mendekati kalian, "lagipula entah kenapa aku sedikit tersinggung dengan kalimat 'manusia jadi-jadian'…"

Kamu tertegun dan langsung panik menyadari Vincent juga bukan manusia biasa. Kamu dan dia memang sudah seperti makhluk asing. Dan kamu baru tersadar akan hal itu, tanpa sadar telah menyinggungnya. Benarkah Vincent tersinggung atau hanya ingin bicara denganmu saja? Kamu memilih yang pertama. Tampaknya pria berjubah merah itu benar-benar tersinggung.

"Hmn…" Cloud merasa aura yang tidak baik antara kamu dan Vincent, "a.. aku berangkat dulu dengan Tifa dan Red XIII…" Ia seperti ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

"Uh…" Kali ini rasanya kamu ingin ikut saja ke Cosmo Canyon, tapi tatapan Vincent sudah membuatmu terhipnotis untuk tidak mengatakan hal selain, "baiklah… hati-hati…"

Kamu memperhatikan punggung Cloud sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu keluar anjungan, Tifa dan Red XIII menyusulnya. Kamu menatap Vincent dengan gagu dan menanyakan apakah yang ingin dibicarakan.

Namun Vincent berbalik dan berkata dengan dingin, "tidak ada.."

Jawaban yang sungguh menyayat hati, tidak terdengar dingin olehmu tapi terdengar sangat ketus. 'Uh… benar-benar marah yah…' "Tunggu! Vincent!" Teriakmu mengejar Vincent yang sudah keluar dari anjungan.

Vincent tidak menghentikan langkahnya, ia melangkah tidak cepat ataupun lambat. Kamu menyusulnya dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hei… Maaf, aku telah bicara yang macam-macam…" Ujarmu.

Vincent berhenti, ia menatapmu tajam. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia melangkah lagi.

"Hei!" Kamu mengejarnya dengan depresi.

Pemuda yang seperti vampire itu melangkah masuk ke ruang pengoperasian.

"Vinceeeent!!" Kamu masuk ke ruang pengoperasian dan hampir saja menabrak kru yang bertugas di sana. "Ah.. kenapa kau keluar?"

Kru itu menunjuk ke dalam ruangan dengan jempol tangannya, "Vincent menyuruhku keluar karena ia ingin berdiskusi hal serius denganmu… Katanya sih begitu."

Langsung saja wajahmu berubah horror, sampai membuat kru terlonjak dan mundur menjauh. "Dia… benar-benar marah….." Kau ketakutan.

Namun, si kru malah lebih ketakutan, "yah… a.. aku pergi dulu.. selamat berjuang…" Ia langsung pergi ke arah anjungan.

"Hei, tunggu!!!" 'Jangan biarkan aku sendiri menghadapinya!!' Rasanya kamu ingin sekali menangis. Ingin sekali kamu berpikir seribu kali, namun tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir sebanyak itu. Kamu memutuskan untuk masuk mulai dari kepalamu untuk mengintip.

Vincent sudah duduk di kursi paling ujung tempat Cloud sebelumnya ketika ia menejelaskan semua sesudah 'kesadaran' perdananya. Walau tempat itu terang, sekeliling Vincent tampak gelap, mungkin adalah aura. Kamu agak bergidik melihatnya.

"Hei… Tutup pintunya," Vincent menatapmu tajam, "masuk dan duduk!" perintahnya dengan tegas.

'Dia… membentakku.. waw… gawat sekali..' Pelan-pelan kamu masuk, menutup pintu, dan duduk di kursi dekat pintu sehingga kalian berhadapan namun jauh sekali. Kamu berusaha tidak menggubris lagi tatapan tajam Vincent dan mencoba bertanya dengan suara pelan, "ada apa sebenarnya? Kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku? Maaf…"

Tatapan Vincent mencair bersamaan dengan tatapannya yang teralih ke bawah meja, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Memang," ujarnya sambil menatap kembali, "aku sempat tersinggung, tapi kupikir untuk menyingkirkannya. Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang lebih penting."

"Apa itu?"

"Ibumu… Lucrecia…"

Kamu mengerutkan dahi, "kenapa dengan ibu? Dia kan sudah meninggal…"

"Kau yakin?"

Memang tidak mudah untuk mengatakan Lucrecia masih hidup, beberapa kemungkinan yang ada dia sudah meninggal. Kamu menatap Vincent dengan tatapan curiga dan ragu. Air muka Vincent tidak berubah walau ia tengah menatapmu.

"Kau berkata seakan-akan dia benar-benar hidup," suaramu terdengar agak sinis namun melunak, "aku memang tidak pernah memiliki bukti kalau dia benar-benar sudah meninggal, tapi kalau dilihat dari situasinya sangat mendukung kalau dia benar-benar sudah tiada. Aku tidak yakin Hojo dan ilmuwan-ilmuwan lain membiarkannya hidup.."

"Bisa ceritakan kelahiranmu? Jika kau tahu, tentunya.."

Matamu terpejam sejenak. Bayang-bayang masa lalu ketika kau berumur 7 tahun tergiang. Waktu itu kau sedang duduk manis di kursi berwarna biru yang nyaris patah karena sudah tua. Dekorasi ruangan yang sederhana tapi nyaman. Pengasuhmu berlutut di depanmu dengan senyumnya yang pilu.

"Aku tahu…" katamu bersamaan dengan kelopak matamu yang terbuka pelan, "pengasuhku menceritakannya padaku ketika aku berumur 7 tahun."

"7 tahun?"

"Lucrecia yang memintanya.. Tampaknya dia tahu kalau perkembanganku pasti tidak biasa.. Akan kuceritakan sekarang…"

Vincent mengangguk pelan.

Rasanya seperti sulit bernafas hanya untuk melontarkan satu kata. "Teman Lucrecia yakni pengasuhku, dia adalah dokter yang menangani persalinan Lucrecia."

"Apa aku tahu siapa dia?"

"Mari Shaffron… Kau tahu?" Diamnya Vincent menyimpulkan ia tidak tahu, kamu melanjutkan ceritamu. "Mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya karena dia hanya dokter di rumah sakit kecil. Ibuku tahu dia mengandung anak kembar namun tidak memberi tahu siapapun, maka dia meminta Mari untuk membantunya. Karena Hojo dan ilmuwan lain pasti menungguinya ketika persalinan, ketika itu, sebelum hari aku dan Sephiroth akan lahir, Lucrecia memberi tahu Mari kalau dia akan menahan kelahiran bayi kedua."

"Menahan?" Sesaat Vincent mengerutkan dahi, "itu bisa berakibat kematian… Lagipula, apakah Lucrecia tidak diperiksa ilmuwan kelompok Hojo sehingga ia bisa merahasiakan bahwa kandungannya itu kembar?"

"Tidak, setelah injeksi sel Jenova, yang mungkin kau tahu kapan…"

"Ya… kandungan umur 3 minggu.. Setelah itu, Lucrecia menolak untuk diperiksa kehamilannya oleh para ilmuwan termasuk Hojo, ia memilih merawatnya sendiri. Hal itu diizinkan karena dia pernah bilang juga memiliki ambisi yang sama sebagai ilmuwan."

"Tapi, kau tidak tahu setelah Lucrecia sadar janinnya kembar, ia mulai menyadari kesalahan dalam ambisinya dan memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan kedua janinnya. Tapi setelah berpikir kalau itu tidak mungkin, maka dia memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan yang kedua. Mari bilang dia sangat mengasihi kami dan kerap menangis di kala hari-hari menjelang kelahiran. Ketika lahir, Sephiroth tidak menangis dan Mari langsung memerintahkan perawat yang ada di situ agar Sephiroth dibawa ke ruangan lain dengan alasan mungkin anak itu berkelainan, sementara Lucrecia mati-matian menahan kelahiran yang kedua. Setelah perawat itu pergi, Lucrecia melahirkanku. Beruntung tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, karena aku juga tidak menangis. Mereka sempat panik, tapi melihatku bergerak Mari cukup lega."

"Bagaimana dengan Hojo?"

"Dia dan ilmuwan lain memang menunggu di luar, tapi ternyata setelah Sephiroth dibawa keluar , dia dan ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu mengikuti perawat yang membawa Sephiroth tanpa mempedulikan kondisi Lucrecia yang akhirnya mengutuk juga bersuyukur akan tindakan Hojo itu. Lucrecia sangat depresi dan menangis ketika mengetahui Hojo telah membawa Sephiroth pergi. Ketika dihubungi, Lucrecia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menemui Sephiroth bahkan hanya untuk melihatnya saja. Kemudian Lucrecia memutuskan untuk berpikir hal lain, yaitu aku, dia berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak tinggal dilingkungannya tanpa buta kebenaran. Lucrecia meminta Mari agar mengasuhku ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Setelah berargumen sengit, Mari akhirnya meluluskan permintaan Lucrecia, karena ia pun seorang ibu walau anaknya sudah tiada. Dia pergi dari Midgar, di sanalah kami lahir.."

"Jadi… di Midgar…" Vincent mengalihkan pandangan, "maaf aku tidak bisa mencegah atau menolong apapun saat itu." Ia terlihat merasa bersalah.

Kamu menunduk sejenak, mengadah lalu berkata, "kau masih mencintai Lucrecia?" Tidak ada jawaban. Kamu duduk tegak dan kembali meneruskan ceritamu, "Lucrecia memberiku nama 'Shaffira' sebagai kenang-kenangan bahwa Mari-lah yang membuatku hidup dan karena rambutku sebiru safir yang jernih. Mari kemudian segera pergi dari Midgar, membawaku ke Modeoheim. Lucrecia kembali ke kehidupan ilmuwannya kembali ke Nibelheim, sebelumnya ia telah meminta Mari menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi ketika aku berumur 7 tahun dan Mari tidak diberitahu alasannya." Kamu terdiam sejenak sebelum mengatakan kalau cerita telah berakhir.

"Tidak ada selanjutnya?"

"Kau hanya bertanya tentang kelahiranku…"

"Ah, benar."

Kamu menghirup udara sekitar dengan perlahan, berharap pewangi ruangan sedikit membuatmu rileks.Tapi wangi citrus sama sekali tidak membuatmu rileks. Kamu merapikan ponimu dan menunggu Vincent mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan…"

"Yah.. Boleh kutahu tujuanmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu.. Kau tahu siapa ayahmu?" Vincent menatap tajam seolah dia tidak mengetahui segalanya dan ingin mengorek semuanya darimu.

Jawabanmu hanyalah sebuah gelengan kepala yang pelan, "tidak… Apa kau tahu?" kamu balik bertanya.

Vincent sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia membahas hal lain, "sebentar lagi Cloud kembali. Kita lebih baik menunggunya di anjungan." Lalu ia bangkit dari kursi dan keluar ruangan meninggalkanmu yang termanggu.

'Yang mau dia katakan sebenarnya apa, 'sih..?' Kamu menggerutu tidak jelas sebelum keluar dari ruang itu.

Anjungan ramai dengan semua anggota, Cloud sudah kembali dan Bugenhagen tampaknya akan ikut.

Cait Sith sedikit mendesah sedih, "aku sudah membaritahu Ibu Aerith tentang kematiannya. Yah, dan Elmyra menangis sesenggukan.. Begitu juga si kecil Marlene…"

"Harusnya aku yang datang dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungi Aerith…" Cloud menundukkan kepalanya namun tidak lama, ia berkata pada Cid, "Kita ke _City of the Ancients_…"

Highwind terbang menuju Bone Village. Kamu dan lainnya menunggu di sana, sementara Cloud dan Bugenhagen masuk ke dalam Kota Ancient.

"Hei, nona!" Seorang penambang menghampirimu, "mau coba cari harta karun?"

"Harta karun?"

"Caranya mudah kok…" penambang itu menjalaskan, caranya sama seperti waktu itu Cloud mencari Lunar Harp.

"Wah, tapi itu kan butuh waktu semalaman menggali kan? Kami tidak tinggal selama itu…"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Nanti kami akan menaruhnya di kotak harta dekat pintu. Sudah sangat jarang orang yang ke sini. Jadi, kurasa tidak akan ada yang mengambilnya.."

Kamu berpikir sejenak, lalu mengiyakan. Kamu pun langsung mencoba dengan memberi tanda di mana bom yang akan diledakkan. Setelah semua selesai ditandai, mereka sibuk meletakkan bom lalu meledakkanya. Bunyinya sangat keras sehingga membuat tanah sedikit berguncang.

"Nah, nah, Shaffira," protes Yuffie, "kau membom terlalu banyak!"

"Kurasa…" Kamu tertawa kecil, "tapi nanti hartanya pasti bagus.."

Barret menunjuk ke arah hutan, "Cloud dan Bugenhagen sudah kembali."

"Kita harus mencari _Key of Ancients_, di tempat yang tidak bisa digapai oleh matahari," kata Cloud.

"Tempat yang tidak bisa digapai oleh matahari?"

"Begitulah, Tifa…" Cloud terlihat berpikir, "di mana kira-kira..?"

"Hmn…" Kamu bersandar pada dinding tulang, "tempat tempat yang tidak bisa digapai matahari… Kalau alam, gua dan di dalam laut… Kalau bukan alam, terlalu banyak tempat: rumah, gedung, _ruins_, pertambangan, jalur bawah tanah buatan…"

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus mencarinya di gua dan dalam laut.. Ancient selalu berhubungan dengan alam, pasti mereka meninggalkan sesuatunya di alam bebas.." Bugenhagen terkekeh.

"Berarti kita harus menggunakan kapal selam," gumam Cloud, dia beralih padamu, "waktu itu kita meninggalkan kapal selam di pelabuhan Junon. Apa kita bisa menggunakannya?"

Kamu mengangkat bahu dengan tatapan ragu, "aku tidak tahu, tapi kalau Helarin ada di sana mungkin kita bisa meminjamnya.."

"Baiklah," Cloud mengangguk, "kita coba ke sana."

Highwind terbang dengan kecepatan penuh. Cid bilang ia tidak ingin membuang waktu. Hasilnya, Yuffie bertambah mual dan muntah-muntah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyamu pada Yuffie yang baru saja kembali dari toilet untuk muntah.

"Ti…dak…." Lalu ia lari lagi ke toilet.

Kamu menghela nafas, "Cid… Tidakkah bisa kau pelankan sedikit, terlalu cepat dan berayun…"

"Sampaaaai!" Teriak Cid.

"Sangat cepat…." Keluhmu.

Cloud menghampirimu, "Shaffira kali ini kau harus ikut… Kalau Helarin ada, tolong bicara padanya."

"Tentu…"

Sementara Cloud menghampiri Cid, Vincent menghampirimu. "Aku juga akan ikut," begitu katanya.

"Kau sudah bilang Cloud?"

"Sudah…"

Lalu ia keluar begitu saja.

"Hei, Cloud," perasaanmu yang tidak enak membuatmu langsung bertanya, "apa Vincent memaksa ikut?"

"Ha..haha…" tawa yang terdengar tidak enak, "tidak kok…" Cloud mengibaskan tangannya, "ayo pergi…" Dia pun keluar.

Kamu menghela nafas, "memang dipaksa…" dan berjalan gontai keluar.

Kalian berempat keluar dari Highwind dan langsung menuju ke pelabuhan Junon. Kapal selam terlihat di sana, tampaknya tidak pernah lagi digunakan. Kalian segera berlari menghampiri kapal dan melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Ah, sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Kamu menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Helarin keluar dari kapal selam.

"Apa kalian ingin meminjam kapal ini?" tanyanya langsung.

"Tepat. Bisakah?" Cloud berjalan menghampiri.

Helarin mengangguk, "yah, sebenarnya kapal ini tidak digunakan lagi… Sekarang aku hanya bertugas untuk mengawasinya. Kebetulan yang bagus, kan?" Ia tersenyum.

"Sangat…" Timpalmu.

"Lekas berangkat…" kata Cloud, "sekarang pun bisa kan?" katanya pada Helarin yang mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Aku hanya tinggal menulis laporan palsu," tawa adik Heiren itu.

Kalian mulai menjelajahi kembali dalam laut yang dingin dan gelap. Helarin telah mengusir dua temannya yang ada di dalam agar mereka berjaga di luar. Hanya dengan beberapa bentakan dan kalimat, mereka langsung menurutinya. Entah mungkin Helarin memang disegani atau mereka takut padanya. Kamu memilih yang kedua.

"Mereka juga prajurit penghianat kok…" jawab Helarin ketika ditanya Cloud akan perihalnya itu. Walau begitu, kamu sangat yakin kalau Helarin punya pengaruh yang sangat besar di antara prajurit.

"Aku ini hanya prajurit yang pandai menindas orang…." Ia menjawab lagi sekenanya.

Prediksimu benar .

"Itu apa ya?" Cid berdiskusi dengan Helarin, "seperti sebuah jalan… Bagaimana kalau kita coba ke sana?" tanyanya pada Cloud.

"Yah, coba saja.. Kemungkinan itu selalu ada…" jawab Cloud.

Akhirnya diputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam celah di antara tebing. Kapal selam terus melaju sampai akhirnya ke dalam sebuah jalan buntu.

"Buntu…" Kata Helarin. "Kita coba ke atas…"

Kapal selam naik ke permukaan dan akhirnya diketahui kalau itu adalah sebuah danau yang sangat besar. Sebuah air terjun mengalir di pojok danau itu.

"Hei, mungkinkah di balik air terjun itu ada gua?" Cid mengira-ngira, "beberapa air terjun memiliki gua dibaliknya, kau tahu?"

Cloud mengangkat bahu, "kita coba saja…".

Kamu, Cloud, dan Vincent turun dari kapal selam. Cid dan Helarin menjaga kapal selam. Kalian bertiga berjalan menuju ke balik air terjun. Benar apa yang dikatakan Cid, ada sebuah gua di sana.

"_Ketemu…"_

Suara yang sudah lama tidak kau dengar, dengung-dengungan yang menyakitkan dan menusuk setiap rongga dalam pikiranmu. Kamu yang sudah tidak lama mendengar suara itu pun sangat terkejut dan langsung jatuh di lututmu dan memegang kepalamu.

'Apa… lagi…!?' "….Ukh… Hentikan……….."

"Shaffira!? Kau kenapa?"

"Shaff, bertahanlah!"

Suara Vincent dan Cloud menggaung-gaung di gua juga pikiranmu. Namun suara dengungan itu merupakan suara yang dominan dan lama kelamaan suara Cloud dan Vincent pun menghilang.'

"_Yang kau cari, sesuatu yang ingin kau temui…."_

"Se..su…a..tu…?"

"_Temui!"_

"APAAAA!!?" Teriakmu dan suara itu langsung menghilang. Kamu langsung terengah-engah menatap tanah.

"Shaffira!!! Apa kau bisa mendengarku!?" Vincent terlihat panik.

Kamu mengadahkan kepala untuk melihatnya. "Tidak," kamu tersenyum, "aku tidak apa-apa…." Lalu bangkit perlahan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Cloud, "jika kau tidak kuat lebih baik kau…"

"Tidak," potongmu, "ada sesuatu.. di sana.."

Cloud berbalik untuk melihat lebih dalam ke arah gua. "Sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Sesuatu yang ingin kutemukan… Mungkin…"

"Baiklah…" Cloud mengangguk, "ayo masuk."

Kalian berjalan memasuki gua yang ternyata di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali kristal yang bersinar. Semuanya terlihat indah dengan tetesan air dari langit-langit gua. Butiran-butiran air itu menetesi kristal sehingga membuatnya sinarnya berwarna kebiruan dengan sedikit pelangi. Terasa lembab namun sejuk sehingga tidak membuat perasaan yang tidak nyaman seperti berada di himpitan kasur basah. Udaranya seperti di hutan hujan di pagi hari. Kamu berpikir kenapa.

"Vincent…."

Sebuah suara membuatmu menoleh ke segala penjuru. Kamu menoleh ke Cloud, dia menggeleng. Kamu menoleh ke Vincent, dia terlihat kaget dan terpaku.

"Suara itu? Tidak mungkin…." Pemuda berambut hitam itu gemetar.

"Kenapa, Vincent?" kamu menghampirinya.

"Lucre…."

Bersamaan dengan itu, dari sebuah kristal yang berada di tengah bersinar dengan terangnya. Dari balik sinar yang kebiruan itu, seorang wanita dengan gaun putih muncul. Wanita berambut panjang berwarna cokelat dan diikat menjadi satu, mengeluarkan air mata dari mata cokelatnya yang indah, kalung mutiara melingkar di lehernya, wajah yang memancarkan kesedihan.

Kamu melangkah mundur ketika melihat wajah itu. Tidak bisa mempercayai, wajah yang sama denganmu, kamu seperti melihat cermin di depanmu. Kamu menoleh ke Vincent, pemuda itu tampak sama terkejutnya denganmu. Ia melangkah mendekati wanita itu.

"Lucrecia….?" Panggilnya ragu.

'Lucrecia…?' Kamu langsung menoleh dan terkejut, 'mustahil!!'

Wanita itu menatap Vincent dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Vincent….?"

"Lucrecia!" Vincent berlari menghampiri.

Wanita itu, Lucrecia, mundur dan berteriak, "jangan mendekat!!"

Vincent langsung terpaku, ia tidak bergerak seperti terhipnotis.

Lucrecia? Lucrecia Crescent? Ibumu? Kamu berpikir itu mustahil. Tapi wajah yang seperti cermin dirimu itu tidak bisa diubah, terlalu mirip. Tidak salah lagi, dialah Ibumu. Ibu yang telah melahirkanmu.

'Tapi kenapa!?' Kamu tidak bisa percaya. Kamu menutup kedua telingamu.

"_Dia ada di sana… Tidakkah kau ingin menemuinya?"_

'Bukan itu….'

"_Tidakkah kau ingin memeluknya, ingin menangis di sampingnya, ingin bercerita dengannya, ingin memanggilnya 'Ibu'"_

'Bukan itu……'

Suara itu makin tidak jelas dan makin menyerupai dengung-dengungan. Tidak menyalahkanmu, namun menyentuhmu lembut sekaligus sakit.

"Shaffira…" Cloud menghampirimu, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kamu menurunkan tanganmu dan mengangguk.

"Siapakah itu?" Cloud memperhatikan Lucrecia sejenak, mengira-ngira sesuatu. "Mirip sekali denganmu…"

"Ibuku…" Sambarmu.

"Apa? Tapi bukankah…"

"Aku tidak tahu…"

Cloud terdiam, ia tidak ingin bertanya lagi, kini ia hanya memperhatikan segala sesuatunya. Begitu juga denganmu, kamu hanya memperhatikan mereka, Vincent dan Lucrecia, melakukan "reuni".

Vincent mencoba mendekati Lucrecia, "Lucrecia….. Kau masih hidup…"

Suara Lucrecia terdengar pilu, ia terisak seperti memaki, "aku ingin menghilang… Aku tidak bisa bersama siapapun… Aku ingin mati.. Tapi Jenova yang berada di tubuhku tidak akan membiarkanku mati…" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah, "akhir-akhir ini aku banyak sekali bermimpi tentang Sephiroth… Putraku, putraku sayang. Sejak dia lahir aku tidak pernah memeluknya, walau hanya sekali… Tidak sekalipun. Kau tidak bisa memanggilku sebagai Ibunya… Itu…. Adalah dosaku…"

Sejenak Vincent menatap tanah, kemudian bermaksud untuk menghampiri Lucrecia lagi yang dibalas dengan teriakan agar tidak mendekat.

"Berhenti!! Jangan mendekat!!" Air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

Vincent seperti tersadar, ia menoleh untuk menatapmu dengan wajah bersalah nan bingung. Kamu hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai isyarat agar Vincent tidak mengatakan apapun. Hatimu tersayat, sungguh sakit. Perasaanmu bercampur aduk: tidak bisa marah, ingin menangis, ingin berteriak.

"Vincent…." Panggil Lucrecia, "bisakah kau memberitahuku?"

"……Apa?"

"Kalau Sephiroth masih hidup? Aku dengar dia telah tewas lima tahun yang lalu." Lucrecia menatap kristal yang berjejeran. "Tapi aku sangat sering melihatnya di mimpiku…. Dan aku tahu secara fisik, seperti diriku, dia tidak bisa mati dengan mudah." Dengan cepat ia berbalik menatap Vincent dengan tatapan memohon, "kumohon, Vincent, beritahu aku……"

Cloud berniat melangkah untuk memberi tahu, namun kau mencengkram tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak.. Biarkan mereka, Cloud.."

Vincent menunduk sejenak, tangannya tergenggam dengan kuat sampai ia mengatakan, "Lucrecia…. Sephiroth sudah mati…" dan ketika sinar kristal muncul lagi ia langsung berteriak, "Lucrecia! Kumohon jangan menghilang!"

"Tidak ada lagi," Lucrecia memejamkan matanya, "yang harus dibicarakan.."

'Tidak ada lagi?' Kamu melepas cengramanmu dan melangkah maju dengan ragu. "Walau denganku?" 'Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan…? Aku tidak mengerti.'

Cloud dan Vincent terdiam, mereka hanya memperhatikan.

"Siapa..." Lucrecia yang sudah membuka matanya pun tercengang, sinar kristal sudah menghilang, "siapa … kau?" Tatapannya seperti mengenali dan tidak mengenali. Kamu berpikir kalau Lucrecia pasti merasa dirinya sedang bercermin.

Kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu dengan ragu lalu menggeleng, "bukan siapa-siapa.."

"Shaffira!" Vincent memandang dengan perih, terlihat raut wajah yang menahan sakit.

Kamu memberi isyarat agar ia tidak mendekat, "aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Shaffira…?" Lucrecia tambah tercengang, dengan gemetar ia melangkah maju, "kau…"

"Jangan salah mengerti," kamu menggeleng pelan tidak ingin menatapnya, "aku bukan putrimu…"

Wanita itu menunduk lalu menatap kristal-kristal yang jernih, ia menahan napasnya agar tidak terisak. "….Kalau begitu kau bersikap salah.. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang putriku kecuali aku, Mari, dan putriku sendiri…." Dia tersenyum pilu, "jika kau tahu, kau pasti putriku sendiri… Lagipula, kau memiliki wajahku. Aku seperti sedang bercermin.."

"Aku…" kamu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Maafkan aku…."

"Eh?" Kamu mengadahkan wajah dan melihatnya menangis, menutupi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku… Aku tidak menjagamu dalam perlindunganku… Meninggalkanmu pada Mari… Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku…. Kau pasti merasa sakit… Dan kesepian.." Ia terisak.

Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu pelan, tanganmu menggenggam ujung bajumu. "…aku tidak merasa sakit dan kesepian…" Kamu menggigit bibir bawahmu.

"Maafkan aku…." Lucrecia jatuh terduduk, ia menangis dengan suara yang sangat pilu, penuh penyesalan. Suaranya menggema di sekeliling gua, pilu menyakitkan.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak merasakannya…" Kamu melepas genggamanmu dan perlahan menunduk untuk berlutut, "tapi aku selalu mempercayai kau melakukannya karena kau menyayangiku… dengan begitu.. Aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi…" kamu mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku….."

Matamu terpejam, mencoba mendengarkan bunyi tetesan air, mencoba membayangkannya seperti dentingan melodi piano yang lembut, mencoba agar dirimu rileks dan tenang. Semua emosi terlepas sudah.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf…" kamu merasa air matamu ingin keluar, "kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.." tangannya yang dingin dan pucat diraih olehmu, digenggam olehmu mencoba untuk menghangatkannya. Ia menatapmu dengan pilu dan kamu membalasnya dengan senyum lembut. Pada akhirnya, air matamu jatuh juga. "Karena dirimu, aku masih hidup… Dan sekarang… Aku menemukanmu…. Ibu…" Saat itu juga tangismu pecah, tanganmu gemetar menggenggam tangannya yang kau sentuhkan ke dahimu.

"Putriku yang berharga…" Ia melepas tanganmu dan menarikmu ke dalam pelukannya. Dibelainya dengan lembut rambut perakmu. Kamu dapat merasakan air matanya yang hangat jatuh ke sela-sela poni dan keningmu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu…" Ujarnya, tersengal di tengah tangisan. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapmu sambil tersenyum dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan, "aku harap kau akan selalu selamat dan bahagia…"

Sinar kristal itu muncul kembali menenggelamkan Lucrecia ke dalamnya. Saat sinar itu telah sirna sepenuhnya, kau menyadari kalau dia tertidur di dalam kristal utama, yang paling besar dan indah. Lucrecia berada di dalamnya, memejamkan mata, kedua telapak tangan ia katupkan di dada seperti menjaga hati yang berharga.

Kamu berdiri untuk menatapnya sejenak dan meraba kristal itu, mencoba untuk menyentuh dirinya. "….Ibu…." gumammu kemudian.

"Dia kembali mengkristal…" Vincent melangkah menghampirimu, ia tidak terlihat ingin menghibur atau semacamnya, hanya menatap sosok dalam kristal dengan tatapan datar.

Kamu menghela napas lega dan tersenyum, "aku telah menemukannya."


	9. Dangerous Midgar

**Dangerous Midgar**

Cloud telah menemukan kunci dalam sebuah lubang di dasar lautan. _Key of Ancients._ Bugenhagen bilang dia bisa menjelaskan yang selanjutnya dengan kunci itu. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menemukannya. Petunjuk-petunjuk di dasar laut sangatlah sulit. Kapal selam kembali ke pelabuhan Junon. Ketika keluar, Helarin langsung dihampiri kedua temannya.

"Helarin! Meriam Junon dibawa ke Midgar!" Teriak mereka panik.

Dahi Helarin berkerut tidak mengerti, "dibawa? Maksud kalian?"

"Lihat di sana…" Salah satu temannya menunjuk ke arah atas Junon, tempat meriam berada.

Meriam yang amat sangat besar itu menghilang, meriam yang telah sukses menembak sebuah Weapon. Kedua teman Helarin menjelaskan kalau meriam itu mulai diangkut tepat saat kapal selam kalian menghilang ke bawah air. Meriam itu dibawa untuk menjadi senjata dengan kekuatan maha dasyat yang menggunakan tenaga reaktor Mako di Midgar.

"Apa!?" Cloud sangat terkejut, "apa tujuannya?"

"Kami tidak tahu…." Jawab salah satu prajurit, "tidak ada info yang lebih lanjut selain itu."

"Kurasa akan berbahaya," ujarmu, "lekas kita kembali ke _City of the Ancients_ dan segera mendapatkan penjelasan dari Bugenhagen.

Kalian kembali ke Highwind dan segera terbang kembali ke Bone Village. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, dan Bugenhagen masuk ke dalam kota Ancient. Kamu hanya ikut sampai Bone Village karena ingin mengecek kotak harta yang ada di sana.

Sesuatu yang bagus, yah, sesuatu yang sangat bagus sampai rasanya kamu ingin mengeluh. Sebuah mop dengan benang dan gagang terbaik yang pernah ada. Merk terkenal perusahaan yang sudah tutup sepuluh tahun lalu. Perusahaan itu selalu membuat barang-barang rumah tangga yang bertahan sangat lama. Saking lamanya, perusahaan itu bangkrut karena barang yang ia buat terlalu awet sehingga konsumen tidak membeli barang dari sana lagi. Untuk apa membeli lagi kalau belum rusak. Tidak heran kalau bangkrut.

Kamu hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali ke Highwind. Di anjungan Cait Sith terlihat bingung dan panik, moogle-nya bergoyang-goyang tidak jelas.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyamu sambil menenteng mop dibahu seakan-akan kamu tukang bersih-bersih.

"Ingat Junon Cannon menghilang?"

"Tentu.. Itu kan baru saja terjadi.." Kamu menurunkan mop dan memainkannya.

"Rufus memindahkannya karena ia ingin menghancurkan Sephiroth dengan meriam itu. Huge material akan mendukung kekuatan meriam begitu juga.. Mako.." Kucing hitam putih itu terlihat depresi.

"Mop apa ini?" Cid menyambar mop-mu, ia melihat-lihat mop itu lalu mengayunkannya seakan-akan itu adalah _spear_. "Hyaaah!!" lalu ia tertawa, "hei, ini mop yang keren! Buatku saja!"

"Oke.." Kamu tersenyum, lalu beralih lagi pada Cait Sith, "kupikir nanti akan jadi kejadian yang buruk… Cepat hubungi Cloud.. Kita harus ke Midgar."

"Ya…!" Cait Sith mengeluarkan PHS dengan tergesa-gesa lalu menghubungi Cloud.

Kamu berjalan keluar dan menuju geladak. Ketika melihat ke bawah, terlihat Cloud yang sudah kembali bersama yang lainnya. Baru saja ia akan naik tangga, bumi mulai bergetar, tanpa peringatan dengan gempa kecil, gempa yang sangat besar membuatmu harus berpegangan _railings_ geladak.

"Apa-apaan!!?" Kamu dapat mendengar Cloud berteriak, "cepat naik!!"

"Cloud!? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyamu.

"Tidak tahu! Lekas ke anjungan!"

Semua orang berkumpul ke anjugan. Lampu alarm merah berkedap-kedip.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Cid pada pilot.

"Sinyal yang aneh!" Pilot itu kebingungan.

"Dari mana?" Tanya Cid lagi.

Pilot memandang Cait Sith dengan ragu dan menunjuknya, "dari orang ini…er.."

"Wow! Hei!" Cait Sith kontan melakukan tarian aneh sementara lamput terus berkedip. Ia berhenti, "kaget, kendalinya jadi kacau tadi. Bahaya… Weapon keluar dari laut dan langsung menuju Midgar."

"Weapon!!?" Kamu mengguncang-guncangkan Cait Sith, "itu berbahaya!!"

"Mana aku tahu~~!!" Cait Sith pusing.

"Senjata baru itu akan menghentikannya bukan?" tanya Cloud berusaha tidak panik.

Kamu melepaskan Cait Sith dan kucing itu terlihat ragu, "aku tidak tahu senjatanya sudah siap atau belum…"

Barret langsung menghambur ke hadapannya, "hei! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Marlene!?"

"Jangan cemas," Cait Sith mengibaskan tangannya, "Marlene ada di tempat yang aman, dia bersama ibu Aerith."

Barret menggaruk dahinya dan berbalik menjauh. Cait Sith mengomel, "Barret!! Kenapa kau hanya menggaruk saja!? Sepanjang Marlene aman, kau tidak peduli apa lagi yang terjadi kan!?" ia terlihat kecewa, "aku sudah lama ingin bilang padamu soal ini!" ia melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan penuh amarah. "Saat kau akan meledakkan Midgar No.1 kau pikir berapa banyak orang yang mati!?"

"…." Barret menunduk, "itu demi kehidupan planet. Beberapa korban jiwa tidak bisa dihindarkan."

"Beberapa?" Cait Sith berbalik menjauh, "Apa maksudmu, beberapa? Mungkin yang beberapa bagi kalian adalah segalanya bagi mereka yang tewas… Lindungi planet. Hah! Kalian semua pandai bicara! Tak aka nada yang menentang kalian. Jadi kalian kira kalian bisa melakukan apa saja sesuka kalian!?"

Barret berbalik untuk menghadapinya, "aku tidak mau dengar ini dari siapapun dari ShinRa…" lalu ia berbalik ke jendela sementara Cait Sith tidak berdaya.

Kucing itu mengeluh, "…..aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa soal itu…."

"Hentikan!" Teriak Cloud.

Tifa melangkah mendekat, "Cait Sith.. Barret, Barret tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Apa yang kita lakukan di Midgar tidak bisa dilupakan, apapun alasannya. Benar kan? Kita belum lupa, kan?" dia menghadap Cait Sith, "aku memaklumimu. Kau tidak bisa berhenti dari perusahaan karena kau mencemaskan orang-orang di Midgar, kan?" lalu menghampiri Cloud, "….Cloud?"

"Sekarang permasalahannya bukan orang yang akan tewas, sudah tewas, atau sebagainya" kamu mengeluh, "sekarang bagaimana dengan Weapon-nya?"

Cloud terlihat berpikir lalu mengadahkan kepalanya dengan cepat seperti mendapat ide yang brilian, "OK! Ayo kita pergi! Kita akan kalahkan sendiri, Weapon!"

Kontan semua orang yang ada di sana memandangnya dengan wajah aneh.

"Hei Cloud……." Cid membuka suara, "menurutmu, kita bisa menang melawan monster itu?" ia terlihat sangsi, "Kita punya peluang untuk menang kan?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi kita untuk melepaskannya!" Kata Cloud dengan bersemangat.

"…Memang… tapi bukan hal senekat itu juga…" keluhmu, "kau serius, eh?"

"Tentu saja!" Cloud mengangguk mantap, "Kita akan ke Midgar dan melawan Weapon! Ayo, kita bergerak!"

Dengan keluhan semua orang, akhirnya Highwind lepas landas menuju Midgar dengan kecepatan penuh. Dari jendela anjungan kamu dapat melihat Weapon yang terus bergerak perlahan menuju kota. Weapon yang sangat besar dan berwarna putih, makhluk itu meraung dengan garau.

"Whoa.. Kau benar-benar yakin, Cloud?" Yuffie melompat-lompat.

"Siapa yang ingin melawannya ikut aku!" Cloud berjalan keluar anjungan.

"Aku ikut.." Red XIII berlari menyusul.

"Tunggu!" Tifa mengejarnya.

"Dasar anak muda!!" Kali ini Cid, ia membawa mop yang kau berikan.

"Heh!?" Kamu mengejar Cid, "jangan rusak mop itu! Edisi terbatas!"

"Shaffira jangan gegabah!" Vincent mengejarmu.

Yuffie melompat, "jangan tinggalkan aku di pesawat yang memabukkan ini!"

Barret mengamuk, "hei! Kalian ingin bertarung tanpa aku!?" ia keluar.

"Eh, tunggu tunggu!!" Cait Sith mengejar.

Pada akhirnya semua orang keluar pesawat.

"Eh… Kita keroyokan nih?" tanyamu dengan bingung.

Cait Sith menari-nari, "kenapa semua orang malah keluar…?"

"Baguslah.. Kita bisa mengalahkan Weapon dengan cepat…" Cloud menarik pedangnya.

Kamu menghela napas lelah, "yah… sepertinya."

"SERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!"

Semuanya menyerbu Weapon. Cloud melompat ke bahu Weapon dan menghajar dengan pedangnya, Barret di bawah menembak dan menembak, Tifa berkonsentrasi pada materia dan menyerang dengan sihir, Vincent melompat ke bahu Weapon dan menembak ke sekitar mata, Yuffie melompat-lompat di tubuh Weapon sambil melempar senjatanya, Cait Sith berputar-putar entah apa yang dia lakukan, Red XIII melompat ke sana ke mari mencoba untuk menyerang, Cid memakai mop untuk menyerang, sementara kamu berteriak agar Cid tidak merusak mop itu.

"Whoa!!" Kamu melompat menghindar ketika Weapon hampir saja menginjakmu, "dasar makhluk besar…" Kamu berkonsentrasi pada materia, "makhluk besar harus dilawan dengan makhluk besar…. Bahamut SIN!!" Dari tanganmu keluar sinar biru dan menembakkannya ke atas langit yang kemudian terpecah dan keluar naga besar dari sana.

"Semuanya, menyingkir dari Weapon!!" teriakmu.

"Hah!? Memang ada apa!?" tanya Barret.

Tersadar ada raungan yang berbeda, Vincent mengadahkan kepala dan melihat naga hitam besar yang muncul dari awan. Ia langsung beralih pada Cloud yang juga sedang mengadah. "Cloud, kita harus pergi dari sini.."

Cloud mengangguk, ia dan Vincent turun dari Weapon. Diikuti yang lainnya setelah mereka sadar dan melihat langit.

"Apa itu, Shaffira?" tanya Tifa yang mendarat ke sebelahmu.

"Bahamut SIN, summon.." jawabmu santai.

"Materia yang waktu itu kau pinjamkan pada Cloud?" Vincent menghampiri.

"Yeah.."

"Naga yang terlalu kuat.." keluh Cloud.

Kalian melihat Bahamut menyerang Weapon itu dengan Flare-nya. Ledakan yang sangat dasyat terjadi, namun tidak merobohkan Weapon. Bahamut SIN menghilang dan Weapon masih berdiri tegak.

"Hei… apa makhluk itu tidak bisa mati..?" Yuffie bertanya-tanya.

Kamu mengangkat bahu, "entah.. tapi lihatlah.. Dia kembali ke laut.."

Weapon yang sudah babak belur berbalik dan dengan langkah yang menggetarkan bumi dia melangkah menuju lautan. Akhirnya semua kembali ke pesawat satu per satu, namun Cloud masih memandangi kepergian Weapon.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu, "ada sesuatu yang ganjil?"

"…..ya.. aku merasakan sesuatu…. Ya, Weapon merasakan hawa pembunuhan."

"Pembunuhan?" kamu mengulangnya.

"Lekas kembali ke pesawatku," sambar Cid.

Kamu dan Cloud mengangguk, baru saja akan berlari ke pesawat, PHS Cloud berdering, ia menjawabnya.

"Cait Sith bilang ada sesuatu yang sangat besar… Tapi mungkin lebih karena ia terdengar sangat panik," kata Cloud.

Semua telah berkumpul di geladak sambil memperhatikan Weapon yang berjalan menuju laut. Kamu melihat ke arah Midgar dan melihat cahaya hijau berkumpul dari masing-masing reaktor lalu mentransfernya ke Meriam Junon yang sudah di pasang di sana.

"Weapon menyerang!"

Pekikan Yuffie membuatmu menoleh ke arah Weapon. Makhluk itu mengangkat plat yang ada di tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan banyak sekali lubang di mana peluru-peluru energi mulai ditembakkan menuju Midgar.

"Ke mana Weapon itu akan menyerang?" tanya Tifa dengan was-was.

"Midgar!" kata Red XIII.

Semua berlari mendekat jendela untuk memandangi Midgar kecuali Cait Sith. Meriam Junon yang kini disebut dengan Sister Ray, begitulah kata Cait Sith, ditembakkan ke arah Weapon. Highwind terbang memutar untuk menghindari ledakan yang terjadi antara tembakan Sister Ray dan Weapon yang bercampur baur. Ledakan dari meriam itu menyerang Weapon tepat di dadanya hingga makhluk putih itu terlembar ke belakang saat seluruh panjang tembakan menembus tubuhnya. Highwind terbang di sekitar atas Weapon untuk melihat ia terluka, sedikit bercahaya dengan sinar ungu, lalu jatuh ke tanah dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"Tembakan langsung menembus Weapon........." Red XIII berusaha untuk tenang.

"Arah tembakannya..." Vincent menggumam.

"Aku mengerti!" sahut Cloud, "mereka mengincar Sephiroth! Di Norhten Crater!"

"....Untuk..?" kamu bertanya-tanya kemudian paham sendiri, "ah, menghancurkan dinding energi itu ya.. Tapi bisakah?"

"Tidak tahu...." kata Cloud, ia beralih pada pilot, "tolong terbangkan kami ke Northen Crater." Ia bergumam, "Sephiroth... Northen Cave... Ayo kita lihat apa yang terjadi di sana."

Highwind kembali terbang dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Northen Crater. Penghalang energi kini telah menghilang, dan kalian bisa melihat ke lubang di bawahnya. Lubang yang sangat dalam dan di dalamnya ada sebuah cahaya, entah apa itu.

"Penghalang energi Sephiroth menghilang," Cloud kembali bergumam.

Barret beralih pada Cait Sith, "Yo, Cait Sith! Sekarang apa?"

Baru saja akan menjawab, Cait Sith sedikit tersentak, ia memperhatikan satu arah seperti sedang fokus, "tunggu!" pintanya. Lalu dari tubuhnya terdengar suara-suara.

Kamu yang mengenali sebagian besar suara-suara yang menyebalkan itu dan langsung mengomel, "Heidegger, Scarlet!? Satu lagi.. Reeve?"

"Dengarlah..." kata Cait Sith.

Heidegger: "_Aneh. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Presiden._"

Kamu berpikir apa yang telah terjadi pada Rufus, namun segera menyingkirkannya dan kembali mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Reeve: "_Output Reaktor meningkat dengan sendirinya!_"

Scarlet: "_Tu, tunggu sebentar. Itu tidak bijaksana! Output Reaktor harus dingin selama 3 jam atau tidak akan berfungsi. Reeve, matikan mesinnya!_"

Reeve: "_Seseorang telah memindahkan kontrolnya ke _mainframe operation_! Kita tidak bisa mengoprasikannya dari sini. Hei, hubungi _mainframe!"

Heidegger: (terdiam sesaat) "_Hah? Kenapa kau yang memerintah?_"

Reeve: "_Aku tidak peduli soal itu sekarang!!_" (diam beberapa saat) "_Hojo, STOP! Meriamnya, bukan, seluruh Midgar bisa hancur!_"

"Hojo!!!" Semua yang mendengarkan terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Tifa cemas.

Terdengar suara Hojo yang gemerisik, mungkin karena dari alat komunikasi.

Hojo: "_Ha, ha, ha..... Satu atau dua Midgar? ....Kerugian yang nggak seberapa."_

Reeve: "_Hojo! HOJO........!!"_

Hojo: "_Tunjukan padaku.... Sephiroth. Sebentar lagi... Ha, ha, ha... Lampauilah kekuatan __**ilmu pengetahuan**__... Di hadapanmu, __**ilmu pengetahuan**__ tidak berdaya... Mengecewakan, tapi aku akan menerimanya. Biarkan aku menyaksikannya... Ha, ha, ha..._"

Lalu tidak ada suara lagi. Kamu memaki-maki di dalam hati. Keadaan makin runyam.

"YO!" Barret panik, "lakukan sesuatu! Kucing besar!"

Cait Sith tampak lemas dan berjingkat pelan-pelan mendekati Barret, "kita tamat. Ini ulah Hojo," kemudian ia tersadar kalau semua anggota _party_ mendekatinya. "..? H, huh!?"

"Kau tidak bisa mencegah mereka, Reeve!?" Amuk Barret.

"Bukan mencegah, tapi hentikan!" kata Cloud.

Cait Sith menggeleng lemas, "......kita tidak bisa menghentikannya."

"Kita datang jauh-jauh kemari. Sebaiknya kau jangan khianati kami sekarang!" teriak Cid.

"Tunggu!!" kamu berdiri di depan Cait Sith untuk membelanya, "bukannya dia tidak peduli atau apa. Jika kita matikan reaktor semua akan jadi kacau!" kamu terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas, "bisa saja kita matikan katupnya, tapi reaktor menciptakan keluarnya energi dari bawah tanah. Begitu kau buka, tidak mungkin untuk menutupnya dan semua akan melimpah, benar kan, Reeve!?"

Cait Sith mengangguk, "dan kalau kita tidak bisa berusaha mencegah energi menyembur keluar...."

"Sebuah ledakan!!" potong Barret.

"Ledakan ini akan jauh lebih kuat daripada ledakan reaktor no.1!" lanjut Cait Sith.

Barret berbalik menjauh, "brengsek....!" umpatnya.

"Lupakan itu........" Cait Sith mengadahkan kepala, "MERIAM! Kita harus ke Midgar! Itu yang terpenting!"

"Harus hentikan Hojo.. dulu," kata cloud.

"_Sepertinya Cloud dan lainnya dalam perjalanan kemari. Jangan halangi mereka!_" Terdengar suara Reeve dari Cait Sith.

"Tidak!" kamu mengguncangkan Cait Sith, "Reeve dalam bahaya!! ...Ah..!" Kamu mendengar suara tawa, "Heidegger!!!"

"_Ghaa haah hah hah! Jangan mengigau! Presiden sudah tewas! Sekarang aku memakai caraku! Ghya haah hah hah!"_

Kamu terkejut dan berhenti mengguncangkan Cait Sith, 'Rufus... tewas...? Astaga....'

"_Kyaa,ha,ha,ha._" Kali ini Scarlet. "_Heidegger! Sekarang aku akan gunakan senjata baru!_"

Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan suara orang masuk.

"_Hei!! Tunggu!!...._" Reeve terdengar panik. "_Cloud, semuanya! Maaf... Tapi!!_" Ia berteriak, "_Tapi!! Tapi kau akan datang, kan!?_"

"Reeve!" teriakmu.

"Aku mengerti!" kata Cloud, disusul oleh anggukan semuanya.

Highwind terbang kembali ke Midgar, lalu terbang di atasnya.

"Bahkan kalau kita sampai di sana, Midgar diatur hukum perang! Tidak mungkin bisa menyusup ke dalam area Slum." Kata Barret.

"Hei, hei, kalian kira untuk apa kita punya Highwind? Kita sekarang di mana!?" omel Cid.

Barret bingung, "huh? Di mana kita....?"

"Jika lewat darat nggak bisa... kita akan lewat udara!" kata Cid lagi.

Cloud mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah! Kita akan terjun payung ke Midgar!!"

Semua bersiap ke ruang operasional,kru pesawat telah menyiapkan peralatan terjun payung. Kamu memakainya dengan hati-hati, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya tapi karena saat pertama kali kamu gagal dan mematahkan tanganmu kamu lebih memperhatikan segalanya.

"Jangan sampai tali ini melilit tubuhmu," ujarmu pada Tifa dan membetulkan tali pengait yang ada di bawah lengannya, "bahaya.."

Tifa mengangguk dan tersenyum, "terima kasih."

"Yo! Kita ke geladak sekarang! Terjun bebas!! Uh.. kuharap aku tidak akan takut.." kata Barret lalu berlari keluar.

Highwind terbang memutari Midgar dan merendah ke daerah yang sepertinya aman. Satu per satu semua terjun. Kamu mendarat di suatu tempat seperti sebuah gang. Setelah melepas semua peralatan terjun, kamu berlari mencari yang lain lalu menemukan Barret dan Red XIII di gang lainnya.

"Mungkin aneh aku bilang begini... tapi kembali ke Midgar rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah. Bikin kangen," kata Barret menggaruk kepalanya.

Red XIII mendengus, "aku punya dendam lama dengan Hojo, jadi cepat kita pergi!"

Kamu mengangkat bahu, "lekas cari yang lain.."

Setelah bertemu dengan anggota lainnya, kalian semua mengikuti Cait Sith. Moogle-nya menari dengan riang dekat sebuah pintu bawah tanah di ujung gang.

Cait Sith menunjuk-nunjuk, "masuk lewat sini. Kumohon! Cepat masuk ke Meriam Mako!"

"Kita terlalu banyak..." keluhmu.

Cloud menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan dan berpikir, "baiklah... kita bagi tiga kelompok.. Yang lainnya tolong selamatkan Reeve dan mencari jalan yang lebih cepat. Aku akan mengejar Hojo dengan..."

"Bawa aku!!" kamu menatap Cloud dengan tatapan amarah.

"...Aku juga..." Vincent menghampiri Cloud dengan tatapan datar namun penuh dendam.

"....Oke..." Cloud tidak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu pula dengan yang lain. "Jadi aku akan bersama Shaffira dan Vincent."

"Ayo cepat..." ujarmu tidak sabar.

Kalian bertiga masuk melewati pintu tersebut, berlanjut ke jaringan pipa yang licin, gang besi yang lembab, tangga yang rumit, dan ruang mesin yang berisik. Pada akhirnya sampai di sebuah _subway_ Midgar. Baru saja kalian akan melintas, kamu mendengar suara di belakang.

"Oh, tidak! Mereka di sini!"

Kalian berbalik dan menemukan Elena yang menghampiri sambil berlari.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan!?" ia terlihat bingun, "kurasa tidak apa-apa kita mengabaikan perintah sekarang ini."

Terdengar helaan napas dan Reno muncul di sebelah kiri Elena, "...Elena, jangan bersikap lemah."

"Kita ini Turks," Rude muncul dan berjalan ke sebelah kanan Elena, "Elena."

"...Ya, senior. Kau benar," jawab gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ayo, kita ada pekerjaan," kata Rude, kaku seperti biasanya.

"Bisakah kalian membiarkan kami pergi?" tanyamu, "sepertinya lebih baik begitu, aku dengar Rufus sudah tewas..."

"Tidak tahu..." Reno menghela napas.

"Kita tidak perlu bertarung, kan?"

"Yeah, aku tidak ingin melakukannya, Shaffira, tapi..." Reno memainkan tongkatnya dengan malas.

"Kami diperintahkan untuk mencari dan... membunuh kalian. Perusahaan kami boleh dalam kekacauan, tapi perintah tetaplah perintah. Itulah kemauan dan semangat orang Turks! Percayalah!" Elena terlihat bersemangat.

Kamu menatap Reno dan Rude secara bergantian, "kalian ini mendidik junior dengan cara apa sampai dia benar-benar bersemangat di tengah kekacauan perusahaan?"

Reno dan Rude menggaruk bersamaan menggaruk kepala mereka dengan sungkan. Sementara Cloud dan Vincent hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kalian sedang apa!? Ayo!" tantang Elena.

Vincent menoleh ke Cloud, "bagaimana?"

"Tidak," Cloud menggeleng pelan, "kita tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan ini sekarang..."

"Kami tidak ingin bertarung Elena.." ujarmu pelan.

Dahi Elena berkerut kesal, "kau pamer belas kasihan!? Jangan anggap Turks itu bodoh!"

"Tunggu, Elena." Reno maju selangkah.

Elena berbalik dan mengomel, "Reno! Kau tidak akan melanggar perintah,..... kan!?"

"ShinRa sudah tamat," kata Reno, "kondisinya sudah begitu."

"Rude...." Elena beralih pada Rude yang tidak berkata apa-apa, lalu gadis itu memalingkan wajah dari keduanya.

Reno tersenyum maklum, "Elena, kau Turks yang baik!"

Elena terdiam, ia tidak membantah dan berkomentar lagi. Wajahnya kecewa namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Selamat tinggal," Reno melambaikan tangannya dengan gaya yang _cool_, "jika kita sama-sama masih hidup nanti.. Jika kita bisa menyelamatkan nyawa kita masing-masing..." ia berbalik dan melangkah. "Tapi jangan mati, ya, Shaffira..."

Elena gemetar dan berbalik menghadap kalian. "Ingat semangat orang-orang Turks!" teriaknya lalu lari menyusul Reno bahkan mendahuluinya.

"Misi kami berakhir..." Rude mengangguk dan berbalik menyusul kedua rekannya.

Pikiranmu buntu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, dan langsung teringat akan sesuatu. "Reno! Rude!" teriakmu, "Cecill...." kamu menunduk sesaat lalu mengadahkan kepala untuk mengatakannya dengan tegas, "Cecill masih hidup!!"

Kontan Reno dan Rude berbalik untuk menatapmu dengan mata tercengang mereka.

"Hei.. kau serius?" tanya Reno tidak percaya.

"Dia berada di Junon, dia mengubah namanya, namanya adalah ..." lalu mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak bisa mengingatnya, "aku lupa!!"

Reno langsung tertawa garing dan Rude menatap datar dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

Lalu kamu teringat kalau Cecill tidak pernah menyebut nama barunya. "Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu.. bukannya lupa! Tapi dia memang ada di sana!! Aku telah bertemu dengannya..."

"Serius..." Reno tersenyum namun matanya seperti ingin menangis, "kalau begitu aku pasti bertahan hidup dari sini..." Ia berbalik lalu menoleh, "tentunya kau juga.." lalu pergi.

Rude menganggukkan kepalanya padamu, "aku yakin sekeluarnya dari sini, Reno akan menarikku menuju Junon..."

"Hati-hati, ok..."

Rude pun berlalu.

"Sudah?" tanya Cloud.

Kamu mengangguk mantap, "ya, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan.."

Terowongan kereta yang gelap dan suram kalian telusuri sampai sebuah jalan keluar, di tengah kota Midgar, lalu memanjat menara bertanda "59" untuk mencapai jalan atas.

"Kalian mendengar suara debuman dan gesekan besi?" tanyamu.

"....belakang..." kata Vincent.

Sebuah robot besar berwarna merah ada di belakang kalian. Robot dengan dominasi warna merah dan berlengan 4.

"Apaan.. robot ini..." kamu menarik rantaimu.

Pintu di depan robot itu terbuka. Robot mengangkat sebuah tangan kirinya untuk membukanya, lalu terdengar suara familiar yang sangat kamu benci.

"Gyaaa, haaa, haaa!!! Mereka datang!" Heidegger keluar dan menaiki tangan itu. Pria buncit dengan setelan jas hijau itu memandang dengan mata meremehkan, "gyaaa, haaa, haaa!!! Jadi mereka sungguh datang!"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan gaun merahnya keluar, Scarlet berdiri di samping Heidegger. "Kalian tidak berharga, tapi kreasi kebanggaanku jelas berharga." Lalu mengisyaratkan sesuatu dan robot memasukan mereka berdua kembali ke dalam. Pintu menutup saat robot mengayunkan tinju ke bawah untuk menghancurkan tanah dekat kalian.

"Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan penghancur Proud Clod!!" Teriak Scarlet dari interkom robot.

--Battle with Prod Clod—

Climhazzard Cloud memang tidak bisa di tandingi Prod Clod. Tangan robot terbelah dan beberapa serangan merusak kabel sistem. Prod Clod mengeluarkan asap dan percikan listrik, robot itu mogok.

"Tidak!" Scarlet panik, "Ini Prod Clod........!?"

Kalian segera lari menjauh ketika robot itu sudah ada ancang-ancang meledak. Ledakannya menghancurkan jalan dan dinding sebuah gedung. Kalian hanya melihat dengan wajah datar. Cloud berbalik dan mengatakan kalau kalian harus melanjutkan perjalanan secepatnya.

Kamu menatap puing-puing robot yang masih dilalap api lalu berbalik meninggalkannya. 'Selamat tinggal, Scarlet, Heidegger... Semoga kalian berbahagia di neraka...' Dan hujan pun mulai turun.

"Lewat sini, Cloud!!" Terlihat Cait Sith, Barret, dan Yuffie. Mereka memegangi tangga dan mengisyaratkan kalian untuk menyusulnya.

"Kami telah membersihkan jalan ini dari musuh.." kata Yuffie.

Vincent memandang ke arah atas dengan mata penuh amarah. "Sialan! Hojo...!" umpatnya. Baru kali itulah kamu mendengar Vincent mengumpat dengan penuh amarah.

Kalian naik tangga besi yang basah oleh rintik-rintik hujan yang makin deras. Terus, terus , dan terus mencapai puncaknya. Di sana ada sebuah panel instrumen yang besar dan Hojo berada di sana. Profesor sinting itu terburu-buru menekan tombol dan memutar saklar.

"Hojo!" teriak Cloud, "cukup sampai di situ!!"

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun Hojo menjawab, "oh... si produk gagal."

"Setidaknya ingat namaku! Aku Cloud!"

Hojo berhenti menekan tombol namun tidak menoleh. "Setiap aku melihatmu, aku... Menyakitkan, penilaian ilmiahku dulu kurang sekali..." suaranya terdengar sinis, "Aku gagal mengevaluasimu sebagai proyek gagal. Padahal hanya kau yang berhasil sebagai seorang klon Sephiroth," ia mulai terkekeh aneh, "heh, heh, heh...... Aku bahkan mulai membenci diriku sendiri."

"Itu tidak penting lagi...." kata Cloud, "hentikan omong kosong ini!"

"....omong kosong? Oh, ini?" akhirnya Hojo berpaling pada kalian. Kamu bisa melihat wajahnya yang berkerut dan rambutnya yang lepek karena hujan. Menempel –nempel pada pipinya yang tirus. Pria itu tertawa dengan sintingnya, "ha, ha, ha... Sephiroth sepertinya mengandalkan energi ini. Jadi aku akan membantunya."

"Hentikan!" teriakmu, "kenapa kau lakukan ini!?"

"Berhenti menanyaiku kenapa, dasar bodoh." Hojo berbalik pada panel, "hmn... mungkin dari pada SOLDIER kau lebih cocok jadi ilmuwan.." Ia kembali sibuk pada panelnya, "level energi pada..... 83%. Terlalu lama. Putraku butuh tenaga dan bantuan.... Itu alasan satu-satunya."

Kau terpaku mati. Berdiri tanpa bergerak bahkan berkedip sekalipun. 'Putra...? putra......?'

"Putramu...?" Cloud bertanya-tanya lalu menoleh ke arahmu yang sedang tercengang, "Shaff? Itu benar...?"

"Tidak mungkin........" ujarmu pelan. 'Karena inikah... Vincent tidak membahas lagi tentang ayahku? karena profesor bangsat ini adalah ayahku!?'

"Ha, ha, ha..." tawa Hojo makin tidak enak, seperti penjahat bawah tanah yang sedang menyiksa korbannya, "walau dia tidak tahu," lalu ia tertawa keras sampai ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya. "ha, ha, ha... HA, HA, HA....!! Apa yang akan dipikirkan Sephiroth saat dia tahu aku ayahnya? Dia selalu memandang rendah aku seperti itu... HAHAHAHA....!!!"

"....!" Vincent tidak berkata apa-apa namun amarah terlihat dari wajah dan matanya.

"Sephiroth adalah putramu!?" Cloud masih tidak percaya.

"Ha, ha, ha... Aku menawarkan wanita yang mengandung anakku pada Proyek Jenova milik Profesor Gast. Saat Sephiroth masih dalam kandungan, kami ambil sel-sel Jenova... HA, HA, HA!!"

Kamu terkejut, 'Jadi... Profesor Gast tahu...? Jadi karena itulah dia kaget melihatku dulu.. Tapi dia tidak memberi tahu Hojo... Mungkinkah.. Lucrecia memohon padanya?'

"Kau......!" Vincent mencabut senapannya, ia terlihat marah sekali.

"Teganya kau lakukan itu...." Cloud menggenggam tangannya sampai gemetar, "kekejian luar biasa terhadap Sephiroth..."

Hojo berhenti dan dengan tenang berpaling pada kalian. Saling menatap beberapa saat, Hojo mulai terkekeh, "Hee, hee, hee, hee! Tidak, kau salah! Ini hasratku sebagai ilmuwan! Hee, hee, hee, hee!" ia terdiam sesaat, "aku... dikalahkan oleh hasratku untuk menjadi ilmuwan. Terakhir dulu aku juga kalah." Hojo menari dengan gembira layaknya orang tidak waras, "Aku sudah menyuntikkan sel-sel Jenova ke dalam tubuhku sendiri! Hee, hee, hee! Ini adalah..... Hee, hee, hee!... Hasil-hasilku!" Tiba-tiba ia berhenti karena Vincent telah membidik senapan padanya.

"...... Aku telah salah... Yang seharusnya tertidur adalah kau... HOJO!!" teriak Vincent.

".....Kau..." Kamu sudah gemetaran, terlalu syok untuk menerima semuanya, dengan kasar kamu menarik rantaimu. "Orang gila seperti kau... Orang sinting seperti kau.... Orang tua seperti kau!!!!?" kamu menatap Hojo dengan penuh dendam dan amarah, "tidak sepantasnya hidup!" kamu menyentakkan dan membanting rantaimu ke lantai besi. "Aku tidak akan mengakuimu... Begitu pula dengan Nii-san... Kau.." air matamu keluar dan bercampur air hujan hingga kamu tidak bisa merasakannya, "tidak akan kami akui sebagai ayah kami!!! Matilah!!!" kamu menerjangnya.

--Battle with Hojo--

"Gwah, haw, haw!! Haw... nah sekarang kita lihat... bagaimana jus Mako bereaksi..." Hojo terlihat aneh, lalu ia berubah.

--Battle with Helletic Hojo, and later Lifeform Hojo—

Cloud hanya bisa terdiam melihat tubuh Hojo yang sudah tidak bergerak duduk di atas kursinya dan tubuhnya jatuh ke atas panel kontrol. Inilah akhir dari Hojo. Entah sudah berapa kali kamu mencabik dan membakar tubuhnya dengan sihir, kamu tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Hojo..." Vincent menyimpan senjatanya dan menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam sejenak, "beristirahatlah dengan tenang...."

Hujan dan angin bertambah deras dan kencang, menutupi suara percikan listrik dan logam yang beradu. Tanganmu menggengam kuat rantai sampai melukai telapakmu sendiri. Air hujan mengalir dari sela-sela rambut turun ke wajahmu. Kamu menangis tapi tidak bisa membedakan air mata dengan air hujan.

'Apakah langit juga menangisiku?' Kamu bertanya-tanya sambil melihat langit yang kelam dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar.


	10. Feels Like Heaven

**Feels Like Heaven**

Semua telah kembali ke anjungan Highwind. Dari sana kamu bisa melihat Midgar yang sudah cukup hancur. Semuanya berawal dan berakhir di sana.

Cait Sith menatap sedih kota ShinRa terbesar itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "ShinRa.....tamat....."

"Meteor akan jatuh sekitar...." Cloud tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia berbalik menghadap yang lainnya.

"Tujuh hari lagi," Red XIII menggelengkan kepalanya, "itu yang dikatakan kakek."

Cloud menatap Red XIII, "Red XIII..... Kau ingin melihat semua orang di Cosmo Canyon lagi?"

"...............ya," Red XIII menjawab dengan suara berat.

Cloud terdiam sejenak lalu bertanya pada Barret yang memandangi awab-awan di bawah Highwind. "Kau ingin melihat Marlene kan?" tanya Cloud.

"Jangan tanya soal itu." Barret menatap datar awan-awan, terlihat berpikir.

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya, "kita akan kalahkan Sephiroth.... Kemudian, jika kita tidak melepaskan tenaga Holy dalam beberapa hari..... Tidak akan ada planet yang tersisia untuk dilindungi lagi. Namun jika kita tidak bisa mengalahkan Sephiroth.... sama saja kematian bagi kita," Cloud menghela napas, "kita hanya mati beberapa hari lebih cepat dari pada orang yang akan mati akibat meteor."

"Jangan berpikir kalah sebelum bertarung!" protes Barret.

"Bukan!" sambar Cloud, "maksudku adalah... kita semua bertarung untuk apa? Aku ingin semua memahami itu. 'Selamatkan Planet...' 'Demi masa depan planet....' Tentu, semua itu bagus. Tapi sungguh, itukah alasan sebenarnya? Bagiku, ini pertarungan pribadi. Aku ingin mengalahkan Sephiroth. Dan membereskan masa laluku.."

'Kau benar, Cloud...' Kamu menundukkan kepala, 'sebenarnya ini hanya masalah pribadi... aku dan Nii-san.. aku hanya ingin kembali..'

"Menyelamatkan planet, kebetulan saja bagian dari usaha itu. Aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa lama ini, " lanjut Cloud, dia mengangguk perlahan, "kurasa kita semua bertarung karena alasan pribadi. Demi diri sendiri... demi seseorang.... sesuatu... apa pun itu, tapi itulah yang menjadi semangat kita. Karena itulah kita terus berjuang untuk planet ini."

"Kau benar," kata Barret setelah menghelakan napas yang berat, "kedengarannya memang keren, menyelamatkan planet. Tapi akulah yang meledakkan reaktor Mako.... Jika memikirkannya lagi sekarang, aku sadar dan paham itu bukan tindakan yang benar. Aku membuat banyak teman dan orang-orang yang kebetulan di sekitar lokasi jadi menderita..." Barret mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke atas, "....Awalnya, itu demi balas dendam terhadap ShinRa. Karena menyerang kotaku. Tapi sekarang.... Ya. Aku bertarung demi Marlene. Demi Marlene... Demi masa depan Marlene... Ya.... Kurasa aku ingin menyelamatkan planet demi kebaikan Marlene..."

"Pergilah temui dia," kata Cloud tersenyum, "pastikan kau benar, dan kembalilah." Lalu ia berpaling pada yang lain. "Kalian semua. Turunlah dari pesawat dan cari tahu alasan kalian demi kalian sendiri. Aku ingin kalian yakin. Lalu aku harap kalian akan kembali."

Cid menyalakan rokoknya, menghisap lalu menghembuskannya pelan, "mungkin tidak satupun akan kembali. Toh meteor akan menewaskan kita semua. Kita bisa melupakan saja usaha-usaha yang percuma!"

Cloud mengangguk, "aku tahu kenapa aku bertarung. Aku bertarung untuk menyelamatkan planet. Itu saja. Tapi selain itu, ada alasan pribadi juga... Sebuah kenangan sangat pribadi yang kusimpan." Pemuda itu melihat ke semuanya satu persatu, matanya terlihat mantap dan tidak ragu. "Bagaimana dengan kalian semua? Aku inigni kalian semua menemukan sesuatu yang penting dalam diri kalian. Jika kalian tidak menemukannya, tidak masalah juga. Kalian tidak bisa bertarung tanpa alasan, kan? Jadi aku tidak akan menyalahkan kalau kalian tidak kembali."

Cid mengangguk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Pada akhirnya, satu per satu semuanya pergi dimulai dari Barret, Yuffie, para awak pesawat, Cid, Cait Sith, Red XIII, lalu Vincent. Kamu menatap sejenak Cloud dan Tifa sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan, aku ingin sekali menghentikan Nii-san.. Tapi kurasa bertarung dengannya aku pun tidak sanggup... Mungkin aku akan kembali... Mungkin juga tidak.. tapi setidaknya tunggulah sampai esok," itulah kata-katamu sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Entah sudah seberapa jauh kamu melangkah, masuk ke dalam hutan kecil dan menemukan mata air. Kamu membasuh wajahmu yang kuyu dan bercermin pada air. Wajah Sephiroth terbayang. Kamu memejamkan mata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk membersihkan air yang menempel di wajahmu.

'Seharusnya dihentikan ya… Nii-san itu… Tapi, dia itu sebenarnya sudah mati.. Entahlah…' Kamu kembali mengingat-ingat surat kabar ShinRa yang menyatakan Sephiroth sudah mati. 'Sudah mati…? Dan yang sekarang hanyalah sel Jenova.. Tapi emosi itu adalah emosi Nii-san.. Sekarang aku ingin menghentikan emosinya itu...'

Sedikit helaan napas yang kamu keluarkan sebelum berdiri untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Angin yang sejuk membelaimu dan kamu mulai mengantuk, tapi kamu tidak ingin tidur. 'Lima tahun… lima tahun yang lalu… setelah kematiannya… tapi jiwanya nggak pernah mati.'

Teringat semuanya: sesuatu yang diceritakan Mari; bertemu Gast dan Ilfana; bermain snowboard; Sephiroth yang ternyata kakak kembarmu dan kamu mencari tahu tentangnya; tidak berubah fisik ketika umur 18 dan seterusnya; menjadi pelatih di sebuah institusi bela diri; mencari tahu tentang summon materia, mencarinya, lalu membuangnya di mana-mana; pergi ke Nibelheim dan bertemu Zack, Cloud, dan Sephiroth secara tidak langsung; konflik dengan Turks, masuk ShinRa, lalu berteman dengan Turks; keluar dari ShinRa; jadi joki terbaik chocobo; pekerja serampangan; dan kembali menjadi pengelana selama dua tahun; bertemu Cloud yang akhirnya membawa petualanganmu sampai di sini bersama teman-teman yang baru.

Kamu tertawa kecil mengingat itu semua. Angin kembali berhembus dan kamu mencoba menikmatinya dengan memejamkan mata: bau rumput, daun, dan batang pohon; suara air yang lembut di mata air; beberapa burung yang berkicau; wajah yang terasa dingin. Mungkin sedikitnya ini adalah bagian dari surga.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Tanpa membuka matamu kamu menjawab suara yang akrab di telingamu itu, "rumah Mari terlalu jauh. Kalau Helarin, hmn, aku tidak ada kalimat untuk di sampaikan padanya. Bertemu Reno dan Rude, aku tidak tahu mereka di mana. Mungkin di Junon, tapi entahlah. Mengunjungi Lucrecia, kurasa dia tidak akan bangun, aku tidak mau sakit hati.. Hahaha.. Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak.." Kamu dapat merasakan dia duduk di sampingmu, "tidak ada tempat yang bisa kukunjungi."

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?"

"Mungkin sedikit kebimbangan...."

Perlahan kamu menyenderkan kepala ke bahunya dan dapat mencium aroma kayu yang agak manis. "Yah, setidaknya kau mengunjungiku.... Vincent..."

Dia, Vincent hanya diam, ia menatap lurus ke depan tanpa arti. Entah bagaimana dia menemukanmu di sana. Melihatmu pergi ke tempat itu atau dia hanya kebetulan lewat. Tapi hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagimu, yang mana saja boleh. Tapi ada satu yang mengganjal dalam pikiranmu. Kamu membuka mata perlahan.

"Kau tidak mengunjungi Lucrecia?"

Vincent menoleh dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku sama sekali tidak terpikir akan hal itu.."

"Bukankah kau mencintainya?" kamu berkata seakan-akan Lucrecia adalah orang lain, bukan ibumu sendiri.

"....Bukan yang seperti itu.."

"Eh?" Kamu berhenti menyandar dan melihat wajah Vincent.

"Aku hanya merasa berdosa.. Dosa yang tidak akan termaafkan... Dia sahabat yang baik.. Namun, aku membiarkannya menjadi seperti itu."

Kamu merasa sedikit lega. Sahabat, itu kata yang bagus. Namun di hatimu masih ada yang mengganjal. "Kurasa kau sempat mencintainya..."

"Mungkin... Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya... Apakah dia benar-benar kusukai, kusayangi, kucintai... Tapi kupikir itu hanyalah sebatas persahabatan saja..Dia wanita yang sangat baik, lembut, dan penyayang. Dia menghampiriku ketika senggang. Kami bisa berbicara apa saja." Vincent sedikit menghela napas, "tapi dia sangat ambisius..."

"Ambisius?"

"Ya... dia hampir melakukan apa saja demi pekerjaannya sebagai ilmuwan bahkan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Ketika itu Hojo melamarnya dan dia sangat senang, kupikir kalau dia bahagia tidak apa-apa.. Ternyata Hojo punya maksud lain, yaitu... yah kau tahu.. dan Lucrecia menyetujuinya walau aku sangat menentangnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku." Vincent tersenyum, "dari ceritamu, sepertinya dia menyesal..."

Kamu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, "Mari bilang... Lucrecia sempat memiliki sahabat yang baik, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa."

"Mungkin aku mungkin juga bukan..."

Kamu tertawa kecil, "nah, jadi intinya kamu mencintainya atau tidak...?"

"Kau menanyakannya terus," Vincent terlihat ingin tertawa, "sebenarnya aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat yang sangat baik... Dia adalah penghilang rasa kesepianku, mungkin sudah seperti saudara sendiri..."

"Sungguh?"

"Yang kucintai itu kau, bukan dia..."

Kalau kamu berada di atas gunung berapi mungkin kamu akan terjun ke dalam kawah yang panasnya seperti api neraka saat itu juga. Apa yang namanya Vincent itu blak-blakkan? Entahlah tapi yang pasti kamu ingin sekali pergi dari situ sekarang juga, tapi sayangnya tubuhmu tidak bisa bergerak karena sudah kaku gara-gara kaget.

"....ke..kenapa?" tanyamu sambil benar-benar mengalihkan pandangan agar dia tidak bisa melihat wajahmu yang sudah seperti udang rebus.

"Kenapa ya...?" Vincent tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "kau sungguh ceria, walau kau sedih tapi kau tersenyum, cepat emosi, berwajah bodoh kalau panik, lucu sekali.."

"A..apa katamu!!?" kamu menoleh dan berteriak, "lucu!? Di mananya!?"

"Waktu kita berada di kereta gantung... Aku ingin mengatakan kalau, hmn, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau aku menyayangimu.. Tapi aku tidak mengerti alasannya, mungkin aku belum mengerti waktu itu. Tapi sekarang aku sangat mengerti, mungkin wajah Lucrecia-mu membuatku rindu, tapi aku menyadari kalau bukanlah wajahmu yang membuatku memiliki rasa itu. Kau sangatlah berbeda dengan Lucrecia, sangat bertolak belakang. Kau adalah kau, aku menyukai Shaffira. Shaffira yang tertawa, Shaffira yang menangis, Shaffira yang marah, Shaffira yang berteriak kesal, Shaffira dengan wajah merahnya."

Rasa tersanjungmu langsung terhapus begitu mendengar kata yang terakhir. "Apa maksudmu wajah merah!!? Memangnya aku tomat!!?" teriakmu.

Vincent tersenyum, "nah, yang seperti itulah... Yang kusukai darimu, sangat spontan.." Perlahan ia meraih tanganmu dan menarikmu agar kamu menghadap dirinya. "Aku ingin sekali melindungimu..."

Tidak ada wajah yang bersemu merah yang manis seperti di novel-novel, yang ada di dirimu adalah wajah seperti terkena demam. Dan tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shaffira..."

Oke, kali ini kamu merasa lebih baik tenggelam dalam kolam Lifestream waktu itu. 'Memangnya yang namanya Vincent seterbuka ini, memangnya yang namanya Vincent itu seperti ini? AKU TIDAK TAHUU!!!' berteriak-teriak dalam hati.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"............................Apa....?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kamu tidak bisa berkata-kata. 'Perasaanku, perasaanku..?' dan mencoba untuk tenang. 'Aku... aku...' Kembali teringat ketika Vincent menarikmu untuk kembali pada kelompok, menolongmu beberapa kali, menghiburmu, menghampirimu, menemanimu. Rasanya seperti tidak kamu sadari walau kau benar-benar sadar. Perasaan berdebar setiap dia menatapmu itu bukanlah rasa sayang, tapi jika mengingat hal lain mungkin yang itulah rasa sayang.

'Tunggu sebentar....' Pikiranmu mengelana. 'Aku.... Aku.... ingin sekali selalu berada di sisinya... Bahkan terkadang aku merasa bingung kalau memikirkan dia dan Lucrecia... Karena pilihan yang sulit... sulit.. dan rumit... Tapi, ketika dia bilang "sahabat", entah kenapa aku lega...' Lalu kamu berteriak di dalam hati, 'SHAFFIRA IDIOT!! JADI KAU MENGANGGAP IBUMU SENDIRI SEBAGAI SAINGAN!!!! YA AMPUN!!'

Kamu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha untuk tidak berpikir aneh-aneh. 'Tapi sebenarnya juga bukan itu... Aku memang merasa nyaman bersamanya... Terkadang aku merasa kikuk di hadapannya.. Tapi aku tidak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya..'

"Aku tidak tahu..." ujarmu pelan. "A..aku selalu nyaman bersamamu, aku ingin selalu di sebelahmu, dan aku mungkin tidak ingin kau pergi ke manapun.. Tapi," kamu menghela napas pelan, "aku tidak tahu..."

"Kenapa?"

Kamu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum simpul, "entahlah..."

"Begitu?"

"Ya.... Umn... Tolong beri aku waktu, setelah pertarungan terakhir ini..." Kamu mengangguk, "aku pasti bisa memastikannya... Aku harus membereskan semua memori ini terlebih dahulu..."

Vincent terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menangguk pelan, "aku mengerti... Tapi berjanjilah..."

"Janji?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan bertahan, berjanjilah kau tidak akan mati pada pertarungan terakhir ini... Berjanjilah kalau kau akan memberitahuku setelah pertarungan ini."

Kamu tertegun. Kata-kata Vincent barusan terdengar sangat familiar di telingamu. _"Ini adalah janjiku padamu. Jaga materia ini sampai aku kembali. Jika aku tidak kembali, materia ini menjadi milikmu..."_ Itu adalah kalimat Heiren, _"Jadi aku akan mengambilnya kembali saat pulang nanti, dengan kata lain aku pasti pulang! Aku janji!"_

Walau berbeda tapi intinya sama: pulang kembali dengan suatu sandera. Namun kali ini Vincent lah yang memintamu untuk berjanji.

"Bisakah seperti itu?" tanya Vincent.

Rasanya kamu ingin tertawa, 'aku seperti menerima karma...' kamu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "tentu! Aku akan berjanji... Aku janji! Tapi, begitu juga denganmu.. Janjilah padaku kalau kau juga akan bertahan.. Jika kau mati nanti, aku tidak mau arwahmu menggentayangiku." Kamu tertawa kecil.

Vincent tersenyum simpul, "aku berjanji..."

Awan senja yang kemerahan terlihat begitu cantik, mata air pun membiaskan cahaya matahari dan membuat warnanya menjadi oranye yang segar, burung-burung kembali ke sarangnya dan ribut berkicau.

"Cantiknya..." gumammu, "kurasa aku memang harus menghentikan Nii-san untuk melindungi planet yang cantik ini..."

"Kalau begitu," Vincent berdiri, "ayo kembali ke tempat Cloud..."

Kamu mengangguk setuju dan bangkit. Kalian berjalan keluar hutan berdampingan sambil mengobrol beberapa hal, sesekali Vincent tersenyum dan kamu tertawa.

"Sedang apa mereka?" kamu menatap heran semua yang berada di balik sebuah gundukan tanah yang berumput. Red XIII, Barret, dan Cid. Mereka sedang mengintip sesuatu.

"Jangan interupsi mereka, Red! Nanti kita tidak tahu mereka akan bilang apa..." Gerutu Cid sambil berbisik.

Red XIII menurut dengan wajah serba salah, "iya.. iya...."

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanyamu menghampiri mereka semua.

"SSSSSSTTTTTT!!!!!" Cid terlihat ingin mengamuk namun tidak menoleh, "jangan berisik! Nanti ketahuan!"

"Ha?" kamu bengong.

Barret menoleh, "ah, jadi kalian kembali..."

"Begitulah..."

Cid baru menoleh ketika ia sadar kalau kalian yang datang, "oh, maaf-maaf... Aku terlalu konsentrasi sama mereka... Selamat datang kembali," ujarnya lalu kembali mengintip.

"Serius nih tidak apa-apa?" Red XIII tambah terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Tenang saja!" Cid meyakinkan.

Penasaran, kamu mendekati mereka dan ikut mengintip di sebelah Red XIII. Sekarang kamu mengerti kenapa mereka sangat antusias. Cloud dan Tifa sedang berbicara dari hati ke hati di balik sana. Kamu dapat mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas walau kecil.

Cloud memandang ke arah langit, "entahlah... Tapi ... Apakah mereka dengar atau tidak, kita masih harus melakukan apa yang kita bisa. Dan percaya diri... Suatu hari nanti, kita akan temukan jawabannya. Benar kan, Tifa? Itu yang kupelajari darimu saat aku di Lifestream."

"_Suatu hari nanti, kita akan temukan jawabannya." _ Kalimat itu mengenyuhkan hatimu. 'Aku tahu...' kamu menoleh ke Vincent sejenak, lalu kembali pada mereka, 'suatu saat... nanti akan kutemukan jawabannya..'

"Ya.. Benar....." Tifa menjawab dengan suara agak serak.

Cloud memandang jauh ke depan. Dia berbalik sedikit menjauh dari Tifa lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Hei, Tifa........ Aku......" dia terdiam sejenak, "ada banyak hal yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu. Tapi sekarang ketika kita berdua begini, aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan.... Tampaknya tidak ada yang berubah pada kita... Konyol, ya...."

Tifa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Cloud... Kata-kata bukan satu-satunya cara untuk menyampaikan pikiran dan perasaanmu....."

Kalimat Tifa menghujam pikiranmu. 'Apakah... aku hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikannya dengan kata-kata... apa aku... apa aku....' lalu menggelengkan kepala demi menyingkirkan pikiran itu, 'nanti saja!!'

Cloud menatap Tifa dari belakang. Tifa terus memandang ke depan, ke kejauhan. Gadis itu sejenak menyisir rambutnya dengan satu tangan, dan angin membelainya dengan lembut. Sementara pemuda berambut pirang di belakangnya hanya bisa memandang punggung gadis itu. Tifa menutup matanya untuk menikmati angin.

Dan dirimu yang sudah bersandar pada gundukan tanah berkecamuk pada pikiran sendiri.


	11. OneWinged Angel

Suara Vincent membangunkanmu. "Sudah pagi," ujarnya.

Kamu membuka mata perlahan dan mengangguk. "Ah, semuanya sudah siap ya?" kamu mengusap matamu dan melihat yang lainnya bersiap-siap.

"Cloud dan Tifa sudah masuk pesawat," kata Red XIII, "kita harus cepat menyusul mereka."

"Yeah!" Cid terlihat bersemangat, "kita akan kejutkan mereka dengan suara mesin yang menyala tiba-tiba."

Kamu bangkit dan mengangkat tanganmu ke atas, merenggangkan tubuh seperti yang dilakukan Tifa sehabis bertarung.

"Tadi Tifa merajuk loh..." kata Red XIII, "sayang kau tidak melihatnya."

"Hah? Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkan aku!!?" protesmu.

"Dilarang sama Vincent," jawab Barret sambil menunjuk Vincent, "lagipula kau tidur sudah seperti orang mati.. Terlalu nyenyak sampai tidak terdengar suara napas sekalipun."

"……" Vincent hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan bingungnya yang datar.

Kamu memegang kening dan mengeluh, "sayang sekali..."

"Ayo kita ke pesawat!" seru Cid dengan semangat.

"Ayo..." Red XIII menyahut.

Kalian semua langsung lari ke pesawat dan naik. Karena melihat Cloud dan Tifa sedang mengobrol di dekat ruang pengoperasian, kalian menyelinap dari balik kotak-kotak besi dan kotak penyimpanan lainnya, lalu naik ke tangga.

"Nah, aku akan menyalakan mesinnya!" Cid langsung menuju ke pengendali dan mengutak-atik.

"Huh? Mana Red?" Barret celingak celinguk.

Kamu menghela napas, "dia telat, tadi Tifa sempat menengok, jadi dia tidak bisa naik... Dia tertinggal di bawah sana."

"Ya, ampun," keluh Barret, "dan mana Vincent?"

"...dia kan di belakang Red tadi.."

"....." Barret hanya diam.

"Yah, mereka bisa menyusul nanti," kamu tertawa, "Cid, belum juga?"

"Sabar-sabar..."

Kamu menoleh ke sana kemari dan menemukan Cait Sith bersama moogle-nya tertunduk di satu sudut. Kamu bertanya pada Barret sambil menunjuk Cait Sith, "eh, dia memang boneka ya?"

"Seperti itulah, tapi dalam tubuhnya itu robot buatan ShinRa yang canggih..." jawab Barret, sepertinya dia sudah memeriksa Cait Sith.

Highwind bergetar bersamaan dengan seruan senang Cid, "Yeah, menyala!"

"Mereka pasti akan benar-benar terkejut!" tawamu.

Suara langkah berisik di tangga besi terdengar sampai anjungan. Tampaknya Cloud dan Tifa berlari. Mereka masuk dan melewati Cait Sith, menemukan kalian yang tersenyum pada mereka.

Cloud memasang wajah benar-benar terkejutnya, "Barret! Cid! Shaffira!"

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Barret terkekeh.

Red XIII akhirnya masuk, ia berlari menghampiri. Cloud menoleh dan terkejut lagi, "Red XIII!!" lalu ia dan Tifa memandang Cloud kembali.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang-bilang kami!?" tanya Tifa.

Red XIII dengan wajah bingung dan salah tingkah menengok ke arah Cid, "Tapi..... itu, Cid.." ia kemudian memandang Cloud.

Cid meninggalkan kendali dan menatap Red XIII, "hei, Red XIII. Kalau kau menginterupsi nggak pernah tau nanti mereka bilang apa...."

Mata Tifa membelak dan wajahnya memerah, "...........tadi kalian menonton?" lalu ia berlari kebelakang, memegangi kepalanya dan jatuh ke lantai dengan malu. Cloud menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum aneh. Sementara kamu dan yang lainnya menahan tawa.

"Red, mana Vincent?" tanyamu setelah sadar pemuda itu tidak muncul-muncul.

"Eh, dia ada?" Cloud bingung.

Kamu menoleh ke arah pintu keluar ketika mendengar suara langkah besi yang beradu. Vincent memasuki anjungan dengan tenangnya.

"Vincent!" dan Cloud terlihat kaget.

"Kenapa kau heran?" walau ekspresinya tidak berubah tapi terlihat lucu di matamu. Menurutmu Vincent terlihat serba salah. "Bukankah kau ingin aku datang?" katanya lagi.

"Bukan," Cloud menggeleng, masih takjub, "hanya saja kau selalu sangat dingin. Kukira kau tidak peduli apa pada apa yang sedang terjadi."

Mendengarnya tawamu langsung meledak. 'Cloud yang dingin mengatakan Vincent itu dingin,' "hahahahahaha!!!!!!", 'apa-apaan itu.. aneh sekali... jadi orang yang dingin itu sebenarnya Vincent ya, bukan Cloud.'

Vincent memandangmu dengan tatapan "hentikan tawamu", tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa menghentikannya, Vincent pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. "Dingin?" ujarnya, "Hmmm..... Kurasa aku memang begitu. Maaf."

"Maaf Vincent..." kamu menahan tawamu, "habisnya... khkk..khk..hihihi.."

Pemuda itu melakukan salto ke belakang dan mendarat di pelataran sudut. Dia memasang wajah yang mengeluh. Tawamu sudah berhenti ketika bunyi seperti bunyi radio yang tidak tepat _tuning_-nya. Semuanya menoleh ke tubuh Cait Sith yang mengeluarkan kedap-kedip lampu. Kucing itu menyala kembali dan terbangun.

"Coba lihat ini," kata Barret, "manager ShinRa telah kembali."

Cait Sith berdiri dan membungkuk di depan semua orang. Dia membungkuk dalam-dalam, "uh, maaf tapi... Aku ingin ikut bersama kelompok utama, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi.... Beberapa orang di Midgar menahanku." Dia berdiri tegak, "aku tahu badanku hanya boneka binatang, tapi aku akan berusaha keras." Lalu ia melangkah ke tempat dia biasanya berada, dekat panel kendali sekunder.

Barret menatap semuanya dan mengangguk mantap, "kurasa sudah semuanya."

Cepat-cepat Red XIII menggeleng, "nggak, Yuffie hilang."

"Dia tidak akan muncul," sambar Barret, "setidaknya dia tidak mencuri materia kita. Kurasa kita harus bersyukur untuk itu."

"Tidak kok..." Kamu menatap langit-langit.

Yuffie tiba-tiba terjun dari langit-langit, mendarat di tengah-tengah kelompok, dan bergaya seperti petinju dengan lincahnya. "Tega sekali kau bilang begitu!?" amuknya, "aku datang dari jauh setelah mabuk laut seperti seekor anjing! Aku tidak melalui semua itu hanya agar kalian bisa nikmati sendiri bagian-bagian terbaiknya!"

"Selamat datang kembali Yuffie," kamu tersenyum.

Cloud mengangguk, "ya, selamat datang kembali, Yuffie," ujarnya ramah.

Gadis ninja itu tercengang, "aku tidak heran kalau Shaffira yang bilang.. Tapi kau.. Ya, ampun Cloud..... kau baik sekali mengatakan itu...... Kau sedang sakit?" ia terlihat malu, lalu meluncur kembali ke langit-langit. "Terserah. Aku akan ada di kursi pesananku di aula..... menunggu! ....Ukh.. Urk!!" Lalu turun kembali dan menuju koridor.

Cloud lalu berdiri dekat kepala anjungan dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih semuanya,"ujarnya.

Barret berbalik untuk menghadapnya dan Cloud mengangkat kepala. "Kami bukan kembali demi kau!" sanggah Barret, "kami kembali demi Marlene. Kurasa ini hanya...." lalu ia kikuk, "apa sebebutannya, perasaan atau semacamnya. Aku, uh, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang."

".....Walau dia tidak ada di sini, dia meninggalkan sebuah jendela peluang pada kita..." kata Red XIII.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya," sambung Cid.

Cloud berbalik menjauh dan menatap keluar jendela, "......Aerith. Dia tersenyum hingga akhir hayatnya. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, atau senyum itu akan membeku begitu saja." Pemuda itu menghadap ke semuanya dan dia mengangguk, "mari kita pergi bersama. Kenang-kenangan Aerith..... Walau dia seharusnya sudah kembali ke planet sekarang, sesuatu menghentikannya dan sekarang dia terjebak.... Kita harus melepaskan kenangan Aerith."

Cid melihat sekeliling, "apa ada yang berubah pikiran?" dan tidak ada yang menjawab, ia pun tersenyum puas.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Cid," kata Cloud.

"Ya, ya.... Ada dua tuas di sini yang menggangguku saat ini,"Cid beralih pada pengendali, "biar kucoba." Dia terlihat bersemangat, "baiklah, aku sebaiknya bagaimana? Kau yang putuskan, Cloud."

Cloud berdiri tegak di kepala anjungan. Semua menoleh kepadanya. "Ini pertempuran terakhir kita. Target kita adalah North Cave. Musuh: Sephiroth! Jadi ayo berangkat!"

"Semangat yang bagus Cloud!" ujarmu.

"Yah, kuharap kau tidak keberatan kakakmu kusebut musuh..."

"Sama sekali tidak. Dia itu benar-benar musuh sekarang. Ah, dari dulu pun sudah kok," tawamu.

Cid membalik tuasnya. Highwind bergetar. Terdengar suara berbagai dentingan besi.

"Hei, Highwind berubah ya?" tanyamu pada Cid.

"Yeah! Aku melepas panel eksteriornya dan mengeluarkan pendorong jet rahasia!"

"Keren...." gumammu.

Highwind melesat di atas horizon dengan kecepatan dua kali dari biasanya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, kalian sudah hampir mencapai North Cave. Tiba-tiba lampu peringatan merah mulai menyala dan alarm mulai berbunyi. Yang lainnya berlari ke panel instrumen mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, begitu juga denganmu. Cid pun terlihat panik.

"Ada apa, Cid?" tanya Cloud.

"Errrrrrrrgh!! Kekuatan yang luar biasa! Kehilangan..... Kendali.........!"

"Cid! Kita akan terjun bebas jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dari sana!!" Teriakmu dari panel, "ini berbahaya!"

"Aku sedang berusa...ha!!!" Balas Cid.

Suara langkah yang beradu pada lantai besi terdengar dan mendekat. Tiga orang kru Highwind masuk ke anjungan dan mulai membantu Cid.

"Keluar dari sini, ceroboh!" maki Cid, "Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian semua pulang!?"

"Ya, Pak. Ini rumah kami!!" jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

Cid terlihat ingin mengomel sekaligus lega, ia pasrah, "Oh Tu--..... berhenti mencoba bersikap sok keren. Baiklah! Tahan aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu!! Germonimo!!!" Ia mendorong Highwind sampai ke garis merah. Highwind benar-benar melaju seperti memakai kecepatan cahaya.

"Kita sampaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!" Seru Cid ketika ia selesai mendaratkan Highwind di luar Northen Crater.

"Oke! Sekarang kita keluar, kuharap semua telah siap!" kata Cloud.

Satu per satu semua keluar dari anjungan dan menuju geladak. Seorang kru membawakan tangga tali dan menurunkannya di sisi pesawat. Kru itu turun dan menyambut kalian di bawah.

"Pertarungan kita sekarang berada di bawah bumi," kata Vincent sebelum turun. Matanya lurus menatap ke arah kawah. "Gerbang untuk menuju esok hari bukanlah sebuah cahaya surga, melainkan kegelapan di dalam bumi," katanya.

Kamu mengangguk pelan, "ya... Tapi kita akan melewati kegelapan itu untuk menggapai cahaya surga."

Vincent terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum simpul, "kau benar..."

"Berhati-hatilah!" kata kru itu sebelum kalian masuk ke dalam Northen Crater.

Melewati landasan pasir yang sangat curam di kedalaman gua, turun ke dalam kawah, beberapa bagian dinding batu berjatuhan beberapa inci dari kaki saat melangkah. Entahlah apa masih bisa hidup jika langsung jatuh ke bawah sana. Serangkaian pelataran dan terowongan yang panjang dan kompleks dilewati dengan penuh perjuangan dan sedikit kericuhan karena sulitnya medan itu. Pada akhirnya kalian mencapai gua besar di mana lintasannya terbagi menjadi tiga arah.

"Jalan terbagi menjadi tiga. Kita akan berpisah menjadi tiga kelompok," kata Cloud.

"Baiklah... Kau akan pergi dengan siapa saja?" tanyamu.

"Hmn...." Cloud mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke tanah, "aku, Tifa, dan Barret.." Ia mengangguk, "selanjutnya terserah kalian..."

"Aku akan bersama Shaffira," kata Cait Sith, ia menatapmu, "jika kau tidak keberatan...."

Kamu mengangguk pelan, "oke..."

"Aku juga..." kata Vincent.

"Berarti aku bersama Red XIII dan Cid... Ugh... membosankan..." keluh Yuffie.

Cloud mengangguk, "aku akan lewat jalan sini..." ia menunjuk satu jalan, "kalian semua...." lalu memandang satu per satu, "jangan ada yang mati... semua harus mencapai Sephiroth!"

"Ini akan mengakhiri semuanya," kata Vincent, "dengan ini...."

"Ya ampun... 'Yuffie Pemburu Materia' terdengat seperti bab terakhir 'Materia Selamanya'," Yuffie tertawa.

"Seluruh kehidupan di planet ini, setiap kehidupan di planet ini, bergantung pada kita," ujar Red XIII dengan suara yang tegas.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu kalian semua, sungguh!.... hiks..." Si kucing menangis tersedu tanpa air mata.

".....Sepertinya ini tugas terakhir kita!" Seru Barret mengacungkan senapannya.

Kamu mengangguk dengan mantap, "aku tahu, dia kakakku... Tapi dia memakai cara yang salah. Aku harus menghentikannya!"

"Inilah babak terakhir!" kata Cloud.

Kalian semua berpisah ke jalan masing-masing. Jalur yang kamu tempuh sangatlah berbahaya. Berbagai monster menyerang, besar ataupun kecil, keduanya sama-sama kuat. Kamu, Vincent, dan Cait Sith cukup kewalahan menghadapi monster yang seperti tidak ada habisnya. Walau begitu, kalian bisa mengatasinya dengan baik.

"Itu, yang lainnya sudah ada di bawah sana," katamu sambil melongok ke bawah kawah yang bersinar hijau terang. Kalian turun dan tidak menemukan kelompok Cloud.

"Huaah... Lama sekali," kata Yuffie, "padahal aku menemukan benda menar... Eh, bukan apa-apa,"lalu ia melihat sekeliling.

"Jadi ini pusat planet?"

Kamu menengok dan menemukan Cloud turun disusul Tifa lalu Barret.

"Huff... Makin dekat dengan Sephiroth," keluh Cloud.

"Kau ini pemimpin atau apa? Bersemangatlah..." katamu, "tadi kata Yuffie ia menemukan sesuatu."

Cloud mengangguk dan menghampiri Yuffie.

"............A...apa?" gadis ninja itu kikuk.

"Yuffie, bukankah kau menemukan sesuatu?" kata Barret.

Yuffie menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, "oh, baiklah. Ini, Cloud," ia memberikan sebuah botol unik bertuliskan Last Elixir. "Tapi aku yang menemukannya, jadi sebaiknya kau kembalikan padaku setelah kau menggunakannya!"

"Oke, sekarang adalah tarian yang terakhir!!" kata Barret.

Red XIII mengangguk, "ya, akhirnya kita sampai di sini..."

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan," kata Cait Sith.

"Hmn... Bersama kalian semua, tidak jelek juga," Vincent tersenyum.

Sejenak Cloud menghela napas melihat ke bawah kawah, ia berkata pada semuanya, "baiklah, semuanya, ayo bergerak."

Dan semuanya pun menatap pemuda jabrik itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Dasar sial! Lagi!" umpat Cid, "Kau, tuh! Jangan bicara seperti pengecut! Bisakah kau bilang 'Ayo serbu!' atau semacamnya!?"

Cloud menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung, lalu dengan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya dengan garang, ia berseru, "ayo serbu!"

Semua mengangguk. Baru saja akan melangkah, suara raungan monster-monster datang dari atas. Kalian semua langsung mengadahkan kepala dan terkejut setengah mati. Monster dengan jumlah sangat banyak melayang di atas kalian, merayap di dinding, dan melompat di atas bebatuan.

"Apa?" Barret menatap cemas ke arah monster-monster.

"Lihat jumlahnya......" kata Red XIII dengan waspada. Semua langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

Cid memaki dengan kesal, "$%^&#^&!!! Mereka datang dengan kekuatan penuh!"

"Kita tidak melanjutkan perjalanan kalau tidak menghabisi mereka! Tapi mereka tidak akan ada habisnya dan kita tidak akan bisa melanjutkan perjalanan!" katamu.

Barret beralih pada Cloud, "Cloud! Kau pergi dulu!"

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Aku juga akan bertarung di sini."

"Diam!" bentak Barret, "Apa gunanya kita semua tertahan di sini!"

Cid menyambar, "kau bawa dua dari kami dan jalan lebih dulu."

"Benar, Cloud!" sahutmu, "yang lain akan menyusul nanti!"

Seekor monster ungu bertanduk menyerbu kalian, semua melompat untuk menghindar.

"Apa ini seperti latihan lari sebelum lomba sebenarnya!?" teriak Tifa, ia menendang seekor monster burung yang terbang ke arahnya lalu melempar seekor monster ke monster lainnya.

"Yah," Cait Sith menembak megaphone-nya, "latihan besar."

"Heh, heh," Yuffie melompat-lompat sambil menghajar dan melempar shuriken-nya, "aku tidak masalah dengan itu," ia melompat dan menangkap shuriken, "ini mungkin lebih menyenangkan daripada melawan Sephiroth di bawah sana."

Monster di dinding batu satu persatu jatuh. Vincent menembaki mereka dengan tenangnya. "Hmm, mungkiin menyenangkan juga untuk melewatkan waktu," katanya santai.

"FIRE!!!" kamu membakar beberapa monster sekaligus dengan api yang menghantam mereka sepuluh kali. "Sudah lama aku tidak memakai rantaiku!" kamu melempar rantai monster kalajengking dan melemparnya.

"Cloud!" Red XIII menyerbu satu monster dan monster itu terlempar. "Mereka makin banyak!"

"Cloud! Cepat dan putuskan segera!!" teriak Barret sambil menembaki monster.

Buster Sword Cloud membelah seekor monster. Pemuda itu mendarat di atas tanah dan berseru, "Tifa, Cid! Ikut aku!"

Tifa menendang monster dengan _somersault _ dan Cid melempar bom pada sekelompok monster. Mereka berdua menjawab bersamaan. "Oke!!" dan berlari menuju Cloud.

"Semuanya..Semua!!" panggil Cloud dan ketika semua menoleh ia breseru, "sampai jumpa!!"

"Serahkan pada kami!!"

Cloud mengangguk mantap lalu turun ke bawah kawah beserta Cid dan Tifa.

"Monster siaaaaaaal!!" Kamu melempar rantaimu ke satu monster seperti menembaknya. Rantai menembus tubuh monster itu dan menembus ke monster lain sampai membentuk seperti sebuah barisan. Kamu melempar mereka ke arah dinding dan menarik rantai. "Datang dari mana saja sih mereka!?"

"Aku tidak tahuuuu!" Cait Sith tampak kewalahan.

Beberapa tendangan dan pukulan Yuffie menerbangkan monster ke dalam kawah, "walau menyenangkan ini bikin capek! Banyak banget!"

"Whoa!" kamu menghindar injakan seekor monster besar berwarna ungu.

"_Hey, kau tidak menemuiku?"_

"Ah!!!" Kamu jatuh terguling, seekor monster mengibaskan ekornya padamu. "Uh...." kamu tidak langsung bangkit karena pusing dengan suara yang menggiang di kepalamu.

"_Kupikir aku akan bertemu denganmu, fu, fu, fu..."_

"Siapa!?"

Kalau saja Vincent tidak menyerbu menangkapmu mungkin kamu sudah tertimbun longsoran batu dari atas. "Jangan melamun!" kata Vincent, "hei, kau kenapa!?"

"Suaranya tergiang di kepalaku.... Suara wanita itu... monster itu.." Dalam pikiranmu terlihat bayangan Cloud, Tifa, dan Cid yang sedang bertarung dengan wanita seperti ular dari pinggul ke atas dan sebuah tengkorak dari pinggul ke bawah.

"Siapa?" tanya Vincent.

".....Jenova..!"

"Apa...?"

Tanah bergetar dengan keras lalu runtuh ke bawah. Kalian semua jatuh ke dalamnya dan melewati pilar dan kubus yang hancur berterbangan, jatuh ke bawah menuju cahaya hijau, terserap di dalamnya.

Rasanya kesadaranmu telah menghilang. Tubuhmu serasa melayang di tengah-tengah kegelapan dan berenang dengan gerakan lambat menuju satu titik cahaya. Cahaya itu makin lama makin membesar membentuk sebuah bola yang bergetar dengan energi bak jantung yang berdetak.

'Cahaya?' Kamu mencoba mendekati bola cahaya itu, 'Holy?'

Entah sejak kapan kamu berada di lantai basah yang lembab. Rasanya agak licin dan tidak teratur. Kamu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk memulihkan kesadaranmu. Kamu memandang sekitar dengan waspada. Semuanya masing-masing berada di sebuah pelataran batu berwarna merah yang melayang terpisah. Pandanganmu terhenti tepat di depan. Sebuah batu merah besar yang berbentuk seperti bunga tulip dan sebuah bola yang mengeluarkan sinar kehijauan berada di dalamnya.

_Flash_

Sesaat pandanganmu seperti terhenti. Kamu kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk memulihkan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

_Flash_

Tempat itu sesak, seperti tidak ada udara, namun kamu masih bisa bernapas.

_Flash_

Ah, di manakah Sephiroth?

_Flash_

Rasanya kepala dan seluruh tubuhmu ditusuk jutaan jarum.

_Flash_

"Oww... Brengsek!"

Kamu mendengar suara Barret, kamu menoleh ke kiri dan menemukannya satu batu pelataran dengan Tifa. Pria itu berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kamu juga bisa melihat Cloud yang berdiri di batu sebelahnya.

"Barret!?" Panggil Cloud.

Perlahan semuanya sadar dan berdiri. Mereka terlihat pusing batu berpijaknya masing-masing. Vincent berada di bawahmu, Yuffie di atasmu, Cid di sebelah Cloud, Red XIII di sebelah Cid. Kamu bangkit dan menoleh kiri kanan.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" tanyamu.

"Apa.....?" Barret terlihat bingung, "jadi semuanya berkumpul lagi....?"

Mendengarnya kamu baru menyadari kalau Cloud, Tifa, dan Cid berada di tempat terpisah sebelumnya.

"_Kita bertemu lagi...."_

_Flash_

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran api putih muncul dari pusat bola. Semuanya terangkat ke udara. Kamu meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan tali panas yang tidak terlihat, kulitmu terasa seperti dicakar-cakar.

_Flash_

Sesaat napasmu berhenti. Kamu melihat mata hjau Sephiroth tepat di depanmu lalu dia menghilang secepat kamu mengedipkan mata.

_Estuans interius. _

Paru-parumu melepaskan karbondioksida dengan cepat. Matamu terbelak menatap inti bola cahaya. Sosok berambut panjang perak itu, dengan jubah hitamnya muncul dari tengah bola. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kejamnya yang sinis.

"....Sephiroth!!" Cloud terkejut. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Kamu meronta lebih kuat ketika lingkaran api putih yang lain keluar dari bola, mendorong tubuh semuanya menjauhi Sephiroth. Rasanya seluruh tubuh dan organ dalammu terbakar penuh dan tidak ada habisnya.

"Ugh....!" Barret meronta, "apa ini..... kekuatan Sephiroth sesungguhnya?"

"Tu..tubuhku..." Cid berusaha bergerak, "aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku....Uuuuugh!!"

Tubuh kalian kembali ditarik mendekati Sephiroth hanya untuk disiksa dengan lingkaran api lainnya.

"Kaki depanku...Kaki belakangku.....Ekorku mau lepas!!" Teriak Red XIII.

Cait Sith mengeluh, "ini jelas tidak bagus.... Dia jauh lebih kuat....."

Yuffie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "aku, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa... bertahan...." katanya dengan suara lemas.

_Flash_

Tubuhmu berputar-putar di udara seperti mainan.

_Flash_

"Cloud.... Cloud...." Tifa memanggil-manggil.

_Flash_

"Ugh...Ugh..." Cloud merintih

_(Lagi)_

Cloud berusaha melihat ke arah Sephiroth. "Di...sana.. itu..... Di sana...."

"Cloud.....?" Tifa kebingungan.

_Flash_

_(Lagi)_

".......Aerith.......?" kamu melihat ke arah bola putih di belakang Sephiroth.

"......Holy........" kata Cloud, "holy.... ada di sana........... Holy bersinar.... Doa Aerith bersinar.........!"

"Holy....." Tifa bergumam-gumam, "Aerith.........."

_(Lagi)_

"Ini..... belum berakhir.....Ini belum berakhir!!"

_Flash_

'Cloud benar' Kamu memejamkan matamu, 'ini belum berakhir.....!!!' "NII-SAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!" Entah dari mana kekuatan yang kamu dapatkan sehingga bisa melepaskan diri dari kekuatan pikiran Sephiroth. Dengan cepat kamu menerjang Sephiroth dan mencoba menghantamnya. Walau terus terpental, kamu menerjang lagi dan lagi.

"......Kita tidak akan kalah!!" teriak Tifa, dia juga menerjang. "Aerith ada di sini..." ujarnya ketika bangkit lagi dari lemparan, "semua orang ada di sini.... Cloud ada di sini bersama kita! Masih banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan... aku tidak akan menyerah!!!" dia menerjang lagi.

Cid melayang di samping Tifa dan ikut menerjang, "Hoooh!!! Aku tidak bisa main-main di dasar lubang neraka ini... Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan dengan hidupku!"

"Tidak hanya Aerith...." Barret melayang dan menerjang, "holy adalah doa AVALANCHE... dari Marlene dan Dyne... Dan semua orang di Planet!"

"Aku akan melihatnya sampai akhir. Untuk masa depan kamu... dan untuk Planet ini..." Red XIII memejamkan mata sesaat, "aku mengerti sekarang, kakek. Inilah misiku!" Ia juga melompat menerjang. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Lifestream... atau Jiwa Planet ini menghilang!!"

Yuffie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha mencabut shuriken-nya, "aku tidak suka ini!! Mungkin... mungkin harusnya aku tidak datang.... Aku tidak butuh materia.... apapun..." lalu menggeleng lagi dengan kuat, "Tidak, aku tetap menginginkannya!!" ia mencabut shuriken, "ini dan itu dan semuanya... MILIKKU!! Dan aku tidak akan menyerah sekalipun!!"

"Kita tidak akan kalah!!" kata Cait Sith, "mungkin kita sedikit terlambat mengetahui masalah yang kita hadapi.... Tapi masih ada waktu..." ia mengangkat megaphone, "Kita harus bisa lolos dari situ! Walaupun kita tidak bisa mengembalikan SEMUANYA ke semula! Kita harus bisa melindungi apa yang terpenting!!"

Vincent menangkap tubuhmu yang terpental, ia berkata pelan di samping telingamu, "dulu aku membeku dalam waktu... Tapi sekarang aku merasa akhirnya waktuku akan dimulai...! Sephiroth," ia mengadah untuk melihat Sephiroth, "sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk tidur selamanya!!" Ia mengangkat senjatanya dan mulai menembak.

"Kenang-kenangan Aerith.... Kenang-kenangan kamu.... Kami datang...." Cloud mencabut pedangnya dan menerjang Sephiroth, kembali terpental lalu menerjang lagi, "untuk memberitahumu.... Kenang-kenangan kami...."

"Ini bukan hanya masalahku lagi....bukan jati diri atau apapun itu... Ini masalah planet dan seluruh isinya. Aku ingin melindungi semuanya... Semua teman-temanku, orang-orang yang berharga bagiku!!! Aku akan melindunginya!!" Kamu kembali menerjang Sephiroth.

Cloud menundukkan kepala, "kenang-kenangan kami... kenang-kenangan kami..." lalu menatap dengan tegas, "datanglah Planet! Tunjukkan pada kami jawabanmu! Dan pada Sephiroth! Untuk menyelesaikan semuanya!!"

Semuanya berteriak bersamaan dan menyerbu Sephiroth, mereka terhenti di udara karena tiba-tiba struktur batu juga kabut hikau mulai bergerak-gerak dan akhirnya jatuh menimpa kalian semua membuat kalian terjebak dalam kegelapan. Sephiroth menarik kalian ke arahnya. Bola hijau di belakangnya menghisap semuanya seperti _blackhole _ di luar angkasa. Membuat pola melingkar yang memusingkan.

Sekelibat cahaya muncul lalu menghilang. Sephiroth telah berubah bentuk.

-00-00-00-00-00-

///Battle with Bizzaro Sephiroth

(Author: Okeh... karena bingung itu menjelaskannya kayak apa.. silahkan liat di google atau di mana ya.. , lalu masalah pertarungannya.. maaf T_T ga dijelasin...)

-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Cahaya kembali muncul dan seluruh pandanganmu berubah menjadi putih.

_Estuans interius, ira vehementi, entuans interius, ira vehementi, Sephiroth, Sephiroth.._

Bibirmu bergerak mengucapkannya, "etuans interius, ira vehementi, Sephiroth...." tanpa nada yang berarti.

Cahaya itu menghilang, sejenak kamu membuka mata dan menatap dengan tajam sosok putih yang besar di hadapanmu. Sephiroth yang sudah berubah lagi. Badan manusia, lengan kanan yang menjadi sayap hitam, dibahu lengan kanan itu tertanam sebuah materia yang sepertinya adalah Black Materia, bagian dari pinggul ke bawah merupakan sayap yang bertumpuk sehingga Sephiroth bisa melayang di udara, di punggungnya ada sayap hitam lagi, di belakang punggungnya terdapat dua lingkaran kuning bercahaya. Sephiroth terlihat seperti malaikat setengah iblis. Mata hijau itu menatap dengan tatapan sadis dan tidak kenal ampun.

_Sors immanis, et inanis, sors immanis, et inanis. Veni, veni, venias. Ne me mori facias. Veni, veni, venias. Ne me mori facias._

"Sors immanis, et inanis. Veni, veni, venias. Ne me mori facias...." Bibirmu kembali mengucapkannya. Tidak terasa air matamu bergulir dari sudut mata. 'Nii-san.........'

_Veni, veni, venias. Gloriosa. Ne me mori facias. Generosa_

"Veni, veni, venias......" kamu menarik rantaimu, "gloriosa....."

"Jangan gentar......."

Kamu menoleh dan melihat Vincent menepuk pundakmu ringan, "atau harus kubilang, jangan ragu..."

"Kami di sini bersamamu...." Tifa melangkah maju.

"Kita harus menghentikannya, atau semua materia akan hilang." Yuffie melompat maju.

Cait Sith dan moogle-nya menari, "nona Shaffira," ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan membacanya, "ramalan ini bilang kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, tapi bukan sesuatu yang buruk! Ini pasti akhir yang bahagia nantinya!"

Red XIII mengangguk memberimu semangat, "kita di sini untuk saling melindungi."

"Ingatlah bahwa dia itu bukan kakakmu!" kata Barret, "yah, dia memang kakakmu, tapi hanya tubuhnya saja!"

"Sial, kalau kau ragu, kami bisa ragu," umpat Cid, "tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan ragu!"

Cloud tersenyum, "kaulah kunci kami...."

Kamu tertawa kecil, 'semuanya....' "Semuanya... terima kasih...." kamu menatap sosok putih itu, Sephiroth. "Aku tidak ragu!!"

_Veni, veni, . Ne me mori ._

Semuanya maju menyerang.

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth._

Kamu memejamkan mata, "ne me mori facias, generosa.... Sephiroth...." membuka matamu dalam sekejap dan berlari menerjang, "NII-SAN!!!!"

//Battle with Seraph Sephiroth

Sebuah kilatan cahaya yang hebat menusuk-nusuk di tubuh Sephiroth. Tubuhnya mulai terpecah belah. Sinar cahaya yang menusuk-nusuk tubuh itu membelahnya menjadi partikel-partikel kecil yang terserap ke dalam awan-awan ungu yang menjadi horizon di dimensi itu. Ke semua penjuru, kemanapun. Kamu menatapnya sampai cahaya dan awan-awan itu membelah, mengembalikan kalian ke dimensi asal, di dalam inti Planet.


	12. To Be Continued

Angin-angin yang tidak sejuk membelai rambutmu dan menyentuh kulitmu. Terasa tidak nyaman namun juga tidak mengganggu. Semuanya kelelahan. Batu yang berlumut di tepi kawah sama sekali bukan tempat istirahat yang nyaman.

Barret duduk bersandar di dinding atas bersama Cid yang sudah terengah-engah dan kemudian tertidur. Cait Sith terkulai di atas mooglenya bersama Red XIII yang meringkuk di pojok dinding lantai atas. Tifa bersandar di dinding lantai bawah memandangi Cloud yang berada di pinggir untuk melihat ke dalam kawah. Yuffie terkapar di tengah lantai bawah. Vincent berdiri menyila tangan di pojok dinding lantai bawah. Kamu sendiri duduk di pinggir lantai bawah dengan kaki yang turun ke arah kawah.

"Inilah yang bisa kita lakukan," kata Cloud mengadahkan kepalanya.

Barret berdiri, "tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Holy? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Planet?"

"Itu...." Cloud terlihat ragu, "aku tidak tahu. Bukankah sisanya tergantung pada Planet?"

".....Kau benar," kata Tifa, "kita sudah lakukan semua yang kita bisa."

"Baiklah semuanya. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkannya. Kita akan tinggalkan kecemasan kita di sini." Cloud mengangkat satu kepalan tangan, "ayo kita pulang dengan bangga."

Satu per satu semuanya berdiri dengan gontai karena lelah dan mulai berjalan kembali keluar kawah. Kamu melompat ke lantai atas dan berjalan di belakang Cait Sith. Cloud dan Tifa berjalan bersama beberapa saat sampai Cloud menghentikan langkahnya.

_Flash_

Langkahmu terhenti.

_Flash_

"_Ha, ha, ha."_

_Flash_

"Ada apa?" Vincent menghampiri.

_Flash_

Kamu menggelengkan kepala. Terlihat dalam sekejap. Sephiroth yang tertawa.

_Flash_

"Cloud!!" Suara Tifa berteriak.

"Shaffira!!" Suara Vincent.

Kamu tersadar oleh kedua suara itu. Kamu menoleh kanan kiri untuk memperoleh penglihatan yang jelas di manakah kamu berada sebenarnya. Helaan napas lega kamu lepas karena ternyata kamu masih di tempat awal.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Vincent.

"Tidak apa-apa.... Tapi, Sephiroth masih berada di sana..."

"Apa?"

"Aku merasakannya....." tanpa menggubris Vincent yang akan bertanya lagi, kamu langsung ke pinggir menemui Tifa. "Tifa... tunggulah dia... Tunggulah Cloud... Dia sedang bertarung tapi dia akan kembali...! Percayalah!!"

"....aku tidak mengerti," Tifa mengangguk, "tapi aku akan menunggu dan percaya."

"Gawat-gawat!!" Cait Sith menghampiri Vincent lalu beralih padamu, "kita harus melakukan evakuasi Midgar!! Meteor mendekat!!!"

"Apa!?" kamu melompat ke atas, "aku akan membantumu ke sana! Apa ada bala bantuan datang ke sini!?"

"Satu helikopter, walau tadinya hanya untuk memantau. Tapi aku akan memanggilnya. Tolong ke Midgar!" Cait Sith terlihat panik, "kucing ini akan tetap di sini agar kalian bisa saling berkomunikasi! Helikopter akan menunggu kalian di atas kawah."

Kamu mengangguk mantap dan langsung berlari.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Barret ketika kau berlari melewatinya.

"Kalian tetap di sini! Tunggulah Cloud, aku akan ke Midgar membantu evakuasi!!"

Cid menatap bingung, "evakuasi?"

Lalu datanglah Cait Sith yang menjelaskan pada Cid dan Barret.

Kamu berlari dengan kencang menuju ke atas kawah, pikiranmu bercampur aduk antara bayangan Cloud dan Sephiroth, lalu kekhawatiranmu terhadap Reno dan Rude yang mungkin masih di Midgar. Langkahmu yang terlalu terburu-buru membuatmu tergelincir, tapi kamu tidak menyerah dan berlari maju lagi. Kamu harus melompati salah salah satu jeda antara batu, ketika mendarat tanah pijakanmu runtuh dan kamu terperosok jatuh ke dalam kawah.

Tubuhmu terlempar ke atas dan mendarat di sebuah pelataran batu. Kamu panik dan melihat ke bawah kawah, Vincent jatuh ke dalam kawah. Pemuda itu telah menolongmu dengan menjatuhkan dirinya sampai bisa menggapaimu dan melemparmu ke atas untuk menolongmu. Namun, dialah yang terjun ke dalam kawah sekarang tanpa bisa mencari sesuatu atau cara agar tidak jatuh lebih dalam lagi.

"VINCENT!!!!!!" tanpa pikir panjang kamu menjatuhkan diri ke dalam kawah, sampai bisa menggapainya tangannya.

"Kau bodoh!! Aku melemparmu agar kau lolos!!!" maki Vincent di tengah terjun bebas itu.

"Kau yang bodoh!! Aku kan punya rantai!!!" kamu balik memaki, dengan cepat mencabut rantai dan melemparnya ke atas.

Rantai menembus salah satu pelataran dan tersangkut di sana. Kamu dan Vincent tergantung di bawahnya. Kamu menghela napas lega, lalu beralih pada Vincent, "kau...berat..."

"Bisa tarik aku ke atas? Aku yang akan memegang rantaimu.."

"Tidak bisaaaa..." keluhmu sambil berusaha menariknya.

"...Kau tidak perlu terjun menolongku kan.... Aku ini melemparmu agar kau selamat..."

"Dan kau nanti yang tidak selamat!!!"

"........memangnya kenapa?"

"Hah!? Bodoh ya, kau tidak selamat mana bisa aku lanjutkan perjalanan! Yang ada aku depresi sampai kawah ini menyemburkan api! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!! Tidak mau! Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu atau berterimakasih padamu karena sudah menyelamatkanku dan kau mati karenanya!!!"

Vincent terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil, "kau aneh..."

"Vinceeent!! Shaffiraaaa!!! HOOOI!!!"

Kalian mengadah ke atas dan melihat Yuffie melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "sedang apa kalian di sana, hah? Bermain gelantungan?" tanyanya dengan suara renyah. "Aku menyusul untuk membantu evakuasi! Tapi sekarang kenapa kalian yang malah harus dievakuasi!?" omelnya.

"Yuffie!! Tarik kami ke atas!! Bisa tidak!?" teriakmu.

"Tidak bisa!! Susah!"

"Apa!?"

"Aku akan memanggilkan helikopter! Kalian jangan jatuh sebelum aku datang!" Gadis ninja itu melompat pergi.

Kamu menghela napas lelah, "jangan berbuat nekat lain kali..." ujarmu pada Vincent.

"Kau sendiri suka berbuat nekat kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri...."

"Waktu di Mideel? Kau ingin menolong Tifa dan Cloud sampai tidak meperdulikan nyawamu."

".....aku kabur juga kok akhirnya..."

"Tapi tetap saja resiko tinggi...."

Angin berhembus memecah keheningan sesaat di antara kamu dan Vincent.

"Iya, maaf..." akhirnya kamu berucap juga.

"Hmn...." Vincent melihat ke atas, "Yuffie sudah datang..."

Sebuah helikopter terbang mendekati kalian, Yuffie berada di ambang pintunya sambil melambaikan tangan, "cepat masuk!" teriaknya.

Kamu mengayunkan Vincent dan pemuda itu melompat masuk ke helikopter. Vincent mengulurkan tangannya agar kamu bisa masuk ke helikopter dengan mudah.

"Uh.. rantaiku... terbuang lagi deh... untung sedang tidak kumasukkan materia.." ratapmu menatap rantai-yang masih tergantung di pelataran batu.

Helikopter terbang menuju tenggara dengan kecepatan maksimalnya. Menuju ke Midgar. Jantungmu berdegup sangat kencang melihat meteor yang sudah berada di atas langit Midgar, walau masih sebatas wajah meteor sekitar 5 persen, tapi itu benar-benar sudah tidak ada waktu.

Kalian segera turun walau helikopter belum menyentuh tanah sepenuhnya. Seorang pria dengan jas biru tua berlari menghampiri kalian. Dialah Reeve Tuesti, pengendali Cait Sith.

"Bagaimana, Reeve? Sudah terevakuasi semua?" tanyamu.

"Beberapa Sektor belum! Ini sudah sangat mendesak!" ia memberikan sebuah komunikator dan mesin pelacak berukuran 10 inci pada kalian bertiga, "mesin ini dapat mengetahui di mana lokasi orang yang masih hidup... tolong bantu kami..."

"Sektor berapa saja yang belum?" tanyamu.

"1, 2, dan 4.."

"Aku ke Sektor 1!" katamu cepat.

"Hei!" Reeve berteriak pada beberapa prajurit yang ada di sana, mereka tidak seperti prajurit tapi lebih ke tim penyelamat atau pemadam kebakaran dengan setelan merah mereka. "Nona ini akan menjadi pemimpin kalian di Sektor 1, tunjukkan jalan, dan mulai evakuasi!!"

"Baik!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Oke!" kamu berlari menghampiri prajurit-prajurit itu.

"Kita naik helikopter evakuasi ini," ujar salah satu prajurit.

Kamu segera melompat naik bersama prajurit-prajurit itu dan helikopter segera terbang ke sektor 1. Begitu sampai, kamu langsung memerintahkan mereka untuk mengevakuasi orang-orang, dengan bantuan alat pelacak kamu memberitahu mereka di mana saja orang-orang yang masih hidup dan butuh pertolongan. Suasana kota sangat kacau balau, banyak yang terluka dan tewas.

"Kirimkan lagi helikopter evakuasi!!" perintahmu, "tangani yang terluka major lebih dahulu!" Kamu memandang sekitar, ke atas langit, lalu ke arah gedung-gedung. Angin bertiup kencang membawa debu-debu ke segala penjuru. Langit hitam yang terbelah karena Meteor, menyambarkan petir-petir yang menghancurkan gedung dan tiang-tiang tinggi.

Kamu berlari ke arah suatu gang mengarahkan alat pelacak ke segala penjuru, alat itu menampilkan kerangka gedung seperti _scanner_ pelacak lalu berbunyi dan menampilkan tulisan merah "Detected, Life Sign 05". Kamu langsung keluar gang dan memanggil prajurit untuk mengevakuasi ke sebelah sana.

Benar-benar melelahkan dan rumit. Kamu harus menyusuri satu persatu daerah dan sangat memakan waktu, akhirnya kamu meminta alat pelacak tambahan pada Reeve dan ia mengirimkannya lewat helikopter evakuasi. Kamu memberikan alat-alat itu pada beberapa orang dan memerintahkan mereka agar menyebar.

Salah seorang prajurit menghampirimu, melaporkan kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dievakuasi. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu bergulir, kamu tidak menghitungnya ataupun mempedulikannya. Sejenak kamu menghela napas.

"Bagus!" kamu mengangguk dan berseru pada semuanya, "lekas keluar dari sini!!" kamu beralih kembali pada prajurit yang memberimu laporan, "jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Walau kita akan keluar dari sini sekarang, tetap gunakan alat pelacak di manapun dan kapanpun jadi tidak ada tanda merah yang terlewat!"

"Baik!" prajurit itu memberi hormat lalu berlari menghampiri prajurit lainnya, memberitahukan situasi.

Kamu mengambil komunikator dan menghubungi Yuffie. "Kami telah selesai di sini! Yuffie kau sudah?"

"_Sedikit lagi!_" jawab Yuffie.

Lalu menghubungi Vincent, "Kau sudah selesai?"

"_Mungkin... Tapi masih butuh pengecekan ulang.._"

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke tempat Reeve," kamu menutup komunikator. Sekali lagi berlari ke segala penjuru dan melacak jika masih ada orang. Ketika kau benar-benar yakin kamu pergi dari situ menggunakan helikopter evakuasi yang terakhir.

Sesampainya di tempat Reeve, Yuffie menghubungimu dan Vincent sehingga kalian bisa berkomunikasi bertiga.

"_Kami telah selesai di sini!_" ujar Yuffie seperti berteriak.

"Aku sudah berada di tempat Reeve," jawabmu.

"_Bagaimana denganmu Vincent?_" tanya Yuffie.

"_Sudah selesai di sini...._" Suara Vincent terdengar ragu, "_tapi Shaffira, Yuffie.. aku ingin kalian mengecek meriam Mako..._"

"_Tapi, kami telah...._" Yuffie bingung.

"Hmn?" kamu bingung, "di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa kan?" kamu mengarahkan alat pelacak ke arah meriam Mako, dan alat itu menunjukkan tanda merah, 1 tanda kehidupan. Kamu langsung terkejut, "apa!? Tidak mungkin!"

"_Hah!? Apa-apaan itu?!_" Bersamaan dengan kagetnya Yuffie.

"_Seperti yang kuduga..._" jawab Vincent

"_Tu..tunggu!_" kata Yuffie panik, "_Ini gila! Tidak mungkin ada orang di atas sana, tidak mungkin!_"

"Kalaupun ada..." ujarmu mencoba tenang, "dia harusnya sudah mati!!"

"_Entahlah... Kita tidak benar-benar memastikannya waktu itu kan...?_" kata Vincent, "_Shaffira, Yuffie, __beritahu Cloud atau yang lain__... Sepertinya aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan..._" lalu komunikasi dengan Vincent terputus.

"_Hei! Whoa!!_" Yuffie berteriak-teriak, "_Shaffira! Bagaimana ini!? Sial, aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini!_"

"Entahlah... tapi aku akan coba menyusulnya..."

"_Hei! Kau juga ja....!_"

Tanpa menunggu Yuffie selesai bicara kamu langsung mematikan komunikator. "Sial, Vincent...." Kamu menatap meriam Mako sesaat lalu menghampiri Reeve. "Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa dibawa terbang!? Kendaraan yang simpel!?"

Reeve melihat kiri kanan mencari sesuatu, ia bertanya pada salah seorang prajurit, "hei, apa ada hoverbike yang tidak terpakai?"

"Tidak ada lagi, pak. Kami sudah memundurkan pasukan, sekarang tinggal kelompok anda dan nona ninja. Prajurit itu lalu mengangguk, "oh, mungkin kelompok yang dipimpin nona ninja masih ada hoverbike!"

Cepat-cepat kamu menghubungi Yuffie, "Yuffie! Yuffie!!"

"_Iya apa? Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!"_

"Apa di sana ada hoverbike?"

"_Hoverbike?_"

"Sepeda yang bisa melayang-layang, uh... bukan sepeda.. tapi sejenis sekuter... AAARRHH YANG SEPERTI ITU POKOKNYAAA!!!! ADA TIDAAAAK!?"

"_Uh.. ada satu..._"

"Cepat jemput Vincent dengan itu!!"

"_Tapi... aku bisa mabuk_....."

Petir menyambar sebuah mobil di dekatmu, kamu terkejut dan nyaris saja melompat. Reeve berteriak pada semua prajurit agar meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Petir-petir mulai menyambar tanah... Yuffie, perintahkan orang-orangmu agar pergi dari sana dan cepat jemput Vincent! Aku tidak bisa menjemputnya karena tidak ada hoverbike di sini!!"

"_Uh... baiklah_..."

"Cepat!"

"_Oke! Oke_!"

Komunikasi diputus, kamu menatap ke arah meriam dengan cemas. 'Vincent....'

"Shaffira!" Reeve berlari menghampirimu, "kita harus pergi dari sini! Petir-petir dan meteor..." belum sempat Reeve melanjutkan, petir sudah menyambar lagi. Kali ini ke gedung di belakangmu.

"Benar-benar buruk...." kata Reeve, "ayo cepat!"

Kamu menggeleng, "tunggu, Reeve... Yuffie dan Vincent belum datang..."

"Mereka belum keluar?"

"Belum!"

Reeve kembali berteriak pada prajurit, "kami akan tinggal di sini dulu! Kalian pergilah dahulu, tinggalkan satu helikopter!"

Semua prajurit serentak menyahut dan memberi hormat. Lalu mereka pun meninggalkan lokasi.

"Cepat...cepat....." Kamu gemetar dan cemas. "Yuffie! Belum juga!?" teriakmu pada komunikator.

"_Sedang menuju ke sanaaaaaa!!!_"

Kamu dapat mendengar suara angin dan mesin dari komunikator, Yuffie benar-benar sedang menuju ke sana. Sebuah suara ledakan mengalihkan perhatianmu, ledakan yang berasal dari petir yang menyambar di pengontrol meriam Mako-tempat kamu mengalahkan Hojo dulu- itu membuatmu bertambah cemas. Tidak begitu jelas, tapi kamu masih bisa melihat pilar dan tangga besi yang runtuh.

"Ya, Tuhan, ya , Tuhan..!!!" gigimu gemeretuk tidak karuan.

Petir menyambar ke tempat itu lagi, kamu menggigit bibir bawahmu.

"_VINCEEEEEEEEEENT!_" terdengar teriakan Yuffie dari komunikator. Kamu mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama, terdengar suara ledakan dan lainnya, kemudian suara lelah Yuffie.

"Yuffie!! Yuffie!!!" panggilmu panik.

"_Shaffira..._." suara Vincent.

"Vincent! Hei, kau baik-baik saja!!? Sial! Jangan berbuat nekat seperti itu!"

"......._maaf.. tapi.... hmn.. sebaiknya kujelaskan nanti, kami akan ke tempatmu_."

"Kutunggu... cepatlah..."

"_Ya_..."

Komunikasi dimatikan dan kamu beralih pada Reeve. "Sebentar lagi mereka akan data..." petir besar yang menyerupai pilar menyambar tepat 2 meter di sebelahmu, kamu dan Reeve terlontar dan jatuh di atas aspal yang penuh batu. Kamu mengumpat dan memanggil Reeve, bertanya jika dia baik-baik saja. Reeve mendesakmu agar cepat naik helikopter dan pergi dari situ.

"Cepat!!" desak Reeve, kamu terpaksa mengikutinya karena situasi di sana sudah tidak memungkinkan.

Kalian berdua bergegas naik helikopter, kamu membiarkan pintunya tetap terbuka agar Vincent dan Yuffie bisa masuk nantinya. Helikopter mulai lepas landas dan kamu melihat sebuah hoverbike melayang dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah helikopter.

"Vincent!! Yuffie!! Cepaaaaaat!!" teriakmu.

Hoverbike meluncur masuk ke helikopter, kamu segera memerintahkan agar pintu helikopter ditutup. Begitu pintu sudah tertutup rapat kamu menghela napas lega sampai kakimu terasa lemas. Petir menyambar lagi, kali ini di samping helikopter dan membuatnya sedikit bergoyang. Pilot pun segera menerbangkan helikopter menjauh dari Midgar.

Kamu menarik Vincent dan segera mengomel, "bisakah kau tidak berbuat nekat beberapa kali dalam sehari!! Kau membuatku cemas! Kupikir kau akan tersambar petir dan tertimbun bersama rongsokan besi di sana!!"

"Shaffira........." Yuffie terkapar di lantai, wajahnya pucat dan tangannya memegangi mulutnya, "tolong jangan berteriak seperti itu.... Aku bertambah.... urkk.. mual..... huee..."

"Ah... maaf, Yuffie..." kamu menghampiri Yuffie, "terima kasih..."

"Bukan masalah..... tapi sekarang masalah helikopter....ugh..." Yuffie sama sekali tidak bergerak, bahkan mungkin ia tidak ingin bernapas.

Kamu menghela napas, 'untunglah... semua tidak apa-apa...' "Aku akan lanjutkan omelanku nanti, Vincent," ujarmu galak. "Reeve.. Kita akan ke mana?"

"Kalm... kita bisa mengawasi Midgar dari sana.." jawab Reeve.

"Apakah ledakan meteor nantinya tidak akan sampai?" tanyamu lagi.

Reeve mengangkat bahu dengan pasrah, "dimanapun kita berada nantinya, jika meteor itu menghantam Planet, maka habislah semua..."

"Benar juga..." kamu bangkit dan duduk di pinggir dekat pintu, "dimanapun akan sama saja ... Sekarang hanya bisa bergantung pada Planet dan mungkin... holy.."

Helikopter terbang dengan lancarnya dan mendarat di alun-alun Kalm. Kalian turun dan melihat kota yang cukup ramai. Reeve memberitahu kalian ketika di helikopter tadi bahwa Kalm juga dijadikan tempat evakuasi karena jaraknya dekat dengan Midgar. Kamu teringat kalau Marlene dan Elmyra berada di sana dan menanyakannya pada Reeve. Ia menunjukkan jalan menuju rumah tempat Elmyra tinggal dan kamu bertemu mereka di sana.

"Ah, Shaffira!" Marlene berlari memelukmu, "di mana papa, Tifa, dan Cloud?"

Kamu tersenyum dan berlutut untuk menjajarkan tinggimu dengan tingginya, "mereka baik-baik saja dan mungkin sedang menuju ke sini, mereka telah bertarung dengan hebatnya demi Planet ini."

Marlene tersenyum, ia mengangguk dengan senang, "ya, aku tahu itu."

Kalian semua duduk mengelilingi meja tengah. Elmyra membuatkan kalian teh dan Marlene semug susu panas.

"Ah, iya.." kamu teringat sesuatu dan beralih pada Vincent yang duduk di seberangmu, "kau! Aku belum selesai menceramahimu!" Lalu kamu mengomel panjang lebar agar Vincent tidak melakukan hal nekat lagi, kamu berbicara sangat cepat sampai semua yang ada di sana terdiam melihatmu. Vincent hanya bisa menunduk dan sesekali mengangguk. Kamu berhenti mengomel ketika mendengar tawa kecil Marlene.

"Um.." wajahmu langsung memerah malu.

"Nah, Shaffira, kau benar-benar mencintai dia ya..." kata Marlene dengan polosnya.

"Hah........?" kamu ternganga dan salah tingkah.

"He? He?" Yuffie terlihat tertarik dan segera mendekati Marlene, "benarkah seperti itu? Benarkah? Kau tahu dari mana, gadis kecil?"

"Jika seseorang yang dicintainya melakukan hal yang berbahaya, maka dia akan memarahinya. Bukan marah karena benci tapi karena benar-benar sayang," Marlene tertawa kecil, "setidaknya itulah yang Papa bilang."

'Barret...' kamu menundukkan kepala dengan lemas, 'bisa juga dia bilang seperti itu... Yah, dia seorang ayah sih...' "Yah.."

"Wah-wah.. Lagipula kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi," tambah Elmyra, "apa kalian berniat menikah nanti?"

Kali ini Vincent yang salah tingkah, ia memalingkah wajah tanpa berkata apa-apa sementara kamu mulai berkata dengan terbata-bata, "ti..tidak seperti itu.... anu, maksudku... aku sudah terlalu tua... eh, tapi aku masih muda sih... tapi.. Hei, BUKAN ITU!! Maksudnya adalah.." kamu menggerutu sendiri, "apa saja deh..." lalu pasrah.

Semuanya langsung tertawa. Kamu menepuk kepala dengan pasrah lalu meminta izin untuk keluar dari ruangan. Reeve dan Yuffie tertawa meledekmu dan kamu hanya bisa berteriak dengan aneh agar mereka menghentikan ledekannya. Vincent tidak ikut keluar, kamu tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang Yuffie dan Reeve akan katakan padanya. Kamu memilih untuk tidak ikut campur agar wajahmu tidak memerah dan salah tingkah lagi.

Kamu berjalan ke arah jendela, dari situ kamu bisa melihat Midgar dengan cukup jelas. Meteor mulai mendekat, kamu mengira-ngira mungkin beberapa ratus meter lagi atau mungkin lebih. Kamu menoleh ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, Vincent berhenti di sebelahmu dan ikut melihat ke luar jendela.

"Sedikit lagi ya..." ujarnya pelan.

Pandanganmu kembali ke arah Midgar dan meteor. "Ya," jawabmu pelan, "apakah... Holy dan Planet akan menghentikan meteor itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Aku ingin melihat dunia yang damai dan indah..."

"Semua orang juga menginginkan itu..."

"Aku ingin semua orang tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia hidup di planet ini..."

"Semua orang juga mengharapkan itu..."

"Aku tidak ingin planet ini hancur..."

"Semua orang juga tidak ingin hal itu terjadi..."

Kamu memeluk Vincent tiba-tiba seperti menabraknya. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..." ujarmu pelan dan memeluknya makin erat.

Walau kamu tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, kamu tahu dia terkejut. Vincent tidak menjawab apapun untuk beberapa saat. Perlahan dia menyentuh kepalamu dan membelai rambutmu dengan lembut lalu balas memelukmu. "Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu..." jawabnya pelan namun menenangkan.

"Terima kasih....." kamu mengadah untuk melihat wajahnya dan tersenyum, "aku sangat mencintaimu..." lalu kembali memendam kepalamu dalam pelukannya.

Vincent memelukmu makin erat dan berbisik, "ya... aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."

Meteor memang telah mendekat, rasanya bahkan seperti ajal planet. Tapi kamu tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang Vincent ada di sebelahmu dan kamu tahu perasaanmu. Rasanya kamu ingin tertawa tapi juga menangis.

"_Datang...."_

Kamu memejamkan mata dan melihat Cloud yang menebas mengalahkan Sephiroth dalam inti planet. Sephiroth yang berlumuran darah menatap dengan benci dan tidak percaya, lalu ia menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Kamu membuka matamu lalu menangis pelan. Vincent yang tidak mengerti kenapa kamu menangis, hanya bisa mendekapmu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Walau begitu, tetap saja terasa menenangkan. Kamu mengusap air matamu dan tersenyum. Vincent juga tersenyum dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sejenak kamu mendengar samar suara tetesan air. Perlahan kamu melepas pelukanmu dari Vincent dan menatap Midgar, "Aerith...?" entah kenapa kamu merasa kalau gadis penjual bunga itu ada di sana.

Meteor sudah benar-benar mendekati Midgar. Cahaya merah panas dari meteor menyebar seperti gelombang racun. Kamu bisa melihat panas meteor sampai menimbulkan tornado yang tambah memporak-porandakan Midgar. Besi-besi terlepas dan melayang, menabrak satu sama lain. Tornado-tornado merah itu seperti ular yang menari-nari dengan ganasnya. Petir-petir juga ikut menyambar. Warna biru yang cantik namun membinasakan. Suara tornado, besi-besi bertabrakan, dan petir-petir, terdengar sampai di telingamu walau sedikit samar.

"_Datang...."_

Sebuah serbuan air yang bercahaya putih melesat menuju meteor layaknya ombak. Kamu sama sekali tidak memejamkan mata walau air itu menimbulkan sinar yang menyilaukan ketika menyusup di antara meteor dan Midgar, menghentikan tornado dan petir yang mengacau Midgar. Air itu membentuk sebuah tameng pelindung di atas Midgar, seperti mencoba menghentikan meteor.

"Holy...." ujarmu, "doa Aerith tersampaikan pada planet..."

Walau begitu, meteor tetap turun menembus Holy walau perlahan. Holy kembali menyiramkan air-airnya namun meteor tidak kalah.

"Sudah sangat terlambat untuk Holy..." gumam Vincent, "tapi kelihatannya.. planet pun tidak menyerah..."

Kamu menoleh pada Vincent dan menatapnya bingung, "maksudmu?"

"Lihat..." Vincent menunjuk ke suatu arah, ke sebuah daratan kosong.

Matamu sedikit terbelak melihatnya, benar-benar terkejut, "lifestream!"

Benang-benang cahaya berwarna hijau menyeruak keluar dari tanah seperti pohon kacang raksasa-yang tumbuh secara tiba-tiba. Dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari itu, benang-benang cahaya hijau keluar dari penjuru yang lain. Lifestream, yang disebut sebagai sungai kehidupan yang menopang planet, menyeruak dari segala penjuru. Menyeruak keluar, bersatu ketika bertemu dengan benang-benang lifestream lainnya.

Penduduk Kalm membuka jendela rumahnya masing-masing. Mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang keluar dari planet, mereka menyadari kalau planet tidak ingin dirinya hancur, mereka menatap gelombang benang-benang itu dengan penuh harap dan cemas.

Sejenak kamu memejamkan mata untuk berdoa, lalu menatap meteor dengan penuh harap. Gelombang lifestream terus berkumpul satu sama lain sampai membentuk sebuah ombak dari segala penjuru. Gelombang itu menyerbu melewati seluruh tempat termasuk Kalm, menuju meteor.

Holy dan lifestream bersatu menggerogoti meteor hingga timbul ledakan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan, barulah kali ini kamu memejamkan mata untuk menghindari cahaya itu karena benar-benar terang. Ketika kamu membuka matamu, kamu melihat kunang-kunang cahaya di depanmu, sisa-sisa lifestream dan holy. Sejenak kamu seperti melihat bayangan Aerith yang tersenyum, mata hijaunya yang berwarna sama dengan lifestream-seperti berkata kalau sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja.

Kamu tersenyum menatap horizon yang perlahan membuka kegelapannya, mengembalikan lagi langit dan cahaya seperti tangga menuju surga.

'Kehidupan akan dimulai kembali....'

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Author__'s Babbling_

Setelah kurang lebih 4 tahun....

Hahahahahaha….!! Akhirnya selesaaaai!! Atau lebih tepatnya sih nggak selesai… wkwkwkwkwkw… Tapi karena cerita Final Fantasy 7 memang sampai sini saja. Jadi kuakhiri ceritanya hanya sampai sini.

Untuk para pembacaku yang setia… Terima Kasih banyak yaaa telah membaca cerita yang sangat panjang ini. Mana update-nya dulu lama banget pula… Saya benar-benar merasa bersalah.. Maaf yah…

Untuk segi cerita, tulisan, kalimat, dll, juga saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Banyak nama-nama yang tiba-tiba terganti (seperti Lucretia jadi Lucrecia, Aeris jadi Aerith) Itu karena saya kelupaan saya pake nama apaan (tidak mau membaca ulang cerita Long Journey karena kepanjangan). Ah, iya, Long Journey juga banya bahasa yang sangat parah dan banyak salah, karena itu tolong dimaafkan… Karena sebenarnya saya nulis yang Long Journey itu sejak masih SMA kelas 1 (masih bodoh masalah bahasa yang baik dan benar), dulu itu saya masih belum tau keberadaan Fanfiction. Saya malas pula untuk memotong cerita Long Journey =.=… Karena awalnya saya hanya iseng-iseng saja.

Bagi pembaca yang udah review baik lewat review page ataupun message. Saya benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Review kalian adalah motivasi terbesar saya untuk melanjutkan cerita. Saya tidak menyangka kalau kalian menyukai karya saya yang ancur ini.

Sebelum mengamuk karena cerita ini amat sangat ngegantung di endingnya, saya akan membuat cerita yang lainnya lagi alias Story 2. Di sini memakai timeline sehabis cerita ini sampai Advent Children. Mungkin nggak sebanyak Story 1, tapi akan memperjelas. Karena itu.. tolong jangan lempari saya dengan batu dan sandal jepit.. T_T…

Sekali lagi.. **どうもありがとうございます！**

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!! ^_________^

With Everylove,

AlexanderiteWaterAngel


End file.
